Harry Potter et le coffre de lumière
by BobMarley07Be
Summary: Ils ne le savent pas, mais Harry et Hermione ont leurs destins liés
1. Un lourd secret, une vie difficile

Je suis un petit nouveau dans la grande famille des scribouillards.  
J'ai un jour lu un One Shot écrit pas Atlantea qu'elle destinait à se muer en fiction.  
J'ai également servi de correcteur pour notre ami Bobet74.  
La combinaison des deux à fait que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fiction que je vous propose.  
Elle sortira au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et je vous promets qu'elle ne se transformera pas en orpheline.  
Je suis ouvert à tout pour ce qui est des reviews, que ce soit un Sectum Sempra voire un Avada Kedavra si ça ne vous plaît pas.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**

* * *

****Prologue. Un lourd secret, une vie difficile. (One-shot écrit par Atlantea)**

Depuis six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, le trio ne s'était jamais rencontré en dehors du château. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient très souvent au Terrier, mais la fille n'y venait jamais. Ils la quittaient à la fin de l'année scolaire et ne la retrouvaient pas avant le premier septembre.

- C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, répéta le garçon en soupirant pour l'énième fois.

Son ami soupira lui aussi :

- Je savais que tu aurais dû le lui dire, affirma-t-il.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'emporta le premier.

- Si, si, insista l'autre, tu aurais été moins casse-pied !

- Ah, ah ! Très drôle Mr Weasley, vraiment très drôle !

- Enfin, Harry, tu es amoureux d'elle, je le sais, tu le sais, même Ginny le sait, alors tu attends quoi ? Et ne me parle pas de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Si justement ! Vous êtes largement assez en danger sans que j'ajoute encore de l'huile sur le feu ! Tu oublies que Voldemort a failli te tuer cette année ! Et en cinquième année, au Ministère, Hermione est passée tout près aussi !

- Ah ! Harry, stop ! ordonna Ron. Tu ne crois pas que c'est à Hermione de décider ?

- De toute façon rien ne dit qu'elle m'aime, trancha le survivant.

Son ami le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. _Irrécupérable_ ! Ce garçon était célèbre, puissant, beau et _irrécupérable_ ! Mais il n'était pas dit qu'un Weasley abandonnerait si facilement.

- Allons la voir !

Harry passa près de s'étouffer.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout !

- De toute façon on ne sait même pas où elle habite ! argumenta l'orphelin.

- Tss, tss, tss… Harry, tu es un sorcier ! De second cycle qui plus est !

Ron prit donc l'affaire en main… Et c'est ainsi que, la veille de son anniversaire, Harry Potter, le Survivant, se retrouva entraîné par son meilleur ami dans les dédales de Londres. Les deux sorciers marchaient depuis une heure s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la vieille ville et dans des quartiers de plus en plus pauvres.

- Ron, tu es sûr de là où tu nous amènes ? soupira Harry. Je vois mal Hermione habiter ici !

Le rouquin jetait successivement des regards inquiets autour de lui et sur la sorte de boussole qu'il tenait dans les mains. L'objet magique était formel, leur amie n'habitait pas loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait toujours imaginé – tout comme Harry – que la Préfète vivait dans un endroit plutôt chic. Alors que faisait-elle dans la partie mal famée de la capitale britannique ?

- Ron, si Hermione est vraiment ici je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille qu'on le sache.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ! s'offusqua le sorcier.

- Non, mais qu'on prenne plus de précautions. Tu as la cape d'invisibilité que t'a prêté Maugrey ?

- Oui…

- Mets là et continuons, intima Harry en mettant la sienne.

Une fois invisibles les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin.

- Christopher ! Roger ! Revenez ici ! Laissez cette pauvre Anaïs en paix ! s'exclama soudain une voix, les faisant sursauter.

Les deux petits garçons interpellés – qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans – se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait rappelé à l'ordre. Harry la reconnut tout de suite malgré sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux : c'était Hermione. Les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et le visage sévère, elle semblait en colère.

- Par Merlin ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous punisse avant que vous ne compreniez ? Cessez de l'embêter ! Je vous en prie !

- Mais, Hermione… protesta un des enfants.

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses Roger, coupa la jeune fille, je sais qu'elle n'est pas très gentille mais vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver ici, soyez gentil avec elle, aidez-la… Nous savons tous que perdre ses parents n'est pas facile !

- Pardon, Hermione, fit l'autre gamin, on va essayer, promis.

La sorcière lui sourit. Puis elle reporta son attention sur d'autres enfants qui jouaient.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Ron en voyant la scène.

- Regarde le bâtiment, lui dit Harry.

L'immeuble dont il parlait était une bâtisse de l'âge industriel, entièrement fait de briques rouges, pour le moins miteux. On voyait qu'il n'était plus de première jeunesse. Au-dessus de la vieille porte de bois rongée par les vers, des lettres à moitié effacées constituaient les mots : _Orphelinat de Ste Jeanne d'Arc_. Qu'est-ce qu'un orphelinat venait faire dans cette partie de Londres ? Qui plus est un orphelinat portant le nom d'une sainte française brûlée par les Anglais ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait là ?

Alors que la nuit déclinait déjà dans le paysage grisâtre, urbain et tendu de cet endroit, alors que deux sorciers invisibles se posaient de plus en plus de questions, une jeune fille tapa dans ses mains.

- Allez les enfants, on rentre ! cria-t-elle.

Une ribambelle de gamins et de filles de tous âges se dirigea à cet ordre à l'intérieur de cet orphelinat miteux qui était leur maison. Les deux sorciers, toujours dissimulés sous leur cape d'invisibilité, les suivirent.

Les enfants s'attablèrent dans une cacophonie mémorable qui ne semblait pas gêner Hermione outre mesure. Elle servit leurs plats aux orphelins et se mit, elle aussi, à table.

Harry observa la pièce. Les murs étaient toujours de cette couleur rouge brique qu'arborait la façade mais semblaient, contre toute attente, plutôt propres. Les tables de bois étaient, comme la porte, attaquées par les vers et le fait qu'elles soient encore debout tenait du miracle ! Il en allait de même pour les bancs.

Mais tout cela ne semblait pas embêter les enfants qui mangeaient joyeusement leurs pâtes dans une écuelle de ferraille datant, d'après Harry, de Mathusalem… Le Survivant compta rapidement les membres de l'assistance : une cinquantaine d'enfants étaient attablés autour de l'antiquité faisant office de table sans compter Hermione et une femme qui devait approcher des quatre-vingt ans.

La femme en question avait un visage rond et ridé duquel émanait une gentillesse fatiguée. Ses cheveux gris étaient attachés dans un chignon soigné et elle discutait avec Hermione.

L'entrée d'un hibou qui alla directement se poser près de la sorcière provoqua un brusque silence dans la salle et ce silence fit sourire le Survivant : il était quasi-religieux et les yeux des enfants brillaient d'un éclat de curiosité et de fascination pour un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient en rien ou si peu. La jeune fille détacha la lettre de l'animal, le caressa et lui offrit un morceau de pain avant qu'il ne reprenne son vol. Alors elle reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dans les mains et pâlit avant même de l'avoir ouverte. Elle l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante.

- C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle en lisant le parchemin.

Harry reconnut le sceau de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe et fronça les sourcils. Quelles nouvelles de l'école pouvaient bien mettre son amie dans un tel état ?

- J'aurais du m'en douter… continua-t-elle dans un murmure avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

Les portes de la 'salle à manger' s'ouvrirent sur ces entrefaites laissant entrer ce que Harry et Ron avaient toujours pris pour les parents de la sorcière.

- Comtesse Granger, Comte Granger, salua respectueusement Hermione en se levant pour accueillir les deux adultes.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que cette lettre ? demanda sèchement la Comtesse.

- Euh… ça… c'est… euh… bredouilla la jeune fille.

Sans attendre plus d'informations de la part d'Hermione, le Comte lui arracha le parchemin des mains pour le tendre à sa femme. En lisant l'écrit la noble passa par toutes les couleurs.

- Il n'en est pas question ! rugit-elle.

- Mais, Comtesse… protesta Hermione.

- Non ! cria la Comtesse Granger d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie. Elle n'ira pas ! Nous avons fait une exception pour toi et nous le regrettons chaque jour ! Pas question de recommencer !

- Je vous en prie, supplia la jeune sorcière.

- Non ! intervint le Comte. Pas question Hermione !

- Et si j'arrête d'aller à l'école ? Si elle y va à ma place ? Holly devient vieille et elle ne pourra bientôt plus s'occuper de l'orphelinat, laissez-la y aller et je laisse tomber mes études pour m'occuper à temps complet de l'orphelinat !

Soudain les deux nobles semblèrent indécis. Hermione le savait, elle avait joué sa dernière carte pour aider ses gamins. Elle priait intérieurement Merlin que cette femme accepte le marché… Ces enfants le méritaient…

- D'accord, conclut enfin la Comtesse, mais à une condition, je ne veux plus que tu aies de contacts avec le monde des sorciers. Plus_ aucun_ contact ! _Jamais_ !

- Bien, fit la sorcière d'une voix cassée.

La femme retrouva alors son air hautain et impassible, affichant ce qui semblait être un sourire satisfait.

- Bon, reprit-elle, sachez tous que des inspecteurs viennent ici demain après-midi, je veux que tout soit impeccable, sinon…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais les enfants savaient pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir de problème avec la directrice… Les deux époux partirent mais la gaieté qui régnait dans la pièce avant leur arrivée avait disparu. Hermione regardait la porte close le visage fermé, sans expression.

Puis elle s'approcha d'une fillette de dix ou onze ans et lui tendit la lettre avec un sourire franc. L'enfant regarda successivement la lettre, Hermione... Hermione, la lettre… la lettre, Hermione… La jeune sorcière se mit à rire.

Au moment où Harry vit cette magnifique petite fille blonde, il eut comme un pincement au cœur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par elle. Elle ne lui semblait pas inconnue.

- Ce n'est pas une farce, Danaé ! reprit Hermione

- C'est vrai ? Je… je suis une sorcière ?

- Mmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir, fit la Gryffondor mimant une intense réflexion. Tu fais disparaître les souris du dortoir juste parce qu'elles t'ont fait peur, tu fais apparaître mystérieusement des flaques d'eau sur le chemin de la Comtesse, tu as une lettre de McGonagall… Je dirais : Oui, tu es une sorcière !

Une palette de sentiments divers et variés passèrent sur le visage de Danaé, de la joie à la peur en passant par la surprise. Puis elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui lança un regard empli d'inquiétude.

- Mais… et toi ? J'veux dire…

- Ecoute Danaé, la coupa la jeune fille, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir aller à Poudlard pendant six ans, pendant six ans j'ai pu m'évader d'ici et rêver à des jours meilleurs. Tu as aussi cette chance, ce serait égoïste de ma part de ne pas te la laisser.

Sous sa cape, Harry eut un sourire. Egoïste ? L'Hermione qu'il voyait là était tout sauf égoïste… De toute façon, même sans ce qu'elle venait de dire l'année passée avait prouvé – si besoin était – que son amie n'était en rien nombriliste !

- Mais, tu ne pourras plus jamais aller à Poudlard ! protesta vivement la fillette. Plus jamais voir tes amis ! Et…

- Danaé. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes choix. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Ca suffira à me contenter !

- Merci, bredouilla l'enfant en se jetant au cou de la sorcière.

Le repas se finit rapidement dans un silence gêné. Hermione alla ensuite coucher un à un les enfants, les deux espions la suivirent dans sa tâche se glissant après elle. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce pourvue d'un lit unique qui rappela vaguement à Harry le placard sous l'escalier et le fit grimacer. Le reste du mobilier de la pièce se résumait à un vieux bureau et des étagères sur lesquelles étaient pliés des vêtements moldus ainsi que de sorcière et rangés des livres divers, beaucoup portant sur la sorcellerie. Sur le bureau une chouette blanche attendait patiemment le retour de la maîtresse des lieux.

- Hedwige, sourit Hermione, je m'attendais à te voir.

Elle caressa gentiment l'animal et sortit un morceau de pain de sa poche pour le lui donner.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la lettre, donc il va falloir que tu patientes un peu.

La jeune fille prit un morceau de parchemin et sa plume. Elle commença à écrire mais il était clair qu'elle était fatiguée et elle avait le plus grand mal à rester éveillée. Comme si elle le comprenait, Hedwige lui prit la plume des mains.

- Tu as raison Hedwige, je suis trop fatiguée, je vais écrire n'importe quoi… Tu es géniale, dit Hermione en la caressant, tout comme ton maître d'ailleurs.

Ron réprima juste à temps son envie de rire mais laissa tout de même échapper un gloussement que son amie sembla heureusement ne pas avoir entendu. Il avait vu juste ! _« Je suis génial »,_ se félicita-t-il.

Harry, de son côté, ne savait pas comment prendre les dernières paroles de la Préfète… Ron avait-il raison ? Etait-ce possible que… le jeune homme avait mal à la tête à force de se poser des questions sur les sentiments des autres. Il avait toujours été nul à ce jeu là, c'était de notoriété publique, alors à quoi bon ?

Pendant ce temps Hermione s'était levée, avait attrapé des habits et s'était dirigée vers une porte que les garçons n'avaient pas remarquée en entrant. Le Survivant sentit son complice passer près de lui pour la suivre mais il le rattrapa au vol l'empêchant de parvenir à ses fins. Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée, le rouquin se débarrassa de sa cape.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la suive ? fit-il à voix basse.

- Idiot, répondit son ami sur le même ton. Ecoute ! C'est la salle de bain ! Tu ne vas pas l'espionner sous la douche tout de même ?

Le pauvre Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles réalisant ce qu'il allait faire. Dans la salle de bain l'eau continuait de couler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le roux.

- On sort pour le moment, ça vaut mieux.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la chambre.

- Elle ne pourra plus aller à Poudlard ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

- Je sais…

- Elle ne pourra plus avoir de contact avec notre monde !

- Je sais…

- On ne pourra plus la voir !

- Je sais Ron ! J'ai entendu ! cria Harry faisant sursauter son ami.

- Va la voir.

- Quoi ?

- Harry, va la voir, dis-lui que tu l'aimes. Fais-le sinon tu t'en repentiras toute ta vie ! Moi, je vais voir Dumbledore, pour voir s'il peut faire quelque chose…

Sans laisser au Survivant le temps de dire quoi que ce soit le rouquin partit en courant, non sans avoir remis sa cape d'invisibilité. Quand à Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette histoire. Maudissant Ron, il se plaça face à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et… regarda la poignée ! Sa main s'avançant et se reculant… Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

L'eau s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps et un silence complet était tombé sur l'orphelinat. Pourtant… Harry était sûr d'entendre un bruit étouffé… Des sanglots… Le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et entra sans bruit dans la chambre, maudissant – encore – Ron pour ses plans foireux. Hermione lui tournait le dos, la seule chose qu'il voyait était ses épaules secouées par ses pleurs… C'était elle qui pleurait. Cette constatation déchira le cœur du jeune sorcier… Voir celle qu'il aimait pleurer était quelque chose qu'il détestait.

Détectant la présence de son maître Hedwige poussa un long ululement. Hermione sursauta et se retourna. Elle se figea en voyant Harry qui s'approcha et essuya ses larmes.

- Ne pleure pas, lui murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle se jeta dans ses bras, toujours secouée par des sanglots. Le jeune homme resserra l'étreinte en lui entourant la taille de ses bras. Petit à petit, les sanglots de la sorcière s'espacèrent pour enfin s'arrêter. Mais elle ne changea pas de position pour autant, elle était si bien dans les bras de son ami. D'ailleurs le terme 'ami' ne convenait plus à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps…

- Je ne veux pas… hoqueta-t-elle en se blottissant contre le torse du garçon.

- On trouvera un moyen, murmura-t-il tendrement à son oreille, je te le jure.

Hermione s'écarta légèrement de Harry et releva la tête. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent le Survivant vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille toute la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Elle croyait en lui et en ce qu'il lui avait dit… A cet instant il se jura de tout faire pour tenir sa promesse…

- Merci…

Un sourire fendit les lèvres du sorcier. Il essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui résistaient encore sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait, sans la quitter des yeux. Dans le regard des deux jeunes gens on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Ce qui se passait là se passait de mots. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Près de la porte de la chambre un espion invisible sourit et sortit discrètement alors que les deux amoureux approfondissaient leur baiser. Une fois dehors, il eut un sourire victorieux.

- Ron Weasley, marieur de héros ! scanda-t-il en bombant le torse. Je suis génial !

Sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur le sorcier lança un charme sur la porte de son amie pour que les deux tourtereaux soient tranquilles et il partit en sifflotant vers Poudlard pour parler, comme promis au professeur Dumbledore…

De leur côté Harry et Hermione continuaient à s'embrasser. Un frisson courait le long du dos de la jeune fille. Le sorcier la serrait de plus en plus fort, une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle ne savait plus où finissait son corps et où commençait celui de son compagnon. Et elle s'en moquait…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton avant de recapturer ses lèvres

Ses lèvres si douce dont il avait tant rêvé… Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort ainsi que celui de sa partenaire. C'est dans un jeu de lèvres parfait que ce dernier commença de douces caresses et qu'Hermione se sentit légèrement défaillir. Elle descendit ses mains sur le torse de Harry pour les enfouir sous son t-shirt. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner la structure parfaite de ses abdos forgés par les combats et le Quidditch.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent un peu restant tout de même très proches, Hermione remonta ses mains en empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'aller alors que Harry commençait à déposer de légers baisers sur son cou. La sorcière s'abandonna totalement à ses baisers et sentit les boutons de sa chemise de nuit s'effacer les uns après les autres. Le Survivant cessa sa tâche quelques instants pour laisser sa compagne lui enlever son t-shirt puis finit de déboutonner son vêtement tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Et c'est avec fougue qu'elle répondit à ses baisers et caresses. Le sorcier fit glisser ses doigts sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Toujours aussi doux, sans gestes brusques il la conduisit petit à petit jusqu'au lit qui n'attendait qu'eux…

C'est avec amour et passion qu'ils se débarrassèrent de ce qui les séparaient encore pour vivre enfin ce dont ils rêvaient secrètement depuis si longtemps, laissant place à leurs seuls sentiments et oubliant leurs problèmes quels qu'ils soient…


	2. Révélations

**Chapitre 1. Révélations.**

De retour au terrier, Harry se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de Ron qui dormait encore.

- Ron ! dit Harry en le secouant doucement.

Mais Ron, passablement fatigué de sa soirée et de sa nuit ne se réveillait pas.

- RON ! continua Harry en le secouant plus fort.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras voulu. Aguamenti ! s'écria-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Ron fut inondé et se réveilla en sursaut, furieux contre l'importun. Lorsqu'il reconnut Harry, sa colère tomba d'un cran.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu me remercies, en me noyant…

- Je suis désolé, Ron, mais je devais savoir. J'ai essayé de t'éveiller de manière commune, mais tu ne réagissais pas et comme je suis inquiet pour Hermione, j'ai dû employer les grands moyens pour te tirer de ton sommeil profond. As-tu parlé à Dumbledore ?

- Non, je n'ai pu voir personne. Même mon père ne sait pas où trouver Dumbledore. Ah oui, au fait, Bon anniversaire Harry.

- Merci Ron, mais je ne serai probablement pas beaucoup ici aujourd'hui. Je veux trouver une solution pour aider Hermione. C'est trop injuste pour elle alors qu'il ne lui reste qu'un an.

- Que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda son ami.

- Me mettre à la recherche de Dumbledore et je vais commencer par le quartier général de l'Ordre. Je ne reviendrai pas avant de lui avoir parlé, tu peux en être certain. J'aimerais que tu veilles sur Hermione pendant ce temps.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, Ron. Je suis inquiet pour Hermione et je voudrais que tu la tiennes à l'œil, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Voldemort – Ron se recroquevilla au prononcé de ce nom – peut essayer de s'en prendre à elle et je préfère te savoir tout près en cas de besoin.

- Je veillerai sur elle, tu peux partir tranquille.

- Ne te manifeste que si c'est nécessaire, lui conseilla Harry, je préfère qu'elle ignore ta présence. Elle risquerait de commettre un impair.

Après cette dernière recommandation, il disparut pour réapparaître dans le parc situé devant le douze square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la demeure, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit Rogue, Lupin et Mr Weasley en grande discussion. Aussitôt, la conversation cessa, comme s'il les dérangeait.

- Bonjour Harry et bon anniversaire, lui dit Lupin, tu es déjà debout ?

- Bonjour Rémus et merci, répondit Harry, je cherche le professeur Dumbledore.

- Il n'est pas ici, il est parti en mission depuis plusieurs jours et nous l'attendons, intervint Mr Weasley. Bon anniversaire Harry.

- Merci Mr Weasley. Où est-il parti ? s'enquit Harry.

- Croyez-vous, Potter, que vous avez à connaître les faits et gestes des membres de l'Ordre, asséna Rogue d'une voix froide.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler, c'est très important.

- Et vous pensez peut-être qu'il va interrompre une mission importante pour des broutilles ?

- C'est vrai que pour vous l'amitié n'a pas de valeur, rétorqua Harry froidement.

Harry se tourna vers Lupin.

- Rémus, je t'en prie, c'est très important, dis-moi où je peux le trouver.

- C'est pathétique, intervint Rogue.

- Ca suffit, Servilus, lui dit Lupin.

Rogue devint rouge sang et ne dit plus rien.

- Ecoute, Harry, si je pouvais t'aider, je le ferais. Nous ne savons pas exactement où il se trouve. Nous attendons son retour depuis hier. Il devrait déjà être revenu.

- Alors, promets-moi de m'avertir lorsqu'il sera de retour et demande-lui de m'attendre avant de repartir. Ce que j'ai à lui dire est très important.

- Où pourrais-je te joindre ?

- Tu n'auras qu'a m'envoyer ton Patronus parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne sais pas où je serai. Moi aussi je vais à sa recherche. Dans l'immédiat je vais aller à Poudlard. Pour la suite, je verrai où mes recherches me mèneront.

- Prends garde à toi, tu es en grand danger, ajouta Lupin.

- Je sais Rémus, mais dans ce cas-ci, ma propre vie m'importe peu.

- Potter fait dans le sentimentalisme, c'est à en devenir malade. N'oubliez pas que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres est à votre recherche et…

- En ce moment, professeur Rogue, le coupa Harry, je me moque bien de ce que peut essayer de faire Voldemort. J'ai plus important que lui en tête.

- Et que peut-il y avoir de plus important que la survie du monde sorcier ?

- Quelque chose que vous êtes incapable de comprendre. Le bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez de moi, je n'ai jamais eu la grosse tête et cette gloire que vous croyez que j'aime, me fait horreur. C'est un véritable cauchemar.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Potter, demanda alors Rogue en colère.

- Simplement pour ce que je suis. Un jouet entre les mains des autres. Et ce jouet en a par-dessus la tête de devoir obéir aveuglément sans jamais savoir le pourquoi de certains états de faits.

- Vous êtes comme votre père, égoïste et vaniteux.

- Vous savez, professeur, lorsque j'ai eu accès à vos souvenirs, je vais vous étonner parce que je suis persuadé que vous devez penser que je me suis bien amusé, et bien détrompez-vous. Je fus déçu des agissements de mon père. Mais à présent, avec les années qui ont passé et le regard que je jette en arrière, je regrette juste une seule chose : c'est qu'il ne vous en a pas fait assez à mon goût.

Harry vit alors Rémus Lupin se mettre à pouffer de rire et Mr Weasley se tourner afin que personne ne le voie rire. Rogue, de son côté, était devenu pâle comme la mort.

- Co… comment osez-vous ? dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Vous voulez me torturer ? Je vous en prie, allez-y et montrez à tout le monde que quand on a été un Mangemort, on le reste toute sa vie. Que Dumbledore est bien sot de vous faire confiance ! J'ajouterai juste une chose avant de repartir : Vous êtes lamentable. Pendant six ans, vous m'avez fait payer à moi, les querelles que vous avez eues avec mon père.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Après sa dernière tirade, Harry disparut. Il avait transplané.

Il se sentait mal, son cœur le faisait souffrir. « Hermione, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit au moment où on pourrait s'aimer que nous soyons obligé de nous séparer ? » pensa-t-il.

Il poussa la grille et entra dans le parc du château. Tout y était silencieux. On se serait cru dans un cimetière. « Mais après tout, sans Hermione, il ne pourrait en être autrement », pensa Harry.

Il pénétra dans le château et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'escalier, il vit que la gargouille le gardant, laissait le passage libre. Il s'y engouffra et grimpa les marches à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, la porte était ouverte et plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau. Il y vit McGonagall, Flitwick, Pompom, le Ministre de la Magie et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, que faites-vous ici ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je cherche le professeur Dumbledore, je dois absolument lui parler.

- Je crains que ce soit impossible, Potter, reprit-elle sombrement.

- Dites-moi où je peux le trouver, je vous en prie, c'est très important.

- Je crains, reprit McGonagall tristement, que là où il se trouve à présent, personne ne puisse jamais plus lui parler. Le professeur Dumbledore est mort cette nuit.

A cette annonce, Harry se recula contre le mur, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'assit par terre, la tête entre les genoux. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il était anéanti. Dumbledore était parti, emportant avec lui son seul espoir de faire revenir Hermione à Poudlard.

Il pleura longtemps, ne s'intéressant pas à la discussion qui avait lieu dans le bureau. Il ne se rendit pas compte que toutes les personnes étaient parties.

Le professeur McGonagall vint s'agenouiller près de Harry, lui posa la main sur son bras et lui parla doucement pour le réconforter.

- Il est parti, dit tristement Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il terminait sa mission et il s'est retrouvé face à une centaine de Mangemorts, seul. Il s'est battu vaillamment mais malgré qu'il se soit débarrassé de plusieurs d'entre eux, il a succombé face au nombre.

- Alors, je n'ai plus rien à espérer. Je devrai me débrouiller seul et tant pis si ça se passe mal.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry, lui demanda-t-elle, une chaleur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, dans la voix.

- C'est Hermione, professeur, je vais la perdre et je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Il lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient découvert Ron et lui et la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris pour obtenir ces renseignements. Ensuite un silence s'installa entre eux.

Harry se remit à pleurer et McGonagall le réconforta comme elle le put. Lorsqu'il se calma, elle reprit :

- Hélas, je ne pourrai rien faire, je ne dispose pas du pouvoir qu'avait le professeur Dumbledore.

- Alors, c'est à moi de m'en occuper, trancha Harry.

- Vous devez tout d'abord penser à votre sécurité. Je tiens à vous rappeler que selon la prophétie, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ainsi libérer le monde sorcier de cette menace.

- Vous êtes tous pareils, s'indigna Harry. Vous ne pensez qu'à votre petit monde sans vous préoccuper de ce que moi je veux.

McGonagall le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réflexion, surtout venant de Harry qui s'était toujours préoccupé des autres avant tout.

- Oui professeur, ça doit vous paraître odieux de ma part et je dois vous sembler bien égoïste, subitement. Mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une forme d'égoïsme que de m'obliger à faire ceci parce que c'est bien pour le monde sorcier ou de m'empêcher de faire cela alors que j'en ai envie, parce que ça risque de nuire ?

McGonagall restait silencieuse, elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

- Je regrette, Potter, mais…

« - J'en ai bien à faire de vos regrets. Dites-moi ce que la vie a bien pu m'offrir en dix-sept ans ?

Non, ne cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez pas. Il n'y a rien à trouver puisqu'elle ne m'a rien offert.

J'avais à peine un an qu'elle m'a privé de mes parents.

Non contente de m'avoir privé de l'amour de ma mère, elle m'a confié aux pires personnes qui puissent exister. Je fus considéré comme une erreur de la nature qu'il valait mieux ne pas côtoyer.

Lorsque j'ai atteint mes six ans, un rayon de soleil est venu éclairer ma triste vie. Les monstres chez qui je vivais eurent un second enfant, une petite fille. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi et ne m'a JAMAIS dit la moindre méchanceté. C'était un ange au milieu de mon enfer. J'aimais ma cousine et lorsqu'elle atteignit ses cinq ans, elle disparut.

Je suis enfin venu à Poudlard et là, je me suis aperçu très vite qu'il me faudrait me battre pour garder ma place.

La vie, encore elle, m'a privé de mon parrain qui est resté en prison pendant douze ans pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, cette même vie a décidé que je ne pouvais pas le garder et il m'a été enlevé tout comme certains camarades ici.

Maintenant que j'ai trouvé la fille que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour, toujours cette saleté de vie veut me l'enlever.

Cette fois je dis NON ! C'est assez ! La coupe est pleine ! Je refuse de laisser faire. Je vais me battre pour Hermione et au diable Voldemort. »

- Potter, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Oh que si, je peux. Et je vous assure que ce sera comme cela. Si vous n'avez pas compris que sans Hermione, je me moque d'un monde sorcier en paix, c'est que vous ne me comprenez pas ou que vous refusez de me comprendre. Où serait le bonheur sans elle ? J'ai besoin d'elle, elle m'est indispensable pour vivre. Si vous n'avez pas compris que c'est elle qui me donne ma force, je m'excuse de vous le dire, mais vous êtes comme Rogue qui ignore ce que c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour.

- Ecoutez-moi, Potter, je…

Mais Harry était en rogne, il ne voulait pas la laisser parler avant d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il la coupa donc et poursuivit.

- J'ajouterai même que si je dois perdre Hermione, je préfère mourir et vous laisser vous débrouiller avec Voldemort. Vous ne méritez pas que je vous aide. Personne ne m'a jamais aidé lorsqu'on m'a pris les miens. Hé, bien ! Débrouillez-vous !

Harry se leva dans l'intention de quitter le bureau, mais le professeur MacGonagall fut plus rapide que lui et fit se refermer violemment la porte d'un « Collaporta » retentissant.

- Laissez-moi sortir, dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Non, Potter, pas avant que vous ne m'ayez écouté. Je vous en prie, Harry, asseyez-vous.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un siège et croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne possède pas les pouvoir de Dumbledore. Toutefois, il y a bien longtemps, il ma montré cette boîte que je devrais vous remettre si la situation présente se réalisait. « Il saura quoi en faire », m'a-t-il dit en me la remettant.

Harry se saisit de la boîte et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une bague, un médaillon et une lettre. Il déplia la feuille et lut.

_Londres, le 6 janvier 1982._

_A celui qui lira cette lettre,_

_Moi, Andrew Alexander Prewit, cinquième du nom, Comte Granger, déclare être le père de la petite Hermione Jane Granger._

_Avant sa naissance, nous avons reçu la visite d'une voyante qui a énoncé une prophétie sur la petite Hermione. Elle est très courte mais très explicite._

_Je sais que mes jours sont comptés puisque la famille Potter qui était plus que bien protégée a péri. J'ai immédiatement appelé le professeur Dumbledore afin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je lui ai remis ce coffre en lui demandant d'en faire bon usage._

_La prophétie disait ceci :_

_La force et le pouvoir dont aura besoin celui qui vaincra le Seigneur Des Ténèbres naîtra en ce jour, avant-veille de la nouvelle lune de ce neuvième mois de l'année où la comète Howard-Koomen disparaîtra dans le soleil._

_Il faudra la protéger parce qu'elle courra de grands dangers et on tentera de la séparer de celui avec qui elle devra être pour affronter le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. S'ils réussissent à rester ensemble, elle courra de plus grands dangers encore parce qu'on tentera de mettre fin à ses jours._

_Que celui qui possède ce coffret fasse de son mieux pour protéger ma fille ! Elle a une destinée hors du commun. Elle sera l'une des actrices de la chute du Seigneur Des Ténèbres._

_Andrew Alexander Prewit_

Comte Granger.

Après la lecture de ce parchemin, Harry était encore plus abattu. Il venait de comprendre que s'il ne pouvait garder Hermione à ses côtés, il ne pourrait vaincre Voldemort.

Il resta longtemps prostré dans le silence cherchant en vain une solution.

- Vous voyez, professeur, dit-il après un long moment de silence, même si vous ne le voulez pas, vous devrez tout de même faire tout ce que vous pourrez afin de l'aider à me rejoindre car sans elle, je n'y arriverai pas. Même sans connaître cette prophétie, je sentais déjà au fond de moi qu'elle m'était indispensable.

- Bien, Potter, dans ce cas, dites-moi ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Nous avons besoin d'Hermione, professeur. Elle est la seule à pouvoir s'y retrouver dans tous ces livres poussiéreux. Nous devons, Hermione et moi, avoir un accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, la réserve y compris, ajouta-t-il en regardant la directrice de travers.

- Bien, Madame Pince sera avertie du va-et-vient qu'il pourra y avoir dans la bibliothèque.

- Je dois également pouvoir transplaner directement dans le château, pas question de perdre mon temps a marcher des kilomètres chaque fois. Ne me dites pas que c'est impossible, je ne vous croirai pas. Vous pouvez lever le sortilège afin que je puisse accéder au couloir en face de la bibliothèque. Cela a déjà été réalisé dans la Grande Salle lorsque nous nous sommes préparés à passer notre brevet de transplanage.

- Bien, vous aurez accès non seulement à ce couloir mais aussi directement à mon bureau.

McGonagall marmonna ensuite plusieurs formules en agitant sa baguette.

- Voilà, c'est fait.

- Bien, reprit Harry, à présent je vais chercher Hermione. Si vous pouviez faire venir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à la bibliothèque, je pourrais leur expliquer la situation.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry disparut dans un craquement. Il reparut juste devant l'orphelinat. Il se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et transplana de nouveau directement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était étendue sur son lit, les yeux pleins de larmes. Au crac du transplanage, elle sursauta.

- N'aie pas peur, Mione, c'est moi, dit Harry en enlevant sa cape.

Hermione vint se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Où étais-tu, j'ai espéré de tes nouvelles toute la journée, lui demanda-t-elle, en larmes.

- J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert des choses étonnantes. Viens, allons à Poudlard, tu vas être toi aussi très étonnée.

- Je ne peux pas quitter l'orphelinat ! Si je disparais, ils risquent de s'en prendre aux enfants.

- Il faut que tu viennes, c'est important. Toi seule est assez intelligente pour t'y retrouver dans tout ça. Sans toi je n'y arriverai pas.

- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, Harry. Ce ne sont que des enfants, si fragiles.

- Toujours à penser aux autres, Mione. C'est bien toi.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bon anniversaire, Harry.

- Merci, ma princesse.

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il mémorisa bien les lieux. Il embrassa tendrement Hermione et lui dit :

- Attends-moi, je reviens vite.

- Harry !

Mais Harry n'entendit pas. Il était déjà en route pour la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il y entra, elle était noire de monde. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient là. Madame Pince fulminait de tout ce tapage dans sa bibliothèque.

- Harry, s'écria Lupin en le voyant. Où est Hermione ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu venir, elle craint pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. Il faut l'aider.

A ce moment-là, ses yeux se posèrent sur le professeur Rogue.

- Que fait ce Mangemort, ici ? demanda alors Harry d'une voix forte. Foutez-le dehors !

Rogue s'approcha alors de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Potter ! dit-il. Harry, il faut que je te parle. C'est très important. Il faut que tu comprennes.

Lorsqu'il entendit Rogue l'appeler par son prénom, Harry sursauta. C'était si inhabituel de l'entendre lui parler sans son habituel ton condescendant.

- Je vous écoute, reprit Harry les lèvres pincées.

« - Voilà, j'ai fait la connaissance de Lily alors que nous avions huit ans. Je l'ai aidée à comprendre ce qu'était le pouvoir qu'elle avait en elle et nous sommes vite devenus des amis.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, j'en suis tombé amoureux et encore maintenant, alors qu'elle est morte depuis seize ans, je l'aime toujours autant.

C'est ma faute si je n'ai pas pu la conquérir et je le reconnais. La voir s'éloigner de moi et surtout perdre son amitié m'a aigri et je me suis tourné vers le Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

Je suis vite devenu un Mangemort et j'ai beaucoup espionné. Lorsque Trelawney a énoncé la prophétie, j'étais à la Tête De Sanglier. Elle a commencé :

'_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur Des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur Des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ignore**_.'

Ensuite, elle a marqué un long moment de silence. J'en ai profité pour venir répéter ce que j'avais entendu à mon Maître.

Ce que je n'avais pas compris, c'est qu'à l'instant précis où je lui révélais cette prophétie, je condamnais ta mère. Lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, je me suis adressé à Dumbledore pour chercher de l'aide et ils ont tout fait pour vous protéger.

Je savais que Pettigrow était un Mangemort, mais ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'il serait désigné comme Gardien Du Secret.

A partir de ce moment, je suis devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore.

Quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, je n'avais pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi et lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis retrouvé en face de James. Tu lui ressemblais tellement. Sauf tes yeux, tu as le même regard bienveillant que celui de ta mère.

Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Et maintenant que je connais les deux prophéties je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu réussisses avec Miss Granger. »

Harry n'en revenait pas d'une telle déclaration. Il lui présentait des excuses. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était médusé par une telle révélation. Il fit un pas en direction de Rogue et lui tendit simplement la main en disant :

- J'ai besoin d'aide, professeur. J'ai besoin d'Hermione pour faire des recherches et elle ne veut pas quitter sa place espérant pouvoir protéger les enfants.

- Moi, j'ai peut-être une idée, dit Tonks en s'avançant et en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Toute idée est la bienvenue, lui répond Harry en lui souriant.

- Si on peut me fournir assez de Polynectar, je prendrai la place d'Hermione le temps qu'elle restera ici. Ca ne doit pas être si compliqué de s'occuper d'enfants.

- J'en ai quelques fioles dans mon bureau dit Rogue, je vais les chercher.

- Je tâcherai de mettre les réserves du Ministère à ta disposition, Tonks, dit Arthur.

Lorsque Rogue revint quelques minutes plus tard, il ramenait une caisse pleine de fioles.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai dans mes réserves. J'en refabriquerai dès demain.

- Merci, Severus, dit Tonks.

Elle réduisit la caisse d'un coup de baguette et mit le tout en poche. Harry qui l'avait regardé faire, lui tendit la main et lui dit avec un sourire :

- On y va, grande sœur ?

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de transplaner ? Ah oui, au fait, bon anniversaire, petit frère.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et au contraire tu en as sûrement plus l'habitude que moi. Seulement, je suis le seul à savoir où on va. Donc, à moi l'honneur, dit Harry en insistant. Et… Merci, grande sœur.

Dès qu'elle lui tint la main, ils disparurent tous les deux dans le crac habituel. Peu de temps après, ils apparurent dans la chambre d'Hermione qui était assise sur son lit, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Hermione releva la tête en sursautant et se jeta dans les bras de Harry en le reconnaissant.

- On est là pour t'aider Mione, lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Tonks va prendre ta place, ici. Tu nous seras plus utile à Poudlard pour démêler un imbroglio pas très clair.

Hermione se tourna vers la jeune Métamorphage et lui adressa un petit sourire. Tonks s'approcha d'elle et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu dois me montrer la configuration des lieux et m'expliquer clairement ce que tu fais de tes journées. Je dois pouvoir faire croire que je suis toi.

- Ron ? appela alors Harry.

- …

- RON ? dépêche-toi de te montrer.

A la seconde sollicitation, Ron enleva la cape de Maugrey et apparut sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione. Harry la regarda et lui dit :

- Oui, Mione, il est avec toi depuis ce matin. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je serais parti en te laissant sans protection ?

- Oh, Harry !

- Ron, donne la cape à Tonks ! Tiens Mione voici la mienne ! Vous pourrez vous promener incognito.

Pendant une heure et demie, Hermione et Tonks arpentèrent les couloirs de l'orphelinat qui, heureusement, n'était pas très étendu. Elle profita de l'exploration pour expliquer son travail à sa remplaçante, si bien que lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la chambre, Hermione dit à Harry qu'ils pouvaient partir.

- Donne-moi tout de même une mèche de tes cheveux, pour mon Polynectar, je dois absolument ressembler à Hermione, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tonks, dit Harry, nous serons à Poudlard. Si tu as un problème, envoie-nous ton Patronus et nous viendrons Hermione et moi pour t'aider.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, petit frère.

Harry s'avança vers Tonks et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- A bientôt, grande sœur, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Prête, Mione, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Laisse la cape à Tonks, on avertira Maugrey. Tu viens ? lui dit-il en lui tendant l'autre main.

Dès que Ron tint la main de son ami, ils disparurent tous les trois et réapparurent quelques instants plus tard dans le couloir en face de la bibliothèque.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Hermione. En principe, on ne peut pas transplaner dans le château.

- J'ai émis quelques exigences, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Patience, tu vas tout savoir.

Harry poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et dès qu'ils entrèrent tous les trois, le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger, nous étions inquiets et Mr Potter l'était encore bien plus que nous, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers lui.

Harry prit Hermione par la main, la fit asseoir à une table et se dirigea vers le bureau de madame Pince, sur lequel était posé le coffret. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il retira la lettre qu'il mit dans la poche de sa cape et le referma. Il le prit ensuite et vint s'asseoir en face d'Hermione. Il déposa lentement le petit coffre sur la table et le poussa doucement vers sa bien-aimée.

- Vas-y ! Ouvre-le, lui dit-il tendrement.

Hermione souleva alors lentement le couvercle comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique qu'il fallait manipuler avec délicatesse. Lorsque le couvercle fut enfin ouvert, elle pâlit à la vue des objets qu'il contenait.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mione ?

- J'ai… j'ai l'impression de connaître cette bague et ce médaillon.

Alors qu'elle avançait la main pour se saisir du médaillon, une lueur apparut autour du coffret et un clac se fit entendre. Une petite trappe venait juste de s'entrouvrir à sa base. Elle descendit la main et ouvrit entièrement ce petit compartiment secret qui contenait un parchemin qu'elle prit en main. Elle le déplia et parcourut cette lettre, car il s'agissait apparemment d'une lettre.

_Londres le 22 septembre 1983._

_Ma petite fille chérie,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes, ta mère et moi, partis rejoindre nos aïeux et que tu tiens entre les mains le coffret que j'ai personnellement remis à Dumbledore. Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra lire cette lettre._

_Tu rayonnais de joie et de bonheur, il y a trois jours à peine, lorsque nous avons fêté ton quatrième anniversaire. Hélas, ce bonheur ne durera pas. Je sais que tu n'auras aucun souvenir bien précis de nous parce que nous allons devoir nous séparer._

_Ne crois pas que ce soit de notre plein gré ni avec joie que nous allons te laisser, mais je sens que depuis quelques jours déjà, la mort rôde autour de nous._

_Quelque temps avant ta naissance, nous avons reçu la visite d'une voyante qui a réalisé une prophétie sur toi ma petite Hermione et quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, tu seras toujours en danger._

_J'ai essayé de découvrir tout ce que je pouvais et je me suis adressé au professeur Dumbledore afin d'obtenir son aide. Voici ce que nous avons découvert :_

_La prophétie qui te concerne est liée à une autre, faite peu de temps après la tienne. Cette prophétie n'est autre que celle qui concerne le Seigneur Des Ténèbres et celui qui devra le vaincre. Tu devras rester à ses côtés parce que seul, il ne pourra y arriver. Tu seras le pouvoir qui lui permettra de vaincre et il est plus que probable que de nombreuses personnes essayeront de t'empêcher d'être avec lui._

_Je ne sais pas qui peut avoir connaissance de la prophétie te concernant mais tu devras faire très attention. Si tu arrives à rester aux côtés de celui qui doit vaincre, tu seras en plus grand danger encore parce que nombre de Mangemorts essayeront d'attenter à ta vie._

_Je sais que pour une fille, c'est une épreuve difficile, mais il semble que notre famille a toujours été liée de près ou de loin aux luttes entre le bien et le mal. Ton arrière-grand-père lui-même, a donné sa vie dans la guerre contre le mage Grindelwald._

_Si un jour tu croises un Comte ou une Comtesse Granger, sois certaine qu'il s'agira d'imposteurs. En effet, tu es la seule à pouvoir prétendre au titre de Comtesse Granger. Il te revient de droit. Le titre de Comte, quant à lui, restera vacant jusqu'à ce que celui que ton coeur aura choisi endosse cette responsabilité._

_Si je t'écris ceci, c'est parce que je sais que nous ne sommes plus et qu'il ne peut donc plus y avoir de Comte ou de Comtesse Granger._

_J'ai également une confession à te faire et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. C'est moi qui t'ai inscrite sur le registre de l'orphelinat. Je savais que je vivais mes derniers jours et j'ai voulu te protéger._

_Comment aurais-je pu mieux te protéger qu'en te rendant anonyme, petite fille abandonnée de père et de mère inconnus. Je sais que c'est affreux pour toi de l'apprendre de ton propre père, mais j'espère que tu comprendras que je l'ai fait pour essayer de te protéger._

_Sois certaine que ta mère et moi nous t'aimons tendrement, ma petite fille._

_Ton père._

_Andrew Alexander Prewit._

_Comte Granger._

Ah oui, juste une dernière petite chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de toi quand nous ne serons plus mais sache que si un jour, un quelconque malotru avait l'indélicatesse de te traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe, sache bien que tu es ce qu'on peut appeler une Sang-Pure. Tu es la fille de Andrew Alexander Prewit et de Cassandre Mélodie de la Taille.

Quelle ironie ! Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres veut imposer la suprématie des Sang-Purs alors que lui-même n'est qu'un Sang-Mêlé.

Ma petite Hermione, sache que je t'aime énormément.

A la fin de sa lecture, Hermione laissa tomber le parchemin et se cacha le visage entre les mains, ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Harry se leva, contourna la table et vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

- Mione, dit-il, je suis si triste pour toi. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. C'est même pour ça que j'avais subtilisé la première lettre, je voulais te l'annoncer avec ménagements.

Harry sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Hermione qui s'en saisit et commença sa lecture tout de suite.

Dès la fin de sa lecture, elle se cacha de nouveau contre le torse de son ami. Elle pleura encore un moment et Harry se contenta de lui caresser la tête. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, Harry l'entendit murmurer :

- Maman, papa, j'essayerai de faire honneur à notre famille, je ferai de mon mieux.

En entendant les paroles d'Hermione, Harry fut envahi d'une onde d'amour très puissante et il se dégagea du couple, alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement, une aura de lumière couleur Or.

Tout le monde s'en aperçut, sauf les deux concernés et il se fit un silence quasi religieux dans la bibliothèque.

Elle leva alors les yeux pleins de larmes vers lui et le regarda. Il caressa doucement son visage avant de reprendre.

- Tu dois maintenant connaître la prophétie qui nous concerne, Voldemort et moi.

Harry se tourna alors vers Rogue.

- Cette fois, vous allez l'entendre dans son intégralité.

Il la récita alors :

_- __**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur Des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, et sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur Des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ignore...**_

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

_- __**Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…**_

- Je me demande bien ce que peut être ce pouvoir, lui demanda alors Hermione.

- Nous le découvrirons en temps utile, ma princesse, lui répondit Harry.

C'est alors que Rogue s'approcha d'eux.

- Miss Granger, Hermione, ajouta-t-il. Je crois savoir ce que représente ce pouvoir.

Entendre Rogue l'appeler par son prénom et employer un ton qui n'était pas froid et cassant la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry qui la gratifia d'un sourire.

- Il y a pas mal de changements, tu t'en apercevras, lui dit-il en amplifiant son sourire.

Hermione se tourna vers le professeur Rogue et l'interrogea.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet, professeur ?

- C'est l'amour que vous portez à Harry et l'amour que Harry vous porte qui en sera la clef. Vous n'avez rien remarqué lorsque vous vous êtes embrassés il y a quelques instants, mais pendant la durée de votre baiser, vous fûtes entourés d'une puissante aura de lumière. Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore en aurait été très heureux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Pourquoi dites-vous 'aurait été' ? demanda-t-elle alors, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Oh ! Mione, lui dit Harry, Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles. Le professeur Dumbledore est… est… est mort cette nuit.

Hermione pâlit alors et retomba sur sa chaise, se cachant le visage entre ses bras.

- Il venait de terminer sa mission, reprit Harry et alors qu'il voulait rentrer, il s'est retrouvé face à une centaine de Mangemorts. Il s'est battu vaillamment, mais il a succombé face au nombre.

Il lui caressa longuement la tête et le dos et lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, il reprit.

- Maintenant que je connais les deux prophéties, je sais que c'est toi mon pouvoir. C'est ton amour, lui dit-il alors qu'elle levait vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Tant que tu seras avec moi, je sais, je sens que je pourrai faire de grandes choses, comme débarrasser la terre de ce dégénéré.

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de Harry pour se serrer contre lui. Il arrêta son mouvement et la regarda. Elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux bouffis.

- Mione, tu devrais aller te reposer, nous aurons beaucoup de travail pour trouver le moyen de le vaincre.

- Ne me laisse pas seule, Harry, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi.

A ce moment-là, McGonagall s'approcha d'eux.

- Considérez que vous êtes tous deux les Préfets en Chef c'était d'ailleurs la décision du professeur Dumbledore. Vous pourrez ainsi rester ensemble. Venez, suivez-moi, je vous emmène à vos appartements, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione et la força à se lever.

- Viens, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Tous deux se mirent en route, suivant la directrice. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de la porte, McGonagall se tourna vers eux, demandant quel mot de passe ils souhaitaient. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent dans les yeux et dirent en même temps.

- 'Amour'

Après avoir murmuré une incantation, elle se tourna vers eux.

- Je vous laisse vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. Pour l'aménagement, c'est le principe de la salle sur demande, il vous suffit de le vouloir et d'y penser.

La directrice s'en alla donc rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Harry prit la main d'Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Comment voudrais-tu que notre appartement soit aménagé, lui demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, dit-elle, aménage-le comme bon te semblera.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et pensa fortement à ce qu'il voulait y voir. Une salle commune aux couleurs de Gryffondor assez grande pour y recevoir quelques amis et, séparé par une petite cloison, un petit coin où ils pourraient prendre un repas. Une chambre avec un grand lit moelleux et dans un coin, une coiffeuse que pourrait utiliser Hermione et une salle de bains se composant d'une douche et d'une grande baignoire. C'était assez simple et fonctionnel mais douillet et confortable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, lui-même fut émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrit. Tout un pan de mur était occupé par une grande bibliothèque pleine de livres divers. « Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas y avoir pensé », se dit-il. « A moins qu'Hermione n'en ait manifesté le désir. » Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lui sourit.

- Oui, dit-elle, sans une bibliothèque bien fournie à sa disposition, Hermione ne serait pas Hermione...

- Viens, Mione, lui dit Harry, laissons tous ces livres de côté pour ce soir et consacrons-nous un peu de temps. Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche ou un bon bain ?

- Je suis partante pour un bain, si tu m'y rejoins. J'ai besoin de ta présence.

- Viens, lui dit-il simplement.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient ensembles dans leur chambre et qu'ils parvenaient à ce moment d'extase, ils furent, pour la seconde fois, entourés de cette aura de lumière Or.

Pendant ce temps, à la bibliothèque…

- Vous avez vu, cette lumière qui les entourait ? demanda Rémus Lupin. Je n'ai jamais assisté à pareil phénomène.

- Dumbledore aurait appelé cela le pouvoir de l'amour, reprit McGonagall puisque comme l'a fait remarquer Severus ils s'aiment. Cependant, pour dégager une telle force, leur amour doit être sans commune mesure avec ce que quiconque a déjà pu éprouver. Je ne pense pas que deux êtres se soient déjà aimés autant que Mr Potter et Miss Granger.

- Ce qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre est bien plus puissant encore que leur propre force de vie. Je me demande ce qui arriverait s'ils devaient se retrouver séparés, demanda Mr Weasley.

- A cette question, Arthur, je pourrai répondre, reprit McGonagall. Mr Potter a été assez clair ce matin.

- Que vous a-t-il confié, Minerva ?

- Qu'il ne pourrait supporter l'absence de Miss Granger et je pense qu'il doit en être de même en ce qui la concerne !

- Serait-il possible qu'à eux deux, ils parviennent à mettre un terme au règne du Seigneur Des Ténèbres ? demanda alors Rogue.

- Nous l'espérons tous, Severus, répondit McGonagall, et nous ferons tout ce que nous devrons pour les aider à accomplir les prophéties, y compris en nous sacrifiant si cela s'avère nécessaire. Une autre question se pose également à nous. Comment réagir au niveau de cet orphelinat ? Les révélations de ce soir m'inquiètent. Tout porte à croire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est au courant pour la prophétie concernant Miss Granger. Et puis, il y a cette remarque de feu Monsieur le Comte… Il ne devrait plus y avoir de Comte ou Comtesse Granger. Qui sont donc ces imposteurs ?

- Kingsley ? tu peux t'occuper de faire surveiller cet établissement de l'extérieur ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Je vais mettre une équipe sur le coup, répondit Kingsley.

- Et moi, j'aimerais aider Tonks et surveiller de l'intérieur, reprit Lupin. Avec une cape d'invisibilité, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Je vais t'en chercher une tout de suite, renchérit Maugrey.

- Amenez-en une également pour Miss Granger, intervint McGonagall. Mr Potter possède sa propre cape, lui venant de son père, mais qui sait ? Miss Granger en aura peut-être besoin également…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion était terminée et McGonagall regagnait son bureau accompagnée de Rogue.

- Une question me brûle les lèvres, Severus.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, Minerva et je vais donc vous répondre avant même que vous ne la posiez. Ce qui m'a fait changer vis-à-vis de Potter, c'est ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Tout l'amour que je lisais dans ceux de Lily. Maintenant, je sais qu'il tient beaucoup plus de sa mère que de son père.

- Merci de votre franchise, Severus. Je crois que nous devrions, nous aussi, aller nous reposer.


	3. De découvertes en découvertes

J'ajoute juste une petite note afin de vous demander lors de votre prochaine review, de me dire si vous avez reçu mes réponses.

Je n'ai pas voulu polluer l'affichage de ma fiction avec des réponses au reviews à chaque chapitre et je préfère vous répondre personnellement.

Cette petite note disparaîtra lors de la parution du prochain chapitre.

Merci à tous.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2. De découvertes en découvertes…**

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était nichée contre le torse de Harry. Aussitôt, tout lui revint en mémoire et elle se sentit submergée par une vague de chagrin. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main qui lui caressait les cheveux, elle releva doucement la tête et se noya aussitôt dans le regard émeraude de celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. C'était un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. Elle se sentit un peu réconfortée de ce simple soutien visuel et se redressa pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Bonjour, ma princesse, as-tu bien dormi ?

- Dans tes bras, je ne crois pas que je pourrais passer une mauvaise nuit, même après toutes ces nouvelles reçues hier.

- Je voudrais passer ma journée avec toi. Juste nous deux en amoureux.

- Harry, nous avons du travail et je voudrais m'y mettre au plus vite.

- Alors, reprit-il la mine déconfite, je te propose, avant de nous mettre au travail, de prendre notre petit déjeuner et de commencer notre journée par une petite promenade sur les bords du lac.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de leur promenade, Harry fit apparaître une longue table basse entre le canapé et le feu ouvert.

De son côté, Hermione extrayait divers ouvrages de la bibliothèque de leur salle commune et les empilait sur un petit bureau.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle les transféra sur la table et vint s'installer près de Harry.

- Voilà, dit-elle, c'est juste pour commencer. Je voudrais d'abord essayer de trouver des informations sur la bague et le médaillon.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. « Juste pour commencer » se répéta-t-il, alors qu'elle avait déjà déposé assez de livres pour lui occuper au moins une année entière…

- Tu crois qu'on pourra tout voir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit.

- J'espère qu'on en consultera bien d'autres…

- Tu as vu la quantité ! Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à tout lire en une année complète.

- N'oublies pas que je suis ton petit rat de bibliothèque préféré, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne te demande pas de tout lire, Juste consulter les résumés et voir si on parle de cette bague ou de ce médaillon.

- Bien, professeur Granger, répliqua alors Harry le plus sentencieusement qu'il put.

Après quoi il éclata de rire, entraînant Hermione à sa suite.

- Je suis content de voir que tu arrives encore à rire, ma princesse, lui dit-il tendrement.

- Bon, mettons-nous au travail, lui dit Hermione avec un petit air sadique digne de Fred et George.

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés dans les livres, certains épars sur le sol, quelqu'un vint frapper contre la porte. D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry ouvrit. Sur le seuil, se tenait Ron.

- Salut vous deux ! dit-il en entrant.

- Salut Ron, dit Harry.

- On espérait vous voir à la bibliothèque.

- Comme tu peux le voir, Ron, on travaille déjà, lui dit Hermione.

- Je vois, je vois. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus, Ron, dit Harry. Tu vois le capharnaüm ?

- Et vous cherchez quoi, demanda Ron.

- D'abord, nous cherchons des indices sur la bague. Hermione voudrait savoir… Elle a l'impression de connaître ces bijoux.

- Tu peux peut-être feuilleter les livres et regarder si tu trouves une représentation soit de la bague, soit du médaillon, lui demanda Hermione. Nous on consulte les titres et les résumés. Ca devrait nous faire gagner du temps.

Ron enleva son pull et s'installa au petit bureau. Ils fouillèrent toute cette littérature pendant de longues heures. Puis l'estomac de Ron se mit à grogner bruyamment, donnant le signal du repas.

- Dobby ? demanda Harry.

Un craquement sonore. Et Dobby, vêtu de son éternel cache théière, de chaussettes de couleurs différentes et d'une espèce de t-shirt sale, apparut alors. Il arborait un immense sourire.

- Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ?

- Oui Dobby, pourrais-tu nous apporter de quoi manger, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, tout de suite Monsieur. Dobby est un Elfe libre grâce à vous et se fera un plaisir de vous servir, Monsieur.

- Merci, Dobby.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prenaient place tous les trois autour de la petite table et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas, quelqu'un frappa. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir. McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick étaient dans le couloir.

- Entrez ! dit alors Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Rogue s'adressa à la directrice.

- Vous voyez, Minerva, je vous l'avais dit.

- Vous aviez raison Severus, je suis confuse.

Harry les regardait et se demandait de quoi ils voulaient parler

La directrice, s'apercevant de l'air interdit de Harry, reprit la parole.

- Je vous ai aperçu ce matin, main dans la main autour du lac et j'en ai déduit que vous aviez offert une journée de calme à Miss Granger. Severus, quant à lui, prétendait que vous étiez déjà à la tâche.

- Vous avez failli avoir raison, professeur McGonagall. Je lui ai proposé de passer la journée en tête-à-tête, mais elle a insisté pour se mettre au travail. Je me suis donc contenté d'une petite promenade.

- Avez-vous déjà trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Rogue.

- En ce moment, reprit Hermione, nous faisons des recherches sur les bijoux trouvés dans le coffret. Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus long. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus. Ils doivent faire partie de ma vie et donc de ma famille. C'est ce que je cherche à découvrir.

McGonagall s'avança ensuite et tendit un petit paquet à Hermione.

- Tenez, Miss Granger, ceci est pour vous. Vous en aurez certainement besoin. Tâchez de la garder en permanence avec vous.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est professeur ?

- Une cape, telle que celle de Mr Potter. Elle vous sera très utile.

- Merci Professeur.

- Nous allons vous laisser continuer vos recherches.

Les trois journées qui suivirent se ressemblèrent énormément. Elle s'écoulèrent entre courtes balades autour du lac, petites visites à la bibliothèque et longues recherches dans les grimoires.

Ce fut un jour en début d'après-midi, peu de temps après le repas qu'ils reçurent un message. Le Patronus de Tonks, un loup-garou, venait de surgir dans la salle commune des Préfets.

- Besoin d'Hermione à l'orphelinat. Comtesse arrive dans dix minutes pour parler de Danaé.

Aussitôt, Hermione se prépara et Harry enfila sa cape.

- Prête, Mione ?

- Oui, mais où es-tu ?

Immédiatement, Hermione se sentit saisir par la main. Et instantanément, ils transplanèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione à l'orphelinat.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Tonks fit vite un signe à Hermione d'aller enfiler les vêtements

- Nous sortons dans le couloir avec Remus, pas la peine qu'il y ait tant de monde ici. Toi seul, sous ta cape, ce sera bien assez, dit Tonks en s'adressant à Harry.

Hermione sortait juste de la salle de bain que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Comtesse, dit Hermione en se plongeant dans une révérence.

- Hermione, je serai brève. J'ai changé d'avis. Danaé n'ira pas à Poudlard et tu n'y retourneras pas non plus. Il n'y aura plus de contacts avec le monde magique, c'est terminé.

Hermione était bouleversée. Même la pauvre Danaé ne pourrait pas s'évader d'ici pendant quelques années. Alors que la Comtesse tournait les talons dans l'intention de partir, Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Comtesse, reprit-elle, ne croyez-vous pas que quelqu'un viendra s'informer du motif pour lequel je ne termine pas ma scolarité.

La Comtesse se retourna et fixa Hermione d'un regard glacé.

- Qui pourrait bien venir ? Dumbledore ? Il est tombé sur plus fort que lui il y a de cela quatre jours. Il est allé rejoindre les parents de ce Potter.

Hermione sentit un tremblement derrière elle. Harry bouillait de colère et était prêt à exploser. Si ce n'était le risque que cela ferait courir à tous ces enfants, il lui aurait bien enfoncé ses paroles dans sa gorge.

- Cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé, conclut la Comtesse en sortant et en claquant la porte.

Hermione s'effondra sur son lit, en larmes. Même son sacrifice n'avait pas été entendu. Harry s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la réconforter.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard.

Ron, resté seul, se décida à se secouer.

- Allez, mon vieux Ron, se dit-il, poursuivons les recherches.

Il reprit le grimoire qu'il était occupé à consulter avant le départ de Harry et lorsqu'il tourna une page, un parchemin en tomba. Ron le ramassa et le déplia. Ce parchemin était une liste des plus anciens bijoux recensés.

Le premier de la liste, un pendentif, était âgé de près de deux mille ans. Le second, une broche, était âgé de près de mille six cents ans. Le troisième, une bague, était âgé de plus de mille trois cents ans. Le quatrième…

- Quel quatrième, idiot ? se dit-il tout haut. La bague, c'est celle d'Hermione, y'a pas de doute.

Il examina alors attentivement le parchemin et lut sous la représentation de la bague : La bague de la famille Granger. Aussitôt, il se précipita à la bibliothèque.

Il y entra en trombe et se précipita vers le bureau de madame Pince. Il s'arrêta en le heurtant avec fracas.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus respectueux d'un lieu aussi précieux qu'une bibliothèque ?

- Désolé, mais c'était assez urgent.

- L'urgence ne vous autorise pas à démolir le mobilier.

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

- Désolé, désolé, vous croyez que ça va comme ça.

- AVEZ-VOUS BIENTOT FINI DE RONCHONNER ESPECE DE GRINCHEUSE ? s'écria Ron excédé.

Le vacarme causé par ses cris attira McGonagall qui était tout près.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en entrant

S'ensuivit une cacophonie indescriptible. Ils parlaient tous les deux en même-temps.

- STOP ! Cria McGonagall.

- Mr Weasley, que se passe-t-il ?

Pendant ce temps, madame Pince marmonnait sans arrêt, furieuse qu'on donne la priorité à un élève, impoli qui plus est.

- Voilà, professeur, vous savez que nous faisons des recherches pour Hermione. Je crois avoir trouvé un indice et je suis arrivé ici un peu vite, je le reconnais. Je me suis arrêté… Pour être honnête, c'est le bureau de madame Pince qui m'a arrêté. Et puis…

- C'est assez, Mr Weasley.

Aussitôt, Ron se tut. La directrice se tourna alors vers sa bibliothécaire.

- Madame Pince, je vous demande de faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence. Il s'agit d'une affaire des plus délicate qui requiert toute notre attention et j'espère que vous nous aiderez de votre mieux. Merci !

McGonagall avait parlé d'une voix tranchante, ne laissant pas le loisir de répliquer à son interlocutrice. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte et ressortit sans ajouter un mot. Ron était abasourdi. Lui qui s'attendait à se faire enguirlander pour sa conduite, avait eu la surprise de sa vie. C'était la grincheuse qui venait de se faire taper sur les doigts.

- Que voulez-vous, Mr Weasley ? demanda alors Mme Pince d'un air suffisant.

- Voilà, dit Ron. Nous faisons des recherches pour Hermione… enfin Miss Granger. Et j'ai découvert que la bague appartenait à la famille Granger. Où puis-je trouver des informations sur certaines familles ?

- Il existe des dizaines de registres. C'est une tâche fastidieuse que vous vous imposez. N'avez-vous pas d'autres renseignements ?

- Un seul ! La bague est recensée parmi les bijoux les plus anciens. Elle serait âgée, selon ce parchemin, de plus de mille trois cents ans.

- Alors, dit-elle, je vous conseille le grimoire des plus anciennes familles de Sorciers. Il se trouve dans la réserve.

Ron se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce et entra dans la réserve. Après quelques minutes, il en ressortit avec un énorme livre. Enorme et très épais. Il revint vers le bureau et s'arrêta.

- Merci, dit-il en regardant madame Pince. Excusez-moi encore pour tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

- MA BAAAAAGUE ! OU EST PASSEE MA BAAAAAGUE ?

- Voyons Mione ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, lui dit gentiment Harry. On ne peut pas te l'avoir dérobée. Nous ne sommes que quatre à pouvoir entrer ici et il n'y a pas de voleurs parmi eux.

- Où est-elle, demanda Hermione la voix tremblante.

- McGonagall l'a peut-être emportée pour l'examiner.

- Viens, allons voir.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se heurtèrent à Ron qui revenait avec son énorme grimoire.

- Ron, as-tu vu ma bague, demanda Hermione d'une voix fébrile.

- Oui, elle est dans ma poche. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque et j'en avais besoin pour vérifier quelque chose. J'ai peut-être trouvé une piste.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il déposa le grimoire sur la table qui grinça sous son poids, il tendit le parchemin à Hermione et vint ensuite déposer la bague à côté de sa représentation.

Hermione déposa le parchemin et la bague, puis elle se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami.

- Merci, Ron.

Elle s'est ensuite assise sur le canapé et a commencé à feuilleter l'énorme grimoire. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron ont rangé tous les autres livres et grimoires traînant un peu partout, si bien qu'au bout d'une grosse heure, la salle commune avait retrouvé son aspect propre et rangé.

Ils se sont mis à discuter presque en silence afin de ne pas déranger Hermione et Harry a finalement conseillé à Ron de rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vint embrasser Hermione pour repartir qu'elle se rendit compte que l'appartement était en ordre.

- Oh ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ben, dit Ron, ça fait près de deux heures que tu n'as pas dit un mot, plongée dans ta lecture. On en a profité pour tout ranger. Maintenant, je rentre me reposer. A demain.

- Bonne nuit, Ron

Dès que Ron fut parti, Harry vint s'asseoir auprès de Hermione et lui prit la main. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Harry.

- Je voudrais continuer mes recherches, dit-elle.

- Pas toute la nuit, tu as besoin de te reposer, je vais aller faire un tour jusque la bibliothèque et voir qui est encore là. Je raconterai ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi à l'orphelinat et nous trouverons une solution, je t'en fais la promesse. Pas question que ces deux imposteurs continuent encore à imposer leur volonté. C'est toi la Comtesse Granger à présent, il est temps que tout le monde le sache, ma petite Mione.

Il se leva, lui vola un petit baiser et sortit de leur salle commune. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque toute proche de l'appartement des Préfets en Chef. Lorsqu'il y entra, Rémus était là ainsi que Maugrey et Mr Weasley et bien sûr la directrice.

- Ah Mr Potter dit cette dernière, je voulais justement aller vous appeler.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ?

- Des mouvements suspects ont été aperçus près de l'orphelinat. Certaines allées et venues y ont été remarquées. Et pas que du beau Monde. Malefoy a été surpris là-bas ainsi que Mulciber, ajouta Rémus. Lucius a même lorgné de façon insistante vers Tonks/Hermione.

- Que font des Mangemorts dans cet orphelinat ? Les faux nobles seraient-ils liés à Voldemort ? interrogea Harry.

Puis il se mit à penser à la réflexion de la Comtesse. C'est vrai qu'avec ses propos et le fait qu'elle était au courant que Dumbledore était mort, cela paraissait étrange.

- Ecoutez, reprit-il. Lorsque nous somme allés à l'orphelinat cet après-midi…

Il leur raconta la façon dont s'était déroulé le court entretien entre Hermione et la Comtesse et insista surtout sur le fait qu'elle avait l'air presque contente que Dumbledore était décédé.

- On va continuer de les observer, intervint Mr Weasley, et nous le ferons avec encore plus d'attention.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait intervenir ? demanda Harry.

- Nous le ferons bientôt, ajouta Maugrey, mais nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard. Il nous faudra être très prudents lors de cette intervention, il y va de la vie de près de cinquante petits innocents.

Alors que Harry allait répliquer, Hermione déboula en trombe dans la bibliothèque.

- J'AI TROUVE ! J'AI TROUVE ! cria-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Qu'as-tu découvert, Mione, lui demanda Harry en s'approchant.

- Oh ! Pas grand chose en fait, mais assez pour poursuivre mes recherches ailleurs.

- Tu as retrouvé des traces de ta famille ? demanda Harry.

- Oui et j'ai même des informations sur le lieu approximatif où serait construit le manoir familial.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, Mione.

- Viens et écoute, j'ai noté ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle déplia un parchemin et se mit à lire.

« - _En l'an Six cents, après l'invasion des îles du nord de l'Angleterre par les Vikings, la famille Granger a quitté son île natale, Shetland, pour se réfugier au sud de l'Angleterre._

_Au cours de leur voyage, le bateau fut pris dans une brume étrange pendant plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'ils accostèrent, la femme accoucha d'un petit garçon, un premier enfant possédant des pouvoirs magiques._

_Ils se sont installés pendant quelques années à Londres et se sont enrichis après plusieurs interventions pour aider le pouvoir en place._

_En l'an sept cent soixante-sept, ils s'installèrent finalement à environ soixante kilomètres à l'ouest de Londres en plein cœur des Chiltern Hills. Il y ont fait construire, grâce à leur fortune, un manoir, invisible pour les moldus. _»

- Ca veut dire que tu possèdes un manoir ? lui demanda Harry.

- J'espère juste qu'il est encore debout, parce que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

- Mione, je suis si content que tu aies découvert qui étaient tes parents, même s'il est si triste qu'ils ne soient plus là, comme les miens, ajouta-t-il la voix plus basse. Nos familles auraient pu être si proches…

- Je voudrais essayer de retrouver la demeure familiale, demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Ce soir, il est trop tard pour se lancer dans de pareilles recherches, mais je vais essayer de réquisitionner une équipe d'Aurors pour vous protéger demain matin. Si j'y arrive, ils seront ici dès l'aube, dit Mr Weasley.

- Merci, Mr Weasley, dit Hermione, émue.

- Comment allons-nous procéder pour les recherches, demanda Harry.

- Je comptais survoler les Chiltern Hills en balai. Une escouade de douze Aurors pour vous accompagner, répondit Mr Weasley.

Aussitôt Hermione pâlit. McGonagall se tourna vers Mr Weasley.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Arthur, Miss Granger n'aime pas voler.

- Mione, lui dit Harry. Tu n'as essayé que lors de tes premiers cours de vol. Tu veux me faire confiance et venir avec moi, sur mon Eclair De Feu ? Je te promet que tu ne risques rien, lui dit tendrement Harry. Tiens regarde, il fait encore assez clair. Viens avec moi sur le terrain de Quidditch, je vais t'emmener. Si tu as trop peur, je te ramène immédiatement au sol, c'est promis.

Hermione n'était pas rassurée. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec lui, elle avait envie de se laisser tenter, Harry était toujours si rassurant.

- Viens, Mione, lui dit Harry en lui prenant doucement le bras.

Hermione se laissa emmener vers leur appartement et Harry lui suggéra de revêtir des vêtements plus épais afin de ne pas prendre froid.

- La température est plus fraîche en altitude, lui dit-il.

Il enfila son pull made in Weasley, prit son Eclair De Feu et se positionna près de la porte, attendant Hermione. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, Harry fut surpris de voir qu'elle aussi, avait passé son pull made in Weasley. Elle avait également enfilé un jean noir et de courtes bottes. Elle enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, coinçant les deux pans dans son pull.

Harry lui prit la main en silence et ils sortirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Nul n'avait besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient sans dire un mot, d'une pression de la main ou d'un simple geste.

- Maintenant, Mione dit Harry en se positionnant à califourchon sur son balai, viens, place-toi devant moi.

Hermione se positionna de la même manière que Harry et celui-ci enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille de sa tendre aimée, la serrant contre lui d'une étreinte réconfortante. Il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

- Maintenant, mon amour, dit-il en posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione, embrasse-moi.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et offrit ses lèvres à Harry. Il essaya de rendre son baiser aussi fougueux que possible et au lieu de frapper le sol du pied pour s'élever en chandelle, il effectua une légère pression et ils s'élevèrent lentement.

Lorsque Harry rompit le baiser, ne voyant plus rien d'autre que des nuages, Hermione fut prise de panique.

- Là, chut ! Calme-toi, tu ne risques rien. Ouvre-les yeux et profite de la promenade, dit-il en faisant démarrer le balai.

D'abord, il effectua quelque révolutions autour du terrain de Quidditch puis il se dirigea vers le lac.

Alors qu'il survolait de nouveau le parc en direction de la forêt, Harry sentit nettement Hermione se détendre.

- Prends le manche à deux mains, on va accélérer. Tu vas comprendre ce que je voulais dire par 'c'est grisant de se sentir libre entre ciel et terre.'

Hermione s'agrippa au manche et Harry donna une impulsion, faisant bondir son Eclair De Feu. Afin de ne pas trop l'effrayer, il se contentait de foncer en ligne droite et petit à petit, il libéra toute la vitesse de son balai.

Sa joue contre celle d'Hermione, son corps collé contre le sien, il percevait les battements de son cœur. « C'est encore plus féerique de voler avec elle », pensa-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de vol à pleine vitesse, Harry ralentit l'allure et amorça un demi-tour. Il força ensuite Hermione à se redresser.

- Alors, lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille, c'était comment ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et il put lire la réponse dans ses yeux. Ils brillaient de plaisir.

- C'était magique, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Maintenant, ma princesse, tu vas le diriger toi-même. Si tu te souviens de ce que t'a appris Madame Bibine, tu n'auras pas de difficulté.

- J'ai un peu peur, dit-elle.

Elle avala sa salive, se pencha à nouveau sur le manche et le saisit à deux mains.

- Prête ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'une tout petite voix.

Harry lâcha alors le manche de son balai et vint ceinturer Hermione de son bras droit également.

- C'est toi le maître, à présent, lui dit Harry.

Peu à peu, elle prit de l'assurance et commença à accélérer. Toutefois, elle était très loin de parvenir à la vitesse que Harry avait fait atteindre à son balai.

- Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça, ma princesse, lui dit Harry pour l'encourager. Si tu n'accélères pas un peu, il va nous falloir une heure pour rentrer. Nous sommes assis sur un Eclair De Feu, pas sur une Etoile Filante.

Elle se décida enfin et donna une impulsion qui fit faire au balai un bond en avant et après quelques minutes de vol, ils furent de retour en vue du château. Sur les conseils de Harry, elle effectua quelques figures puis ils se posèrent devant la lourde porte de chêne.

Hermione avait des étoiles plein les yeux et telle une petite fille, elle était émerveillée.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était si… fantastique.

- Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance. Je savais que tu aimerais, une fois ta peur dépassée.

- Tu savais ?

- Mais oui, Mione, quand on sait combien c'est grisant de voler sur un balai, il ne pouvait y avoir que la peur pour t'interdire d'en enfourcher un. Maintenant, je crois que tu as dépassé ta peur et que tu remonteras sur un balai, même seule.

- Seule je ne le jurerai pas, mais avec toi, c'est certain !

- Viens alors, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la grande porte, l'Ordre du Phénix en entier était là, dans le hall. Au sourire qu'affichait Hermione, la directrice comprit qu'elle avait apprécié son vol.

- Hé bien, Miss Granger ? Cette leçon de vol ?

- C'était magique, professeur, répondit Hermione le regard brillant.

- Donc, reprit Mr Weasley, demain nous prendrons chacun un balai.

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Harry. Elle viendra avec moi. Elle ne se sent pas encore assez sûre d'elle pour voler seule. Mais je pense que ça ne tardera pas.

- On se retrouve ici, demain à l'aube.

- On pourrait se retrouver directement sur le chemin de Traverse. Nous viendrions vous y rejoindre.

Ils arrêtèrent les derniers détails pour le lendemain. Ensuite, après un dernier salut, Harry et Hermione allèrent se reposer.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione apparurent sur le chemin de Traverse, ils furent immédiatement rejoints par une douzaine d'Aurors et six membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Aussitôt, ils décollèrent et filèrent en direction de l'ouest. Harry sentait Hermione frissonner contre lui et il la serrait un peu plus fort.

Lorsqu'ils furent en vue des Chiltern Hills, ils se déployèrent et se mirent à plusieurs de front pour couvrir une large surface. Seuls deux Aurors restèrent à proximité de Harry, en protection.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de recherches qu'ils se posèrent, fourbus, en face d'une vaste demeure. Hermione était fébrile, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir entrer et ce qu'elle allait y découvrir.

- Mione, lui dit Harry, nous allons te laisser y entrer seule et t'attendre ici.

- Non, ne me laisse pas seule, Harry. Viens avec moi.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le manoir, ils se heurtèrent à une barrière invisible.

- Aïe, dit Hermione en tombant sur les fesses.

- C'est bizarre que toi tu n'aies pas pu passer, fit remarquer Harry. Que moi je sois repoussé, c'est normal, mais que toi tu ne puisses entrer, c'est étrange.

- Pourtant, je t'assure que la bague est dans ma poche.

- Passe-la à ton doigt, on ne sait jamais.

Hermione sortit la bague de sa poche et la regarda.

- Elle est beaucoup trop grande. Je risque de la perdre.

Elle introduisit l'annulaire de sa main droite dans l'anneau et elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir. L'anneau de la bague s'était refermé et était à présent juste à la taille du doigt d'Hermione.

Elle fit ensuite un pas en avant, puis un second et encore un autre. Elle finit par traverser le bouclier sans difficulté, puis elle revint vers Harry qui la regardait dans les yeux.

- Vas-y, Mione, je t'attendrai ici.

- Je ne veux pas que tu restes dehors à m'attendre, je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Tu sais ce que mon père à écrit dans sa lettre au sujet du titre de Comte Granger. Je veux que ce soit toi, je ne veux pas d'un autre. Alors nous resterons ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Si je te suis indispensable pour mettre fin au règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tu m'es indispensable pour être heureuse. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton amour, Harry.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir te suivre, le bouclier m'a repoussé.

- Viens, donne-moi la main, nous allons essayer de le franchir à deux. Nous nous aimons et je crois que d'après les écrits de mon père, ce qui protège le manoir, c'est l'amour. Tu ne risques donc rien avec moi. J'ai réfléchi, Harry et j'en déduis que tout tourne autour de l'amour. Ta mère s'est sacrifiée par amour pour toi, mes parents m'ont placée incognito dans cet orphelinat par amour pour moi, tout cela mis ensemble bout à bout fait que je n'ai plus le moindre doute. C'est l'amour qui nous aidera à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Mione, lui dit-il, tu devrais peut-être te forcer à ne pas avoir peur de prononcer son nom. Nous devrons le vaincre et qu'en sera-t-il lorsque tu seras face à lui si tu n'oses déjà pas prononcer son nom.

- Je sais Harry, mais laisse-moi le temps. On ne change pas ses habitudes aussi facilement.

Harry prit la main que lui tendait Hermione et la serra tendrement. Ils s'avancèrent vers le bouclier et lorsqu'il fut en contact avec ce protecteur, Harry se sentit stoppé, puis envahi d'une douce chaleur comme si quelque chose s'insinuait en lui. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, puis il put le franchir aussi.

- Ma princesse, dit Harry en s'arrêtant. Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions conseiller aux Aurors et aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de rentrer et de ne pas rester à attendre dehors ?

- Allons-y, dit-elle, en faisant demi-tour.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le bouclier dans l'autre sens, Harry ne ressentit plus rien. Il put passer sans problèmes. Il en fit d'ailleurs part à Hermione.

- C'est que la protection du manoir t'a accepté, lui dit-elle. Je suis persuadée que tu pourras désormais le franchir sans moi.

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe et Hermione s'adressa à Mr Weasley.

- Je crois que vous devriez rentrer. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir pénétrer dans le manoir en ce moment et nous allons chercher le moyen de vous y faire entrer. J'avertirai le professeur McGonagall lorsque nous aurons découvert comment faire.

- Croyez-vous que ce soit raisonnable ? interrogea Maugrey.

- De toute manière, reprit Hermione, s'il se passe quelque chose à l'intérieur, vous ne pourrez pas intervenir puisque vous ne pouvez entrer. Et puis, je crois… je sens que nous serons bien protégés, que nous ne risquons rien. De plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons y rester. Je découvrirai peut-être des choses susceptibles de nous intéresser.

- Dès que vous serez à l'intérieur de la demeure, nous partirons, pas avant.

- Mr Weasley, intervint Harry, dites au professeur McGonagall que je lui enverrai mon Patronus l'avertir de l'évolution de nos recherches.

- Bonne chance, dirent tous les autres.

Hermione se mit en marche vers le manoir et franchit le bouclier. Harry, toujours près de Mr Weasley, la regardait.

- Mione ? Attends-moi !

- Viens Harry, ne crains rien, je sens que tu peux le franchir seul, à présent. Nous sommes liés, ne l'oublie pas.

Harry s'avança en hésitant et s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione inquiète, vint vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu ne peux le franchir ?

- Je n'ose pas avancer. Qui sait ce qui risque de se passer ?

- Harry, dit Hermione, depuis que nous nous connaissons, je t'ai toujours fait confiance parce que je savais que tu suivais ton instinct qui te guidait. Cette fois, je te demande de me faire confiance. Je sais que pour ce qui est de ta propre sécurité, tu n'as jamais vraiment fait confiance aux gens qui t'entourent, mais je te le demande au nom de notre amour, viens me rejoindre.

Harry se mit en marche en hésitant et lorsqu'il prit la main d'Hermione, il se trouvait de l'autre côté du bouclier. Ils se mirent en route ensemble, main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de cette vaste demeure.

Lorsque Hermione mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle hésita. Une intense émotion s'empara d'elle. Enfin, elle avait retrouvé ses origines, mais hélas elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille.

Elle ouvrit la porte lentement et découvrit un vaste hall d'entrée avec un escalier menant à un palier d'où partaient deux autres escaliers Au mur de ce palier, une toile en grandeur nature représentait un homme et une femme tenant une petite fille par la main. L'homme regardait amoureusement tantôt la femme, tantôt la petite fille. La femme, quant à elle, couvait amoureusement la petite fille du regard. La petite fille regardait de gauche à droite et arborait un regard très intelligent.

Hermione avança silencieusement et grimpa cette volée de marches. Elle s'arrêta en face de cette toile et put y lire. « Les quatre ans de notre petite Hermione. »

Elle éclata en sanglots et Harry se précipita vers elle. En s'approchant, il comprit la raison de ce chagrin. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, lui offrant ainsi une étreinte réconfortante.

Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, Harry lui proposa de visiter la maison.

- Je vais visiter le haut. Tu veux bien visiter le bas, demanda-t-elle.

- Bien Madame la Comtesse, lui dit Harry en s'inclinant.

Cela suffit pour rendre un petit sourire à Hermione.

- Je préfère te voir sourire, ma princesse, lui dit Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Allons-y !

Harry descendit les marches et se mit à explorer le bas de cette vaste demeure. Il y découvrit toutes sortes de pièces ainsi qu'un bureau. « Ce doit être le bureau de Mr Granger », pensa-t-il.

Il entra dans la pièce et découvrit sur une table de travail, une lettre adressée à Hermione. Il la mit dans la poche de sa cape et poursuivit son exploration.

Hermione explorait l'étage qui se composait de nombreuses chambres, salles de bains et autres salles diverses, les inspectant avec intérêt et attention. Lorsqu'elle entra dans une chambre, elle ressentit un malaise. Visiblement c'était la chambre d'une petite fille. « Ma chambre », pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du lit et vit une lettre déposée à la tête. Elle la prit, l'ouvrit et s'assit dans le rocking-chair juste à côté. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle éclata en sanglots.

Lorsque Harry comprit qu'il ne découvrirait plus rien d'intéressant au rez-de-chaussée, il monta les marches dans l'intention de rejoindre sa princesse.

Il erra un moment avant d'entendre des sanglots. Il se dirigea vers cette source sonore et découvrit Hermione en pleurs. Lorsqu'il lui en demanda la raison, elle lui tendit la lettre.

- Tiens, lis-la.

_Ma petite Hermione chérie,_

_Voilà trois jours que tu te trouves dans cet orphelinat et notre cœur saigne. Hier, et malgré que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres ait disparu depuis près de trois ans après sa tentative d'assassinat sur le jeune Harry Potter, une attaque de Mangemorts a causé des dégâts et des décès parmi les moldus. Cela à eu lieu à quelques dizaines de mètres de chez nous. Je crains que notre fin soit proche._

_Sans que ton père le sache, je suis revenue au manoir pour te laisser une lettre et j'espère que tu la liras un jour. Ne sois pas trop en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il t'a condamnée à subir. Je sais qu'il l'a fait pour toi, pour te protéger et surtout pour essayer de te sauver la vie. Je l'ai vu pleurer très souvent au cours de ces trois derniers jours. Ce qu'il a dû faire lui a déchiré le cœur, car il t'aime, sois-en certaine._

_Hier, après l'attaque et à la demande de ton père, Dumbledore est venu nous voir à Londres, hé oui nous avons déserté le manoir et nous sommes installés incognito dans un quartier mal famé juste à côté de l'orphelinat afin d'être tout près de toi jusqu'à la fin. Mais nous savons que celle qui doit vivre, c'est toi. Après que ton père eut exposé la situation à Dumbledore, il dit que sa propre vie n'était que broutilles si c'était vous deux, le jeune Harry Potter et toi, qui deviez arriver à vaincre ce monstre._

_Le professeur Dumbledore nous a promis qu'il ferait de son mieux afin que vous soyez ensemble et il a même retardé ton entrée à Poudlard afin que tu sois dans la même année que le jeune Mr Potter puisque tu es dix mois plus âgée que lui. Il nous a même promis qu'il vous avertirait de la prophétie vous liant en début de septième année. J'espère qu'il aura pu vous préserver jusque là et que vous réussirez là où nous avons échoué._

_Sache une chose ma petite Hermione, Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux à nos yeux et nous avons essayé de te protéger._

_Maman qui t'aime._

_Cassandre Mélodie de La Taille_

_Comtesse Granger._

Harry était abasourdi. Ainsi, les parents d'Hermione savaient tout et s'étaient aussi sacrifiés afin que leur fille puisse avoir une chance d'accomplir son destin. « M'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Ma mère aussi s'est sacrifiée pour que je puisse vivre et que moi aussi j'aie une chance d'accomplir ma destinée. Affronter Voldemort. Hermione a raison, c'est l'amour qui sera le grand vainqueur », pensa Harry.

- Mione ? l'appela-t-il doucement en lui posant la main sur l'épaule ? Ma princesse, j'ai trouvé une sorte de bureau. Je crois que ça devait être le bureau de ton père. Il y avait une lettre. Je ne l'ai pas lue. La voici !

Hermione prit la lettre que lui tendait Harry, l'ouvrit et se mit à lire :

_Ma petite fille,_

_J'espère que tu arriveras à trouver notre demeure familiale, TA demeure, à présent et surtout que tu la trouveras à temps. Mais si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu l'as retrouvée. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard. Il y a ici une pièce cachée dans laquelle tu seras la seule à pouvoir entrer. Une seconde personne pourra t'y accompagner. C'est, bien entendu, l'élu de ton coeur. Toutefois, il ne pourra y pénétrer que si son amour pour toi est aussi fort que le tien._

_La bague qui t'a permis d'arriver ici te permettra bien d'autres choses que tu découvriras lorsque tu auras accédé à cette bibliothèque secrète qui renferme l'histoire complète et détaillée de notre famille depuis ses débuts et d'autres grimoires très anciens qui, je l'espère, vous permettront, Harry Potter et toi de découvrir comment utiliser le pouvoir que tu peux lui donner._

_Il y a un manuscrit sur le premier bureau, c'est celui que j'ai rédigé avec tout ce que je pense être susceptible de vous aider. Je m'excuse si je ne peux te donner toute la solution, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux avec le court laps de temps dont je disposais._

_Je ne précise pas où se trouve l'accès de cette bibliothèque, je sais que tu le découvriras sans trop de difficultés et la bague t'y aidera._

_Ma petite Hermione, sache que ta mère et moi nous t'aimons énormément_

_Ton père._

_Andrew Alexander Prewit_

_Comte Granger._

Elle resta un moment silencieuse puis son visage s'éclaira et elle murmura :

- Merci, papa.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, trois Elfes les attendaient. L'un d'entre eux s'inclina et prit la parole.

- Maîtresse Hermione, je suis Cédra, celle qui veillait sur vous lorsque vous étiez au manoir. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Voici Holmy, dit-elle en montrant l'Elfe qui était à sa droite et Ambro, finit-elle en présentant le troisième Elfe.

Cédra se tourna ensuite vers Harry et s'inclina également.

- Maître Harry, dit-elle, je suis honorée de vous rencontrer. J'ai si souvent entendu parler de vous par Dobby.

- Vous connaissez Dobby ? interrogea Harry.

- Je le côtoie à Poudlard.

- A Poudlard ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, Maîtresse, le dernier ordre de votre père fut de veiller sur vous autant que je le pourrais. Ce que j'ai fait de mon mieux en vous accompagnant à Poudlard.

Hermione était émue. Son père avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit aussi bien entourée que possible. Hélas, toutes ces personnes qui auraient pu les aider n'étaient plus, ses parents, les parents de Harry, le professeur Dumbledore, les parents de Neville, et bien d'autres encore…

Après s'être entretenue avec les Elfes, elle avait une idée précise de la composition de la maison. Quant à cette bibliothèque secrète, les Elfes n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était cachée.

La journée était terminée et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà lorsque Harry s'aperçut qu'Hermione tombait de fatigue.

- Ma princesse, lui dit-il, je crois que tu devrais te reposer. Tu es épuisée. Viens, rentrons dormir à Poudlard. Nous verrons demain pour la suite. Nous pourrons avertir tout le monde de nos trouvailles.

Après avoir averti Cédra qu'elle rentrait dormir à Poudlard, Hermione donna le signal à Harry et ils transplanèrent dans le couloir face à la bibliothèque. La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, tout le monde était parti se coucher. Ils en firent donc autant.


	4. Intervention et interrogatoire

**Chapitre 3. Intervention et interrogatoire.**

Harry s'éveilla le premier et se défit délicatement des bras de sa princesse. Il se leva, passa vite sous la douche et s'habilla. Il demanda à Dobby de leur apporter un petit déjeuner et le porta ensuite à Hermione.

- Un petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Que c'est agréable d'être servie comme cela ! Tu es un amour.

- Madame la Comtesse est trop bonne, lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Mon ami, reprit-elle d'un air hautain, il va falloir que nous réglions ce petit problème d'étiquette.

- Comme il plaira à Madame la Comtesse, reprit Harry en pouffant.

- Oh ! Et puis, viens t'asseoir ici, espèce d'idiot, que je t'embrasse. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Bonjour, ma princesse, lui dit Harry en l'embrassant. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Dans tes bras, toujours !

- Mange à ton aise et habille-toi. Je vais voir si je trouve McGonagall pour lui faire un résumé de ce que nous avons découvert. Ensuite nous repartirons pour le manoir. Je crois que tu vas encore y découvrir des choses qui te concernent.

- J'aimerais surtout trouver cette fameuse bibliothèque.

- Bon appétit et à tout à l'heure, lui dit Harry en l'embrassant.

Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais comme il le craignait vu l'heure hâtive, cette dernière était vide. Il prit donc la direction du bureau de McGonagall.

Alors qu'il arrivait près de la gargouille, il se fit interpeller.

- Ah ! Vous êtes de retour, Mr Potter.

- Bonjour, professeur, dit Harry. Nous sommes rentrés cette nuit et il semble que tout le monde dormait.

- A minuit, tout le monde est reparti, nous n'espérions plus vous voir rentrer cette nuit.

- Nous sommes rentrés peu après. La bibliothèque étant vide, nous sommes allés nous coucher. Hermione en avait besoin. Elle a fait quelques découvertes qui l'ont passablement remuée. L'émotion fut très forte pour elle, hier.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? interrogea McGonagall.

- En fait pas grand chose. Une lettre de sa mère posée sur son lit et une lettre de son père sur le bureau. La lettre de sa mère est plus maternelle tandis que la lettre de son père lui donne quelques indices. Il existe dans le manoir, une bibliothèque cachée qui nous sera très utile. Nous allons repartir ce matin et nous resterons au manoir quelques jours. Hermione prend son petit déjeuner et ensuite elle s'habille.

- J'espère que vos recherches seront fructueuses.

- Je crois que nous trouverons des informations importantes. Dans sa lettre, Monsieur le Comte explique qu'il a rédigé lui-même un manuscrit reprenant tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver comme renseignements susceptibles de nous aider. Nous verrons ce que cette bibliothèque va nous réserver. Lorsque nous aurons découvert le moyen d'autoriser certaines personnes à pénétrer dans le manoir, je viendrai vous avertir.

- Bonne chance, Potter, dit la directrice en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'ils se re-matérialisèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Cédra s'approcha d'Hermione et vint lui prendre sa cape.

- Harry, demanda Hermione, peux-tu me montrer où se trouve le bureau de mon père ?

- Viens, il est par-là, dit-il en l'emmenant.

Elle entra dans ce qui fut le bureau de son père et admira la bibliothèque qu'il contenait. Elle parcourut des yeux l'ensemble de la pièce et son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Un buste auquel il semblait y avoir un cercle creux.

Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers ce buste et l'observa attentivement. Elle regarda sa main, puis le buste. Elle enleva alors sa bague qui, aussitôt qu'elle ne fut plus au doigt d'Hermione, reprit la taille qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le coffret.

Hermione plaça la bague dans le cercle creux et un pan de la bibliothèque pivota, laissant apparaître un mur sur lequel étaient incrustées deux empreintes de mains. Elle se dirigea vers le mur et posa ses mains sur les empreintes qui correspondaient parfaitement aux siennes.

Une porte apparut dans le mur et lorsque les empreintes disparurent, Hermione retira ses mains de la porte. Elle prit la poignée et ouvrit.

Elle rêvait ! Jamais elle n'avait vu une pareille bibliothèque. Même celle de Poudlard n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui se trouvait ici.

Elle avançait entre les rayons et Harry l'entendait pousser des Oh ! et des Ah !

Lorsqu'elle revint vers Harry, elle affichait un sourire éclatant.

- Il y a là des manuels de potion qui feraient pâlir Rogue de jalousie. Ce qui se trouve là est un véritable trésor. J'ai rapidement feuilleté l'un ou l'autre ouvrage et j'ai vu par hasard une formule que je n'ai jamais entendue. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir là-dedans des secrets oubliés depuis longtemps.

- Tu vas y disparaître des journées entières, lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai que je vais devoir me plonger dans cette littérature. Mais je vais d'abord chercher le moyen d'autoriser d'autres personnes à venir nous rejoindre. J'ai besoin d'aide. Il y a trop de grimoires à consulter. Ma vie entière ne suffirait pas à tout lire.

- Ne crois-tu pas que tout ceux qui viendront t'aider devraient pouvoir dormir ici ? Je ne pense pas qu'après une journée de recherche ils apprécient de devoir encore rentrer.

- Tu peux t'en occuper ? s'il te plaît.

- Et je vais faire venir du renfort. Je vais appeler Dobby à notre secours, ainsi que Winky. Rassures-toi, reprit-il très vite, avant qu'Hermione n'intervienne, ils seront payés, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Tandis que Harry sortait pour s'occuper de faire venir les deux Elfes de Poudlard, Hermione se penchait sur le manuscrit de son père. Elle le parcourut en diagonale et s'aperçut qu'il ne contenait que des informations sur leur future tâche.

Elle le laissa donc provisoirement de côté et s'enfonça entre les étagères à la recherche d'informations concernant la protection du manoir.

Lorsque les deux Elfes apparurent dans le hall, Dobby s'inclina devant Harry.

- Bonjour, Harry Potter, Dobby est heureux de vous voir.

- Bonjour Dobby, bonjour Winky.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit Winky de sa petite voix aiguë.

- Cédra, Holmy, Ambro ? Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

- Nous voici, Maître Harry.

- Puis-je vous demander quelques petits services ? s'enquit-il auprès des Elfes. Je sais que je ne suis pas votre véritable maître, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

- Vous devez savoir, répondit Cédra, que nous sommes tous des Elfes libres. Nous restons ici parce que nous y sommes bien. Monsieur le Comte et Madame la Comtesse nous ont toujours bien considéré.

- Vous aurez certainement beaucoup de travail au cours des prochains jours. Des changements devront être apportés, ici.

- Demandez et nous ferons de notre mieux.

- Combien de chambres pourriez-vous préparer ? Nous allons faire venir du monde pour aider dans nos recherches.

- Il est possible de préparer vingt-quatre chambres, Monsieur.

- Merci, Cédra.

- Où Maîtresse Hermione va-t-elle dormir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Cédra, je vais aller le lui demander.

Alors que les Elfes s'en allaient vaquer à leurs occupations, Harry revint vers le bureau et entra dans la bibliothèque secrète. Il y trouva Hermione assise par terre en tailleur, un énorme grimoire posé sur ses genoux.

- Mione ? Ma princesse ? l'interrompit Harry.

Elle releva la tête le regard plein d'étoiles.

- Tu as l'air heureuse, reprit Harry, dans ton élément. Noyée en plein centre d'une monstrueuse bibliothèque.

- J'étudie l'histoire du manoir. Tu sais qu'il servi d'école avant la construction de Poudlard ? Ses protections sont plus puissantes que celles de notre école.

- Je viens de demander aux Elfes de préparer des chambres, reprit Harry, et Cédra me pose une question troublante. Où veux-tu t'installer, pour dormir ?

- Je sais que je suis en droit de m'installer dans la chambre de mes parents, mais je refuse de le faire avant que… que… que Vol… Voldemort soit enfin mort.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Elle commençait à prononcer ce nom qui faisait si peur à tout le monde.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ! lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Je vais donner les dernières instructions, ajouta-t-il en lui soufflant un baiser du bout des doigts.

Hermione mit trois jours à étudier les incantations requises et à comprendre comment permettre à d'autres personnes de pénétrer dans le manoir. Elle vint près de Harry et lui expliqua ce qu'il devrait faire.

Après qu'Hermione ait prononcé une incantation levant partiellement le bouclier, Harry devait amener une personne par transplanage dans le hall d'entrée. Elle prononçait alors une autre incantation assez complexe et le bouclier se rétablissait englobant ainsi le nouvel arrivant et le reconnaissant parmi les personnes autorisées à pouvoir entrer et sortir.

Harry recommença l'opération pour chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, y compris Rogue. Harry et Hermione ayant décidé, après son mea culpa, de lui accorder sa chance.

Hermione les convoqua tous pour une réunion d'information. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert et demanda de l'aide pour les recherches. Elle mit à leur disposition le manuscrit de son père.

Le lendemain, Harry découvrait le bâtiment ayant servi autrefois d'école. Il était toujours en très bon état mais nécessitait un rafraîchissement important. Il venait d'avoir une idée et voulait la soumettre à Hermione.

Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers elle.

- Ma princesse, veux-tu bien venir, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais te parler.

- Ca me fera du bien de faire une petite pause, dit-elle en se levant.

- Viens, lui proposa Harry en lui prenant le bras.

Il l'emmena vers ce bâtiment et lui parla de son idée.

- Mione, que dirais-tu si les enfants de l'orphelinat venaient ici. Ils y seraient en sécurité.

- Je te répondrais que c'est une idée merveilleuse, répondit Hermione en se jetant à son cou.

- Alors, il faut vite aménager l'endroit. Cédra, Holmy, Ambro, Dobby, Winky ? appela Harry. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les Elfes étaient là. Aussitôt Dobby s'inclina.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Harry Potter.

- Bonjour à vous tous, dit Hermione.

- Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ? Dobby vous écoute, Monsieur.

Harry expliqua clairement aux Elfes ce qu'il voulait. Arranger des chambres pour que les enfants soient groupés par cinq maximum. Quelques petites salles de bains. Des salles de jeux et un grand réfectoire. Le tout bien éclairé et joliment décoré. Du côté de la forêt, un joli jardin avec balançoires, tourniquets et autres jeux pour les enfants.

- Dobby, tu dois bien tenir en tête que le bâtiment sera occupé par des enfants moldus. Il ne doit donc pas y avoir de magie, de fantôme ou de surprise du genre. Les moldus ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de manifestations.

- Bien Monsieur ! Ce sera fait comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Merci, Dobby. Bon travail.

Harry revint ensuite vers le bureau et s'adressa à Mr Weasley.

- Nous allons bientôt amener les enfants de l'orphelinat, ici au manoir. Vous pourrez bientôt vous occuper de ces deux individus et les interroger.

- Harry, as-tu une idée du moment ?

- Hélas, non, Mr Weasley, les Elfes sont occupés à rafraîchir le bâtiment et ça peut prendre des jours.

- Demande au professeur McGonagall l'autorisation de réquisitionner tous les Elfes de Poudlard, ça nous fera gagner du temps, fit remarquer Mr Weasley.

Finalement, avec l'aide de tous les Elfes de Poudlard, trois jours plus tard, le bâtiment était fin prêt à accueillir tous les orphelins. Le soir de ce troisième jour, le transfert fut organisé. Harry et Hermione arrivèrent ensemble pendant le repas du soir. Ils voulaient capturer eux-même les deux faux nobles.

- Mione, dit Harry, je sais que tu voudras participer à leur capture et je n'essayerai pas de t'en dissuader. Nous irons ensemble, mais nous devons nous entendre pour les attaquer. Tu dois être capable de lancer plusieurs sorts à la suite. Tu devras enchaîner un Expelliarmus suivi d'un Incarcerem dans la même seconde. Je ne peux pas savoir si ce sont des moldus ou des sorciers et s'ils jonglent avec les sortilèges informulés. Je veux éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Il faut les désarmer avant tout. Je m'occupe du faux Comte et toi de la fausse Comtesse.

Cachés sous leur cape, ils attendirent que le Comte et la Comtesse quittent le réfectoire et regagnent leur appartement.

Quand ces derniers se levèrent, deux êtres invisibles leur emboîtèrent le pas et dès que les deux imposteurs franchirent le seuil de leur domicile, Harry et Hermione forcèrent le passage et prononcèrent en même temps, chacun visant sa propre cible, les deux sorts conseillés par Harry.

La stupeur se lut sur leur visage lorsque Hermione, puis Harry apparurent sous leurs yeux médusés. Hermione effectua un petit mouvement de baguette et les bâillons disparurent.

Aussitôt la fausse Comtesse se mit à brailler des injures contre Hermione.

Celle-ci, excédée, agita sa baguette et prononça :

- Silencio !

Cela devint presque comique. Elle continuait de remuer les lèvres mais plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

- Ah ! Ca fait du bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Savez-vous qui je suis demanda-t-elle à la muette ? Je vais lever le sortilège de mutisme. Si vous recommencer à brailler, je vous fais taire pour de bon. Avez-vous bien compris ?

Hermione agita sa baguette et reprit à l'intention de la fausse Comtesse.

- Savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Hermione, une petite ingrate.

- Je vais vous aider. D'où vous vient votre titre de Comtesse ?

- Heu…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Hermione. Je vais vous dire qui je suis mais vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de le répéter. JE SUIS LA COMTESSE HERMIONE GRANGER, fille de Andrew Alexander Prewit et de Cassandre Mélodie de La Taille. Vous avez usurpé le titre de mes parents et je saurai si vous êtes mêlés à leur mort. Harry, tu peux demander qu'on vienne les chercher, lui demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère.

Harry fit apparaître son Patronus et l'envoya avertir Mr Weasley qu'il pouvait venir se saisir des deux imposteurs pour les interroger.

Hermione se glissa discrètement jusqu'auprès de Tonks et lui fit savoir qu'elle pouvait regagner la chambre et attendre. « Je me charge de les coucher, ce soir », lui souffla-t-elle.

Tonks se leva et fit mine de se diriger vers le couloir où elle disparut sous sa cape pendant qu'Hermione enlevait la sienne et revenait s'asseoir dans le réfectoire.

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Hermione et enleva sa cape dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

- Montre-toi, grande sœur, lui demanda-t-il.

Harry fut troublé de voir Hermione devant lui.

- Si je ne savais pas que ma princesse est avec les enfants, je me laisserais prendre au piège. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas pu te donner autant d'informations que tu l'aurais souhaité, mais nous n'avons pas arrêté.

Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait pris la place d'Hermione. Tonks posait sans cesse des questions, elle voulait tout savoir sur le manoir.

- Patience, tu auras bientôt l'occasion de le visiter. Tu vas venir nous y rejoindre. L'Ordre du Phénix au complet s'y trouve. Nous sommes venus, Hermione et moi, arrêter les deux faux nobles. Mr Weasley est venu et les a emmené pour les interroger. Hermione couche les enfants et leur donne une petite potion de sommeil. Il doivent dormir pendant que nous les emmènerons vers leur nouvelle demeure par transplanage.

- Je ne sais pas où les emmener. Je ne te serai pas très utile.

- Nous allons procéder par ordre. Quand les membres de l'Ordre seront arrivés, Hermione va rentrer au manoir lever le bouclier afin que je t'y emmène. Ensuite ce sera au tour de Rémus. Lorsque la protection du manoir t'auras reconnue, nous t'emmènerons là où vont résider les enfants. Nous reviendrons ensuite ici pour nous occuper du transfert des orphelins.

Lorsque les transferts commencèrent, Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda de bien veiller sur Danaé. Elle se sentait proche d'elle et appréciait la petite fille.

Quand Harry la prit dans ses bras pour transplaner, elle entrouvrit les yeux, regarda Harry de ses yeux émeraude, lui passa les bras autour du cou et se serra contre lui en poussant un petit soupir.

Harry était troublé, elle avait les même yeux que lui et une magnifique chevelure blonde. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation qu'il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de son lit pour l'y déposer, Hermione les regarda attentivement, Danaé était accrochée à son cou. Harry la déposa dans son lit et sortit aussitôt. Hermione l'aborda.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi. Elle n'a jamais pris quelqu'un dans ses bras comme elle l'a fait avec toi.

- Et je suis certain qu'elle l'a fait volontairement.

Il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

- C'est vraiment étrange, dit Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, Lorsque les enfants s'éveillèrent, Hermione était là. Elle les réunit tous dans le réfectoire et leur expliqua que c'en était fini de ce sale orphelinat. Ils habiteraient dorénavant ici où tout serait mis en œuvre afin qu'ils soient heureux. Du moins, pour autant que ce soit possible lorsqu'on a perdu ses parents.

Elle leur consacra toute la journée afin qu'il se sentent bien dans leur nouvel environnement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry demanda qu'on trouve deux personnes de confiance pour s'occuper des enfants.

Deux jours plus tard, Mr Weasley vint au manoir leur apprendre ce qu'avaient avoué les deux Mangemorts, car il s'agissait bien de cela. Des espions de Voldemort.

Voldemort avait eu vent qu'une seconde prophétie liée à celle de Potter existait, sans en connaître le contenu. Il soupçonnait l'orphelinat d'y être lié sans avoir de confirmation parce qu'il avait appris que le Comte Granger s'était rapproché de cet endroit sans raison particulière.

Il pensait qu'un des enfants y était lié mais ne savait pas avec exactitude duquel il pouvait s'agir. Hermione était encore protégée parce qu'il la pensait d'ascendance moldue. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe. Ce qui n'améliorait en rien sa situation car elle était détestée par tous les Sang-Purs.

De plus, ils étaient les assassins des parents d'Hermione. Ils l'avaient fait sur ordre de Voldemort certes, mais ils en étaient les auteurs. Ils furent ensuite emmenés à Azkaban.

Hermione reprit ses recherches le lendemain de l'arrivée des orphelins, et aidée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle commença à comprendre les écrits de son père.

Harry et elle allaient devoir retrouver trois objets symboliques chargés de pouvoirs et les réunir dans un quatrième afin de créer un artéfact magique d'une puissance défiant l'imagination. Lorsque cet artefact serait constitué, ils devraient réciter ensemble une incantation très complexe et ensuite le placer dans la plus haute tour du manoir.

Ensuite viendrait la constitution de deux médaillons de protection qu'ils devraient aller chercher chez le seul Sorcier capable de les fabriquer et de les enchanter et ensuite venir les déposer dans le coffret contenant les trois objets magiques. Ce Sorcier étant un Ermite ne quittant jamais sa demeure.

Ils devraient réciter ensemble une incantation très précise afin de remplir les médaillons de l'énergie de ce puissant artéfact et les porter autour de leurs cous. A ce moment-là seulement, ils seraient assez puissants pour affronter le Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

Son père ayant laissé assez d'indices, elle se mit à étudier les objets qu'ils devraient retrouver, en espérant qu'ils existent encore…

Les deux femmes qui vinrent pour prendre l'orphelinat en charge étaient deux jeunes sorcières très souriantes et pleines de dynamisme. Les enfants les adoptèrent tout de suite et leur nouvelle vie commença, meilleure que ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là. Ils étaient plus heureux et plus joyeux.

Ils ne devaient plus effectuer de corvées épuisantes, Dobby ayant insisté pour s'occuper du nouvel orphelinat en compagnie de Winky. Enfin Holly allait pouvoir se reposer. Elle voulut cependant finir ses jours au milieu de 'ses petits' comme elle se plaisait à les appeler.

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre au lit, Hermione annonça à Harry qu'elle savait ce qu'était le premier objet à retrouver. Il en restait encore d'autres, bien entendu, mais elle venait de progresser car elle savait ce qu'elle devait rechercher


	5. Le collier Menat

**Chapitre 4. Le collier Menat**

Deux jours après cette annonce, ils étaient tous deux prêts au départ. Ils devaient se rendre en deux endroits différents. D'abord ils devaient aller consulter de vieux grimoires à la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie et ensuite ils devaient aller dérober le collier Menat devant se trouver dans le musée, tout à côté.

Harry et Hermione attendaient leur escorte.

Il avait été décidé de mettre six Aurors et six membres de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de former une équipe pour les protéger.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts au départ, Tonks s'approcha de Harry en souriant.

- Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour, petit frère, dit-elle en lui tendant la main et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je sais où on va, alors que toi tu l'ignores. A moi l'honneur, cette fois.

Harry lui prit donc la main et elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

- Si Madame la Comtesse veut se donner la peine, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, lui tendant l'autre main.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un petit bois, cachés derrière une sorte de haie. Ils se séparèrent en groupes de trois ou quatre personnes et s'approchèrent de la grande bibliothèque.

Ils avaient convenu de se disperser et de s'éparpiller dans cette immense bibliothèque afin de rechercher les grimoires dont Hermione avait besoin et ils savaient tous ce qu'il devaient chercher.

Longtemps ils ont erré dans les multiples allées sans rien découvrir de ce qu'il recherchaient. En désespoir de cause, Hermione s'adressa au conservateur afin de tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit où pourraient se trouver ces précieux grimoires.

- Monsieur, dit Hermione en s'approchant. Pourriez-vous me dire où je pourrais trouver des grimoires anciens. Je pense qu'il doivent être âgés de plus d'un millénaire et je voudrais les consulter. Je recherche quelque chose de particulier.

- Hélas, madame, vous ne les trouverez pas ici. Ils n'y sont plus depuis bien longtemps. Ils furent emportés et je ne pourrais même pas vous dire s'ils n'ont pas été détruits.

- Oh ! Pourriez-vous me dire quand et surtout par qui ces précieux grimoires furent emportés ?

- Cela remonte à des temps immémoriaux. En l'an six cent quarante-deux, les Arabes sont venus nous envahir et ont pillé la ville. Ils ont emporté de nombreux livres et objets de l'époque. Je ne saurais vous dire où ils se trouvent à présent, ni même s'ils existent encore. Je crains que votre recherche reste infructueuse.

- J'aurais aussi voulu jeter un coup d'œil sur le collier Menat ayant appartenu, selon la légende, à Hathor, reprit Hermione.

- Hélas, madame, je dois encore une fois vous répondre que cela sera impossible. Le fameux collier fait partie de ce qu'ils ont dérobé dans la ville.

- Bien, merci Monsieur, termina Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle vint rejoindre Harry à quelques pas de là, elle affichait une mine déconfite.

- Que se passe-t-il, ma princesse, lui demanda-t-il, lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

- Ce que nous cherchons ne se trouve pas ici. Nous allons devoir reprendre nos recherches. La ville fut envahie et pillée par les Arabes, il y a bien longtemps. Nous devrons rechercher dans l'histoire de ces envahisseurs afin d'essayer de découvrir des informations sur les livres, grimoires et objets qu'ils ont emporté.

- Viens, lui dit Harry, allons prévenir tous les autres et rentrons à Poudlard consulter tous les livres d'histoire que nous trouverons. Si nous ne trouvons rien, nous irons à la bibliothèque de Paris. Elle est, en ce qui concerne les faits historiques, bien fournie et assez complète.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent avertir Maugrey Fol œil, ce dernier lui fit part de son sentiment d'être épié. Harry se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas suivis par des Mangemorts.

- Ne prenons pas de risque, leur dit Harry. Isolez-vous dans un endroit où il n'y a pas de modlus et transplanez aussi vite que possible. On se retrouve à Poudlard.

Ils rentrèrent donc directement, sans ressortir de la bibliothèque, vers Poudlard tandis que Maugrey avertissait les autres.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans le couloir en face de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Ils avancèrent en silence et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte, Hermione tendit la main vers la poignée. Ils entendirent alors des voix étrangères. Des voix qu'ils ne connaissent pas, discutant entre elles.

Harry arrêta le mouvement d'Hermione et dans le même geste, il lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire, d'un regard impérieux.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Harry lui dit :

- Je crois qu'il y a des Mangemorts dans le château et c'est de ma faute. J'ai exigé de McGonagall qu'elle me permette de transplaner directement dans le château sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je dois donc trouver une solution. Je crois que tu vas devoir m'aider, reprit Harry, en faisant à Hermione ce doux regard qui la fait craquer.

- Que faut-il que je fasse, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Peux-tu installer la protection de ton manoir sur le château ?

- Pas maintenant !

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Harry d'un air interloqué.

- Si je l'applique maintenant, tous ceux qui se trouvent dans le château pourront entrer et sortir par transplanage. Les Mangemorts qui se trouvent à Poudlard DOIVENT en être expulsés auparavant.

- Viens, allons voir dans le bureau de la directrice. Si nous trouvons des indices.

Après que Harry ait donné le mot de passe, la gargouille s'effaça afin de laisser l'accès à l'escalier.

Tous deux montèrent en silence et par réflexe, Harry colla son oreille contre la porte, faisant signe à Hermione de se taire. Une conversation avait lieu dans le bureau de la directrice. Il entendait au moins deux personnes discuter. Malefoy dont il reconnut la voix et un second qui n'était autre que Nott, Malefoy l'ayant ainsi nommé. Lucius venait de lui donner l'ordre de se rendre à la bibliothèque et d'attendre.

- Viens, chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione, descendons et mets ta cape d'invisibilité.

Ils descendirent tous deux et Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Nous allons l'interroger et ainsi nous saurons qui se trouve dans le château.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis la gargouille se déplaça légèrement. Harry se saisit de sa baguette et emboîta le pas de Nott. Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu du couloir, il s'exclama en enlevant sa cape :

- Stupefix ! Incarcerem !

Instantanément, Nott se raidit, se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné et tomba lourdement au sol. Harry s'en approcha, le délesta de sa baguette et le libéra de sa stupéfixion.

- Qui est dans le bureau de McGonagall, interrogea-t-il durement.

- Je ne vous dirai rien.

- Je crois que je vais aller chercher un peu de Veritaserum, il vous déliera la langue et vous ne pourrez rien me cacher. Mione, tu veux descendre dans le bureau de Rogue nous en chercher, s'il te plaît. Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu avec notre ami. Je vais peut-être bien lui faire goûter aux souffrances qu'il inflige volontiers aux autres.

Les yeux de Nott s'agrandirent démesurément sous l'effet de la peur.

- Non ! Pas ça !

- Serait-ce la peur que je lis dans votre regard ? Répondez-moi simplement et tout se passera bien.

- Dans le bureau il ne reste que Malefoy, reprit difficilement Nott.

- Où se tient-il ? Est-il debout ou assis ? interrogea encore Harry.

- Il est assis en face de McGonagall.

Harry leva sa baguette et le bâillonna de nouveau. Ensuite il le stupéfixa et reprit la direction de la gargouille. Il expliqua à Hermione que lorsqu'ils entreraient dans le bureau il faudrait faire très vite parce que Malefoy est nettement plus coriace.

- Cette fois encore, il te faudra enchaîner deux sorts. Un pour le désarmer et un pour le stupéfixer et nous devrons nous synchroniser.

Harry lui prit la main et libéra le passage vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Prête, ma princesse ?

- Allons-y, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je serrerai ta main et à la troisième fois, ce sera le signal, tu lanceras les sorts.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, Ils entendirent nettement Malefoy qui avait l'air énervé et qui parlait fort. Harry ouvrit la porte doucement et la poussa, dévoilant le bureau et McGonagall qui avait l'air passablement éprouvée.

- Nott je t'ai dit de rester à la bibliothèque et de m'attendre.

Harry effectua les trois pressions sur la main d'Hermione et ensemble ils crièrent :

- Expelliarmus ! Stupefix !

Malefoy, qui n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, vit avec stupeur sa baguette s'envoler. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il se raidit et tomba sur le sol.

Harry s'approcha de la directrice et vint voir si elle allait bien.

- Je vais bien, Potter, merci de votre intervention. Cependant il y en a encore une dizaine à la bibliothèque.

- Professeur, je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous obliger a lever le bouclier anti transplanage. Pouvez-vous le rétablir ?

- Et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pourront pas rentrer au château.

- Ecoutez, ils seront renvoyés à leur point de départ et ils comprendront. La sécurité du château est plus importante.

Le professeur McGonagall agita sa baguette en l'air et marmonna des formules complexes pendant quelques instants puis elle annonça :

- Voilà c'est fait !

- Maintenant, nous devons les bouter dehors. Il faut les capturer ou les expulser d'ici.

- Potter, que croyez-vous pouvoir faire contre onze Mangemorts, demanda McGonagall.

- Dix, professeur ! Nott est en bas bien ligoté. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, j'improviserai.

- N'allez pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, Potter.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention et j'ai peut-être la solution. Professeur, êtes-vous suffisamment en forme pour lancer plusieurs sorts en suivant ? Nous allons devoir faire vite.

- Que voulez-vous faire, Potter ? interrogea la directrice.

- Nous entrons à quatre, Nott sous l'imperium, et nous lançons tous les trois un Immobilus puissant. Cela devrait suffire pour les arrêter tous pendant quelques instants. Nous devrons ensuite nous occuper très vite des Mangemorts, les désarmer et les stupéfixer.

- Je crois que votre plan a quelques chances de marcher. Cependant, je vous demanderai d'y apporter un changement. Vous entrerez, protégé par un bouclier et je lancerai seule le sortilège d'immobilisation tandis que nous laisserons Nott ici. Vous vous occuperez, dès votre entrée, des Mangemorts.

- Bien professeur, dit Hermione. Mais vous êtes certaine de pouvoir le faire seule ?

- Miss Granger, je ne suis pas un professeur pour rien. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Et pour bien montrer qu'elle était sûre d'elle, le Professeur McGonagall sortit de son bureau suivie quelques secondes plus tard d'Hermione et Harry ayant vérifié que Lucius Malefoy était bien ligoté et qu'il ne bougerait pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, McGonagall se précipita à l'intérieur en prononçant un Immobilus d'une puissance telle que divers ouvrages tombèrent de leurs étagères et restèrent suspendus dans les airs. Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et lancèrent une série incroyable de sorts afin de mettre les Mangemorts présents, hors d'état de nuire.

Hélas, Harry ayant déjà mené plusieurs combats, il possédait une résistance supérieure à celle d'Hermione, qui ne put éviter un sort, lancé par un des opposants, qui la propulsa contre le mur. Il enchaîna immédiatement un sortilège Doloris et Harry hurla lorsqu'il vit sa princesse se tordre de douleur.

- NOOOOOON ! HERMIOOOOOOOOONE !

Il se rua sur le Mangemort et se mit à le frapper de ses deux poings. Il le roua de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre sur le sol. Il se mit ensuite à le frapper à coups de pieds.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le saisir qu'il s'arrêta enfin. Mr Weasley se tenait derrière lui.

- Non, Harry ! Ne deviens pas comme eux. Ta colère est légitime mais ne la laisse pas se transformer en violence. Et surtout, ne laisse pas la violence diriger ta vie. Tu est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, Harry. Ne te laisse pas entraîner vers l'obscurité.

Harry se défit des bras de Mr Weasley et sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers Hermione. Elle était tremblante, avait le cuir chevelu entaillé et elle saignait.

- Ma princesse, dit-il en se baissant. Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai mal, Harry. Cette torture, c'est insupportable, répondit-elle faiblement.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. On va te soigner. Viens, ma princesse, je t'emmène, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lorsque Harry la tint fermement, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et déposa la tête sur son épaule. Elle sanglotait dans son cou. Harry avait mal, mal de la voir dans cet état.

Il entra à l'infirmerie au moment où Madame Pomfresh sortait de son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle en les voyant entrer ?

Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et lui demanda de bien s'occuper d'Hermione.

- Ne me laisse pas, Harry, la supplia Hermione.

- Ne crains rien, Mione, je vais à la bibliothèque. Je vais voir ce qui s'y passe et je reviens très vite. Repose-toi et récupère. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail devant nous.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il sortit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il découvrit Ron, gisant dans un coin. Il s'en approcha et fut rassuré lorsqu'il le vit bouger.

- Merci, Harry. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous auraient fait, lui dit Ron encore pâle. Où est Hermione ?

- Je l'ai amenée à l'infirmerie. Un salaud lui a fait subir le Doloris après l'avoir projetée contre le mur.

Ron se redressa lentement et s'assit.

- Saleté de sortilège. C'est vraiment douloureux.

- Je sais, Ron. Voldemort, lui-même, me l'a fait subir dans le cimetière.

- RON ! Tu vas bien ? demanda alors Mr Weasley en s'approchant.

- Ouais, p'pa ça va. Je m'en remettrai.

- Viens à l'infirmerie, Je t'y emmène.

- Laissez-moi faire, Mr Weasley. Je crois que ces immondes personnes ne sont pas à leur place dans cette école. Ils seraient bien mieux à Azkaban.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Mr Weasley.

- Mr Weasley, dit encore Harry, vous avez une petite surprise en prime. Dans le couloir menant à la gargouille, vous y trouverez Nott. Mais il y en a une plus belle encore dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Lucius Malefoy ! Je pense que vous en apprendrez un peu plus en les interrogeant. J'emmène Ron à l'infirmerie et je vais rejoindre Hermione. A plus tard, Mr Weasley.

- Au revoir, Harry.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, soutenant Ron, Il trouva Hermione assise sur son lit. A son entrée, elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire qui se crispa lorsqu'elle reconnut celui que Harry amenait.

- Oh, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Que s'est-il passé?

Harry déposa son ami dans le lit voisin de celui d'Hermione et vint embrasser son amour.

- Un Mangemort m'a torturé avec le sortilège Doloris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a reçu, mais il était dans un sale état et il saignait.

- Heuuuu, fit Harry. J'en suis responsable. Lorsque je l'ai vu utiliser le sortilège sur Hermione, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je me suis mis à le frapper de toutes mes forces. Si ton père ne m'avait pas arrêté, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé. Je crois que j'aurais continué de le frapper tant que j'en aurais eu la force.

- En tout cas, merci d'être intervenu.

- C'est de ma faute, ajouta Harry. Si je n'avais pas exigé de McGonagall qu'elle lève en partie le bouclier anti transplanage, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Comment ont-ils pu savoir que le bouclier était en partie levé ? demanda Ron. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre étaient au courant et seul le Ministère peut connaître les origines et les destinations lorsque quelqu'un transplane. Ca veut dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pourrait avoir des complices au Ministère. C'est grave ? Il faut avertir mon père.

- Il sera vite au courant, il va les interroger sous Veritaserum avant de les envoyer à Azkaban. Je file tout de même à la bibliothèque. Je vais avertir ton père.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, Il ne restait que quatre Mangemorts, dont Lucius Malefoy.

- Stop ! Arrêtez-vous ! Je crois que vous devriez interroger Malefoy ici. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi à la première question que je lui poserai.

A ce moment-là, six membre de l'ordre firent irruption dans la bibliothèque.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Maugrey en entrant. On n'a pas pu transplaner directement ici.

Harry leur expliqua brièvement la situation puis se tourna vers Rogue.

- Professeur Rogue, je crois que nous aurons besoin de Veritaserum. J'ai quelques questions à poser à Lucius Malefoy.

- ROGUE ! ESPECE DE…

- SILENCIO ! cria alors Harry. Malefoy, ici vous n'avez pas droit à la parole. S'il vous plaît, professeur Rogue, insista-t-il.

Après l'interrogatoire de Lucius, ils apprirent que Voldemort voulait en savoir plus long sur Potter et sa Sang-De-Bourbe. Il avait donc infiltré le Ministère afin de surveiller les transplanages.

C'est comme cela qu'il s'est aperçu que deux endroits permettaient l'accès à Poudlard. Ils sont donc venus ici pour les attendre et les capturer.

- Cette fois, Lucius, c'est terminé pour toi. Je vais t'envoyer directement à Azkaban. Tu ne passeras même pas par le Ministère. Je ferai parvenir ton interrogatoire au département de la justice. Il y a assez de témoins pour confirmer.

- Si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça, Weasley, tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne resterai pas en prison. J'ai des relations qui me feront sortir.

- Ne crois pas cela, Lucius. Je suis peut-être stupide, comme tu te plais à le croire, mais tu n'es pas près d'en sortir. Demain ta tête sera en première page de tous les journaux et lorsque ton Seigneur Des Ténèbres ne sera plus, tu feras moins le fier. Tu seras bien moins arrogant.

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy et ses trois derniers complices quittèrent le château, emmenés par Maugrey, Harry s'approcha du père de Ron.

- Mr Weasley, interrogea Harry, comment avez-vous su qu'il se passait quelque chose, ici ?

- Grâce à Ginny ! Elle se trouvait ici avec Ron. Lorsqu'ils se sont introduit au château, elle leur a opposé une résistance farouche et a réussi à transplaner hors de Poudlard. Hélas, au moment ou elle partait, elle a reçu un Sectumsempra et elle est arrivée gravement blessée à la maison. Je l'ai emmenée à Sainte Mangouste et lorsqu'elle a repris connaissance, elle m'a raconté que des Mangemorts avaient investi Poudlard.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- Elle se remettra. Elle a juste besoin de repos. Elle sera sur pieds pour la rentrée dans quelques jours.

- J'irai lui rendre visite dès demain, assura Harry.

Le lendemain, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie et accompagnée de Harry, elle regagna leur appartement de Préfets en Chef.

Ils y restèrent deux jours, le temps que Hermione soit rétablie. Après quoi, ils regagnèrent le manoir sans utiliser le transplanage. Les membres de l'Ordre les rejoignirent et ils passèrent les derniers jours de vacances à rechercher ce que seraient les autres objets qu'il leur faudrait retrouver.

L'avant-dernier jour du mois d'août, ils quittèrent le manoir Granger et rejoignirent la famille Weasley, au Terrier. Ils effectuèrent leurs derniers achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, et le premier septembre, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la gare de King's Cross.

Harry et Hermione étant les deux Préfets en Chef, ils voyagèrent un long moment dans le train afin de surveiller tout ce petit monde et ne vinrent rejoindre Ron et Ginny que peu de temps avant l'arrivée du train en gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Encore une fois, Harry fut troublé lorsqu'il croisa cette petite fille possédant deux grands yeux émeraude.


	6. Une dernière rentrée un peu particulière

**Chapitre 5. Une dernière rentrée… un peu particulière.**

Alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la Grande Salle et que le professeur McGonagall avait fait un signe pour que les première année entrent pour la répartition, Hermione sourit à une petite fille.

Lorsque Harry la vit pour la quatrième fois, il reçut un choc. De plus en plus, il avait l'impression de connaître cette petite fille. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui expliqua son sentiment.

- C'est assez étrange en effet, conclut-elle.

- Que peux-tu me dire à son sujet, l'interrogea Harry.

- Je me souviens de son arrivée, comme si c'était hier. C'était quelques mois avant mon entrée à Poudlard. En général, les nouveaux pensionnaires qui arrivaient étaient tous très jeunes. Elle, c'est une petite fille qui est arrivée à l'orphelinat alors qu'elle avait déjà presque cinq ans, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle est restée prostrée pendant près d'un an sans adresser la parole à personne. Je suis la première avec qui elle ait jamais parlé.

- Cinq ans, dis-tu ?

- Oui. Tu as l'air troublé.

- Et comment, que je suis troublé et je comprends maintenant pourquoi je l'étais chaque fois que je la voyais et pourquoi j'avais l'impression de la connaître. Je sais qui est cette petite fille ! Les salauds !

- Qui ça ? Quels salauds ? J'aimerais comprendre…

- Attends, tu vas voir. Si je me trompe, j'aurai juste l'air ridicule et ça ne serait pas la première fois…

Harry se leva et se plaça au milieu de l'allée centrale.

- EMMA DURSLEY ! tu es priée de t'arrêter, dit-il d'une voix forte.

A cette interpellation pour le moins dérangeante, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. A quelques mètres de la table des professeurs, une petite fille s'arrêta et se mit à trembler. Elle se tourna lentement et regarda Harry.

Celui-ci, s'approcha de la petite fille et lui demanda à l'oreille.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas, petite cousine Emma ? Ai-je tant changé que cela ?

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, c'est moi, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis si heureux de te retrouver.

Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, ivre de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa cousine.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras alors qu'il venait juste de la reposer sur le sol. Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué…

- Ecoute-moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps parce que tu vas être appelée. Je vais juste te donner un petit conseil. Lorsque le Choixpeau va chercher la maison dans laquelle il voudra te mettre, Pense très fort à celle dans laquelle tu veux aller et il t'y enverra. Si tu veux être avec moi, tu lui demandes Gryffondor.

- Hermione est aussi à Gryffondor ?

- Oui ma petite Emma. Oh que je suis vraiment très content de t'avoir retrouvée. Tu étais la seule qui ne me disait jamais de méchancetés et la seule que j'aimais vraiment dans cette famille de fous. Je comprends pourquoi à présent. Au fond de nous et sans le savoir, nous sentions que nous étions pareils.

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés à parler, McGonagall intervint.

- Miss Danaé… Il vous faudra trouver un nom. Un simple prénom ne peut suffire.

Harry se pencha vers sa cousine et lui dit :

- Tu es sûre que tu veux garder Danaé ? Moi j'aimais beaucoup ma petite cousine Emma. Elle était la seule à être gentille avec moi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre prononcer le nom de Dursley, dit-elle d'un air résolu.

- Comme je te comprends, dit Harry, lui faisant une bise sur le front et la faisant avancer vers l'estrade. Va ! la directrice t'attend.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'estrade, elle leva la tête vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Madame, dit-elle d'une voix timide, j'aimerais reprendre mon véritable prénom.

- Et quel est-il ? demanda la directrice.

- Emma, Madame !

- Et comme nom de famille, tu veux peut-être aussi reprendre le tien ?

- JAMAIS ! cracha-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- Alors quel nom allons-nous inscrire ?

Emma se tourna ostensiblement vers son cousin et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Potter ! dit-elle alors, avec conviction.

- Comment ?

Se sentant obligé de venir fournir une explication, Harry s'approcha de McGonagall et vint lui expliquer la situation.

- Bien, reprit la directrice alors que Harry retournait s'asseoir près d'Hermione, nous avons donc une seconde Potter à Poudlard.

Emma rayonnait de bonheur. Elle avait retrouvé son cousin qu'elle aimait tant et elle pouvait même porter son nom.

- Bien, si vous voulez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, Miss Emma Potter, le Choixpeau pourra décider de votre maison, s'impatienta la directrice.

Emma s'installa sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

- _Ha, Ha ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Mmm, je vois une grande intelligence et Serdaigle pourrait t'aider. Oh ! Mais je vois aussi de la ruse et de la détermination. Mmm, Serpentard, peut-être ?_

- _Je veux aller à Gryffondor et pas ailleurs._

- _Tu es sûre ? Ah ! Je vois, de la loyauté envers ton cousin, le survivant. Alors, dans ce cas, ce sera…_

- _Je veux aller à Gryffondor. Je veux aller à Gryffondor, pensa Emma de toutes ses forces._

- GRYFFONDOR !

Lorsque Emma descendit de l'estrade, elle rayonnait.

Une voix stridente et malveillante se fit alors entendre.

- Encore une Sang-De-Bourbe à Gryffondor. Décidément, ils les collectionnent. On ne trouve pas ce genre de déchet à Serpentard, dit cette même voix en riant franchement.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il devint rouge de colère. Il se saisit de sa baguette en se levant brusquement malgré le regard suppliant que lui lançait Hermione. Il se tourna, pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy en s'écriant :

- Expulso ! Stupefix ! Incarcerem !

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva propulsé violemment contre le mur derrière lui, complètement immobilisé, ligoté et bâillonné.

Un silence pesant était tombé sur la grande salle. Harry s'avança vers son éternel ennemi, le visage défait.

- Malefoy, cria Harry en s'approchant, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre appeler Hermione ou Emma de la sorte. Je ne veux d'ailleurs plus jamais entendre ces mots, quelle que soit la personne à qui ils s'adressent ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables et je me ferai un plaisir, que dis-je un plaisir, UNE JOIE de te faire goûter au sortilège Doloris. Tiens-toi le pour dit !

- Mr Potter ! tonna le professeur McGonagall. Cela suffit !

- J'en ai assez professeur ! répliqua Harry, toujours rouge de colère. Qu'il aie une fois le courage de s'en prendre à moi directement et pas à une petite fille sans défense qu'il ne connaît même pas. Hélas il est trop lâche pour ça, comme son père. N'oublie pas, Malefoy. Je t'aurai à l'œil. Touche une seule fois encore à ma famille et je t'écraserai comme un cafard. Tu m'as bien compris, la fouine ?

- Libérez-le !

Harry pointa sa baguette.

- Finite Incantatem ! Enervatum !

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, Malefoy fit un geste en direction de sa baguette.

- Vas-y, Malefoy, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de recommencer, dit Harry, le regard noir.

- Tu vas payer pour mon père, éructa Malefoy.

- Ton père n'a que ce qu'il mérite, le coupa Harry. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite parce qu'il est vil, cruel et lâche !

- Ca suffit ! Tous les deux ! tonna McGonagall en se levant, baguette pointée en avant. Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau après le banquet et pas de discussion !

Harry retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione. Il eut l'occasion de voir les visages ravis de ce que venait de subir Malefoy. Tous lui adressaient un petit sourire à son passage. Lorsqu'il fut assis, il demanda à Seamus, assis à sa droite de faire reculer tout le monde d'une place, lui y compris.

- Emma ? Tu veux venir t'asseoir près de nous ? lui demanda gentiment Harry. Je vais te présenter mes amis.

Quand Emma fut assise près de son cousin, il lui présenta son ami Ron et Ginny, la sœur de ce dernier et tous les autres. Dean, Seamus, les Sœurs Patil… Il n'était nul besoin de lui présenter Hermione puisqu'elles se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années.

Emma et Ginny sympathisèrent vite et devinrent des amies, même si près de cinq ans les séparaient. Emma avait une maturité nettement supérieure aux autres fillettes de son âge. L'orphelinat, peut-être…

Harry remarqua qu'Hermione affichait un air interrogateur. Visiblement, elle aurait aimé comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda intensément Harry et l'interrogea.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? Danaé qui devient Emma Potter. Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas grand chose et ça ne ma plaît pas du tout.

- Ce soir, après notre ronde, je te raconterai tout, Mione. Maintenant, je dois aller me faire taper sur les doigts par McGonagall. Quel misérable, ce Malefoy. Je le hais !

- Calme toi, Harry, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir affronter Vol… Voldemort. Rien ne sert de perdre ton temps en retenue. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Il a intérêt à laisser Emma tranquille parce que je ne le raterai pas. Il se souviendra de moi, s'il ose encore une fois s'en prendre à elle. Et je me moque de ce qu'en pensera McGonagall. Et puis, tu veux que je te dise ? McGonagall ne me dira rien du tout. Elle a trop besoin de nous et avec ce que je lui ai dit à mon anniversaire, elle a de quoi réfléchir. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans le couloir menant à la gargouille gardant l'accès du bureau du directeur, il croisa Malefoy qui le regarda d'un air assassin. Dès qu'il l'eut croisé, il se retourna et marcha lentement à reculons, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil.

Il annonça le mot de passe, grimpa l'escalier et frappa contre la porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-il en entrant.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- En effet, ces querelles ne peuvent durer. Vous devez vous contrôler.

- Cela vous plairait-il d'être insultée ?

- Non ! Je sais que c'est inconvenant de sa part…

- Inconvenant ? Vous avez une façon bien à vous de minimiser certains actes. Je dirais que c'est insultant.

- Soit, si vous voulez. Mais j'aimerais que ces querelles cessent. J'ai averti Mr Malefoy que je serais moins indulgente la prochaine fois.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous lui avez dit. Je vous préviens juste que s'il recommence, ce sera sa fête. Je n'accepterai plus ses insultes et je les lui ferai ravaler.

- Allons, Harry. Calmez-vous. Je me doute que c'est difficile qu'il s'en prend a votre cousine que vous venez à peine de retrouver, mais vous le connaissez. Il est comme ça !

- Si vous lui cherchez des excuses, je n'ajouterai rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et vous le savez, Harry. Ce que veux dire, c'est que si je le renvoie, vous savez vers qui il va se tourner. Et tant qu'il reste ici, c'est un Mangemort de moins dans les rues.

- Bien, professeur, j'ai compris. Mais rien ne dit qu'il ne recommencera pas.

- Je l'aurai à l'œil et si je le peux, j'interviendrai.

- On dirait que vous ne le connaissez pas. Il est fourbe et attaquera en traître comme toujours.

- Vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune et aller rejoindre Miss Granger.

- Merci Professeur, bonsoir.

Harry se tourna et prit la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Ah au fait, Potter, juste pour que vous le sachiez, Mr Malefoy est un mois entier en retenue.

Harry sortit sans dire un mot. Il en aurait été incapable. Le fou rire qu'il contenait difficilement n'aurait pas résisté à quelques paroles.

Il repassa par la salle commune des Gryffondor et y trouva Hermione en conversation avec Ron. Emma, quant à elle, discutait dans un coin avec Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, Emma se jeta à son cou. Harry l'attrapa au vol et la fit tournoyer comme il l'avait fait dans la grande salle et lui déposait plein de petits baisers sur ses joues. Emma rayonnait de bonheur. Il fit signe à Ginny de s'approcher et ils rejoignirent tous trois Hermione et Ron.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, puis Harry proposa qu'ils se retrouvent tous les cinq dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef. Dix minutes plus tard, ils y étaient confortablement installés.

« - Mione, Ron, Ginny, dit-il en s'installant à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé, je vais vous raconter une page de ma vie que j'ai tenue secrète et bien cachée pendant de nombreuses années tant elle était douloureuse. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, Emma, tu étais si jeune.

Quatre mois avant mes six ans, tante Pétunia a donné naissance à un second enfant, une merveilleuse petite fille toute blonde avec deux grands yeux verts. J'étais ébloui chaque fois que je la regardais. Lorsqu'elle a commencé à marcher, elle ne m'a plus quitté. Elle était toujours près de moi.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui faisait que cette famille qui m'était si hostile avait engendré une petite fille si gentille qui ne voulait jamais me quitter. Maintenant, je crois comprendre un peu mieux. Nous sommes issus tous deux du même sang par les Evans. Notre magie devait se reconnaître et voulait probablement rester côte à côte. Je pense que ça doit être quelque chose comme ça.

Ma tante m'a donc ordonné de m'occuper de ma cousine, pensant que ce serait pour moi une punition. Au contraire, ce fut pour moi un bonheur immense que de ressentir ce que j'éprouvais chaque fois que j'étais auprès d'elle.

Nous nous entendions à merveille et elle était la seule à ne jamais être méchante avec moi. Au contraire, du haut de ses quatre ans, c'est elle qui venait me consoler quand j'avais de la peine.

Quand j'ai eu dix ans et demi, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange que je n'ai pas compris. Elle avait presque cinq ans et lors d'une colère, elle a fait exploser le frigidaire. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle n'était plus là.

Mon oncle a parlé d'enlèvement et a fait semblant de la rechercher, mais c'était juste pour donner le change. A ce moment-là, je croyais vraiment qu'il la recherchait, maintenant je sais qu'il n'en était rien et que c'est lui qui s'est débarrassé de sa fille. Le monstre !

J'ai été tellement traumatisé par la disparition d'Emma que je n'ai jamais plus voulu en parler et je me suis enfermé dans mon chagrin. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui m'aimait. »

A la fin de son récit, Emma était en larmes. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne me souvenais pas bien, mais en écoutant ton récit, certaines choses sont revenues à ma mémoire. Je me souviens que pendant longtemps, je t'ai pleuré et je n'ai parlé à personne. Puis J'ai un peu parlé avec Hermione, mais j'avais tellement mal que je n'ai jamais voulu parler de toi à personne.

- Pourtant, si tu avais parlé de moi à Hermione, on se serait retrouvé depuis bien longtemps déjà. Te souviens-tu comment tu es arrivée à l'orphelinat ?

- Non, c'est si loin…

- Ma petite cousine Emma. Ma petite cousine Emma. Si tu savais quel bonheur je ressens de pouvoir dire ces simples mots. Ma petite cousine Emma. Quel bonheur que tu sois de nouveau là ! Jamais je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, dit-il en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- C'était qui le garçon dans la grande salle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il s'appelle Malefoy et tu devras te méfier de lui. Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu apprennes très vite à te défendre.

- Tu peux m'apprendre, s'il te plaît, Harry ?

- Quand je serai disponible, je le ferai avec plaisir, mais je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à faire cette année. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui t'apprendra pendant mes absences.

Harry vit Ginny se mettre à sourire et elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Je peux lui apprendre ce que je sais. J'en sais bien moins que toi, mais…

- Si tu pouvais t'en charger, ça m'aiderait et je serais rassuré quelle apprenne à se défendre. Je me méfie de lui comme de la peste et je risque de ne pas pouvoir le surveiller en permanence… J'aimerais qu'elle apprenne ce que je vous ai enseigné lors des réunions de l'AD. Maintenant, regagnez votre salle commune. Le couvre-feu approche. Nous sommes les Préfets en Chef et vous ne risquez pas de retenue, mais il ne faut pas en profiter. N'est-ce pas, Mr Weasley, dit Harry en lorgnant en direction de Ron.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent leur salle commune et vinrent ramener Ron, Ginny et Emma à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ensuite ils effectuèrent leur ronde et enfin rentrèrent se coucher.

Après sa première journée de cours, Emma était émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Sa première leçon de vol devait avoir lieu le lendemain et elle était un peu stressée. Harry lui expliqua calmement la façon de procéder, après quoi elle fut un peu plus rassurée.

Comme Harry n'avait pas cours à ce moment-là, il se posta de manière à pouvoir l'observer. Le verdict était qu'elle se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit et il allait tout tenter pour la mettre en application.

Il se rendit chez McGonagall et réserva le terrain de Quidditch pour le reste de la semaine. Il répondit par un évasif « je voudrais essayer quelques nouveautés », lorsque la directrice lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le mercredi, juste après le dîner, il sortit dans le parc avec son Eclair de Feu. Il rejoignit Emma et lui proposa de l'accompagner. Il s'assit sur son balai et proposa à Emma de monter devant lui.

D'une poigne sûre, elle se saisit du manche et Harry fit décoller son Balai en flèche. Emma rayonnait. Il lui laissa les commandes et elle fit quelques figures assez osées. Harry constata qu'elle le maîtrisait parfaitement.

Il se posa et descendit du balai. Emma voulut l'imiter mais il la retint.

- Je croyais que tu aurais aimé voler seule, lui dit-il doucement.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Emma les yeux pétillants.

- Je te demande juste de faire très attention. Ce balai est très rapide. C'est même le balai le plus rapide qui existe. Si tu veux accélérer, n'essaye pas de faire de figure, tu n'as pas encore assez l'habitude.

- Je t'en fais la promesse, Harry, lui répondit Emma des étoiles plein les yeux.

Elle décolla encore plus vite que Harry. C'est vrai qu'avec son poids plume, elle avait un énorme avantage. Le balai avait beaucoup moins de mal pour accélérer et pour freiner. « Elle pourrait réussir la feinte de Wronski encore mieux que moi », se dit Harry.

Il la regarda évoluer avec une assurance qui l'étonnait. Elle était d'une agilité surprenante. Lorsqu'il décida d'arrêter la séance, il demanda à Emma de ne rien dire à personne.

- J'ai envie de faire une surprise à tout le monde, lui dit-il.

- C'est quoi ta surprise, cousin Harry, lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de jouer de ses charmes.

- Allons, petite cousine, pas de ça avec moi. Je te le dirai lorsque j'en serai sûr. Peut-être vendredi. En attendant, tu me retrouveras ici demain après les cours. On viendra s'entraîner avant d'aller dîner.

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! dit-elle, enthousiaste.

- Allez, maintenant, va retrouver tes amies de classe. A demain, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Harry erra encore un peu dans le parc avant de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur salle commune, Hermione l'aborda d'un air entendu.

- Tu entraînes un nouvel attrapeur ?

- Co… comment as-tu deviné ? lui demanda-t-il abasourdi. Je n'en ai même pas encore parlé à Emma. J'ai observé son premier cours de vol, hier, et c'est là qu'a commencé à germer cette idée.

- Simplement parce que tu es toi. Tu t'es toujours préoccupé des autres et je sais qu'avec tout ce que nous devrons faire cette année avant d'envisager de combattre Vol… Voldemort, tu n'auras pas le temps de te consacrer au Quidditch. Ca te désolerait de savoir ton équipe handicapée par tes absences…

- Tu me connais si bien… En effet, je voudrais l'entraîner et qu'elle passe les tests pour prendre ma place. Et si je dois être honnête, je crois qu'elle sera meilleure que moi. Elle est plus légère et manie l'Eclair de Feu avec plus de rapidité que moi. J'ai l'impression que le balai a moins de mal et qu'il réagit plus vite à ses sollicitations. Je la revois demain et vendredi et je prendrai ma décision ce dernier jour.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Ensuite il reprit.

- Si ses derniers essais me paraissent concluants, je lui offrirai un Eclair de Feu. Elle en fera baver pas mal, d'envie et de jalousie.

- Tu es fou !

- Ma princesse, mes parents m'ont légué deux ou trois Galions et Sirius m'en laisse quatre ou cinq. Tes parents t'ont laissé quelques Gallions. Tu ne crois pas qu'offrir un Eclair de Feu à ma cousine qui a souffert à cause de ses parents, n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan ? Et puis, quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

- Tu l'aimes, lui demanda Hermione d'un air inquisiteur.

- Oui, je l'aime, bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est ma cousine, la seule qui était gentille avec moi. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier qu'elle est venue me consoler plus d'une fois dans mon placard.

Quand Emma vint rejoindre Harry pour le dîner, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit tout bas dans l'oreille.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire, je suis passée par la salle des trophées. J'ai vu la première coupe de Quidditch à ton nom avec l'inscription : « Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle. »

- Si tu l'as découvert, je te demande de garder le secret. Laissons la surprise aux autres.

Déjà lors de la séance du jeudi, Harry avait pris sa décision et il alla trouver la directrice.

- Bonjour, Potter, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pour moi, rien, Professeur ! Pour Emma, tout ! répondit-il.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Voilà, professeur, j'aurai énormément de travail, cette année. Je ne pourrai donc pas m'occuper de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je vais démissionner de mon poste de capitaine et de celui d'attrapeur.

- Et que puis-je faire ? fit-elle, la mine déconfite à l'annonce de la double démission de Harry.

- Signer deux autorisations pour Emma. La première afin qu'elle puisse posséder son propre balai et la seconde pour qu'elle puisse postuler pour me remplacer.

- Vous croyez qu'elle pourra vous remplacer ?

- Je suis même persuadé qu'elle sera meilleure que moi.

- Bien Potter ! Considérez qu'elle a ses autorisations.

- J'ai encore une petite demande à formuler. Pourrait-on me faire parvenir un Eclair de Feu ?

- Pour votre cousine ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour ce genre de balai ?

- Professeur… Elle vole déjà sur le mien. Elle est douée.

- Bien, Maugrey doit venir demain soir, je vais lui faire parvenir un message et il se chargera de vous l'amener.

- Merci pour elle, professeur ! Mais j'aimerais faire un coup d'éclat. Je voudrais le lui faire parvenir par le courrier du matin, exactement comme j'ai reçu mon Nimbus 2000, ajouta-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui enverrai Hedwige.

- Vous lui remettrez ceci également, ajouta la directrice en lui tendant les deux autorisations signées.

- Merci, professeur.


	7. Premières absences, premiers accrochages

**Chapitre 6. Premières absences, premiers accrochages et les conséquences.**

Le samedi, au petit déjeuner, Harry demanda à Ron et à Ginny de le rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch, après le repas.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, Hedwige s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle et vint survoler Emma qui leva la tête et la reconnut. La chouette lâcha son paquet qu'Emma attrapa au vol.

Fébrilement, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec stupeur ce qu'elle avait reçu. Un Eclair de Feu !

Un murmure parcourut la Grande Salle et des regards envieux pointaient vers Emma et son balai. Hedwige vint ensuite se poser majestueusement devant la petite fille et tendit la patte.

Emma décrocha délicatement les deux parchemins de la patte de la chouette et lui donna un morceau de pain en guise de remerciement. Hedwige ulula doucement et reprit son envol pour quitter la Grande Salle et rejoindre la volière.

Emma déplia le premier parchemin et le lut.

_Je soussigné Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de l'école Poudlard et Directrice de la maison Gryffondor, autorise par la présente et en contradiction avec le règlement de l'école, Mademoiselle Emma Potter a posséder son propre balai._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice de la maison Gryffondor_

_Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Elle s'empara fébrilement du second parchemin et l'ouvrit. Il était rédigé d'une écriture fine et légèrement penchée.

_Ma petite cousine Emma,_

_Je me permet de t'offrir un petit cadeau de bienvenue._

_J'ai demandé à madame la directrice qu'elle t'autorise à posséder ton propre balai et qu'elle t'accorde une autorisation pour jouer au Quidditch._

_Je te donne rendez-vous sur le terrain tout de suite après le repas. Nous allons voler ensemble et je te donnerai quelques petits conseils. Si tu les suis à la lettre, peut-être que demain nous commencerons à nous entraîner avec les balles de Quidditch._

_Bien affectueusement._

_Ton cousin qui t'aime beaucoup_

_Harry._

Lorsqu'elle referma le second parchemin, elle se tourna vers Harry, rayonnante et se jeta à son cou.

- Merci, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix émue.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner de mes années d'absence, ma petite cousine Emma.

A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots et Harry lui caressa doucement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin.

Le repas se termina assez joyeusement. Et ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui remit une petite boîte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Ron, en approchant.

- Ouvre et tu verras.

Lorsque Ron aperçut les insignes de capitaine de l'équipe, il afficha un air perdu.

- Que… Que… Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? C'est toi le capitaine !

- Non, mon ami. Je démissionne ! J'ai trop à faire cette année avec le combat qui approche et je n'aurai pas le temps de me consacrer au Quidditch. Je démissionne aussi de mon poste d'attrapeur. Cependant, tu pourrais bien avoir une Potter au même poste. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Harry enfourcha son balai et rejoignit Emma qui volait déjà et effectuait quelques acrobaties.

- Maintenant, Emma, tu vas voler avec moi. Tu vas devoir me suivre et avoir des réflexes assez rapides pour ne pas me perdre. Lorsque tu seras sur le terrain, à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, tu devras même anticiper sur les manœuvres de ton adversaire afin d'essayer de t'emparer de cette petite balle avant lui.

La première demi-heure de vol fut catastrophique, mais Emma commença assez vite à aiguiser ses sens afin de commencer à observer les mouvements du corps de Harry. Au bout de deux heures, elle était synchronisée.

Elle n'observait plus le vol de son cousin, mais son cousin lui-même. En fonction des mouvements que ce dernier imprimait à son corps, elle savait dans quel sens il allait virer et elle virait pratiquement en même temps.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le sol, Ron s'approcha d'eux.

- Harry, dit-il, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Elle volait en harmonie avec toi. Elle te suivait parfaitement. Je suis même persuadé que si un Vif d'Or avait été en course, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de te le subtiliser.

- Ron, tu n'imagines pas ce que je suis content. J'espérais tant entendre de telles paroles. Je ne m'étais pas trompé à son sujet.

- Si elle vole comme ça lors des essais, elle aura le poste, c'est sûr.

- Ron ! Pas de favoritisme. Elle doit passer les tests comme tous les autres. Et, pour que tout soit en règle, mets précieusement ceci de côté. C'est sa dérogation pour pouvoir, en tant que première année, jouer au Quidditch.

Le lendemain, ils s'entraînèrent avec les balles et malgré son agilité, sa légèreté, et sa souplesse, elle manquait cruellement de pratique et Harry se saisissait du Vif d'Or avant elle. Toutefois, il remarqua que les trois dernières tentatives avaient été plus serrées.

La semaine suivante fut partagée entre les cours, les entraînements avec Emma et les recherches avec Hermione qui découvrit où se trouvaient les grimoires et le collier Menat. Il faudrait pénétrer un lieu sacré, La Mecque !

Ce n'est pas rien, il faut entrer, subtiliser les grimoires et le collier et réussir à sortir.

- Je crois que sortir ne sera pas le plus difficile, dit Hermione. Si j'installe à Poudlard la même protection qu'au manoir, il suffira de demander à McGonagall de lever le bouclier anti transplanage de Poudlard. Nous sortirons facilement pour rentrer ici directement.

- Alors, ma princesse, il faudra que la protection soit installée au plus tôt. Nous devons absolument avancer dans nos recherches. Moi je vais voir McGonagall. Pour nous rendre là-bas, nous ne pouvons pas transplaner, nous devrons utiliser un Portoloin.

Hermione prépara minutieusement le bouclier de protection de Poudlard en réservant un endroit où les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devraient se tenir afin d'être totalement reconnus et ainsi pouvoir transplaner de et vers le château.

Harry, de son côté, convainquit la directrice de mettre un Portoloin à leur disposition ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Ordre qui les accompagneraient.

Lorsque le vendredi arriva, Harry prévint Emma qu'il serait absent tout le week-end, en lui recommandant de ne pas en parler. Il devait partir avec Hermione à la recherche d'objets et il organisa son entraînement avec Ginny et Ron.

Ils se retrouvèrent, après leur ronde, dans le bureau de McGonagall pour mettre au point les derniers détails de leur départ prévu la nuit-même. Ils avaient finalement décidé d'y aller pendant la nuit, ce qui leur laisserait le temps de visiter cet immense bâtiment à leur aise. Ils emportaient chacun, une cape d'invisibilité pour éventuellement se cacher aux yeux des moldus.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Douze membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les accompagnaient. McGonagall créa deux Portoloins et ils partirent pour l'Arabie. Ils devaient s'introduire à La Mecque ce qui ne serait pas simple.

Le Portoloin les avait amenés au centre de l'édifice, non loin de la Ka'ba et ils s'éparpillèrent cachés sous leur cape d'invisibilité à la recherche des objets tant convoités.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à chercher ce qu'ils espéraient y découvrir. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les grimoires, mais les laissèrent en place tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé le collier, et ce afin de ne pas donner l'alerte.

Ils se cachèrent tous sous leur cape et se faufilèrent hors de l'édifice. Ils allèrent à la recherche d'un hôtel pour y prendre quelques heures de repos.

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, ils se relayèrent afin d'observer les lieux et connaître le moment où il n'y aurait plus personne.

Lorsque les derniers fidèles présents sur les lieux s'en allèrent, ils reprirent leurs recherches. Encore une fois, ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit avant que Tonks ne découvre le premier objet qui pourrait servir à la création de cet artéfact nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Gemino ! prononça alors Tonks.

Elle créa une copie du collier et apporta l'original à Hermione.

- Il ne reste qu'a récupérer les grimoires et nous pourrons rentrer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, voilà une mission qui s'achève sans ennuis, ajouta Rémus Lupin.

Ils se regroupèrent au centre de l'édifice et transplanèrent, par groupe de deux, directement à Poudlard. Ils prirent le chemin du bureau de McGonagall d'humeur joyeuse d'avoir pu récupérer ces objets avec autant de facilité.

Hélas, il était dit que la journée ne s'achèverait pas aussi bien que leur humeur le laissait présager. Harry entra le premier dans le bureau de la directrice et vit Mr et Mrs Weasley assis, la mine triste. Instantanément, sa pensée fila vers sa cousine.

- Ah ! Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Comment s'est déroulée votre mission ?

- Pas de mauvaises rencontres, cette fois, ajouta Harry en déposant le collier et les grimoires sur le bureau. Pouvez-vous mettre ceci précieusement de côté, je vous prie ?

- Bien, Potter.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers le couple Weasley.

A ce moment-là, Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglots. Mr Weasley, lui, se leva et s'approcha de Harry.

- Il s'agit de Ron, de Ginny…

- Et d'Emma ? le coupa Harry au bord de la panique.

Mr Weasley ne répond rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Harry poussa alors long hurlement.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste, tous les trois grièvement blessés. Seul Ron a repris connaissance. Ginny et Emma sont toujours inconscientes.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol en sanglots. Hermione s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je viens juste de la retrouver, on ne va pas déjà me la reprendre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il faut vite aller à l'hôpital, Mione. Je veux être auprès d'elle quand elle se réveillera.

- Harry, nous devons nous reposer un peu avant de partir. Je suis épuisée de cette nuit.

- Crois-tu que j'ai envie d'aller dormir quand ma petite Emma risque de mourir. Va dormir quelques heures, Mione et viens me rejoindre quand tu seras reposée. Je ne suis pas vexé, je sais que c'est éprouvant de piétiner toute la nuit.

- Et toi, tu crois que je vais aller dormir pendant que l'homme que j'aime, veille…

- Je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu feras comme tu l'entends. Je te dis simplement que tu as besoin de repos parce que la tâche qui t'attend est très éprouvante. Moi je pourrai toujours dormir pendant que tu seras plongée dans les grimoires auxquels je ne comprends rien…

- Alors, je vais dormir deux ou trois heures et je viendrai te rejoindre.

- A plus tard, ma princesse, lui dit Harry en l'embrassant.

Lui aussi était épuisé mais il avait la volonté de se rendre au chevet de sa cousine. Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas même Voldemort en personne.

Il leva la main droite dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette et s'écria :

- Accio Eclair de Feu !

Quelques instants plus tard, le balai pénétrait dans le bureau en brisant une vitre.

- Vous n'allez pas voler jusque Londres, tout de même ? lui demanda McGonagall.

- Non, professeur, je transplane jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et je rejoindrai l'hôpital par la voie des airs. Je devrais y être dans moins de trente minutes.

- Pour la circonstance, Tu ne veux pas transplaner directement à Sainte Mangouste ? lui demanda Mr Weasley.

- J'y ai pensé, mais ce serait leur faire courir un plus grand risque encore. Si comme je le pense, Voldemort arrive à suivre les transplanages, il saura que je suis parti de Poudlard et que je me rends à l'hôpital. Il y enverra des hommes à lui et c'est un risque que je refuse de leur faire courir. A plus tard, ajouta-t-il avant de souffler un baiser en direction d'Hermione et de disparaître dans un crac sonore.

Il reparut presque aussitôt sur le Chemin de Traverse et enfourcha immédiatement son balai. Il fila droit vers le ciel et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à Sainte Mangouste, juste pour égarer un éventuel poursuivant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se posait dans la cour de l'hôpital. Il entra tout de suite dans le bâtiment et alla s'informer de la chambre qu'occupaient ses amis.

Il apprit que Ron était dans la chambre six cent dix-sept et Ginny dans la chambre à côté. Quant à Emma, elle se trouvait en réanimation. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de son ami puisqu'il savait ce dernier réveillé.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Ron tourna péniblement la tête.

- Harry ! dit-il dans un souffle, la voix éteinte et le visage marqué par la douleur. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu les protéger. Ils nous ont attaqué alors qu'on était en vol. Ils devaient être une dizaine. Emma a fait une chute de quinze mètres et s'est fracassée sur le sol. J'ai ensuite entendu Malefoy utiliser le sortilège Doloris.

- Il va me le payer, lorsque vous serez tous de retour à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Je ferai un exemple devant tout le monde. Tous ces Serpentard sauront à quoi s'en tenir. Maintenant, repose-toi. Je vais voir comment va Ginny, elle est juste à côté. Ensuite je me mettrai à la recherche d'Emma. Je ne sais pas exactement où elle se trouve.

- Moi je le sais et si tu m'aides à me lever, je t'y conduirai. Je voudrais aller m'excuser auprès d'elle pour n'avoir pas pu la protéger.

- Ron, mon ami, mon frère, tu dois te reposer. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

Harry sortit de la chambre et entra à côté, en silence. Ginny avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

- Ne dis rien Ginny, je suis au courant. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je vais à la recherche d'Emma. Je ne sais pas dans quelle chambre elle se trouve.

- J'ai mal, c'est affreux, cette douleur. Quel sale sortilège que le Doloris !

- Crois-moi, il va y goûter, ajouta Harry l'air furieux. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

Il s'approcha de Ginny et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Ensuite, il sortit de la chambre. Il aperçut un médicomage à l'autre bout du couloir et alla le rejoindre.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit Harry. Je cherche une petite fille de onze ans arrivée hier en même temps que les blessés des chambres six cent dix-sept et six cent dix-huit.

- Emma Potter ?

- En effet, c'est ma cousine et je la cherche.

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne la voyiez pas maintenant. Attendez jusque mardi, elle devrait aller mieux.

- Je VEUX la voir, trancha Harry.

- Rentrez chez vous et revenez comme je vous l'ai conseillé.

La colère montait en Harry et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

- ET MOI JE VOUS ANNONCE QUE SI VOUS NE ME DITES PAS TOUT DE SUITE DANS QUELLE CHAMBRE ELLE SE TROUVE, JE VAIS METTRE VOTRE HOPITAL SANS DESSUS DESSOUS JUSQU'A CE QUE JE LA DECOUVRE !

Alerté par les cris de fureur de son ami, Ron s'était levé péniblement et s'était approché en prenant appui contre le mur qu'il longeait.

- Harry, viens je vais t'y conduire. Tu ne tireras rien de cet énergumène. Il ne parle jamais et ne répond jamais à aucune question. A croire qu'il est en dérangement permanent.

Harry s'approcha de son ami et le prit par le bras pour l'aider à avancer. Le médicomage se rapprocha d'eux et apostropha Ron.

- Retournez vous coucher et ne vous mêlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il adossa Ron contre le mur, se saisit de sa baguette et se tourna vers le médicomage.

- Un conseil, dit-il d'une voix froide, écartez-vous de mon chemin ou vous allez le regretter.

En voyant l'air résolu de Harry, il n'insista pas. Ron l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma et avant d'y entrer, Harry proposa à Ron de le ramener dans son lit. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il revint ensuite auprès de sa cousine.

Une jeune médicomage était à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire. Harry lui expliqua qui il était et elle lui fit un sourire avant de faire apparaître un fauteuil confortable à côté du lit.

- Installez-vous, elle ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre connaissance.

- Comment va-t-elle, demanda Harry inquiet.

- Rassurez-vous, elle va mieux. Bien mieux que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, reprit-elle.

- Expliquez-moi, j'étais absent lorsque cela s'est passé.

- Elle a apparemment chuté de son balai et est arrivée ici avec cinquante-cinq fractures. Celles-ci sont à présent guéries et elle devrait bientôt reprendre connaissance.

Lorsque la médicomage sortit, Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil et posa sa main sur celle de sa cousine. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé par sa nuit.

Harry s'éveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il réfléchissait aux derniers événements. Il bouillait intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu quitter Poudlard, laissant Emma à la merci de ce monstre ?

Il sentait une main dans la sienne. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris la main de sa cousine avant de s'endormir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une autre main se glisser dans sa main gauche qu'il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Il remarqua Hermione qui se tenait à côté de lui et qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour ma princesse, lui dit-il. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

- Depuis plus de deux heures. Tu dormais si bien qu'on n'a pas voulu t'éveiller.

Instantanément, il fit le lien et tourna brusquement sa tête vers le lit. Deux prunelles vertes l'observaient.

- Emma ! Je suis si content de voir que tu vas mieux, lui dit-il en se levant pour lui faire plein de baisers. J'étais si inquiet.

- J'ai mal, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on m'a fait, mais j'ai affreusement mal.

- Tu dois te reposer. Ca va aller mieux. Je t'expliquerai lorsque tu seras de retour à Poudlard.

- J'ai peur d'y retourner, dit-elle.

- Non, tu ne dois pas. Je le surveillerai et il ne recommencera pas. Plus jamais tu ne seras seule, je t'en fais la promesse. En revanche, je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses l'humilier publiquement.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai me battre contre lui. Je suis trop petite et trop légère. Je ne fais pas le poids !

- Au contraire, ce seront tes armes contre lui. Repose-toi, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour l'instant.

La médicomage revint près de Emma et déclara qu'elle pouvait quitter le service de réanimation et rejoindre Ginny.

Dès qu'elle l'eût rejoint, Harry s'absenta un moment avec Hermione. Ils étaient allés manger quelque chose parce que cela faisait maintenant plus de seize heures qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé.

- Avant de venir, dit Hermione en dégustant son repas, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil dans les grimoires. J'y ai découvert des sorts que personne ne connaît. Des sorts anciens, des sorts oubliés de tous.

- Nous les apprendrons tous, poursuivit Harry. Je veux avoir un maximum de chances lorsque nous affronterons Voldemort.

Quand ils rejoignirent Emma et Ginny, Ron était là, assis sur le lit de sa sœur et la médicomage vérifiait l'état d'Emma.

- Si elle se repose deux jours, dit la médicomage, elle peut sortir dès à présent. J'insiste cependant sur le fait qu'elle doit se reposer. Elle ne peut faire aucun effort.

- J'y veillerai personnellement, dit Harry.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous près de la gargouille. Harry donna le mot de passe et ils grimpèrent cet escalier en colimaçon. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et constata que la directrice était absente. Ils y pénétrèrent tous les cinq et Harry lança un appel.

- Dobby, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît.

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre et Emma sursauta. Dobby apparut.

- Harry Potter a demandé Dobby. Dobby vous écoute, Monsieur.

- Pourrais-tu aller demander au professeur McGonagall de venir dans son bureau, je te prie.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Et il disparut dans ce craquement typique du transplanage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrait, livrant passage à la directrice.

- Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Potter, je suis heureuse de vous savoir de retour. Nous étions tous très inquiets à votre sujet…

- Vraiment tous, lui demanda Harry le regard noir.

- Allons Mr Potter, vous savez ce que je veux dire.

- Professeur, reprit Harry, j'aimerais que ceci n'arrive plus. Je voudrais donc protéger Emma. Et pour cela, j'ai deux demandes particulières.

- Je vous écoute, Potter.

- La première, c'est que pour le reste de l'année, Emma quitte son dortoir et elle vienne nous rejoindre dans notre appartement.

- C'est tout à fait faisable, dit McGonagall.

- Et la seconde, ajouta Harry, je voudrais débaucher Dobby et l'affecter à la protection de ma cousine. J'ai confiance en lui.

- Cette seconde demande me paraît raisonnable et vous avez mon accord.

- Merci, professeur. Dobby ?

- Dobby vous écoute, Monsieur, annonça l'Elfe dès son arrivée.

- Dobby, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Ron, Ginny et Emma.

- Tout se sait, à Poudlard, Monsieur.

- Alors, j'aimerais que tu abandonnes ton travail dans les cuisines et que tu te consacres à protéger Emma. J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu la protégeras, même au péril de ta propre vie.

- Dobby est honoré de la confiance que vous lui témoignez, Monsieur. Il veillera sur votre cousine jour et nuit.

- Merci Dobby. Bien entendu, tu seras payé pour ce travail.

- Merci, Monsieur, dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Emma.

- Emma, je te présente Dobby, un Elfe de maison libre. C'est un bon ami à moi.

- Et il faut préciser, Miss Emma, reprit l'Elfe, que si Dobby est un Elfe libre, c'est grâce à Monsieur Harry Potter.

- Oui, Emma, il a un jour voulu me sauver, ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

A ces mots, Dobby se ratatina sur lui-même et baissa la tête et les oreilles en déglutissant bruyamment.

A ce moment, la directrice intervint.

- Vous reprenez vos cours ? Vous venez dîner, ce soir ?

- Hermione et moi, nous reprenons nos cours mais Emma, Ginny et Ron doivent se reposer jusque mercredi, au moins et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais rater le dîner, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

- Bien bonne fin de journée à vous tous.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement des Préfets en Chef, Harry souhaita qu'une seconde chambre possédant une salle de bain soit aménagée pour Emma. Ensuite, il annonça le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous les cinq.

- Dobby, appela Harry, une fois à l'intérieur. Peux-tu amener les effets de ma cousine, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, Tout de suite, Monsieur, répondit ce dernier en arrivant.

- Viens, ma petite cousine Emma. Viens voir ta chambre, ensuite nous irons manger.


	8. Explications et essai

**Chapitre 7. Explications et essais.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas du soir, Harry menait sa cousine comme une grande dame, lui offrant son bras. Hermione suivait avec Ron et Ginny. Dès son entrée, ses yeux se posèrent sur Malefoy qui sembla se décomposer en les voyant entrer.

En les apercevant entrer tous les cinq, McGonagall se leva et frappa doucement de son couvert, contre son verre.

Harry profita que l'attention de tous était captivée par la directrice qui voulait très certainement faire une annonce et se jeta rapidement un sort de désillusion. Puis il se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité et disparut complètement de la vue.

- Continue sans moi, je reviens. J'ai un compte à régler, souffla alors Harry d'une voix taquine dans l'oreille d'Emma.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la petite adolescente et Harry en profita pour contourner les tables en silence. Il vint se poster juste derrière Malefoy.

- Miss Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, commença la directrice. Nous sommes tous heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. Je sais que vous devrez encore vous reposer et que vous ne reprendrez vos cours que jeudi. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit à tous.

Malefoy se pencha alors vers Crabbe en ricanant et lui dit :

- Elle ne s'en sortira pas à si bon compte la prochaine fois, tu peux me croire. Je lui réserve d'autres surprises qui vont lui faire plaisir.

Alors que Malefoy et ses complices se plongeaient dans leur assiette, Harry enleva sa cape et se pencha vers le blond.

- Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne plus toucher à ma famille, lui dit-il d'une voix sourde, qui fit frémir le Serpentard.

A ce moment, Malefoy se retourna et… BANG ! Harry lui balança un violent coup de poing en travers du visage, lui éclatant la pommette au passage.

Crabbe se leva alors et se tourna vers Harry, baguette levée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui jeter un sort et…

- _Expulso !_ pensa alors Harry de toutes ses forces.

Crabbe se retrouva éjecté à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Goyle.

- Tu veux essayer aussi ? lui demanda-t-il l'air goguenard.

Goyle se rassit tandis que Malefoy se massait le nez qui saignait. Harry avait dû frapper assez fort que pour le lui casser.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à ton complice et je peux t'affirmer qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, dit Harry d'une voix froide. Pointe seulement ta baguette sur Emma même sans prononcer la moindre incantation et tu le regretteras amèrement. A partir de maintenant, il y aura toujours quelqu'un derrière toi pour te surveiller. Tiens-toi le pour dit, un bonne fois pour toutes. Si tu recommences à t'en prendre à Emma ou à un de mes amis, je viendrai m'assurer personnellement que ce sera ta dernière mauvaise action. S'il le faut, je te mènerai moi-même à Azkaban par la peau du dos.

Alors que Harry s'éloignait avec l'intention de reprendre sa place entre Hermione et Emma, Drago Malefoy se redressa lentement. Lorsqu'il fut bien droit, un cri retentit dans la Grande Salle.

- HARRY !

Hermione et Emma crièrent en même temps. Hélas, Malefoy avait déjà lancé son sort et Harry se sentit projeté au bout de la Grande Salle.

A moitié assommé, il se releva et vit que Malefoy se dirigeait vers lui. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et Hermione intervint verbalement en houspillant le Serpentard.

- Toujours aussi lâche, Malefoy, hurla Hermione. Tu ne sais qu'attaquer les plus faibles ou attaquer par derrière. C'est très courageux !

- CA SUFFIT ! tonna alors McGonagall qui sentait que les choses risquaient d'empirer.

Hermione sursauta et Malefoy en profita pour se tourner dans l'intention d'attaquer la belle Gryffondor.

- NON ! cria Harry. C'est entre nous deux que ça se passe. Laisse Hermione et Emma en dehors de ça. Elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

A ce moment-là, Ron, Ginny et Emma se mirent brusquement debout et levèrent tous trois leur baguette vers Malefoy.

- Tu vas faire quoi, seul contre quatre, lui demanda Ginny, toi qui te sentais si fort lorsque nous étions trois et que vous étiez une douzaine au moins. J'ai encore la douleur bien présente dans mon souvenir et je t'y ferai volontiers goûter, si tu m'y forces.

- MR MALEFOY, RETOURNEZ A VOTRE PLACE, hurla McGonagall en s'approchant baguette levée également.

Enfin, vaincu, Drago Malefoy baissa sa baguette et retourna lentement à sa place. Harry vint lui aussi se rasseoir entre les deux filles de sa vie, son amour et sa cousine.

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre elles, Emma lui fit un baiser sur la joue et lui adressa un immense sourire de reconnaissance.

- Merci, Harry, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille. Merci de pendre soin de moi. Merci de prendre ma défense.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

Harry commença son repas alors que McGonagall reprenait sa place, réclamant l'attention de tous.

- Je suis assez déçue de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je pensais qu'en tant qu'étudiants faisant partie de la même école, vous feriez votre possible pour vous entendre. Mr Potter, vous me décevez beaucoup, je pensais qu'en vous nommant Préfet en Chef, vous auriez à cœur de préserver l'unité de cet établissement. Vous également, Miss Granger, je croyais que vous auriez usé de votre influence pour essayer de garder l'église au milieu du village…

Hermione baissa la tête et se mit à rougir suite à l'intervention de la directrice.

- Ne vous en prenez pas à Hermione, professeur, l'interrompit Harry en se levant d'un bond. Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui vient de se passer et si vous voulez me démettre de mes fonctions, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, faites comme bon vous semble.

- Je n'avais pas encore envisagé cette solution, reprit McGonagall, mais si vous me la proposez… je suivrai peut-être votre conseil.

- Mais je vous en prie, ajouta Harry en se levant. Tu viens, ma princesse ? dit-il en tendant la main vers Hermione. Et toi, Emma, tu m'accompagnes aussi ?

- Où allez-vous, Mr Potter ? interrogea McGonagall, l'air inquiet.

- Je pense que nous allons quitter Poudlard pour n'y jamais revenir. J'ai bien envie de mettre en sécurité les personnes qui me sont chères. Ron ? Ginny ? Vous venez ?

- Et le reste de l'école ? Vous y pensez ? ajouta la directrice, la mâchoire tremblante et une certaine rougeur sur le visage.

- Professeur ? Un certain trente et un juillet, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

McGonagall pâlit subitement. « Il ne va tout de même pas nous abandonner ? » se dit-elle.

- Potter ? appela McGonagall, j'aimerais vous voir avant votre départ.

Son ton s'était radouci et sa colère semblait oubliée.

- Vous savez où nous trouver, professeur, dit Harry sans se retourner.

Ils quittèrent tous les cinq la Grande Salle sous le regard médusé des autres élèves. Jamais de mémoire de sorcier, personne n'avait osé s'adresser de la sorte au directeur de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement des Préfets en Chef, Harry souhaita que deux chambres supplémentaires munie chacune d'une salle de bain soient ajoutées à leur logis. Il souhaita également que le coin à manger soit agrandi afin qu'il s'y sentent à l'aise tous les cinq lorsqu'ils y prendraient leur repas. Il demanda mentalement que quelques fauteuils soient ajoutés afin que tous puissent s'installer confortablement devant le feu ouvert de leur salle commune.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry appela Dobby.

- Harry Potter a demandé Dobby. Dobby vous écoute, Monsieur.

- Dobby, j'aimerais qu'avec Winky, vous apportiez ici les effets de Mr et Miss Weasley.

- Bien Monsieur, dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant et en disparaissant dans le craquement typique du transplanage.

- Ron, reprit Harry, ta chambre est à gauche. Ginny, la tienne est à droite et une porte permettra de la faire communiquer avec celle d'Emma.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la petite adolescente. Elle pourrait aller voir directement son amie. Hermione prit Ginny par la main et la mena jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Harry, reprit Ron, que penses-tu que McGonagall va dire de notre présence ici ? En principe, nous n'avons pas le droit d'y être. Nous devrions rester dans nos dortoirs de la tour Gryffondor.

- Elle ne vous dira absolument rien, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu n'as pas saisi ma menace, tout à l'heure ?

- Ben j'ai juste compris que tu l'as menacée de quitter Poudlard, lui dit Ron ne comprenant pas où Harry voulait en venir.

- En effet et c'est une menace qu'elle prend très au sérieux. A mon anniversaire, je lui ai annoncé que je préfèrerais mourir que vivre sans Hermione et je l'ai menacée de la laisser se débrouiller avec Voldemort si elle ne m'aidait pas à ramener Hermione à Poudlard.

- Oh ! Je vois, ajouta Ron. C'était donc sérieux.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais sérieux ce soir-là et à quel point j'étais sérieux encore ce soir. Tu le constateras d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle viendra.

Peu de temps après, Dobby vint annoncer que les effets des deux Weasley étaient rangés dans leurs nouvelles chambres.

- Merci Dobby, dit Harry. Peux-tu nous apporter de quoi manger, je te prie. Notre repas a été interrompu.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur, dit l'Elfe avant de disparaître.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas dans un ambiance un peu tendue à la suite des événements survenus dans la Grande Salle, quelqu'un frappa contre la porte.

Harry alla ouvrir et découvrit McGonagall, Rogue et Mr Weasley. Ce dernier eut l'air soulagé de voir que ses enfants étaient toujours au château.

- Potter, dit la directrice dès son entrée, ne me dites pas que vous allez abandonner tous vos condisciples. Ce ne serait pas juste pour ceux qui n'ont rien fait.

Harry leva un regard noir vers McGonagall et lui parla d'une voix blanche.

- La justice. Je me demande si vous savez vraiment ce que ce mot veut dire ? Où était la justice lorsque Malefoy a fait tomber Emma de son balai et qu'ensuite il lui a fait subir le Doloris ? Où est cette fameuse justice alors qu'il est toujours ici et non à Azkaban comme le prévoit la loi ? Il me semble que cette justice dont vous parlez a besoin d'aide pour y voir clair. Peut-être devrais-je lui prêter mes lunettes, alors elle y verrait un peu plus clair, qui sait ?

- Vous savez ce que je vous ai dit, ce fameux trente et un juillet, si je devais le renvoyer.

- Je préfère encore savoir qu'il y a un Mangemort de plus dans les rues que de savoir qu'il y en a un au château, éructa Harry. Quand on voit ce qu'il fait subir à des innocents qu'il ne connaît même pas !

- Harry, intervint Rogue, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne recommencera pas. Je vais l'avoir à l'œil en permanence.

- Professeur Rogue, il est fourbe et lâche et n'attaque jamais que comme un traître ou lorsqu'il se sait en supériorité. Il s'arrangera pour faire ses coups en douce sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Vous pas plus que les autres…

- Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire. Souviens-toi que j'ai été un Mangemort et que je connais deux ou trois trucs de plus que lui.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, ajouta Harry. Vous saurez demain matin. Si vous nous voyez en cours, Hermione et moi, vous aurez compris.

- En attendant, Potter, ceci vous appartient, je crois.

McGonagall agita sa baguette et les grimoires ainsi que le collier apparurent sur le petit bureau près de la bibliothèque.

- Harry, demanda Mr Weasley, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu l'as frappé comme le Mangemort dans la bibliothèque ?

- Mr Weasley, je voulais lui faire mal, mais je répugne à utiliser le sortilège de la torture. Je voulais qu'il ressente un peu de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Emma.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, Harry ?

- Parfaitement !

- Alors, termina Mr Weasley, réfléchis-y bien.

Harry baissa la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Il était déçu. Déçu de ses réactions face aux souffrances de ses proches. Mais comment rester maître de soi lorsque les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie se font torturer ?

Les trois premières journées de cours de la semaine passèrent lentement. Harry et Hermione ne s'occupant plus que de leur ronde du soir. Le reste de leur temps, il le passaient auprès de leurs amis.

Puis la vie reprit, petit à petit, son cours normal et la semaine suivante, pendant que Hermione faisait des recherches dans les grimoires, Harry se consacra à Emma, l'entraînant au Quidditch et lui apprenant à se défendre de manière efficace. Il lui apprit aussi quelques sorts pour entraver les déplacements de ses assaillants.

Elle se montrait, tout comme pour le Quidditch, très bonne élève et tant Harry que Ginny n'avaient que des choses positives à dire à son sujet.

Lorsque le week-end arriva, une affiche parut dans la salle commune des Gryffondor annonçant que le mercredi suivant auraient lieu les essais pour désigner les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs et le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

En effet, Harry ayant abandonné son poste pour se consacrer à son combat à venir et Katie Bell ainsi qu'Alicia Spinnet ayant terminé toutes deux leurs études, il fallait pourvoir au remplacement de ces absents.

Une heure avant le début des essais, Harry était assis sur les gradins, caché sous sa cape. Se méfiant de Malefoy comme de la peste, il voulait absolument veiller sur sa cousine et en avait averti Hermione afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de sa disparition.

Il eut ainsi le loisir de pouvoir détailler la prestation d'Emma. Elle fut époustouflante et bien plus rapide que les autres postulants.

Ron eut l'idée de la faire passer en dernier car il la savait excellente. Il les fit donc effectuer leurs tests deux par deux, le vainqueur précédent affrontant un autre postulant, en en éliminant un à chaque fois. Ils ne restèrent donc plus que deux pour le dernier essai, Emma étant l'un des deux. Contrairement à Harry, elle restait très calme, lui qui, lors de son premier match de Quidditch était nerveux et tendu…

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait adopté une position bien à elle qui lui apportait une certaine stabilité. Elle enroulait sa jambe gauche autour du manche de son balai et faisait corps avec lui. Il se promit d'ailleurs de tester cette position à la première occasion.

Lors du dernier affrontement face au vainqueur des autres duels, elle effectua une feinte de Wronski qui fit peur à Harry. Elle freina son balai si tard que les brindilles de bouleau laissèrent un sillon bien marqué dans la pelouse.

Lorsque les essais se terminèrent, Harry resta à proximité des vestiaires et suivit le groupe lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le château. Il aperçut Malefoy caché sous un porche.

Il s'en approcha précipitamment et le poussa violemment dans le dos afin qu'il soit bien visible des autres qui sortirent leur baguette d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Sa tentative avortée, Malefoy prit la fuite en direction du parc et Harry enleva sa cape, apparaissant ainsi à ses amis.

- Je t'avais dit que je serais là pour te protéger, dit-il à Emma en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Tu as été extraordinaire. J'ai vraiment eu peur de ta feinte de Wronski.

Emma lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire.

- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, après les heures que tu as passé à m'entraîner.

- Je crois, dit Ron, que même Krum ne l'aurait pas aussi bien réussie qu'elle. Elle a été fantastique et a gagné sa place dans l'équipe, c'est certain. Elle était la meilleure ! Et sans favoritisme, je tiens à le préciser.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Malefoy était absent. Le repas se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur et sans intervention désagréable de sa part, ses deux gardes du corps n'osant probablement pas provoquer Harry, se sachant moins forts que lui et ayant encore en tête le traitement que Harry avait fait subir à Crabbe sans avoir prononcé la moindre incantation.

Le bruit de ses résultats lors des essais ayant parcouru l'ensemble du château tel une traînée de poudre, Emma fut félicitée pour sa fantastique prestation, par l'ensemble des Gryffondor. Tout au long de sa progression pour venir s'installer en tête de la table auprès de Harry et Hermione, ce n'était que « Bravo Emma. Tu as été fantastique Emma. Malefoy n'a qu'à bien se tenir, tu lui raviras le Vif d'Or sous le nez. »

Harry était fier de sa 'Petite cousine Emma'. Il voulut qu'elle goûte à ce moment de bonheur d'être acclamé par les autres et décida de passer par la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Ce fut une ovation qui accueillit Emma lorsqu'elle eut franchi le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ils passèrent environ une heure parmi les Gryffondor et c'est le visage radieux qu'Emma suivit le groupe lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la salle commune des Préfets.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione effectuèrent leur ronde ce soir-là et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils firent un crochet par l'infirmerie. Ils y entrèrent pour découvrir Drago Malefoy endormi dont le visage était couvert de pustules purulentes.

Ils traversèrent la salle en silence et se rendirent au bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

- Entrez, cria-t-elle.

- Bonsoir Madame, dirent Harry et Hermione en entrant.

- Que me vaut cette visite tardive ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Sans trop savoir pourquoi, nous avons été comme attirés par l'infirmerie. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que fait Malefoy, ici ? demanda Harry.

- Il est arrivé peu avant le dîner, couvert de pustules. Il ne sait pas comment ça a pu lui arriver et ne vous soupçonne même pas car il vous savait éloigné.

Harry eut un petit sourire, qu'Hermione remarqua et lorsqu'ils furent ressortis de l'infirmerie, elle le questionna.

- On dirait que tu t'amuses de ce qui lui est arrivé, dit-elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu souris. Evidemment que ça m'amuse ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je souriais. Je crois avoir une petite idée de l'auteur de cette farce.


	9. Protego Extremo et Protego Ultimo

**Chapitre 8. Protego Extremo et Protego Ultimo.**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, Ron était paresseusement installé dans un fauteuil et feuilletait un grimoire. Emma et Ginny étaient occupées à jouer une partie de bataille explosive.

Aussitôt, Harry appela Dobby.

- Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ? Dobby vous écoute Monsieur.

- Dobby, Malefoy est à l'infirmerie couvert de pustules. N'aurais-tu pas une idée sur le responsable ?

Dobby prit un air solennel.

- Vous avez ordonné à Dobby de veiller sur votre cousine, Monsieur. L'intention de Mr Malefoy était d'essayer de faire du mal à Miss Emma ainsi qu'à ses amis. La mission de Dobby étant de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Miss Emma, Dobby a pensé qu'il devait recevoir une punition pour ce qu'il avait envisagé. Voilà !

- Merci, Dobby. Je constate que tu fais bien ton travail.

En se retournant, Harry vit des sourires sur tous les visages y compris celui d'Hermione.

- Vous m'étonnez, Miss-Préfète-En-Chef.

- Et pourquoi donc, Monsieur le Comte, lui demanda Hermione à voix basse alors qu'elle venait de se lover dans les bras de son amour.

- Je pensais entendre un couplet sur la bienséance. Genre, ne pas faire aux autres ce qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'ils nous fassent.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite…

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ! Chaque jour davantage ! lui dit Harry dans le creux de son oreille.

- Hé vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas fini ? demanda Ron grognon.

- Que se passe-t-il Ronald, lui demanda Hermione. Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Ben, j'aimerais aussi tenir un peu ma copine dans mes bras. Mais en restant ici, c'est difficile.

- Ha ? intervint Harry. Ron est amoureux ? Je n'ai pourtant rien remarqué.

- Quoique vous en pensiez, Monsieur Potter, dit Ron d'un air suffisant, je sais me montrer discret lorsque les circonstances l'exigent. Et comme ma petite amie ne fait pas partie des Gryffondor, il vaut mieux ne pas trop se montrer.

- Et depuis quand ? si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demanda Harry à son ami.

- Depuis la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard du mois de mars, l'an dernier, répondit Ron l'œil brillant.

- C'est sérieux, alors ? interrogea le Préfet.

- Je pense que oui, répondit le rouquin.

Hermione chuchota alors quelque chose dans l'oreille de Harry qui lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

- Tant que tu y seras, lui dit-il, vérifie aussi pour…

Elle lui répondit d'un immense sourire.

Hermione se plongea ensuite dans les grimoires découverts à la Mecque et y passa une partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle vint rejoindre Harry, celui-ci s'éveilla.

- Tu viens seulement te coucher, lui demanda-t-il. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est deux heures passé. J'ai découvert deux sorts de protection que je n'ai jamais entendu. Il y a toute la théorie pour les étudier, mais comme personne, apparemment, ne les connaît, il nous sera difficile de les apprendre.

- Nous nous y mettrons dès ce week-end, dans la salle sur demande, ça nous rappellera l'AD. En attendant, tu devrais dormir, ajouta Harry en embrassant tendrement Hermione.

Le lendemain entre la fin des cours et le dîner, Hermione disparut. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas car il savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Plusieurs fois, Ron vint demander à Harry s'il savait où se trouvait Hermione, mais à chaque fois Harry répondait qu'il n'en savait rien.

A la fin, excédé, il dit à Ron.

- Tu sais Ron, Hermione n'a pas toujours besoin de me dire où elle va. Et puis, tu sais il existe un mot tout simple pour résumer la situation. Confiance.

Après cette légère altercation, Ron disparut du paysage jusqu'au moment du repas. Lorsqu'il reparut, il affichait un sourire béat. « _Toi, mon ami, cette fois, tu es cuit. _» pensa alors Harry.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Et de un !

Harry ne répondit rien mais il eut un sourire entendu lorsque Hermione s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui vola un rapide baiser et se plongea dans son assiette.

Après le repas, Hermione disparut de nouveau et Ron redemanda où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

- Je n'en sais rien, Ron, Hermione fait des tas de recherches et elle voyage entre notre bibliothèque et celle de Poudlard. Si tu tiens tant que cela à la voir, poste-toi sur son trajet fictif. Avec un peu de chance…

Intérieurement, Harry se marrait. Il savait parfaitement ce que faisait Hermione et pour donner un peu de poids à ses affirmations farfelues, il prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ginny s'était éclipsée et ne les avait pas suivi, ce qui fit sourire Harry. « _A ton tour, chère amie, de te faire prendre._ » pensa-t-il.

Lorsque Ginny rentra dans la salle commune, elle aussi affichait un sourire rayonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentit une main invisible se poser sur son épaule. C'était le signal…

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry proposait à ses amis de rejoindre la salle des Préfets et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Hermione était confortablement installée sur le canapé, feuilletant un grimoire.

- Tiens ! s'exclama Harry à l'intention de Ron. Tu vois ce que je te disais…

Hermione leva la tête vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Et de deux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda alors, pour détourner d'éventuels soupçons.

- Tu as compris comment les utiliser ?

- Oui et non, fit-elle. C'est très compliqué et personne pour nous les apprendre.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ce que lisait Hermione et s'aperçut qu'elle était sur une page ou il était question de deux sorts de protections particulièrement efficaces. Bien plus résistants que le Protego !

- Sont-ce les deux sorts dont tu m'as parlé cette nuit, lui demanda-t-il si bas qu'il pouvait à peine s'entendre.

- Oui, ce sont bien ceux-là et il semble qu'un des deux ne peut être lancé seul.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Nous étudierons ces sorts au cours du week-end. Je n'ai pas encore tout lu, je ne sais donc pas exactement comment procéder.

Harry embrassa tendrement Hermione et lui dit :

- Si nous faisions une surprise à nos amis…

- Que vas-tu encore inventer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Viens ! lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils sortirent tous les deux sous les yeux interrogateurs de Ron, Ginny et Emma.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

- J'ai envie que nos amis passent un moment avec leurs petits amis. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Et tu vas ramener qui, demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Celui ou celle que tu me diras d'aller chercher puisque tu es la seule à savoir.

- Hé bien ! Ron sort avec Susan Bones et Ginny avec Terry Boot. Occupe-toi d'aller chercher Susan, je vais à la recherche de Terry.

- On se retrouve ici et le premier arrivé attend l'autre avant d'entrer.

Ils se séparèrent et prirent chacun une direction différente. Hermione se dirigea vers l'aile ouest et Harry prit la direction des cuisines.

Il eut la chance de croiser un élève de Poufsouffle et lui demanda de prévenir Susan Bones qu'il l'attendait dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, il lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité et lui dit :

- Tiens, enfile-la et suis-moi en silence, lui dit Harry face à son air interloqué.

- Où m'emmènes-tu, Harry.

- Chut ! Fais-moi confiance, c'est une surprise et pas un bruit.

Il se mirent en route et regagnèrent le couloir des préfets. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, suivie d'un Terry Boot pas très rassuré.

- Susan ! Enlève la cape, dit alors Harry.

Harry entra seul dans leur salle commune et ne vit qu'Emma, plongée dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Il lui demanda où se trouvaient Ron et Ginny

- Ils sont dans leur chambre occupés à leurs devoirs.

Il revint dans le couloir et fit entrer tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Emma voulut poser des questions mais Harry lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un mouvement impérieux.

- Susan, tu vas frapper à la porte de gauche. Et toi, Terry à celle tout à fait à droite, leur dit Harry.

Ensuite, ce fut un concert de cris de joie et de bonheur, chacun étant heureux de retrouver son petit ami ou sa petite amie.

Ron vint remercier Harry mais ce dernier lui fit savoir qu'il n'y était pour rien.

- Tu peux mieux comprendre les absences d'Hermione, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas te dire qu'elle t'espionnait afin de pouvoir te faire cette surprise. Vous n'aurez plus à vous cacher. Il vous suffira de vous retrouver ici.

Ginny vint à son tour et Harry lui tint le même discours qu'à son frère.

Le samedi, Harry et Hermione laissèrent les amoureux entre eux et rejoignirent la Salle sur Demande en compagnie d'Emma.

Il voulait la laisser s'entraîner seule avec tous les mannequins pendant que Hermione et lui étudieraient ces deux sorts de protection.

Le **'Protego Extremo'** est un sort qui se comporte comme le Patronus pour sa création. Il faut choisir un souvenir amoureux très puissant et se laisser envahir par lui. Ensuite il faut réciter l'incantation. La couleur que produit le bouclier varie en fonction du sorcier et de sa puissance magique. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de lancer ce sort.

Le **'Protego Ultimo'** est plus complexe encore. Ce sort ne peut être lancé par une seule personne. C'est le bouclier de l'amour absolu. Seuls deux êtres profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre ET réussissant à produire le Protego Extremo peuvent le tenter.

Il n'y a aucun risque a le lancer. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que si ce sort ne marche pas, les deux sorciers l'ayant invoqué se retrouvent épuisés et doivent prendre plusieurs heures de repos pour récupérer.

Pour le lancer, chaque membre du couple doit au préalable lancer le Protego Extremo. Une fois ce premier bouclier en place, ils doivent se rejoindre et fusionner les deux boucliers en un seul. A ce moment, chacun doit se laisser envahir par un sentiment d'amour pour son partenaire. Si l'intensité du bouclier augmente, ils peuvent alors réciter ensemble l'incantation.

Si le sort réussit, le nouveau bouclier produit doit être strié des deux couleurs et il devient infranchissable pour n'importe quel sortilège. Même le sortilège de mort ne réussit pas à le franchir.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils s'entraînèrent sans résultat et ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, la mine défaite à cause de cet échec.

Harry essaya divers souvenirs, mais apparemment aucun d'entre eux n'était assez puissant pour lui permettre de lancer le sort.

Après le déjeuner, les sept amis firent une petite promenade autour du lac et passèrent un peu de temps assis sous le saule des maraudeurs en discutant de tout et de rien.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Salle sur Demande et tant Terry Boot que Susan Bones s'entraînèrent avec Emma.

Dans un coin, Harry et Hermione continuaient de s'entraîner à lancer ce sort de protection puissant sans toutefois encore y parvenir.

Ce fut en toute fin d'après-midi, peu avant de mettre un terme à leur entraînement qu'Hermione parvint à produire une brume rouge autour d'elle.

- Bravo, ma princesse lui dit Harry pour l'encourager. C'est mieux que moi. Je n'y arrive pas et ça me perturbe.

- Mon plus beau souvenir amoureux, c'est toi lui répondit-elle amoureusement en l'embrassant.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Malefoy avait repris sa place à la table des Serpentard. Il vrillait un regard noir en direction d'Emma.

Rogue dut s'en rendre compte car il intervint d'une voix froide.

- Mr Malefoy, n'y pensez même pas. Vous risquez de vous retrouver de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'elle était bien surveillée.

Harry se plongea dans son bol de céréales en riant silencieusement et il fit un clin d'œil à Emma qui le gratifia d'un large sourire. Elle aussi prenait plaisir à cette remarque venant du professeur Rogue.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Salle sur Demande et reprirent leur entraînement. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Hermione arriva à produire un bouclier assez résistant d'une couleur rouge.

Harry était de plus en plus énervé. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il avait essayé des souvenirs concernant son amour qu'il avait pour Cho ainsi que le béguin qu'il avait pour Ginny l'année précédente sans le moindre résultat.

Il s'assit dans un coin et se mit à réfléchir. Puis, il se souvint de la félicité qu'il avait ressenti la première nuit qu'il avait passée avec Hermione à l'orphelinat et se mit brusquement debout.

Il se laissa envahir par ce doux souvenir qui lui donnait des frissons. Il prononça alors l'incantation.

- Protego Extremo ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Il se produisit alors un tremblement dans la Salle et Harry fut entouré d'un bouclier de couleur Or brillant de mille feux. Il parvint à tenir le bouclier pendant trois ou quatre minutes.

- Bravo, lui dit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Pour ta première réussite, tu fais mieux que moi.

- Tu avais raison, Mione, lui murmura-t-il. Tu es mon plus beau souvenir amoureux.

Ron, Ginny et Emma s'approchèrent du couple, venant aux nouvelles de ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'était quoi, ça, demanda Ron, l'œil brillant.

- Un nouveau sort que personne ne connaît. Un Protego bien plus puissant que celui qu'on nous a enseigné ici. J'essayerai de vous l'apprendre lorsque je le connaîtrai parfaitement. Ca pourra vous servir, répondit Harry.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner et McGonagall vint rejoindre Harry et Hermione près de la porte.

- Bravo, Potter, dit-elle à voix basse. Vous avez réussi là où toutes les tentatives précédentes ont échoué. Vous avez uni les maisons de Poudlard.

Harry se mit à rougir. Ils étaient démasqués. La directrice devait savoir que Susan et Terry passaient leur temps avec Ginny et Ron.

- Je ne vous fais pas de reproche, bien au contraire. En des temps sombres comme ceux que nous vivons, l'union entre les maisons de Poudlard est un bienfait.

- Hélas, professeur, trois maisons seulement sont unies. Serpentard fait, comme à son habitude, cavalier seul. Et cette union reste tout de même secrète.

- Peut-être qu'elle devrait se révéler aux yeux de tous afin que chacun comprenne que c'est dans l'union qu'ils trouveront leur force, ajouta McGonagall. Que cette obscurité ne pourra être vaincue qu'à la lumière de cette unité naissante et que ceux qui sont tournés vers le mal sachent que désormais tous ceux qui leurs sont opposés seront unis quoiqu'il advienne !

- Vous avez certainement raison, professeur, intervint Hermione, mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider. Ils doivent prendre eux-même cette décision.

- Nous leur parlerons cet après-midi, professeur, ajouta Harry. Mais ne pensez-vous pas qu'il existe un certain risque ?

- C'est un fait que les membres de la maison Serpentard vont probablement essayer de saboter cette entente, mais j'espère que les réactions des autres maisons seront proportionnelles aux insultes et menaces reçues. Cela va amener pendant quelque temps, un certain chaos au château, mais je suis certaine que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je vois bien en effet boule de neige, et à court terme, des élèves de Serdaigle intervenir pour aider un élève de Poufsouffle et je vois même à plus long terme, un élève de Gryffondor intervenir pour aider un Serpentard.

- Je crois que vous rêvez, professeur, intervint Harry. Je n'interviendrai jamais pour aider Malefoy, vous pouvez en être certaine.

- Vous croyez ? lui répondit-elle du tac au tac en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Harry se mit à rougir. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant scruté par la directrice de sa maison.

- Miss Granger et vous êtes destinés à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, mais pour ce qui est de combattre ses idées, toute aide sera la bienvenue. Et comme l'a fait si justement remarquer le professeur Rogue, c'est l'amour qui sera vainqueur.

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Les deux nouveaux couples ne se cachèrent plus. Comme l'avait supposé Harry, ils subirent quelques avanies venant des Serpentard. Toutefois, comme l'avait imaginé la directrice, un nouvel élan de solidarité était né et il n'était pas rare de voir un Gryffondor prendre la défense d'un Poufsouffle ou encore un Poufsouffle prendre partie pour un Serdaigle.

La révolution des mentalités était en marche au château et tout le monde sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Les Serpentard eux-même s'en étaient rendu compte et avaient fini par espacer les attaques voire même par les arrêter. La dernière s'étant soldée par six Serpentard à l'infirmerie…

Parallèlement, Harry et Hermione continuaient à s'exercer dur pour réussir à dompter ce sort. Au bout de deux semaines d'entraînement intensif, Harry arrivait à maintenir son bouclier aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Hermione avait un peu plus de mal mais elle persévérait et ne désespérait pas d'y arriver.

Le mercredi suivant, Hermione alla trouver McGonagall dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, Professeur, je souhaiterais passer le week-end au manoir, je voudrais y poursuivre mes recherches sur les objets que nous devrons rapporter. Nous devons progresser.

- Qui souhaitez-vous emmener ? demanda la directrice.

- Peut-être Emma. Il faudrait demander ce que Harry en pense.

- Comment comptez-vous vous y rendre ?

- Peut-être comme Harry l'a fait, en transplanant jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et par la voie des airs pour rejoindre le manoir.

- Bien, j'organiserai votre départ vendredi directement après les cours.

- Merci, professeur, Si Ron, Ginny et leurs petits amis souhaitent nous accompagner, les autoriserez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il n'est pas question de leur faire courir de risque, je vous en avertirai.

- Bien, professeur, je vais rejoindre Harry. Merci.

Lorsque Hermione rejoignit Harry et les autres, elle l'avertit de la décision de McGonagall et de la proposition faite sur la façon de rejoindre le manoir. Cependant, Harry lui suggéra de faire appel aux Elfes.

- Leur transplanage n'est pas le même que celui des sorciers et ne peut être détecté, fit-il remarquer. Je suis certain que nous pourrons rejoindre ta demeure sans ennuis.

- Vendredi après les cours, nous pourrons partir avec Emma. Pour ce qui est de Ron, Ginny et leurs petits amis, McGonagall me donnera ou pas, son autorisation vendredi.

- Si j'insiste, ils viendront, annonça Harry. A toi de me dire si tu aimerais les savoir avec nous.

- Je me sentirais plus rassurée de les savoir en sécurité. Je redoute un coup d'éclat parmi les Serpentard.

- J'irai parler à la directrice, assura Harry. Il me vient une idée. Si tu faisais appel aux Elfes du manoir afin de surveiller Ginny, Susan, Ron et Terry. Je demanderai à Winky de les aider.

- C'est une bonne idée et ils seront ici pour notre départ vendredi.

Hermione fit donc venir les Elfes et leur demanda de veiller sur leurs amis. Harry en fit autant pour Winky et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'ils passèrent les deux dernières journées de la semaine.

Lorsque le vendredi arriva, ils se retrouvèrent tous au manoir, Harry ayant obtenu l'autorisation d'emmener les deux couples d'amoureux. Certains membres de l'Ordre vinrent les rejoindre pour aider dans les recherches et Harry en profita pour entraîner Emma en lui apprenant de nouveaux sorts.

Elle était avide d'apprendre et sa capacité à emmagasiner de nouvelles choses épatait Harry. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'Expelliarmus, le Stupefix et le Petrificus Totalus. Pour une petite fille qui venait à peine d'entrer à Poudlard, c'était assez impressionnant.

Le samedi soir, Hermione savait précisément quels étaient les deux objets qu'ils devaient encore rechercher. Harry lui proposa donc de passer une soirée de détente et la journée de dimanche à s'entraîner.

A présent, Hermione pouvait tenir son Protego Extremo aussi longtemps que Harry. Ils voulaient passer à l'étape suivante.


	10. Miroir de Vénus et techniques spéciales

**Chapitre 9. Le Miroir de Vénus et les techniques spéciales.**

Après deux semaines d'intenses recherches, Hermione découvrit où était censé se trouver le miroir de Vénus, le second objet qui servirait à créer l'artéfact dont ils auraient besoin. Il devraient également rapporter un grimoire intitulé '_Techniques spéciales_'.

Ils préparèrent donc leur départ pour l'Italie le vendredi soir. Ils devaient se rendre au musée de l'histoire à Rome où se trouvaient les deux éléments dont ils avaient besoin.

Harry appela les Elfes et chargea chacun de veiller sur leurs amis pendant leur absence. Il n'avait pas envie que se reproduise l'incident de leur dernier voyage. Toutefois, la solidarité née entre les trois maisons rassurait un peu Harry. Il partait avec moins d'appréhension.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous au manoir avant le départ. Hermione expliqua clairement ce qu'ils devaient rechercher et chacun savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Harry précisa même que si une attaque devait survenir, il fallait au moins qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix parvienne jusqu'à Rome et aille chercher le Miroir et le Grimoire. Harry et Hermione resteraient pour combattre et ainsi faciliter la fuite de ce membre.

Ils partirent tous ensemble par Portoloin, préférant n'utiliser le transplanage qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Ils arrivèrent dans un parc assez sombre à quelque distance du musée. Dès qu'ils se furent repérés, ils se mirent en route en silence. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'ils furent attaqués. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser de tous les côtés et un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix fut tué dès la première escarmouche.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à l'abri derrière une statue et il fit un signe à Tonks pour attirer son attention.

- Grande sœur, lui dit-il, va au musée chercher ce que tu sais et rentre au manoir. Ne reviens surtout pas ici. On va se débrouiller.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls, répondit la Métamorphage.

- Tu sais ce qui était convenu. Alors vas-y, s'il te plaît.

Comme à regrets, Tonks s'éloigna discrètement en direction du musée. Harry et Hermione surveillèrent son départ et la protégèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur le combat qui avait lieu.

Quatre membres de l'Ordre étaient tombés et une dizaine de Mangemorts dans l'autre camp. Ils semblaient nombreux et ils ne tiendraient pas face au nombre.

Harry se prépara à combattre jusqu'au bout lorsque Hermione lui fit une proposition.

- Si nous tentions le Protego Ultimo ?

- Nous ne l'avons même pas encore expérimenté et tu veux prendre un tel risque ? Tu sais ce qu'on risque si ça rate ? Nous serons de la viande froide !

- Tu as une meilleure solution ? Si on ne réussit pas, on sera tout de même morts. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. On ne tiendra jamais et on ne les vaincra pas sans notre bouclier, ajouta-t-elle.

- Nous connaissons la théorie, c'est vrai ! Pour ce qui est de la pratique, nous en sommes au stade zéro.

- Tu connais le processus. Lancer notre Protego Extremo. Ensuite se rejoindre. Puis je me colle à toi et je pose ma main gauche sur ton cœur. Tu places ta main gauche sur la mienne. Nos baguettes pointées vers le bas. Il faudra alors se laisser emplir d'un fort sentiment amoureux pour l'autre afin d'augmenter la puissance du bouclier jumeau. Ensuite nous devrons nous risquer à lancer notre Protego Ultimo, en espérant que nous y parvenions.

- Tu te rends compte que tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Tu seras la seule à pouvoir le maintenir parce que je devrai m'occuper d'eux. Ils vont nous lancer des sorts tous ensemble pour nous affaiblir. Ca va te demander une énergie considérable. Tu vas t'épuiser en moins d'une minute.

- Cela te laissera un minute pour les vaincre. Et je tiendrai ! pour toi, pour nous… je te le promets.

- Alors Mione, ma princesse, je remets ma vie entre tes mains. Je te fais confiance.

Pendant ce temps, autour d'eux, le combat faisait toujours rage. Si l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait plus perdu de membre, le rang des Mangemorts semblait s'être épaissi. Ils devaient être au moins une trentaine.

Harry interpella Maugrey et lui expliqua ce que lui et Hermione allaient tenter.

- Vous devrez nous protéger, parce que pendant quelques secondes nous serons sans défense.

Lorsque tous eurent reçu le message, Harry et Hermione Lancèrent chacun leur Protego Extremo. Le bouclier de Harry était d'une couleur Or, comme la lumière du soleil avec presque la même intensité.

Le bouclier d'Hermione était devenu rouge sang et palpitait, tel un cœur.

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent, Ils se forma un nouveau bouclier qui pulsait et qui émettait de la lumière à chaque battement.

Après quelques secondes, il devint d'une lumière brillante, si brillante qu'il était devenu impossible d'en donner la couleur.

Il s'ensuivit alors un phénomène jamais vu. La forme des deux corps collés l'un à l'autre devint un lumière pulsante et violente striée de rouge et d'or.

Alors qu'une pluie de sorts s'abattait sur le couple enlacé, dans le camp adverse, les Mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres sous les nombreux sorts lancés par Harry.

Hermione tint le bouclier pendant près de deux minutes avant de s'écrouler inanimée. Harry, ayant lui aussi tout donné, s'écroula sur Hermione. Il avait lancé une quantité incroyable de sorts en moins de deux minutes. Il était épuisé.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit dans la lumière lunaire, fut une cascade de cheveux blonds et un visage angélique.

Emma était assise sur une chaise et avait posé sa tête sur le lit de Harry. Elle s'était finalement endormie.

Harry voulut sortir de son lit afin d'y déposer Emma, mais il chuta et se retrouva sur le sol. Il poussa un juron et s'agrippa au lit pour se relever.

Emma, l'ayant entendu, se baissa et le regarda par-dessous le lit en lui disant d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu cherches quelque chose, cousin Harry ?

Harry ne répondit rien et éclata de rire.

- Je suis un peu plus faible que je le croyais. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes.

Emma se leva et vint aider Harry à regagner son lit. Lorsqu'il fut installé, il l'attira près de lui et la fit se coucher à ses côtés.

- Au moins, tu dormiras mieux que sur ta chaise, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle lui fit un sourire et enleva ses chaussures avant de s'étendre à côté de lui. Emma était si fatiguée de ses veilles, qu'elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry s'éveilla et sentit un poids sur lui. Emma avait posé la tête sur son torse et dormait paisiblement. Il s'efforça de réguler sa respiration afin de ne pas la réveiller.

Peu de temps après la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Hermione qui s'approcha et vint embrasser Harry.

- Hé bien, Monsieur le Comte, je vous trouve en fâcheuse posture et avec une très jeune fille, lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Que Madame la Comtesse ne se méprenne surtout pas ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle croit, lui dit-il en riant doucement.

Se sentant quelque peu secouée par les rires de Harry, Emma ouvrit les yeux, fit un sourire à Hermione puis elle se redressa et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

- Bonjour cousin Harry.

- Bonjour Emma. Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui ! fit-elle.

Harry lui prit la tête entre les mains et l'observa longuement.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, on dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

- C'est la quatrième nuit qu'elle passe à ton chevet, lui dit Hermione.

- Quatre nuits ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? interrogea Harry.

- Nous sommes mercredi et tu es resté inconscient jusque maintenant.

- Et toi, demanda-il à Hermione en lui prenant tendrement la main, tu vas bien ?

- Moi j'ai repris connaissance le lendemain et je suis restée ici le lundi pour me reposer. J'ai repris mes cours depuis hier, déjà. Mais le plus important, c'est que nous avons réussi !

- Je l'ai senti et je me suis dépêché d'essayer d'éliminer le plus de Mangemorts possible. Je suis allé jusqu'au bout de ma résistance, puis je ne me souviens plus de rien.

- Maugrey m'a raconté ce qu'il a vu, poursuivit Hermione. Il était impressionné par la quantité de sorts que tu as envoyé en moins de deux minutes. Lorsque nous nous sommes écroulés, le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix a pris la relève et a éliminé les quelques Mangemorts encore debout. Ensuite ils nous ont ramené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Et Tonks ? Est-elle rentrée ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

- Rémus est allé la rejoindre et ils sont rentrés le lundi matin avec le Miroir et le Grimoire. Elle a réussi !

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Quels sont ceux qui sont revenus de cette mission, demanda Harry.

- Trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance sont morts et deux autres, Mondingus Fletcher et Sturgis Podmore sont gravement blessés et se trouvent à Sainte Mangouste.

- Encore des morts, quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il donc ? demanda Harry la mine triste.

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Lorsque nous aurons vaincu Voldemort, répondit-elle d'une voix sûre, car s'il arrive a asseoir son pouvoir, il ne restera que deux options offertes. Accepter et vivre en esclavage ou refuser et savoir qu'on devra se battre toute sa vie et qu'a chaque seconde, on risque de mourir.

- Joli tableau ! répliqua Harry en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Tu peux te lever ? lui demanda-t-elle encore. J'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes dans le Grimoire '_Techniques spéciales_' et je voudrais te les montrer.

- J'ai essayé cette nuit et je me suis retrouvé par terre.

Il raconta à Hermione ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il s'était éveillé et qu'il avait voulu installer Emma à côté de lui.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous l'avez trouvée dans mon lit, Madame la Comtesse, ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

A ce moment-là, Emma se mit debout et remit ses chaussures.

- Je vais prévenir le professeur McGonagall que tu es éveillé. Cela faisait partie de notre marché.

- Votre marché ? demanda Harry.

- En l'absence des Préfets en Chef, elle acceptait de fermer les yeux sur ma présence à l'infirmerie à la condition que j'aille la prévenir dès que tu serais éveillé. J'étais trop fatiguée cette nuit.

Et sans autre forme de procès, Emma quitta l'infirmerie. Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard en compagnie de la directrice qui affichait un sourire en entrant.

- Je suis impressionnée par vos performances, Potter, dit-elle.

- Professeur, dit Harry, sans Hermione rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible car c'est elle qui a maintenu notre bouclier pendant que je m'occupais des Mangemorts. Donc elle est pour moitié dans notre réussite et j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir, tout le monde le sache.

Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que cela reste secret ?

- Pensez-vous que Voldemort n'est pas au courant, après cette nuit ?

- Je pense que si, mais restez discret. Ne le criez pas sur tous les toits.

A ce moment-là, Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et s'approcha du lit. Elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir afin de pouvoir ausculter son patient.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte mais Harry retint Hermione par le poignet.

- Non, Mione ! Toi, tu restes !

A l'air décidé de Harry et en connaissant ce qui les unissait, l'infirmière ne fit aucune objection. Après son examen, elle permit à Harry de rejoindre son appartement et de se reposer jusqu'au lendemain, au moins.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron et Ginny l'étreignaient tour à tour dans leurs bras. Ils étaient prêts à se rendre en cours.

- C'était donc ça, vos fameux entraînements ? demanda Ron l'œil brillant.

- Oui, mais je peux te jurer que c'est extrêmement épuisant. Comment ça s'est passé ici, pendant notre absence ?

- Tout fut très calme, mais je crois que la présence de certains Elfes y est pour beaucoup. Je dois tout de même préciser que des oreilles d'éléphant ont poussé au fils MacNair.

- Ah ? Qui a jeté ce sort ? demanda Harry en riant. Pour les pustules de Malefoy, je sais. J'aimerais juste savoir qui est l'auteur des oreilles. Dobby ?

L'Elfe apparut dans un craquement sonore et s'inclina.

- Monsieur Harry Potter a demandé Dobby ? Dobby est heureux de constater que Monsieur va mieux.

- Merci, Dobby ! Que sais-tu à propos de certains éléphants ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Dobby sait que ce sont des animaux énormes capable de tout entendre grâce à leurs immenses oreilles. Il a semblé à Dobby que ce gros lourdaud essayait d'espionner Miss Emma et lui a donc offert des oreilles assez grandes pour bien entendre ce qu'on lui dit.

Tout le monde explosa de rire à la tirade de l'Elfe.

- Merci, Dobby, dit Harry. Je suis heureux de constater que tu veilles sur ma cousine.

- Monsieur a mis tant de fois sa vie en danger pour aider ses amis que Dobby ne fait que prendre exemple sur lui.

A ces mots, Harry se sentit rougir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Hermione qui lui souriait. Il se reprit et dit :

- Je vois que tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac, Dobby !

- Et Dobby en a bien d'autres, lui répondit l'Elfe en s'inclinant avec un sourire.

Ensuite, il disparut.

Alors que Hermione, Ginny, Emma et Ron se préparaient à sortir pour se rendre en cours, McGonagall frappa contre la porte. Elle les laissa sortir et retint Hermione par le bras.

- Je vous dispense de vos cours pour aujourd'hui. Je pense que Mr Potter aura besoin de vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Hermione referma la porte, jeta son sac sur un fauteuil et vint se lover dans les bras de Harry.

- Que c'est bon de pouvoir te sentir contre moi, dit-elle.

- Je vous aime, Madame la Comtesse, lui dit révérencieusement Harry, et ce depuis notre première rencontre lorsque vous avez débarqué dans notre compartiment à la recherche du crapaud de Neville.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, lui répondit-elle, j'ai été très impressionnée. Je savais tout de toi. Je savais que tu avais résisté au sort de mort. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard au début du mois de juillet, j'ai asticoté mes parents afin qu'ils se procurent tout ce qui leur serait possible sur la magie. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton histoire.

- Moi, c'est le contraire. Je n'ai reçu ma lettre que quelques jours avant d'entrer à Poudlard et ce que je savais de la magie en arrivant au château, c'était ce que Hagrid m'avait appris, c'est à dire pas grand-chose. Il m'a juste dit que j'étais célèbre dans le monde des sorciers sans s'étendre sur le sujet. J'ai mis près de trois ans avant d'en savoir aussi long sur moi que toi tu n'en savais. Tu me connais mieux que moi-même.

- Oui, reprit Hermione et c'est pour ça que je t'aime tant. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tout ce que Rogue racontait sur toi n'était pas vrai, que tu te moquais bien de cette célébrité.

- Si tu savais ce que ça me fait chaud au cœur que la personne qui compte le plus pour moi me voie comme je suis réellement. Ne va pas te méprendre sur ce que je vais dire, Ron est mon ami et ça ne changera jamais. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il n'y a pas un peu de jalousie en lui. Je pense qu'il est jaloux de ma célébrité. Si seulement il savait…

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait le cœur gros. Il était en train de se laisser aller à des confidences qu'il n'avait jamais faites.

- Il n'y à rien ici-bas, à part toi, que je n'échangerais pas avec lui. Il veut ma fortune, je lui en fais cadeau et je prend sa famille pauvre. Je pourrais savoir ce que représente la chaleur des bras d'une maman. Il ne sait pas la richesse qu'il possède.

Après lui avoir parlé doucement pour le réconforter, Hermione lui raconta ce qu'elle avait déjà découvert dans le grimoire. Elle espérait détourner assez la conversation afin qu'il ne se sente plus si mal.

- J'ai trouvé une série d'exercices qui ressemblent un peu au yoga moldu. Ils permettent de canaliser nos énergies et de nous renforcer. Ce sera très utile pour l'avenir. La technique du **'Groupé'** permet d'augmenter notre résistance magique, celle de la **'Flèche'** permet d'augmenter notre résistance physique. La technique du **'Veilleur'** permet de se soigner et celle du **'balancier'**, permet lorsque tu es épuisé, de récupérer ta force en quelques minutes seulement.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà dû en tester certains, lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione le regarda en souriant, elle aussi.

- J'ai juste testé la position du 'Balancier' et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est vraiment sensationnelle. Tu devrais l'essayer maintenant, tu verrais le résultat. Elle va te requinquer en moins de trente minutes.

- Je veux bien, mais j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu. Si nous sortions dans le parc. On n'aura qu'à s'isoler et tu m'expliqueras la position.

Ils sortirent donc pour effectuer une petite promenade et une fois hors de vue, Hermione lui expliqua clairement comment il devait se positionner. Harry resta pendant près d'une demi-heure en position, inversant parfois le genou posé sur le sol et lorsqu'il se leva, il se sentait tout ragaillardi.

- C'est vrai que cette technique est vraiment extraordinaire, dit Harry en prenant la main d'Hermione. Nous nous entraînerons pour les autres plus tard. Viens, allons nous promener un peu.

Après une petite ballade autour du lac, ils rejoignirent tous les autres élèves dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Lorsque Harry y entra, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Malefoy qui feignit de ne pas le voir.

Après le repas, ils allèrent tous les sept, s'asseoir sous le saule des maraudeurs et parlant de tout et de rien. Ni Harry ni Hermione ne souhaitaient parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit du vendredi précédent et leurs amis se montrèrent discrets en ne posant pas de question embarrassante.

Harry se disait qu'il trouverait bien un moment pour leur raconter. Maintenant, c'était encore trop tôt. Les émotions dues à la perte de trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient encore trop fortes pour en parler. La nuit avait été difficile et il souhaitait d'abord laisser passer du temps.

Lorsqu'ils repassèrent tous par la salle commune des Gryffondor, une affiche était apparue et annonçait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison pour le mercredi suivant. C'est à dire le vingt-neuf octobre.

Harry se promit d'entraîner Emma pendant tout le week-end afin qu'elle soit prête pour ce rendez-vous.


	11. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

**Chapitre 10. Gryffondor VS Serpentard.**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le mercredi au déjeuner après les cours, Emma n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle était stressée par le match qui avait lieu une heure plus tard et n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Harry essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui affirmant qu'elle battrait Malefoy.

- Emma, tu vas gagner, tu m'as subtilisé le Vif d'Or sous le nez plus d'une fois au cours de ce week-end. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il en soit autrement au cours du match. Malefoy a toujours été moins bon que moi et je lui ai ravi la petite balle dorée à chaque match qui nous a opposé. Tu dois manger un peu tu vas avoir besoin de forces durant le match.

Finalement Emma mangea une cuisse de poulet avec quelques légumes et pour dessert, un morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

Harry la mena par la main jusqu'au stade en lui parlant doucement. Il la laissa à l'entrée des vestiaires.

- Je serai dans les gradins, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait. Ne crains rien, je veille sur toi, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. A tout à l'heure !

Dès qu'Emma entra dans les vestiaires, Harry se dirigea vers la tribune la plus haute afin d'être aussi bien placé que possible pour intervenir vite en cas de besoin.

Les Serpentard apparurent en premier sur le terrain suivi des Gryffondor et les joueurs se positionnèrent immédiatement.

Lorsque Madame Bibine libéra le Souafle, Ginny fonça sur Pansy Parkinson et le lui subtilisa. Elle le passa immédiatement à Crivey qui fonça vers les buts. Arrivé face à Nott, Il feinta un tir et passa latéralement le Souafle à Romilda Vane qui marqua un premier but pour Gryffondor.

Pendant que la partie se déroulait, Emma volait au-dessus des joueurs, à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Le Souafle passait de main en main et circulait d'un côté à l'autre du terrain. A un moment, Goyle frappa sur un Cognard et l'envoya en direction de Ron pendant que Pritchard et Parkinson arrivaient côte à côte en face de Ron. Il dut s'écarter afin de ne pas se faire toucher par le Cognard et Serpentard Marqua un but.

Plusieurs fois de suite et sans raison apparente, Crabbe envoya violemment un Cognard vers Emma. A chaque fois, elle réussit à l'éviter, mais Ron qui suivait attentivement la partie appela Sloper et lui donna pour consigne d'avoir un œil sur Emma et de renvoyer les Cognards qui lui seraient adressés. Harry le remarqua et eut une pensée pleine de gratitude envers son ami.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, Serpentard menait quatre-vingt à soixante et Emma n'avait pas encore aperçu la petite balle. Elle continuait de voler autour du terrain en recherchant le Vif d'Or.

Vint ensuite une phase de jeu assez confuse. Ginny était en possession du Souafle et fonçait vers les buts adverses. Elle le lança vers Romilda qui reçut un coup de batte sur l'épaule.

Elle dut être emmenée vers l'infirmerie car son épaule était déboîtée. Madame Bibine offrit un coup franc à Gryffondor que Ginny se fit un devoir de marquer. Ramenant le score à égalité. Cent dix points partout.

La partie était serrée et Gryffondor se voyait amputé d'une poursuiveuse, partie se faire remettre l'épaule en place. Ils ne la reverraient certainement pas sur le terrain.

Harry était tendu. Il ne quittait pas le terrain des yeux, les plissant afin de distinguer les phases de jeu les plus éloignées. Il était debout juste devant la rambarde et tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite.

L'absence d'une poursuiveuse commençait à se faire sentir chez les Gryffondor et ils commençaient à s'épuiser. Serpentard se détachait doucement et menait à la marque par deux cent dix à cent quatre-vingt.

Lorsque l'avance de Serpentard avoisina les cent points, une pluie de Cognards commença à filer en direction d'Emma. Les joueurs adverses l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la recherche de la petite balle ailée en la bombardant de Cognards.

La réaction de Ron fut quasi instantanée et il ordonna à Coote et à Sloper de protéger Emma. Ils renvoyèrent donc tous les Cognards en direction de leurs expéditeurs.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Emma aperçut le Vif d'Or et elle démarra en trombe, faisant bondir son Eclair de Feu en avant. Malefoy se lança à sa poursuite, Mais Emma était si agile dans ses manœuvres que son adversaire avait du mal à la suivre.

Alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte, à la poursuite de cette petite balle Malefoy frappa Emma au visage. Immédiatement, Madame Bibine siffla un autre coup franc et donna un avertissement à Malefoy pour violence gratuite.

Entre-temps, le Vif d'Or avait disparu et Ginny marqua le coup franc, fixant le score à deux cent quatre-vingt pour Gryffondor contre quatre cent vingt pour Serpentard. Une nouvelle phase de jeu permit à Gryffondor de réduire encore la marque.

Emma était à moitié sonnée et saignait du nez. Elle était en vol stationnaire et reprenait de la hauteur, Malefoy tout près d'elle.

- Je vais t'écraser comme un cafard, espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe, lui hurla Malefoy.

Harry qui était trois mètres au-dessus d'eux se pencha vers les deux joueurs et cria :

- Malefoy !

Celui-ci releva la tête et pâlit. Emma fit un sourire à Harry et démarra de nouveau en trombe. Elle venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or et libérait toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

Alors que Malefoy et Emma étaient côte à côte, filant à pleine vitesse à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, ce dernier ralentit et perdit une cinquantaine de centimètres d'altitude, se mettant ainsi hors de portée des deux attrapeurs.

Aussitôt, Malefoy ralentit l'allure et amorça un piqué vers le Vif d'Or qui était à présent juste en dessous d'Emma.

Cette dernière amorça alors une manœuvre incroyable. Elle écarta le bras droit et se laissa tomber en un roulé parfait autour de son Eclair de Feu, se saisissant au passage de la minuscule balle ailée, au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy qui se mit à fulminer, apportant par la même occasion la victoire à Gryffondor.

Le résultat final du match était de quatre cent quarante points pour Gryffondor et de quatre cent vingt points pour Serpentard.

Le commentateur s'en donna à cœur joie. Il félicitait la jeune attrapeuse de Gryffondor et annonçait que le recueil reprenant les manœuvres les plus osées s'enrichirait d'une nouvelle feinte appelée : La Feinte de Potter.

Lorsque Emma se posa doucement et élégamment sur le sol, Harry arrivait sur le terrain. Il se précipita vers sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux de la performance d'Emma.

- Oh, Emma ! lui dit-il. Tu as été merveilleuse, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il fallait oser !

- Je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour attraper le Vif d'Or avant lui.

- Va vite prendre ta douche, je t'attend à l'entrée des vestiaires.

Hermione vint rejoindre Harry et lorsque Emma fut à l'intérieur, McGonagall vint également rejoindre Harry. Elle avait les yeux brillants.

- Vous disiez vrai, Potter ! Elle est, et je m'excuse d'être aussi directe mais je dois être honnête, meilleure que vous. Quelle agilité et quelle adresse !

- Je ne me sens pas vexé professeur, je vous l'avais dit moi-même qu'elle serait meilleure que moi. Je suis bluffé par sa manœuvre. C'était osé !

- Ne lui dites rien, je viendrai la féliciter en personne ce soir.

- Professeur, dit Harry. Ce soir, trois élèves de Gryffondor seront surpris dans les couloirs et ce bien après le couvre-feu.

A ces mots, Hermione redressa brusquement la tête, regardant alternativement Harry et le professeur McGonagall.

- Allez-vous faire du favoritisme, Potter ? interrogea la directrice.

- Je crois que oui, mais je plaide coupable par avance, ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Je devrai bien ramener Ron, Ginny et Emma dans notre appartement et je ne viendrai les rechercher qu'après notre ronde. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de raccourcir leur fête. Vous pouvez me comprendre.

- Admettons que je n'ai rien vu ni rien entendu, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Hé bien ! C'est du joli, Monsieur le Comte, dit Hermione d'un air faussement indigné. Vous allez encore violer le règlement.

- Que Madame la Comtesse ne s'offusque point de ceci, je pense que cette fois, ce sera avec l'accord tacite de la directrice de l'établissement. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment viol du règlement…

Pendant que Harry et Hermione parlaient, deux élèves ne faisant pas partie des Gryffondor s'approchèrent du couple et vinrent les saluer.

Quand les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch sortirent joyeusement des vestiaires, Ils s'éparpillèrent rapidement. Ron rejoignant Susan et Ginny prenant Terry par la main. Emma s'était approchée de Harry et affichait une mine fière.

Instinctivement, ils se mirent en marche ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le saule où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver.

Harry entendit Ron parlant avec Susan, se plaindre qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer la soirée ensemble. Il lui vint une idée qu'il soumit à Hermione.

- Crois-tu que McGonagall acceptera, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je me contenterai de lui rappeler qu'elle a suggéré un rapprochement des maisons en ces temps perturbés. Comment mieux rapprocher les maisons qu'en permettant à certains élèves de pénétrer dans les salles communes des autres maisons ! Je lui soumettrai ma proposition dans la Grande Salle.

- Tâche tout de même d'être discret.

- Je le serai d'autant plus que je voudrais leur faire la surprise.

Harry se dirigea vers la directrice dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle et lui parla quelques minutes.

- Ainsi, professeur finit Harry, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme, un élève de Serdaigle et une de Poufsouffle seront également surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et ne seront pas punis.

Il revint ensuite s'asseoir entre les deux femmes de sa vie, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- C'est accordé, dit-il à Hermione en prenant place.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Emma pour lui dire :

- Tous les Gryffondor font te faire la fête ce soir, dans leur salle commune. Je vais t'y amener et je viendrai te rechercher lorsque notre ronde sera terminée. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes seule dans les couloirs, tu m'entends !

- Oui, Harry, dit-elle avec un immense sourire. Je t'attendrai !

Lorsque le repas se termina, Harry s'éclipsa et alla prévenir Susan et Terry de se préparer.

- Rejoignez votre salle commune et attendez-moi, je viendrai vous chercher.

Ensuite, il alla rejoindre Emma qui sortait dans le Hall. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor et y resta quelques minutes, profitant de la fête qui débutait.

Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il fit prévenir Susan par un autre élève de Poufsouffle et agit de même en ce qui concernait Terry Boot.

Il donna le mot de passe au tableau de la Grosse Dame et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le couloir menant à la salle commune.

Il y régnait une ambiance de fête et Harry repéra vite les deux rouquins. Il envoya les deux invités les rejoindre en leur recommandant de ne pas sortir de la salle des Gryffondor après le couvre-feu.

- Je viendrai vous chercher et je vous ramènerai dans vos dortoirs, ajouta Harry.

Ensuite, il regagna les appartements de Préfets en Chef accompagné d'Hermione.

- Enfin seuls en tête-à-tête, dit-il à Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent un moment en amoureux, enlacés sur le canapé, parlant de choses et d'autres. Ils avaient décidé pour un soir d'oublier la guerre et Voldemort, ne parlant que de leur futur à deux et faisant mille projets d'avenir.

Ils sortirent main dans la main pour effectuer leur ronde et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout d'un couloir, ils entendirent des voix.

- Vous faites moins les malins quand on arrive à vous pincer et que vous êtes seuls.

- Toi, Malefoy, tu es surtout fort quand vous êtes nombreux. Tu n'oserais pas m'affronter seul, dit une voix qui fit frémir Harry.

- Peu importe les moyens, Weasley, traître à son sang, seul le résultat compte. Tu fais moins la fière quand ton pote Potter et sa Sang-De-Bourbe ne sont pas là.

- Mione, lui murmura Harry tu as ta cape ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle

- Mets-la et approchons-nous, nous sommes trop éloignés pour intervenir.

Les deux Préfets en Chef, cachés sous leur cape d'invisibilité, s'approchèrent en silence.

- Je vais te faire goûter à ce que va représenter le nouvel Ordre, lorsque Potter sera mort.

- Je préfère encore mourir que me soumettre à un tyran, grinça Ginny.

- Alors, sache que ton vœu sera exaucé. Notre Maître y veillera personnellement.

- Votre Maître, votre Maître, vous êtes pitoyables ! Incapables de prendre votre vie en main, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour la diriger, lança Ginny sur un ton de défi.

- La ferme, Weasley ! ou je te fais taire.

Ginny n'ajouta pas un mot, elle se préparait au pire. Sa fougue l'avait amenée là où elle ne voulait pas se retrouver. Face à son tortionnaire se préparant à la supplicier.

Harry se trouvant à distance suffisante pour intervenir, réunit toute sa colère et sa rage contre Malefoy.

- Endolor…

- _Expulso !_ pensa Harry de toutes ses forces.

Avant d'avoir terminé de prononcer son incantation, Malefoy se retrouva projeté contre le mur situé une dizaine de mètres derrière lui et s'y fracassa dans un bruit d'os brisés. Harry enleva alors sa cape d'invisibilité et dit :

- Y'a d'autres amateurs ? Je suis à votre disposition ! Même si vous êtes encore sept, vous ne me faites pas peur.

C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour apparaître et cette apparition décida les autres Serpentard à quitter les lieux.

Harry se pencha vers Ginny.

- Ca va, pas trop de mal, lui demanda-t-il ?

- Ca aurait pu être pire si tu n'étais pas arrivé.

- Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure ? insista Harry.

- L'atmosphère de la salle commune étant étouffante, j'ai voulu m'isoler un peu avec Terry et ensuite le ramener jusqu'à son dortoir afin qu'il soit rentré avant le couvre-feu et ainsi éviter un retenue.

- Dois-je, moi, te mettre une retenue pour te faire comprendre que tu ne dois pas te promener seule dans les couloirs ?

Le visage de Ginny se rembrunit.

- Ginny, tu dois comprendre que ta sécurité m'importe avant tout. Tu es une cible de choix parce que tu es mon amie. Tâche d'y repenser ! J'espère juste que Ron n'aura pas commis la même folie que toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver en morceaux dans un autre couloir. Viens ! lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry se mit en marche et Hermione l'arrêta.

- Et lui ? demanda-t-elle en montrant Malefoy inconscient.

- Laisse-le là ! Qu'il se débrouille pour gagner l'infirmerie par ses propres moyens ! Mais prends-lui tout de même sa baguette, je la remettrai à Rogue, demain.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement la salle commune des Gryffondor où la fête battait toujours son plein. Emma, probablement fatiguée de sa journée, s'était endormie sur un canapé et Ron roucoulait avec Susan près du feu ouvert.

Harry fut soulagé de les voir là et Ron s'approcha dès qu'il les vit entrer.

- Où étais-tu, Ginny ? Il y a si longtemps que tu es partie.

- Elle s'était fourrée dans un guêpier, dit Harry en fusillant Ginny du regard. Venez, on rentre !

Harry se pencha vers Hermione, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et elle sortit très vite.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps à leur appartement. Elle ramenait Terry. Ginny, en le voyant, fit des yeux ronds.

- Si tu n'avais pas voulu jouer à l'héroïne, vous seriez déjà tous bien installés.

Harry ouvrit la porte et leur dit :

- Je vous laisse cette nuit, mais demain, debout à six heures. Je vous ramènerai moi-même à vos dortoirs. Au lit tout le monde.

Ron et Susan d'un côté et Ginny et Terry de l'autre, gagnèrent leurs chambres tandis qu'Emma se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu ouvert, affichant un air rêveur.

Harry se préparait à la houspiller afin qu'elle aille se coucher, mais quand il la vit, il perdit ses moyens et prit place auprès d'elle.

- C'est grisant, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il doucement.

- McGonagall est venue me féliciter en personne. Elle m'a dit que j'avais été super et qu'elle m'avait trouvé meilleure que toi.

- Je sais, lui dit Harry. Elle me l'a dit elle-même. Maintenant, petite cousine, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry remettait la baguette de Malefoy entre les mains de Rogue en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent. Le samedi matin, au petit déjeuner, Hermione explosa en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

- CETTE ESPECE DE VIEILLE SCARABEE ! hurla-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mione, lui demanda Harry.

- Tiens, lis ! dit-elle en lui tendant le journal.

Harry posa ses yeux sur la première page et ce qu'il y lut le mit mal à l'aise.

_Une nouvelle étoile de Quidditch est arrivée à Poudlard !_

_Lors du premier match de la saison opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serpentard, une fillette d'à peine plus de onze ans s'est illustrée par son audace et sa rapidité._

_La petite Emma Potter, cousine de celui que tout le monde surnomme l'Elu, s'est distinguée en offrant la victoire à Gryffondor alors que son équipe était menée par près de cent cinquante points._

_Elle a effectué une manœuvre osée et encore jamais vue auparavant. Cette figure entrera très certainement dans le recueil des manœuvres les plus osées. On pourra peut-être un jour y découvrir la 'Feinte de Potter'._

_De l'avis de certaines personnes présentes lors de cette rencontre, elle serait promise à une grande carrière de joueuse de Quidditch._

_Une demande spéciale sera introduite au Ministère par notre directeur afin d'obtenir l'autorisation d'aller l'interviewer lors de son prochain match._

_Rita Skeeter. Envoyée spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier._

- QU'ELLE Y VIENNE ! explosa Harry. Je la réduis en miettes.

Par réflexe, il leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui ricanait.

- Je l'aurais juré ! marmonna-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione

- Quoi ?

- Regarde Malefoy et tu comprendras, ajouta Harry tout bas. Réfléchis un peu. Qui peut se trouver dans les gradins du stade à part des élèves et des professeurs ? A ton avis, qui sont ces 'certaines personnes' ayant donné leur avis ? Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner. En attendant, ça va la mettre encore plus en danger. Je peux m'attendre à ce qu'on cherche à lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre.

McGonagall se leva et vint s'informer de la raison de ces éclats. Harry lui montra la gazette du sorcier en lui disant tout bas :

- Maintenant, elle est, elle aussi, vraiment en danger.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers sa cousine.

- Emma, ce soir il faudra que je te parle. C'est très sérieux, ajouta-t-il. En attendant, je vais aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch, je vais aller voler un peu. Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, proposa Harry.

- On va venir aussi dirent en chœur les deux rouquins.

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall.

- Professeur, on peut réserver le terrain aujourd'hui ?

- Bien entendu, Potter !

Et sans attendre de remerciement, elle rejoignit à sa place à la table des professeurs.


	12. Une nouvelle amitié

**Chapitre 11. Une nouvelle amitié.**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Préfets, Harry leur demanda de s'installer et prit la parole.

« - Ma petite Emma, j'ai des choses très importantes à te dire. A présent, toi aussi, tu es en danger et j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir.

Avant ma naissance, une prophétie a été énoncée. En résumé elle disait que je serais le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort.

Un autre prophétie a été énoncée et celle-là concernait Hermione. La prophétie disait qu'elle serait le pouvoir qui me permettrait de vaincre le Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

La spécialité de Voldemort et de ses sbires est de s'en prendre à ceux qui me sont proches.

Avec l'article qui vient de paraître dans la Gazette du Sorcier, tout le monde va savoir que tu es ma cousine et tu vas devenir une cible de choix pour essayer m'atteindre.

A partir de maintenant, je redoublerai encore de vigilance. Je ne veux plus que tu sortes sans être accompagnée. »

Harry lui tendit ensuite le journal et il vit le visage d'Emma s'illuminer à la lecture de l'article.

- L'article est très flatteur, je le reconnais et en temps normal, j'aurais été très content pour toi que tu fasses la une de la Gazette pour le tout premier match de Quidditch de ta vie. Hélas, les circonstances font que j'ai peur pour toi. Cet article révèle ton existence à tout le monde et te met en danger à cause de moi.

- Pourquoi à cause de toi ? demanda Emma. Ce n'est pas toi qui demande qu'on me fasse du mal que je sache.

- Si je n'étais pas entraîné dans cette histoire, tu vivrais en paix.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, reprit encore Emma, je viens d'un orphelinat dirigé par des Mangemorts et si tu n'étais pas intervenu, j'y serais encore et je ne serais jamais venue à Poudlard.

Harry ne put rien ajouter de plus et se contenta de serrer Emma dans ses bras.

Le mois de novembre s'était terminé et le match entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'était soldé par la victoire de Serdaigle trois cent à trois cent quatre-vingt. Gryffondor occupait donc provisoirement la tête du classement du championnat.

Alors qu'Emma sortait des vestiaires après avoir pris sa douche à la fin de l'entraînement, un jeune garçon resté assis dans les gradins, se leva et descendit vers la pelouse. Lorsque Emma se trouva à deux mètres de lui, il l'interpella.

- Félicitations, Potter ! Tu lui as donné une belle leçon à Malefoy. J'ai bien aimé ta technique.

- Merci, répondit Emma en levant la tête. Ca me touche, surtout venant de la part d'un Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle, ayant reconnu son interlocuteur. Même si ma victoire remonte à un mois, déjà.

Le jeune garçon rougit du compliment d'Emma et reprit.

- C'est difficile de t'approcher, tu es bien surveillée, reprit le jeune garçon.

- Malefoy est toujours après moi, Harry me protège.

Le jeune adolescent regardait Emma et se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous pourrions être amis, dit-elle doucement. On a presque tous nos cours en commun et tu es toujours seul. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de m'asseoir à ta table et de travailler avec toi.

- Tu rêves Potter ! Après ce que ma famille a fait, je doute que tu veuilles de moi comme ami.

- Pour commencer, Crabbe, mon prénom c'est Emma, dit-elle d'un air pincé. Et Ensuite, ce que ta famille fait ou a fait ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que toi tu fais et je ne t'ai jamais vu essayant de me faire du mal. C'est ce qui compte pour moi !

- Je t'appellerai Emma si tu m'appelles Nico.

- Et puis, reprit Emma, Harry ne s'est pas privé de donner une leçon à ton frère.

- Je me moque de ce que ton cousin a pu lui faire. Je n'aime pas ses idées de Sang-Pur. C'est idiot ! Rien que toi qui est ce qu'ils appellent une Sang-De-Bourbe, tu es bien meilleure qu'eux. Toi non plus, je ne t'ai jamais vu faire de mal autour de toi.

- Merci, Nico, ajouta Emma en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je dois rentrer, sinon mon cousin va s'inquiéter de mon absence.

- A demain, Emma.

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire. Harry qui était tout près pour veiller sur sa cousine, eut un sourire crispé en se mettant en route juste derrière Emma.

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché contre moi, Harry, dit subitement Emma alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

Harry sursauta et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Je suis un peu déçu, c'est un Serpentard, tout de même.

- Il est gentil, Harry. Il n'a jamais essayé de me faire du mal. Et puis, il est toujours seul.

- Ca me fait peur Emma. J'ai peur pour toi. Promets-moi au moins de ne pas aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je n'aimerais pas te retrouver seule au beau milieu d'une bande de Serpentard enragés. Et je ne veux jamais que tu te rendes dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Je te promets que je ferai attention.

La journée du dimanche s'écoula calmement et Emma et Nico se rencontrèrent trois ou quatre fois. Harry veillait au grain et ne la quittait pas des yeux chaque fois qu'elle sortait.

Le dimanche soir, après leur ronde, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude tous les soirs. Ils s'entraînaient à renforcer leurs boucliers et à essayer de produire le Protego Ultimo plus rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient tenté pour la première fois, il leur avait fallu douze seconde pour le produire. Maintenant, avec leurs entraînements répétés, Ils arrivaient à le produire en six secondes seulement. Hermione était persuadée qu'il pouvaient faire mieux.

A présent, Harry utilisait le sentiment de félicité qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il tenait Hermione dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignaient, le nouveau bouclier créé explosait littéralement de lumière dès sa mise en place.

Il ne restait à Hermione qu'à trouver un sentiment comparable et ils pourraient produire le Protego Ultimo presque instantanément. Juste le temps de se mettre en place. Deux ou trois secondes tout au plus.

Le lendemain, tel une traînée de poudre, le bruit avait traversé le château en entier qu'une Gryffondor et une Potter, qui plus est, côtoyait d'un peu trop près le jeune fils Crabbe. Son frère s'était assis à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle et lui parlait de manière agressive.

Harry s'en aperçut et houspilla le gorille, baguette prête.

- CRABBE ! tonna Harry. Laisse ton frère en paix. Laisse-le rester maître de ses choix !

Le Gorille de Malefoy, ayant toujours en tête sa valse dans les airs, n'insista pas.

Harry put tout de même remarquer les regards haineux que lui lançaient Malefoy et ses sbires.

Il ne restait que deux semaines de cours avant les fêtes de Noël. Le vendredi 19 décembre au soir, aurait lieu avec un peu d'avance, le bal de Noël. Il avait été décidé qu'il serait avancé afin que tous les élèves puissent y participer avant de repartir dans leur familles pour les vacances.

Quelques escarmouches sans gravité eurent lieu au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent et Harry vit arriver les vacances avec bonheur. Ils iraient les passer au Manoir et pourraient enfin se reposer.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir passer quelques jours sans devoir maintenir une attention soutenue et constante.

McGonagall donna congé à tous les élèves le vendredi après-midi afin que tous se préparent pour le bal ayant lieu le soir même.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Susan, Ginny, Terry, Emma et Nico se rendirent à Pré-Au-Lard afin de faire confectionner une Robe pour Emma qui ne possédait rien du tout. Il en profitèrent également pour faire confectionner un belle robe de Sorcier pour Nico.

Hermione et Harry avaient décidé depuis plusieurs jours qu'ils allaient bousculer quelque peu le protocole de Poudlard. Pour la circonstance, Hermione s'était employé à apprendre à danser à Emma et à Nico, qui, après plusieurs jours de cours, s'en sortaient assez bien.

Harry qui voulait essayer de protéger le petit Nico chargea Dobby de veiller sur lui jusqu'aux vacances. Il se chargerait personnellement de veiller sur Emma.

Ils se tenaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui allaient bientôt s'ouvrir. Harry tenait la main d'Hermione et Nico, juste derrière, tenait celle d'Emma.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils remontèrent l'allée centrale dans la même position, mais dès qu'ils furent dans l'espace séparant les rangées de tables et la table des Professeurs, ils inversèrent leurs places.

Harry se sépara d'Hermione et s'écarta. Nico en fit de même et alla offrir son bras à Hermione tandis que Harry prenait celui de sa cousine.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre jusqu'à la table des professeurs et Harry prit la parole à l'intention de la directrice.

- Professeur, nous allons bousculer le protocole car je vais commencer par faire une annonce à tous.

McGonagall regarda Harry mais n'ajouta rien. Les deux couples se tournèrent et firent face au reste de l'école. Harry se racla la gorge et commença :

_Elèves de Poudlard,_

_Vous me connaissez tous sauf peut-être les plus jeunes d'entre vous, ceux qui viennent d'arriver._

_Je suis Harry Potter, celui que tout le monde nomme 'Le Survivant' ou encore 'L'Elu'._

_Il y a de cela quelque temps, alors que deux couples, Ron - Susan et Terry - Ginny, s'étaient déjà formés, j'ai discuté avec notre directrice qui m'a parlé d'union entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard._

_Ce jour-là, elle envisageait déjà un rapprochement entre les QUATRE maisons de notre école._

_Sachant les rivalités existant entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, je n'y croyais guère. Or depuis près de trois semaines, une nouvelle amitié est née et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la préserver. Ceux qui essayeront de s'y opposer me trouveront sur leur route._

_Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous présenter quelqu'un qui est cher à mon cœur. Ma cousine Emma que j'ai retrouvé après une absence de six ans._

_Jusqu'à présent, j'ai essayé de rester discret sur son véritable lien avec moi. Or il semble que des personnes mal intentionnées à son égard ont donné une interview à la Gazette du Sorcier, en vantant ses exploits au Quidditch._

_Il a agi ainsi, faisant croire à tous qu'il était impressionné par ses performances. En réalité, il n'en était rien. Il était juste furieux de s'être fait souffler le Vif d'Or sous le nez par une novice et voulait se venger._

_En agissant de la sorte, il jouait sur deux tableaux. Il offrait une prise supplémentaire à Voldemort contre moi et il la sacrifiait sur l'autel de la jalousie et de la vengeance._

_Laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter la seconde moitié de cette amitié que je veux préserver. Il s'agit du jeune frère d'un élève de la maison Serpentard qui est en dernière année. Je vous présente le jeune Nico Crabbe._

_Professeur McGonagall, dit Harry en se tournant ostensiblement vers elle, ce fameux jour, vous m'avez dit qu'à long terme, vous voyiez bien un élève de Gryffondor prendre la défense d'un Serpentard. C'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Je préviens tous ceux qui voudront saboter cette amitié qu'ils me trouveront sur leur chemin._

_Maintenant, et puisqu'il me faut bousculer le protocole de Poudlard, autant ne pas le faire à moitié. Je n'ouvrirai donc pas le bal avec Hermione comme il devrait en être, je laisserai cet honneur à Emma et Nico._

_Musique ! S'il vous plaît. »_

Nico vint se placer en face d'Emma, lui tendit la main et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Miss Emma Potter, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Emma lui tendit la main qu'il prit délicatement et ils se lancèrent sur la piste en valsant gracieusement.

Harry jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Malefoy et ses acolytes. Tous trois affichaient un rictus mauvais.

La soirée se déroula sans gros problème si ce n'est que chaque fois que Malefoy avait la possibilité de bousculer Emma et Nico, il ne s'en privait pas.

Alors que Harry se rapprochait de sa table, des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans les mains, il vit le couple Malefoy Parkinson qui valsait autour de la piste. Il regarda avec insistance vers Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit d'un air interrogateur.

Harry continua de se rapprocher du couple en train de danser et glissa son pied entre les jambes de Malefoy, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il chuta et entraîna sa cavalière dans son embardée.

Harry déposa rapidement ses bouteilles sur la table et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui le regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les cavaliers renversés et se pencha en tendant la main.

- Je vous demande humblement pardon, Miss Parkinson. J'étais concentré sur ce que je transportais et je ne vous ai pas vu. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite pour cette danse. Et que Mr Malefoy profite de ma cavalière également.

A ces mots, Pansy fit un sourire à Harry et se releva, aidée de ce dernier. Il l'emmena sans plus attendre et ils se mirent à tourner au rythme de la musique. Harry ne quittait pas Malefoy des yeux, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait.

Malefoy se releva enfin et se dirigea vers Hermione qui le rejoignit sur la piste.

Alors qu'ils dansaient en silence, Hermione l'interpella :

- Tu es bien silencieux, ce soir, Malefoy. Je pensais entendre des mots doux venant de toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

- Je ne parle pas avec une Sang-De-Bourbe, lui répondit-il d'un voix acide.

- Parler, peut-être pas, mais y être collé en dansant n'a pas l'air de te déranger, lui rétorqua-t-elle en se resserrant contre lui d'une manière provocante.

- Saint Potter, m'a ridiculisé en me piquant ma cavalière. Je veux un peu m'amuser avec la sienne, dit alors Malefoy en serrant la main d'Hermione à lui faire mal.

- Prend toujours garde à toi, petit Malefoy, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire mauvais. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment même il te surveille. N'y pense même pas, tu n'auras pas le temps de lever ta baguette que tu seras par terre.

Malefoy eut un rictus mauvais et serra plus fort la main d'Hermione qui grimaça de douleur.

Tout en dansant, Harry se retrouva juste derrière Malefoy et lui frappa sur l'épaule en lui demandant :

- Tout va bien ? Vous voulez peut-être récupérer votre cavalière ? lui demanda Harry en prenant la main d'Hermione et l'entraînant sur la piste.

- Je crois que ses intentions à mon égard étaient on ne peut plus claire, dit Hermione en se massant la main.

- Je sais, j'ai vu, dit Harry. C'est pour cela que je suis intervenu. Je n'aurais pas accepté qu'il te fasse du mal. Je crois que je serais devenu mauvais.

Vers une heure du matin, Harry ramena Nico dans sa salle commune et Emma dans son appartement en lui recommandant de ne pas sortir quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je suis fatiguée, Harry. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais encore le courage de me promener.

- Alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. A tout à l'heure…

Il revint dans la Grande salle et reprit sa place auprès d'Hermione.

Plus tard, il alla inviter McGonagall car il voulait lui parler.

- Bravo, Potter, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils venaient de commencer leur danse. Vous avez mis tous les Serpentard face à leurs choix. Ou ils se tournent définitivement vers le mal ou ils acceptent et d'autres amitiés semblables verront le jour. Vous avez lancé un véritable missile au sein même de la maison Serpentard.

- Professeur, lui dit-il sans formalités, je pense qu'il va falloir protéger le petit Nico. Maintenant que tout le monde le sait officiellement, il court un certain risque de subir toutes sortes d'avanies et vous savez que les Serpentard s'y entendent lorsqu'il faut humilier quelqu'un.

Alors que McGonagall se préparait à répondre, un long cri se fit entendre dans le château. Aussitôt, les yeux de Harry firent le tour de la salle cherchant un personnage en particulier.

Lorsqu'il constata que Malefoy n'était pas dans la Grande salle, Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de McGonagall et partit au pas de course vers son appartement.

Il y entra et se précipita vers la chambre d'Emma dont il ouvrit la porte avec violence, éveillant sa cousine en sursaut. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'Emma était saine et sauve.

C'est alors qu'un second cri retentit et qu'Emma se mit à trembler.

- Nico ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

A ce moment-là, Nico apparut au beau milieu de la Salle Commune des Préfets. Il s'écroula au sol en tremblant et Harry se baissa pour l'aider.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? lui demanda Harry.

Nico tremblait tellement qu'il ne put répondre que deux mots.

- Elfe… Serpentard…

Harry fit immédiatement le lien et se rua hors de l'appartement en s'écriant :

- Ne bougez pas d'ici, ordonna Harry. J'y vais !

Il sortit rapidement et croisa Hermione.

- Va vite chercher Rogue, je ne pourrai pas entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, j'ai besoin de lui pour ouvrir.

Il se précipita ensuite vers les cachots et attendit l'arrivée du directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

Dès que Rogue ouvrit la porte, Harry se précipita dans la salle commune et vit la scène qui s'y déroulait. Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy étaient en train de torturer Dobby.

Il leva sa baguette et lança très rapidement trois sorts. Un Incarcerem vers Crabbe, un Sectumsempra sur Goyle et un Endoloris sur Malefoy qui se mit à hurler de douleur tant la rage et la colère qui animaient Harry étaient grandes.

- Je t'ai prévenu assez souvent, Malefoy ! Endoloris !

Les hurlements de Malefoy redoublèrent, la colère de Harry était remplacée par la haine.

- Jusqu'à présent, je répugnais à utiliser ce sort, reprit Harry. Mais ce soir, je me dois de te remercier car tu m'as fait dépasser ce stade. Endoloris !

Les yeux de Malefoy sortaient de leurs orbites tant la douleur était intense. Son cri n'avait déjà plus grand-chose d'humain.

- Je te jure que si je te retrouve sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. TU M'AS COMPRIS ? ENDOLORIS !

Le cri que poussa alors Malefoy obligea Rogue a intervenir. Il se précipita sur Harry.

- Ca suffit, Harry ! N'oublie pas ce que t'as dit Arthur. Ne deviens pas comme eux ! Ne deviens pas ce que j'étais, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.

A ces mots, Harry se laissa tomber sur un siège derrière lui et se prit la tête entre les mains. Puis il se souvint de Dobby et se dirigea vers l'Elfe. Ce dernier était en piteux état. Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena lui-même à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il ouvrit la porte assez violemment ce qui fit sursauter Madame Pomfresh. Il déposa Dobby sur le premier lit qu'il trouva et demanda à Pompom de venir s'en occuper.

Après avoir sommairement ausculté Dobby, Madame Pomfresh déclara qu'elle était incapable de l'aider.

- Vous devriez l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Il sont mieux équipés que moi.

- Vous préviendrez Hermione que j'emmène Dobby à Sainte Mangouste.

Aussitôt, il prit Dobby dans ses bras et disparut pour réapparaître directement dans le service réanimation. Il réclama de l'aide et une médicomage à qui Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait vu ainsi qu'une infirmière vinrent prendre le pauvre Dobby en charge.

Après une heure d'attente, la jeune médicomage vint annoncer à Harry qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le sauver. Il s'éteignait lentement. Harry insista pour se rendre au chevet de Dobby et elle l'y mena.

Il entra et vint à côté du lit de l'Elfe et le regarda longuement. Son visage avait l'air de respirer la paix. Il était en train de mourir et avait l'air serein.

Comme s'il avait senti sa présence, Dobby ouvrit les paupières dévoilant un regard déjà presque éteint. Il afficha un léger sourire.

- Dobby devait intervenir, Monsieur, dit-il faiblement. Le frère du jeune Mr Nico était en train de le torturer. Alors Dobby a transplané tout près du jeune Monsieur et lui a pris la main. Il a utilisé une technique permettant de faire transplaner quelqu'un sans l'accompagner. Dobby vous a envoyé le jeune Mr Nico pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

- C'était très courageux de ta part, Dobby. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané aussi.

- Dobby savait qu'en utilisant cette technique, il mettrait le jeune Mr Nico hors d'atteinte de la torture, mais cette technique demandait beaucoup d'énergie pour lui offrir un bouclier assez résistant.

- Alors tu t'es sacrifié pour le sauver ? lui demanda Harry les larmes aux yeux et la gorge nouée.

- Monsieur, vous avez été un exemple pour Dobby. Combien de fois Dobby ne vous a-t-il pas vu mettre votre vie en danger pour vos amis ? Vous aussi vous auriez pu mourir !

Harry ne pouvait rien ajouter. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Dobby reprit plus faiblement.

- Dobby savait ce qu'il risquait en utilisant cette technique particulière. Il savait que cela le viderait de son énergie et qu'il ne pourrait plus transplaner. Mais Dobby a choisi librement de mourir, Monsieur. Dobby savait qu'il devait sauver le jeune Mr Nico. Miss Emma aurait été si triste s'il lui était arrivé malheur.

Harry était incapable de prononcer un mot. Un énorme nœud l'en empêchait. Il prit la main de Dobby et la porta à son visage baigné de larmes.

- Harry Potter ! Ne pleurez pas ! Grâce à vous, Dobby meurt en Elfe libre, Monsieur.

Ce furent les derniers mots de Dobby et Harry resta longtemps à pleurer.


	13. Noël en Finlande

**Chapitre 12. Noël en Finlande.**

Lorsqu'il sentit que deux bras le ceinturaient, Harry reposa lentement la main de Dobby et se retourna. Hermione était venue le réconforter.

- Mione, ma princesse, lui demanda-t-il la voix encore nouée par le chagrin, je voudrais te demander une faveur. J'aimerais qu'on trouve un endroit ensoleillé au manoir et qu'on y enterre Dobby afin qu'il reste parmi ceux qui l'aimaient.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de Harry lui offrant ainsi le réconfort dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

La jeune médicomage ayant constaté le décès de Dobby, fit venir son chef afin de décider de la façon dont ils allaient opérer pour emmener l'Elfe.

En effet, les Elfes n'ayant aucun statut légal, ils n'étaient jamais inhumés dans les cimetières et nul ne savait ce qu'il advenait d'eux après leur mort.

Lorsque deux infirmières arrivèrent avec un brancard magique, Harry leur demanda ce qu'elles comptaient faire.

- Nous emmenons l'Elfe au Ministère.

- Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part. JE vais l'emmener, tonna Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de le faire.

- Je l'emmène ! dit Harry en sortant sa baguette. Que ça vous plaise ou non !

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Kingsley.

- Que fais-tu, Harry ?

- J'emmène Dobby et je vais l'enterrer au Manoir.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain Dobby était enterré au cœur des Chiltern Hills, non loin du nouvel orphelinat qu'il avait contribué a transformer.

Harry obtint de McGonagall que le petit Nico les accompagne au Manoir pour sa propre sécurité, Emma et lui étaient devenus inséparables.

Les vacances débutèrent par des entraînements intensifs et l'utilisation des techniques permettant d'améliorer ses performances. Ils firent bénéficier tous ceux qui étaient présents au Manoir de deux heures quotidiennes de 'Techniques spéciales'.

Cela ne pourrait que les aider à utiliser au maximum leur potentiel. Ca les renforcerait aussi.

Les quatre techniques qu'avaient déjà étudié Harry et Hermione et qu'ils voulaient enseigner à leurs amis étaient les suivantes :

La technique du '**Balancier**' qui permet de récupérer sa force.

Il faut se positionner face au soleil le genou droit au sol, le buste bien droit. L'angle du genou doit être de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Amener le pied gauche devant soi afin que l'angle du genou gauche soit également de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. La main gauche posée sur le genou gauche et la main droite posée sur le cœur. Prendre une inspiration et se pencher au maximum vers l'avant en expirant lentement, le genou et le pied ne peuvent quitter le sol. Inspirer de nouveau en se redressant. Effectuer six mouvements lents et changer de position. Le pied gauche et le genou droit sur le sol et les mains ayant changé également. Effectuer le même nombre de mouvements.

Lorsque vous avez effectué douze fois le cycle complet, vous ne devez plus sentir votre fatigue.

La technique de la '**Flèche**' qui permet d'augmenter sa résistance physique.

Face au soleil, positionner ses mains à plat au sol et poser la tête de manière à ce que la position des trois forme un triangle équilatéral. Ensuite tendre les jambes et monter lentement afin de reposer sur la tête et les mains et former une ligne verticale. Puis, plier les genoux à quatre-vingt-dix degrés en inspirant et tendre les jambes en expirant. Répéter l'opération douze fois.

La technique du '**Groupé**' qui permet d'augmenter sa puissance magique.

Face au soleil, se mettre à genoux jambes croisées et s'asseoir sur les talons. Poser les deux mains à plat environ dix centimètres devant les genoux et se tasser sur soi-même jusqu'à poser le front au sol.

Rester dans cette position pendant trois minutes et se redresser. Recommencer l'opération douze fois.

La technique du '**Veilleur**' qui permet de se soigner.

Asseyez vous face au soleil en position du lotus et posez votre main droite à l'endroit blessé et votre main gauche tendue vers le soleil. Fermez les yeux et restez dans cette position aussi longtemps que possible.

Tous les matins, ils se retrouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement et pratiquaient ces exercices. Même le jeune Nico recevait cet enseignement. Harry et Hermione, après en avoir discuté ensemble, avaient pris la décision de l'en faire profiter. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il aurait certainement besoin de se renforcer.

Deux jours avant Noël, Hermione découvrait où ils pourraient trouver des renseignements concernant le dernier objet à récupérer. Ils devraient se rendre au sud-est d'Helsinki, sur l'île de Suomenlinna. Ils devraient absolument dormir dans la chambre blanche du château. C'est tout ce qu'avait pu découvrir Hermione.

Le château étant réputé pour ses protections, il ne serait pas nécessaire d'être aussi nombreux pour cette mission. Un seul membre de l'Ordre du Phénix les accompagnerait donc. Maugrey ! Un ancien Auror.

La veille de Noël, ils se rendirent sur l'île de Suomenlinna par Portoloin. Ils se promenèrent un moment admirant la beauté du site.

Puis ils se rendirent au château, transformé en hôtel et demandèrent pour occuper la chambre blanche.

Lorsqu'une personne vint pour les conduire à leur chambre, Harry reçut un choc. Un homme ayant de long cheveux et une longue barbe blanche les invita à le suivre. Il affichait un sourire bienveillant et ressemblait étrangement à Dumbledore. Hermione effectua une pression sur la main de Harry et lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que l'homme ouvrit, les invitant à entrer en leur emboîtant le pas. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers le jeune couple.

- Etes-vous ceux que j'attends ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry regarda Hermione et l'invita d'un regard à répondre. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et regarda l'homme en face.

- Je ne sais pas si nous sommes ceux que vous attendez, mais ce que je sais, c'est que mes recherches m'ont amenée ici. Nous recherchons un objet particulier et le seul indice que j'ai pu trouver était de nous rendre dans la chambre blanche du château de Suomenlinna.

- Votre visite est-elle liée à Freyja, notre déesse de l'amour et de la fertilité ?

- Nous recherchons, en effet, un objet qui, selon la légende, lui aurait appartenu, poursuivit Hermione.

- Serait-ce le collier des Brísingar, par hasard ?

- Oui, en effet, c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

- Dans ce cas, dit l'homme, vous êtes bien ceux que j'attends. Ceux qui seront capable de vaincre le mal.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous pourrons trouver ce que nous cherchons, interrogea Hermione.

- Cela m'est impossible, je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de vous installer et de profiter de votre soirée de réveillon. Une épreuve devrait vous être envoyée. A vous de la réussir.

L'homme les quitta ensuite et ils sortirent se promener autour du château. Ils restèrent un moment assis sur un banc, dans le parc, admirant le coucher de soleil.

Ils réintégrèrent ensuite la chambre blanche et plus tard dans la soirée, une soubrette leur apporta un repas qu'ils dégustèrent en amoureux.

Alors que Harry était debout à la fenêtre, Hermione vint le rejoindre. Le parc autour du château était illuminé et malgré la neige qui recouvrait tout, le paysage était enchanteur.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Harry embrassa tendrement Hermione en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël et se positionna derrière elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui glissa son cadeau.

C'était un bracelet fait d'une fine chaîne en or blanc, dont chaque maillon représentait un cœur

- Ma princesse, lui dit-il dans un souffle, mon cœur t'appartient. Je te l'offre, ajouta Harry en capturant les lèvres d'Hermione.

Elle intensifia leur baiser le rendant plus fougueux et ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers le lit qui les attendait. Alors qu'elle se détachait de Harry pour reprendre son souffle, elle lui murmura dans l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, Harry et je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans toi.

Harry la resserra contre lui, en lui disant dans un souffle.

- Tu es ma force, Mione. Sans toi je suis perdu. Je le sentais déjà avant de connaître la prophétie te concernant. Je l'avais dit à McGonagall avant qu'elle ne me remette le coffret. Ce que j'y ai lu n'a fait que confirmer ce que je ressentais déjà au plus profond de moi.

La nuit qui s'ensuivit fut des plus magiques et à plus d'un titre…

- Harry ?

- …

- HARRY ?

Ayant deviné plutôt qu'ayant vraiment entendu Hermione l'appeler, Harry revint à l'intérieur de la cabane. C'était le troisième jour en suivant que des obus pleuvaient sur le village et la frontière. Les survivants ayant déserté leurs maisons, s'étaient réfugiés dans les grottes toute proches.

- Mione, lui dit-il en entrant, nous devons tout faire pour évacuer les villageois. Il faut les aider à franchir la frontière, ils seront alors en sécurité.

- Comment faire avec ces bombardements qui ne cessent pas ?

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle va te plaire. Il va falloir nous séparer. Si personne ne tente de détourner leur attention, le reste des villageois ne pourra pas franchir la frontière. Elle est trop bien surveillée.

- Non, ne vas pas risquer ta vie. J'ai besoin… nous avons besoin de toi, dit-elle en passant la main sur son ventre rebondi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma princesse, je ferai très attention. Je n'ai pas l'intention de foncer tête baissée. Je vais essayer de les attirer sur une fausse piste et cela te permettra d'aider les villageois à franchir la frontière. Rejoins-les dans les grottes et dès que les bombardements cesseront, emmènes-les vite ! Tu ne disposeras que de quelques minutes ! Ne prend pas le risque de venir me rechercher, je te rejoindrai dès que je le pourrai.

Harry embrassa fougueusement Hermione et passa tendrement sa main sur le ventre de sa bien-aimée. Ensuite, il sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Il partit en courant à travers bois en direction d'une petite clairière située à l'opposé de la frontière. Cette petite clairière dans laquelle il s'affairait depuis quelques jours.

Il avait aménagé des palissades de bois derrière lesquelles il y avait des mannequins grossiers faisant croire à la présence de combattants. Il avait récupéré quelques armes qu'il avait placées en évidence et qu'il pourrait actionner quatre ou cinq fois.

Il savait que les hommes ne s'aventureraient pas et que l'artillerie règlerait le problème. C'était là-dessus que Harry comptait. Hermione profiterait que les bombardements cesseraient pour évacuer les villageois.

Il ne lui resterait qu'à essayer de ne pas se faire prendre et ça, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Il remonta lentement, silencieusement derrière les lignes ennemies et prépara quelques explosif destinés à attirer l'attention. Ensuite, il vint se mettre derrière la première palissade et commanda les explosions.

Le résultat fut conforme à ses prévisions et quelques hommes suivirent le sentier menant à la clairière. Dès qu'il les vit, Harry fit feu sur les assaillants qui ne cherchèrent plus à avancer. Ensuite, il recula derrière les dernières palissades et comme il l'avait prévu, le bombardement de la frontière cessa.

« - Pourvu que Mione se dépêche », pensa-t-il.

Il recula encore et disparut dans la forêt. Ses pauvres combattants ne résistèrent pas longtemps lorsque l'artillerie pilonna la clairière et les hommes qui vinrent ensuite vérifier se rendirent compte que ça n'avait été qu'un leurre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bombardement de la frontière reprenait.

Longtemps Harry courut pour s'éloigner le plus possible et lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle, des points rouges défilaient devant ses yeux, signe évident qu'il était épuisé.

Il grimpa tant bien que mal dans un arbre et se cala entre deux branches. Il y resterait un moment, le temps de reprendre son souffle qui lui faisait défaut après cette course effrénée.

Après une demi-heure passée dans l'arbre, Harry en descendit et reprit son chemin en direction de la cabane, cette fois.

Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il vit des soldats tout autour. Il se cacha et attendit. La nuit tomba et il en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il savait y trouver des armes cachées.

Tout était dévasté à l'intérieur comme si un ouragan y était passé. Harry essaya de dégager la cache mais n'y parvint pas. Il ressortit donc et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Il marcha toute la nuit et finit enfin par franchir la frontière. Il se rendit à l'endroit où ils devaient se retrouver, mais Hermione n'était pas là.

Lorsqu'il rencontra enfin quelqu'un, il apprit que personne n'avait réussi à franchir la frontière depuis plusieurs jours.

« Ou es-tu Mione ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il décida d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain car il ne se sentait pas la force de refaire le trajet inverse et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voyager de jour. Il était épuisé. Il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible et s'endormit.

Le lendemain soir, il partit à la recherche de sa princesse. Harry était inquiet. Ils étaient si près de la frontière qu'ils auraient tous dû l'avoir franchie.

Harry était de retour près de la cabane qui semblait totalement abandonnée. Il ne semblait plus y avoir le moindre soldat autour et il y pénétra. Ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir.

Hermione gisait sur le sol, elle avait apparemment été violentée et elle était ligotée. Un soldat pointait une arme sur elle. Harry se déplaça lentement afin que le soldat pointe son arme sur lui et plus sur sa princesse.

Lorsque le soldat amorça son geste pour le mettre en joue, Harry se précipita sur lui mais ne fut pas assez rapide. BANG ! Une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir dans le côté droit. Il venait de se faire tirer dessus et ne tarda pas à perdre connaissance.

Harry se réveilla attaché sur un lit. La douleur était toujours présente, mais se faisait moins intense. On l'avait apparemment soigné.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à un homme galonné.

- Je suis le commandant de la garnison, et vous êtes tous les deux soupçonnés de diriger un réseau permettant à certaines personnes de passer la frontière. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Je suis le seul responsable de ce réseau. Ma femme n'a rien à voir dans tout cela. Si vous la laissez repartir, je vous révèlerai ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais c'est à cette seule condition.

Le commandant resta silencieux pendant un moment, semblant étudier la proposition de Harry.

- J'accepte, dit-il finalement, mais à votre condition, je mets également une condition. Vous avez ma parole de soldat qu'elle repartira saine et sauve. Cependant je veux lui faire voir ce qu'il advient de ceux qui me défient. Avant que je la libère, elle assistera à votre exécution.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de réfléchir. Pouvait-il faire subir ça à Hermione ? D'un autre côté, c'était lui assurer sa survie et sa liberté. Il prit finalement sa décision.

- J'accepte, dit Harry, Cependant, j'aimerais l'avertir moi-même.

Le commandant n'ajouta pas un mot et sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait, livrant le passage à une Hermione ayant le visage bouffi et la lèvre inférieure éclatée.

- Ca va, ma princesse ? lui demanda Harry.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa tête contre le torse de son homme.

- Nous allons mourir, tu le sais ? lui murmura-t-elle.

- Moi je vais mourir, pas toi. Tu dois vivre ! Pour moi, pour notre enfant, et pour tous nos amis, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione éclata en sanglots et, étant dans l'impossibilité de lui caresser la tête, Harry se contenta de lui murmurer des mots pour la réconforter.

- Ma vie n'est rien, reprit-il dans un murmure à peine audible, tu dois continuer la lutte. Lorsque tu seras libre, tu devras aller trouver la tenancière de l'auberge des trois amis. Et lui dire textuellement ceci : Harry est mort mais la lutte continue. Elle te remettra un coffret qui te révèlera tout ce que tu dois savoir sur le réseau. Tu en deviendras le chef !

- Comment peux-tu être sûr que je vais retrouver ma liberté ?

- Le commandant m'a donné sa parole de soldat, mais il y a mis une condition qui va te faire beaucoup de mal.

A ces mots, Hermione redressa la tête et pâlit.

- Tu… tu vas devoir… assister… à mon… exécution, termina-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Il veut te faire voir ce qui arrive à ceux qui lui résistent.

Hermione l'embrassa alors et fut interrompue par un soldat qui vint la chercher.

Le commandant ne tarda pas à revenir près de Harry.

- Je vous écoute, à présent, lui dit-il sans préambule.

L'interrogatoire dura plusieurs heures et Harry expliqua tout ce qu'il pouvait en essayant de mettre le moins de monde possible en danger. « Je demande pardon à ceux qui auront à en souffrir », pensa Harry à la fin de sa confession.

Le commandant avait l'air satisfait des réponses de son prisonnier et afficha un sourire avant de conclure :

- Les renseignements que vous m'avez fourni me donnent envie de vous être agréable une dernière fois. Je me sens plein de générosité, ajouta le commandant avec un petit sourire. Vous serez exécuté demain matin, mais je vais vous offrir une dernière nuit avec votre femme.

Hermione et Harry ne firent pas l'amour. Ils ne firent que parler toute la nuit. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'il voulait lui dire avant de mourir.

Quand le matin arriva, le commandant vint lui-même chercher Hermione.

- Venez, ma chère ! lui dit-il en lui offrant son bras.

Elle le suivit comme un automate, le regard vide de toute émotion. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle savait à présent tous les projets qu'avait Harry pour eux et qui ne verraient jamais le jour à cause de toutes ces horreurs.

Son cœur et son âme étaient en lambeaux et elle avait pour mission de continuer la lutte. C'était ce que Harry lui avait demandé. Elle se fit toutefois une promesse. « Je réaliserai tous tes projets, Harry ! » pensa-t-elle. « Je le ferai pour toi ! »

Le commandant l'installa dans une sorte d'arène et peu de temps après, des soldats amenèrent Harry et l'attachèrent à un poteau. Lorsqu'ils voulurent lui bander les yeux, Harry refusa.

- Je veux la regarder jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Je veux partir avec son image.

Une escouade de six soldats entra et Harry n'y fit même pas attention. Il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux, la couvant amoureusement de son regard.

- Arme à l'épaule, entendit-il.

Harry envoya un baiser vers sa princesse. Il savait ses dernières secondes venues.

- En joue !

- HERMIONE ! JE T'AIM…

- FEU !

Harry ne put terminer sa dernière syllabe. Une détonation terrible se fit entendre.

- HARRYYYYYYYYYYY ! hurla Hermione s'éveillant et se redressant brusquement.

Un énorme collier battait contre sa poitrine.

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut et sa première réaction fut de se tâter. Il avait bien la sensation de se toucher. Il ne devait pas être mort ou alors il devait rêver.

Hermione, reprenant ses esprits, se tourna vers Harry et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Quel cauchemar ! J'ai cru un moment que tu étais mort, fusillé !

- Toi aussi ? demanda timidement Harry. Nous devions être dans le même rêve parce que je me suis vu mourir.

- C'était affreux, je croyais t'avoir perdu pour de bon, ajouta Hermione en resserrant son étreinte sur Harry.

- Aïe ! s'écria ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que c'est qui me fait mal ?

Il s'écarta d'Hermione pour constater qu'elle portait un énorme collier autour du cou et qu'un des coins lui avait entaillé la peau.

- C'est quoi ce collier ? demanda Harry.

Hermione qui n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence, le prit entre ses mains et le détailla avec intérêt.

- C'est ce que nous étions venus chercher. C'est le collier des Brísingar. Je crois comprendre, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu as bien de la chance, parce que je suis perdu, là, dit Harry. Mais c'est vrai que mon petit rat de bibliothèque adoré sait toujours beaucoup plus de choses que moi, conclut Harry avant de capturer les lèvres d'Hermione qui se laissa aller à cette étreinte passionnée.

Lorsque bien plus tard, ils émergèrent de leurs ébats, le torse de Harry tout comme celui d'Hermione étaient blessés par ce collier qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé.

Hermione était lovée contre Harry et ils parlaient d'eux, essayant de faire des projets d'avenir. Harry avait encore, bien présent en tête les souvenirs de son cauchemar. Le Harry du rêve n'ayant rien dit à son Hermione de ses projets, il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur.

Alors qu'enfin il abordait un sujet qui l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, il osa demander à Hermione si elle avait déjà pensé à son mariage. Le collier qu'elle portait au cou se mit à briller et une image apparut, comme une sorte de fantôme.

Hermione mit la main sur le collier et demanda :

- Déesse Freyja ?

- Je suis en effet l'esprit de Freyja. L'épreuve que vous avez subi cette nuit était nécessaire. Je devais savoir ce que votre cœur recelait comme amour. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été déçue.

- Etait-il nécessaire de nous faire souffrir de la sorte ?

- Sachez, petite présomptueuse, reprit Freyja que c'est dans l'adversité qu'il est pour nous le plus facile de connaître la force des sentiments. Et puis, reprit-elle plus aimablement, vous avez à présent une certitude. Il vous aime au moins aussi fort que vous l'aimez. Il donnerait sa vie pour vous.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de cette épreuve pour me faire comprendre quelque chose que je savais déjà. Sans donner sa vie, il a pris plusieurs décision et posé plusieurs actes qui m'ont fait savoir que mon cœur ne s'était pas trompé. Qu'il était bien l'homme de ma vie !

- Et puis, dites-vous aussi que ceci n'est qu'un petit épisode de la longue série que comporte votre destin. Vous n'êtes pas encore au bout de vos peines, conclut la Déesse avec un sourire.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'esprit de la Déesse Freyja disparut comme une brume qui se dissipe peu à peu.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Harry et Hermione s'imprégnaient encore des dernières paroles de la Déesse, quelqu'un vint frapper contre la porte.

Harry se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et alla ouvrir la porte. Hermione de son côté, fila à la salle de bains.

Devant lui, se tenait cet homme ressemblant à Dumbledore.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Hermione sortit peu de temps après, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, l'énorme collier lui battant toujours la poitrine.

L'homme afficha un large sourire en voyant l'objet pendu au cou de la Préfète en Chef.

- Je vois que vous avez réussi votre épreuve. Vous en avez la récompense. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

- Merci, répondit Hermione, mais nous sommes encore loin d'être prêts.

- Ceci vous aidera sûrement, dit l'homme en tendant un grimoire à Harry.

Harry le prit et essaya d'en lire le titre. Hélas, il était incapable de comprendre ce qui y était inscrit. Les runes n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il le tendit donc à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire en le prenant.

- La force de l'amour, dit-elle en caressant la couverture.

- Vous devriez plutôt penser la puissance de l'amour, car c'est la force que vous donnera votre amour, qui vous permettra de vaincre, ajouta l'homme.

Il se tourna, mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre et ajouta :

- On va vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner et ensuite vous serez libre de repartir vers votre destinée, conclut l'homme avant quitter la chambre et de refermer la porte.


	14. Retour de vacances

**Chapitre 13. Retour de vacance.**

Lorsque Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans le manoir, il y faisait étrangement silencieux. C'était Noël et personne n'avait l'air d'être là.

Harry parcourut le bas tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait du haut. Personne ! Il n'y avait personne dans le manoir. Harry était inquiet. Où était Emma ?

- Mione, je suis inquiet. Le bureau est vide. Il n'y a personne. Tout a l'air vide.

- Les enfants ! s'écria alors Hermione inquiète.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'orphelinat et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, il y régnait une ambiance de fête. Tout le monde était là. Tous les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi qu'Emma, Ginny, Susan, Nico, Terry et Ron la famille Weasley, les parents de Susan et de Terry.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en constatant que tout le monde était sain et sauf. Il s'approcha de sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, ma petite cousine Emma.

- Oh, Harry ! Tu es rentré ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Où est Hermione ?

- Elle est là, près de Ginny. Mais que fais-tu ici ? J'étais inquiet, je suis entré dans le manoir et il était vide.

- Oh ! fit-elle. C'est un peu compliqué.

- Hé bien ! Si c'est si compliqué, explique-moi simplement, ajouta Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai pensé que mes compagnons de l'orphelinat auraient aimé qu'on leur offre des cadeaux pour Noël et qu'on vienne le fêter avec eux, dit-elle l'air résolu.

- D'où viennent ces cadeaux ? demanda Harry le regard sévère.

- Ils viennent de magasins moldus. On a acheté des jouets moldus pour offrir aux orphelins. Et on a demandé aux Elfes de nous faire des gâteaux.

- Qui est ce 'on' ? demanda encore Harry avec insistance.

- Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Harry commençait à se détendre, mais…

- … et moi, termina enfin Emma.

- QUOI ?

Emma se recroquevilla sur elle-même au cri que poussa Harry. Hermione vint aussitôt aux nouvelles.

- Que t'ai-je déjà demandé, Emma ?

- De ne pas prendre de risques, répondit cette dernière d'une toute petite voix.

- Et tu crois qu'aller te promener en plein Londres moldu est raisonnable ? Avec Voldemort à tes trousses ? s'emporta Harry.

Emma se ratatinait sur elle-même et Hermione crut bon d'intervenir.

- Harry, je ne veux pas prendre partie pour Emma et je suis entièrement d'accord que ce qu'elle a fait était vraiment idiot, mais ça ne te sert à rien de te mettre en colère. Tu lui fais peur. Regarde-la !

Harry vit alors sa cousine qui tremblait comme un petit oiseau effrayé. Il s'approcha doucement et lui prit la main.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir crié, Emma, mais je suis inquiet pour ta sécurité.

Emma se jeta dans ses bras et s'excusa en promettant de faire plus attention.

La fête avec les enfants dura un moment. Les membres de l'Ordre émerveillant tous ces bouts de choux avec leurs 'tours de magie', faisant apparaître des bouquets de fleurs ou des lapins.

Lorsque l'heure de les mettre au lit arriva, les jeunes sorcières s'en chargèrent et tous rentrèrent au manoir le cœur heureux d'avoir pu transmettre un peu de joie et de bonheur à ces enfants.

Finalement, Emma avait eu une excellente idée et Harry ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Elle faisait preuve de qualités de cœur et il était heureux de le constater.

La dernière semaine de vacances, Harry la consacra à essayer d'étudier certains sorts découverts dans les nombreux grimoires que recelait la bibliothèque du manoir.

Harry en vit un qui le fit sourire. Ce sort était capable de produire une tornade d'une puissance phénoménale.

- Tu as vu, Mione, lui dit-il en souriant, en voici un qui provoque un légère brise.

Hermione répondit avec un sourire empreint d'ironie lorsqu'elle consulta le grimoire que Harry tenait.

- En effet, c'est un petit vent doux.

Les vacances se terminèrent et le retour à Poudlard se fit par transplanage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, Harry se rendit au bureau de la directrice et demanda que le jeune Nico les rejoigne dans l'appartement ET à la table des Gryffondor.

- Pour votre première demande, c'est faisable. Pour la seconde c'est plus difficile. Les élèves doivent rester à la table de leur maison.

- Ne pouvez-vous prendre la décision le changer de maison ? demanda Harry.

- Il est possible de lui faire recommencer sa répartition, mais rien ne nous assure que le Choixpeau le changera de maison.

- Ca, professeur, je m'en charge. Si vous lui faites subir la répartition, il SERA envoyé à Gryffondor.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vous pouvez en être certain ? demanda McGonagall.

- Je vais vous révéler quelque chose que Dumbledore avait deviné. Si je suis à Gryffondor, c'est parce que je l'ai demandé au Choixpeau.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est simple, professeur, le Choixpeau envisageait de m'envoyer à Serpentard et j'ai souhaité ne pas y aller. Comme le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit lorsque nous sommes sortis de la Chambre des Secrets : Ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui montrent ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos choix !

- Bien, Potter, j'amènerai le Choixpeau ce soir, au dîner, conclut la directrice.

- Merci, professeur, ajouta Harry.

Il repartit ensuite vers l'appartement des Préfets en Chef il devait parler à Nico avant le dîner.

Il entra et trouva tout le monde inquiet. Il s'informa de leurs mines allongées.

- Malefoy et ses gorilles ne reviennent que demain, dit Ron la mine renfrognée et leurs pères les accompagneront. Je crois que tu vas avoir du souci à te faire, après ce que tu as fait subir à Malefoy.

- Il me semblait que Malefoy père était à Azkaban, grinça Hermione.

- On avisera demain, reprit Harry. Si jamais ça va trop loin, je prendrai mes responsabilités mais il va y avoir du vilain. Je demanderai une enquête du Ministère avec interrogatoire de tout le monde sous Veritaserum. J'ai bien dans l'idée que les pères Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle n'apprécieront pas ces interrogatoires. Rien que celui de Drago pourrait se révéler édifiant. Il y retournerait vite, à Azkaban, le père Malefoy…

- Que t'as raconté McGonagall ? demanda Hermione. Tu es resté un moment absent.

- Il y aura une répartition spéciale ce soir, précisa Harry. A ce propos, Nico, j'ai à te parler.

Le jeune Nico s'approcha affichant un air apeuré.

- Nico, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à McGonagall que tu quittes la table des Serpentard. Elle va te faire repasser sous le Choixpeau, ce soir avant le dîner. Si tu veux quitter la maison Serpentard, tu dois le faire savoir au Choixpeau et lui demander qu'il t'envoie à Gryffondor. Il t'y enverra ! Fais-moi confiance.

La peur disparut de son visage et il esquissa même un petit sourire. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la main.

- Merci, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, lui dit Harry. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être gentil avec Emma. Ne lui fais pas de mal, elle a déjà assez souffert. Je te raconterai peut-être un jour son histoire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et allèrent tous prendre place excepté Nico qui se dirigea vers l'estrade des professeurs.

Discrètement, Harry demanda à tout le monde de se décaler d'un rang afin de faire une place à Nico à côté d'Emma.

- Quelqu'un va venir prendre place, dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

- Qui cela ? demanda Seamus. Je n'ai pas vu de nouveau arriver.

- La révolution continue à Poudlard. Tu ne vas pas être déçu conclut Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune Nico grimpa sur l'estrade et alla prendre place sur le tabouret. La directrice s'approcha et lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

_- Ho ! Ho ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Un Serpentard qui ne se sent pas chez lui ! C'est la première fois qu'il m'est donné de voir une chose pareille._

_- Je ne veux plus rester à Serpentard, pensa Nico de toutes ses forces. Je veux rejoindre Emma à Gryffondor._

_- Oh ! Si jeune et déjà amoureux de la cousine du 'Survivant' !_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas, pensa Nico._

_- Petit impertinent ! Sache que l'amour est une très belle chose. Un chose que ceux qui se tournent vers le mal ignorent et veulent détruire._

_- Alors tu peux comprendre que je ne veux pas rester à Serpentard, pensa encore Nico. Personne ne sait ce que c'est que l'amitié. Ils ne savent que dominer et ordonner._

_- Mais comment peux-tu déjà l'aimer ?_

_- Elle m'a fait découvrir la gentillesse et l'amitié. Elle est patiente avec moi et ne me fait jamais de reproche quand je fais des bourdes._

_- Hé bien soit ! Ce sera donc…._

- GRYFFONDOR !

La directrice lui enleva le Choixpeau et lorsque Nico descendit de l'estrade, il le fit sous les huées des Serpentard. Il se dirigea le long de l'allée dans l'intention de s'asseoir au bout de la table, mais lorsqu'il passa à hauteur d'Emma, elle l'attrapa par le poignet. Nico s'arrêta et s'assit à côté d'Emma en lui faisant un sourire.

Le soir, après le repas, McGonagall vint frapper contre la porte de l'appartement. Harry lui ouvrit et la fit entrer. Elle parcourut l'ensemble de la pièce du regard.

Ron était installé au bureau près de la bibliothèque et apprenait à Susan à jouer aux échecs. Emma et Nico étaient occupés dans une partie acharnée de bataille explosive et Ginny était installée sur un canapé, dans les bras de Terry. Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée comme à son habitude, dans les grimoires.

- Je vois que la paix et le calme règnent ici, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

- C'est vous qui avez souhaité un rapprochement entre les maisons de Poudlard. C'est ce que je me suis efforcé de réaliser, même si pour sa sécurité, il a été plus inspiré d'éloigner le petit Nico de la maison Serpentard.

- Le signal est tout de même très fort, ajouta McGonagall et sera perçu de tous. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour vous parler de cela, encore qu'il risque d'en être question indirectement.

- Pourriez-vous être un peu plus claire, professeur, demanda Harry.

- Les trois terribles Serpentard seront de retour demain matin et je crois que les pères veulent des explications.

- Que pouvons-nous faire, professeur ? Ils ont tout de même bien cherché ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Attendre et agir en fonction de ce qui se passera demain, répondit la directrice.

- Je ne suis pas disposé à me laisser faire, dit Harry. S'ils se montrent trop insistants, je saurai quoi leur dire. Je suis prêt à faire face à mes actes, mais il y en a d'autres qui devront faire face aux leurs également.

- Faites tout de même attention à vos paroles, si vous vous retrouvez à Azkaban, personne ne pourra s'occuper de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Croyez-moi, professeur, ils y regarderont à deux fois si je leur parle d'une enquête de département de la justice du Ministère. Je ne crois pas que le père Malefoy prendra le risque de se retrouver de nouveau enfermé.

- Je tenais juste à vous informer de ce qui vous attend, demain.

- Merci, professeur.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Malefoy et ses deux gorilles étaient assis à leur table et le blond, semblant encore passablement éprouvé par ce que lui avait fait subir Harry, le fusilla du regard dès son entrée.

Malefoy le regarda d'un air supérieur et afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Tu es mort, Potter ! Tu vas aller pourrir à Azkaban, cria-t-il à Harry.

- Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me vaincre, lui répondit-il. Et si je dois être enfermé, je ne serai pas le seul, crois-moi, siffla-t-il encore. Tu pourrais bien m'y accompagner… alors, réfléchis bien !

Harry s'assit auprès de sa cousine et McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle, suivie de trois hommes. L'un d'eux n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy. Les deux autres, Harry ne les avait jamais vu. Il devait s'agir, au vu de la situation, de Crabbe et de Goyle pères.

- NICO CRABBE ! QUE FAIS-TU ASSIS A LA TABLE DE TES ENNEMIS ? hurla un des personnages accompagnant Lucius Malefoy.

A ces mots, le jeune Nico se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ne répondit pas.

- REPONDS ! hurla plus fort cet homme.

Nico se mit à trembler et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Harry lui fit un rapide clin d'œil et se leva.

- Où voyez-vous des ennemis ? demanda calmement Harry.

- Que fait un Serpentard à la table des Gryffondor ? demanda encore l'homme.

- D'abord, si vous étiez un peu civilisé, le provoqua Harry, vous vous seriez présenté au lieu de hurler.

- Toi, Potter, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait à mes fils, reprit ce même homme..

- Ah ! Je comprend mieux, maintenant. Vous êtes le père de cette brute qui torturait son propre frère ? tonna Harry. Je ne suis qu'à moitié étonné.

Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui souffla doucement :

- Tiens-toi prête.

Elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire crispé et se saisit de sa baguette. Harry se tourna ostensiblement vers le troisième personnage et le houspilla.

- Vous devez être le père de l'autre gorille lui lança Harry. Que font des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il encore d'une voix grinçante. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous êtes ici, alors que vous devriez être à Azkaban.

- Je t'avais prévenu, Potter que je n'y resterais pas, intervint alors le père Malefoy.

- Je vais me faire une joie de vous y renvoyer tous les trois. Vous y êtes à votre place !

Les trois hommes se saisirent de leurs baguettes et les élèves se précipitèrent tous hors de la Grande Salle. Seuls étaient restés quelques Serpentard, les professeurs et les huit amis.

Harry était tenaillé, il ne pouvait demander à Emma de sortir car ce serait lui faire courir un risque de se retrouver nez à nez avec d'autres Serpentard tout aussi furieux. Il se tourna vers sa cousine et lui demanda.

- Crois-tu pouvoir lancer ton Protego Extremo ? Tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà essayé sans résultat.

- Ecoute Emma, si tu ressens un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié pour Nico, utilise-le. Il te sera très utile, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Va avec Nico, près des professeurs et restes-y ! C'est un ordre !

Harry se redressa.

- Mione, à nous !

Hermione se leva et lança aussitôt son Protego Extremo en même temps que Harry. Ils se rejoignirent aussitôt et fusionnèrent les boucliers. Le Protego Ultimo fut lancé après deux secondes et demi.

Voyant un bouclier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, les trois Mangemorts lancèrent le sortilège de mort sur le couple uni. Les sortilèges moururent comme absorbés par le bouclier.

Harry afficha un sourire moqueur et leva sa baguette.

- TORNADO ! hurla-t-il alors.

Une tempête d'une puissance inouïe balaya la Grande Salle, renversant les tables et les sièges et les envoyant valser dans les airs comme des fétus de paille, brisant les fenêtres. Les professeurs s'étaient regroupés pour protéger les deux jeunes élèves. Harry ayant brièvement tourné la tête, aperçut alors un bouclier d'un bleu électrique qui brillait de mille feux.

Cette tornade souffla pendant quelques instants, projetant les corps non protégés contre les murs laissant entendre des bruits d'os brisés.

Soudain, tout cessa et le clame revint. Hermione relâcha sa concentration et le bouclier les protégeant, disparut. Harry se tourna vers l'estrade et vit que certains professeurs étaient très secoués par ce qui venait de se produire.

La Grande Salle était entièrement dévastée. Des sièges avaient été projetés par les fenêtres et se retrouvaient brisés en mille morceaux dans le parc. Les tables, trop grandes pour passer par les fenêtres se retrouvaient en parties brisées et enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres. Le capharnaüm était indescriptible.

McGonagall se précipita vers les trois Mangemorts et agita sa baguette. Des cordes surgirent et vinrent ficeler solidement les trois individus. Ensuite elle envoya les élèves de Serpentard à l'infirmerie.

- Vous ne faites pas dans le détail, Potter dit-elle à Harry lorsqu'elle revint dans la Grande Salle. Je suis impressionnée par vos prouesses. Vous encaissez tous les sortilèges sans broncher.

- Professeur, sans Hermione, rien de tout ceci ne serait possible, vous le savez ! J'ai besoin d'elle pour maintenir notre bouclier.

- Il n'empêche que tous deux, vous êtes impressionnants. Je crois que Dumbledore lui-même l'aurait été.

- Excusez-moi pour les dégâts, mais c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce sortilège. A vrai dire je ne le connais que depuis une semaine. Et c'est la première idée qui m'est venue. J'avais peur pour Emma.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur pour elle. Elle a montré de quoi elle était capable. Quel bouclier !

- Quel doux zéphyr, c'était ! lui dit Hermione dans un sourire, en s'approchant de lui.

Harry lui répondit en grimaçant.

- Je ne pensais pas que le vent soufflerait si fort.

- Ca secoue, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Il va y avoir du travail pour tout remettre en ordre.

Maugrey Fol'œil et Mr Weasley vinrent chercher les trois Mangemorts et les emmenèrent de nouveau à Azkaban.

Les élèves eurent un jour de vacances supplémentaire et le déjeuner leur fut servi dans leurs chambres. La Grande Salle ne serait remise en état que pour le dîner. Les dégâts subis ayant tout de même été très importants.

Le bruit de ce qui s'était passé le matin même s'était, tel une traînée de poudre, répandu dans tout le château. Nico fut bien accueilli par les élèves de Gryffondor après son changement de maison, parce que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait subi de son propre frère, suite aux révélations faites à haute voix, le matin même par Harry. Il s'intégra très bien à sa nouvelle maison.

Plus que jamais, Emma et Nico étaient proches. Il ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Ils suivaient leurs cours ensemble et faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez calmes, les gorilles de Malefoy gardant en mémoire les événements survenus juste après la rentrée suivant les vacances de Noël.

Le match de Quidditch opposant les Serdaigle aux Serpentard se solda par une victoire des Serdaigle trois cent quatre-vingt-dix à trois cent quatre-vingt. L'absence de Malefoy, toujours à l'infirmerie, y était pour quelque chose.

L'équipe de Serdaigle prenait provisoirement la tête du classement, puisque le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle ne devait avoir lieu que trois semaines plus tard, peu avant la Saint-Valentin.


	15. SaintValentin catastrophique

**Chapitre 14. Saint-Valentin catastrophique.**

Les journées se poursuivirent de la même manière entre les cours et les divers entraînements. Emma continuait son entraînement de Quidditch se préparant ainsi au prochain match tandis que Harry et Hermione s'entraînaient sur de nouveaux sortilèges puissants.

L'un d'eux, le '**Glaciare**', pouvait geler instantanément tout ce qui se trouverait dans un espace donné. Cela produisait le même effet que si on se retrouvait dans le froid intersidéral.

Un autre, le '**Fulgere**', pouvait lancer de nombreux éclairs possédant une puissance supérieure à celle de la foudre sur une cible donnée.

Un autre encore, l''**Incendere**', pouvait embraser le sol, l'air et même le liquide dans un espace choisi. C'était comme se retrouver aux milieu d'un haut-fourneau tant la chaleur dégagée était élevée.

Une douzaine de jours avant la Saint-Valentin, Harry remarqua que Nico errait comme une âme en peine. Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et firent quelques pas.

- Que se passe-t-il, Nico ? Tu as l'air triste. Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre Emma et toi que je n'aurais pas remarqué ?

- Non ! Nous sommes amis, ça tu ne dois pas en douter. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir montrer à Emma combien elle est importante pour moi.

- Serais-tu déjà amoureux de ma cousine, lui demanda Harry.

- Amoureux, je ne sais pas, poursuivit Nico. C'est un sentiment que je ne connais pas. C'est quelque chose que personne ne m'a jamais fait connaître. Mais Emma m'a fait découvrir ce que c'est que la gentillesse et l'amitié et ça c'est important. Ce sont des sentiments que ma famille ignore.

- Et que voudrais-tu pouvoir faire ? demanda Harry avec un sourire d'encouragement.

- J'aimerais lui faire un petit cadeau, mais à qui puis-je le demander ? A mon frère Vincent ? Sûrement pas ! A mes parents ? Après ce qui s'est passé en janvier, je crois que je suis mort pour eux !

- Moi je peux t'aider, dit Harry. Je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Que veux-tu lui offrir ?

A ces mots, Harry vit le visage de Nico redevenir plus joyeux.

- Jevoudraisluioffriruncollier, dit-il très vite d'un petite voix.

- Allons, Nico, reprit Harry en riant franchement. Crois-tu que je sois capable de comprendre cette langue ?

- Je voudrais lui offrir un collier, reprit Nico en regardant Harry, la mine pas très sûre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue en porter.

- Ca, c'est quelque chose qui peut s'arranger facilement. Sois prêt demain après-midi, je t'emmènerai à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu iras lui acheter ce que tu veux.

- Ca ne te dérange pas trop ? J'ai peur de te faire dépenser ton argent.

- J'ai assez de Galions chez Gringotts pour m'offrir le loisir de te permettre de faire un cadeau à Emma. Elle a été assez malheureuse et je suis certain que ça lui fera plaisir.

- Merci Harry, dit Nico en s'avançant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry le serra contre lui et le berça doucement pendant quelques instants puis ils se séparèrent et revinrent dans la salle commune des Préfets.

Lors de leur ronde ce soir-là, Harry expliqua à Hermione le souhait de Nico et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Hermione afficha un sourire indéfinissable et Harry ne put dire ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là.

Le lendemain après le déjeuner, Harry emmena Nico à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils se rendirent dans la boutique du bijoutier et Harry en profita pour commander la fabrication d'un collier pour sa princesse.

C'était un collier fait d'une fine chaîne en or blanc, dont le médaillon représentait un cœur dans un cercle. Le cœur était incrusté de diamants tandis que le cercle, lui, était incrusté de petits rubis, saphirs et émeraudes.

Ensuite, Nico vint parler avec le bijoutier et lui expliqua avec précision ce qu'il voulait offrir à son amie.

Le collier était plus modeste et se composait d'une chaîne en or et d'un médaillon. Le médaillon était gravé d'un E sur une face et d'un N sur l'autre.

Lorsqu'on ouvrait le médaillon, deux photos, une de Nico et l'autre d'Emma, développées à la façon des sorciers se regardaient en se faisant les yeux doux.

Harry avait été étonné de la sobriété du bijou souhaité par Nico et lui avait proposé de le rehausser de quelques petites pierres, mais ce dernier avait refusé, ne voulant pas lui occasionner de dépense trop importante.

Harry n'avait donc pas insisté mais s'était promis de faire, lui aussi, un cadeau à sa cousine. Un bracelet viendrait bien à point et pour que la surprise reste entière, il était donc revenu dans la boutique et avait commandé un fin bracelet dans le style du collier choisi par Nico et avait demandé à ce que les cadeaux ne soient livrés que la veille de la Saint-Valentin.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château, il leur fut impossible à Harry de trouver Hermione et Emma. Il s'inquiéta un moment, mais lorsqu'il aborda McGonagall pour lui faire part de son inquiétude, elle l'assura qu'ils allaient bien. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire où elles étaient.

Harry ne retrouva les deux femmes de sa vie qu'au dîner et ne put obtenir la moindre information sur leur absence tout au long de l'après-midi. Hermione et Emma restaient silencieuses et mystérieuses sur leurs activités de la journée.

Le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle devant avoir lieu le mercredi suivant, Emma intensifia ses entraînements de Quidditch. Tous les jours, elle allait voler et effectuait plusieurs figures sous la surveillance de Harry.

Elle perfectionnait sa technique et Il la vit plusieurs fois effectuer la figure qu'elle avait osé tenter lors du match contre Serpentard. Elle semblait très à l'aise dans ce mouvement et le réussissait parfaitement.

Le soir, entre le dîner et leur ronde, Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient chaque jour dans la salle sur demande et continuaient d'étudier les nouveaux sorts. Ils avaient déjà effectué des essais qui étaient restés sans résultat.

- Pff ! fit un soir, Harry complètement découragé, On n'y arrivera jamais.

- Je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile d'apprendre des sorts que personne ne connaît, lui dit Hermione. Nous n'avons que la théorie, mais nous devons persévérer. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras sinon nous offrirons la victoire à Voldemort.

Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

- D'accord, mais j'en ai assez pour ce soir. J'ai envie de poursuivre une autre forme d'entraînement, poursuivit-il en embrassant Hermione dans le cou.

- Mmm, ton programme me plaît assez, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent main dans la main de la salle sur demande et effectuèrent leur ronde dans le château et lorsqu'ils réintégrèrent leur chambre, ce soir-là, ce ne fut qu'amour et bonheur, une partie de la nuit.

Le mercredi, peu avant le match opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, Harry vint parler à sa cousine :

- Emma, dit-il, cette fois tu vas devoir jouer intelligemment. Si vous voulez gagner le coupe de Quidditch, vous allez devoir battre les Poufsouffle avec un écart de points conséquent.

- Comment faire ? Si l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle voit le Vif d'Or, je devrai m'en emparer avant lui !

« - C'est là que tu vas devoir jouer intelligemment ! reprit Harry.

Tu devras lui faire croire plusieurs fois que tu as vu le Vif d'Or et l'emmener avec toi dans des poursuites inutiles, permettant ainsi aux poursuiveurs de ton équipe de marquer un maximum de buts.

La victoire de Serdaigle face aux Serpentard ne vous assure pas la victoire finale. Si Malefoy était absent lors du match précédent, il sera là lors du dernier match et il risque de faire ce que je t'ai conseillé.

Donc, prenez autant d'avance dans les points que possible. Il est manifeste que l'équipe de Poufsouffle est la moins forte et le dernier match des Serpentard sera contre eux.

Il est donc absolument nécessaire de gagner avec un maximum de points. »

- J'ai compris, Harry. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Le match dura près de quatre heures. Plus de vingt fois, Emma entraîna Hannah Abott à sa suite à la recherche d'un Vif d'Or fantôme. Le résultat de cette manœuvre fut que Gryffondor atomisa l'équipe de Poufsouffle par le score de six cent trente à deux cent trente. Gryffondor reprenait la tête du classement avec deux cents soixante-dix points d'avance sur les Serpentard.

Le soir, la victoire fut dignement fêtée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ginny fut particulièrement mise à l'honneur car elle avait marqué à elle seule, plus de trois cents points. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait certainement nommée 'Poursuiveuse de l'année'. Ron, quant à lui, était également bien placé pour être nommé 'Gardien de l'année'.

La fête se termina assez tard et Harry et Hermione vinrent, bien après leur ronde, les rechercher tous dans la salle commune afin de les ramener dans l'appartement des Préfets. Cette fois, aucun n'était sorti. Ils attendaient tous sagement le retour des deux Préfets en Chef.

La semaine de cours se termina sans incident notoire et le vendredi après les cours, Harry recevait la visite du bijoutier qui lui apportait personnellement les bijoux. Harry remit discrètement le paquet à Nico qui le remercia chaleureusement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla tôt et vit que sa princesse était déjà debout. Sans attendre, il offrit son cadeau à Hermione qui en fut enchantée et qui lui offrit en retour une belle montre un peu particulière. Elle possédait plusieurs aiguilles et était du même type que la grande horloge du salon des Weasley. Chaque aiguille représentait un membre de leur petit groupe et les inscriptions, 'En cours', 'A la maison', 'En déplacement', 'Perdu' ou encore 'En danger de mort' étaient étalées tout autour du cadran.

- Ca te permettra de savoir comment vont ceux qui te sont chers, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci ma princesse, lui dit-il en se séparant légèrement d'elle, puis en rendant le baiser encore plus fougueux.

- Je crois que McGonagall a organisé un bal pour ce soir, dit encore Hermione. Elle voudrait essayer d'aplanir les dernières tensions existant encore.

Harry ne répondit rien et se resserra contre Hermione, l'attirant inexorablement vers le lit où il s'étendit, Hermione à côté de lui. Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre :

- Je suis fatigué, Mione. J'aimerais tant que tout ça soit derrière nous.

Hermione savait très bien qu'il ne parlait pas de fatigue physique, mais qu'il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette situation qui lui empoisonnait la vie depuis plus de six ans, maintenant.

Comment avait-il pu tenir le coup ? Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle était certaine d'une chose. Elle n'aurait pu tenir si elle s'était retrouvée dans la situation de Harry.

- Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi, reprit-elle, mais tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas seul. Je serai toujours à tes côtés et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

- Je le sais, Mione, et c'est ce qui me donne la force de continuer, lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage, redessinant le contour de ses lèvres. Si tu n'étais pas auprès de moi, j'aurais baissé les bras depuis un bon moment déjà.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'enjamba afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Y mettant tout son amour et essayant de lui communiquer ses sentiments pour lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin en ces moments difficiles.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Emma tenait la main de Nico et elle rayonnait. A son cou, pendait le médaillon que lui avait offert son ami.

Harry en était certain, à présent, Emma ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Nico.

Au cours du petit déjeuner, McGonagall annonça à tout le monde qu'un bal était organisé le soir même pour fêter la Saint-Valentin. Qu'elle avait gardé le secret jusque là pour que la surprise soit totale !

Tous les élèves en furent enchantés. Inévitablement, Harry dirigea son regard vers Malefoy et ses acolytes. Ceux-ci affichaient un rictus mauvais. Harry pensa qu'il devrait encore renforcer sa surveillance. « Il profitera sûrement du bal de ce soir pour tenter quelque chose. Je vais devoir me méfier de lui. » pensa Harry.

Lorsque le soir arriva, ils étaient tous dans le grand hall, attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent, signal que le bal commençait.

Harry prit la parole juste avant d'ouvrir le bal et annonça qu'il voulait montrer que la réunion des différentes maisons était ô combien importante et que le bal serait ouvert par trois couples représentant cette union.

La soirée se déroula sans encombres et peu avant minuit, quelqu'un lança une chenille autour de la Grande Salle. Même Harry et Hermione y furent entraînés pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ce n'est que lorsque Harry entendit un hurlement retentir dans la nuit qu'il se rendit compte que tout avait été trop calme et qu'il avait commis l'erreur de relâcher son attention.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre et vit que les aiguilles représentant Ginny et Terry pointaient sur 'En danger de mort'.

Il se rua vers la porte, sa baguette dans une main et la carte du maraudeur dans l'autre. Il aperçut sur la carte, pas très loin de la Grande Salle, Ginny, Terry et plusieurs Serpentard.

Il se précipita dans la direction indiquée et arriva à quelques mètres d'une forme étendue sur le sol lorsqu'il vit un éclair de lumière verte.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant à toute vitesse du lieu où venait de se produire un drame.

La lumière verte lui rappelait un rêve qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était très jeune. L'assassinat de ses propres parents… Il réunit toute sa rage et toute sa haine pour lancer un Expulso qui propulsa tout ce qui se trouvait sur le passage de son sortilège à l'autre bout du couloir, statues, décorations et corps.

Harry entendit ensuite des pas s'approcher précipitamment derrière lui et se précipita vers Ginny et Terry, tous deux étendus au sol.

Ginny tremblait, avait les yeux révulsés et semblait incapable de prononcer un mot. Terry ne respirait plus. Il venait de se faire assassiner par une bande de Serpentard enragés. C'était lui la victime du sortilège de mort.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la directrice, il la foudroya du regard et lui adressa des paroles assassines.

- J'espère que vous êtes contente, à présent. Vous préfériez avoir des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école, termina-t-il.

Il se baissa et prit Terry dans ses bras comme une poupée désarticulée. Il transplana à l'infirmerie, expliqua sommairement à Madame Pomfresh ce qui venait de se passer et revint dans le couloir moins d'une minute plus tard.

Hermione s'était approchée et tentait de calmer Ginny. Harry s'approcha et mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa princesse qui se releva. Il prit délicatement Ginny dans ses bras et se redressa, la tenant fermement.

- Ils sont sept, dit-il en s'adressant à Rogue. S'il en manque un seul lorsque je reviens, je mets l'école à feu et à sang. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir à Poudlard et je m'occuperai moi-même de les envoyer à Azkaban. UN ELEVE EST MORT CETTE FOIS ! tonna Harry en regardant McGonagall.

Lorsqu'il se mit en marche vers l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta en face de McGonagall et lui dit plus doucement.

- Vous devriez avertir les parents de Terry. Je me charge de prévenir la famille de Ginny.

Ensuite il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il y entra, Madame Pomfresh était occupée à terminer de préparer le pauvre Terry pour son dernier voyage.

Harry installa Ginny sur un lit, là où elle ne pourrait pas voir directement ce pauvre garçon. Mais il se doutait bien qu'elle devait savoir, au fond d'elle-même, ce qui s'était passé.

Il demanda à Ron et à Susan de veiller sur Ginny, à Hermione de ramener Nico et Emma à leur appartement en insistant auprès de cette dernière pour qu'elle ne le quitte sous aucun prétexte et se rendit dans le couloir où avait eu lieu cette tragédie.

Malefoy avait repris connaissance tandis que les autres étaient toujours inconscients. En passant près de lui, Harry le bouscula assez violemment ce qui eut pour effet de le faire crier.

- Tu disais, Malefoy ? lui demanda Harry le regard empli de haine.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le professeur Rogue et lui demanda où ils pourraient les emmener pour les interroger. Harry envoya ensuite son Patronus avertir Ron qu'il devrait demander à son père de venir dans la salle de cours de Rogue dès qu'il serait arrivé.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Mr Weasley faisait son entrée dans le cachot. Il était accompagné de Kingsley et l'interrogatoire des sept Serpentard put débuter.

Malefoy avoua avoir utilisé le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra sur Ginny. Mais Terry Boot s'était jeté devant elle et c'est lui qui avait reçu le sortilège de mort.

Crabbe et Goyle avouèrent avoir utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur Ginny.

Nott et Zabini avouèrent avoir entraîné le couple jusqu'au couloir où les attendait Malefoy.

Baddock et Pritchard avouèrent avoir lancé la chenille et avoir accompagné les autres 'juste pour voir'.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry venait prendre des nouvelles de Ginny. Il trouva Mrs Weasley assise à côté du lit où sa fille semblait dormir. Ron était étendu sur le lit voisin et semblait également dormir serrant Susan dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, lui dit doucement Harry. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle vient de passer une heure à pleurer sur le corps de Terry. J'ai demandé à Pompom de lui administrer une potion de sommeil.

- A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? demanda encore Harry.

- Elle m'a expliqué sommairement ce qui s'était produit et je vais essayer de te le raconter.

- Je vous écoute, dit Harry.

« - Voilà ce qu'elle m'a raconté.

Au second tour de la chenille, elle s'est sentie tirée vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et n'a jamais imaginé ce qui allait se produire.

Quand ils ont été dans le hall, d'autres Serpentard dont Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle les ont emmené un peu à l'écart.

Terry a été stupéfixé par Goyle pendant que Malefoy et Crabbe faisaient subir le Doloris à Ginny. Goyle est venu les rejoindre pendant que Terry sortait doucement de sa stupéfixion.

Lorsque Malefoy a levé sa baguette et qu'il a commencé a réciter le sortilège de mort, Terry s'est jeté sur Ginny pour la protéger et a reçu le sortilège à sa place. »

Harry ne dit rien, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Avez-vous vu Mr et Mrs Boot ? demanda enfin Harry, après un long moment de silence.

- Ils sont arrivés pendant que Ginny pleurait sur le corps de leur fils. Ils doivent être à présent dans le bureau de McGonagall. Mrs Boot s'est effondrée sur le corps de son fils et a pleuré aussi.

- Et Mr Boot ?

- Il avait l'air perdu, égaré. C'est vrai que pour un moldu, même au courant de ce qui se passe ici, se retrouver à Poudlard est assez impressionnant. Il avait l'air très marqué aussi. Mais il est tout de même venu caresser la tête de Ginny et l'a prise dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

- Je vais aller leur présenter mes condoléances, ensuite j'irai voir comment va Emma. A plus tard, Mrs Weasley.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, il trouva Hermione endormie sur un fauteuil, enroulée sur elle-même, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

Nico était assis sur un canapé et Emma était couchée la tête posée sur les jambes de son ami. Celui-ci s'était endormi aussi et s'était penché en avant, la tête posée sur celle d'Emma. Ils se tenaient fermement la main.

Harry s'approcha de sa princesse et l'éveilla doucement d'un tendre baiser. Il lui mit le doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire et fit un signe en direction des deux jeunes adolescents endormis.

- Te sens-tu de taille à soulever Emma, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Il faudrait les mettre au lit. Je vais m'occuper de Nico.

- Allons-y ! répondit simplement Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Emma et s'approcha du couple endormi. Délicatement, il sépara leurs mains et redressa lentement Nico afin de ne pas l'éveiller.

Hermione souleva délicatement Emma et la porta sur son lit où elle l'étendit, lui enlevant juste ses chaussures.

Harry voulut prendre Nico dans ses bras, mais ce dernier s'éveilla en sursaut, regardant partout autour de lui, cherchant Emma du regard.

- Viens, lui dit doucement Harry. Va t'étendre auprès d'elle.

Nico fit un sourire à Harry et se leva pour rejoindre Emma qui dormait toujours. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'étendit à côté de son amie. Il lui glissa un bras sous la tête, et Emma le sentant, fit pivoter sa tête et la posa sur la poitrine de Nico. Sa main recherchant celle de son ami.

Harry fit un sourire à Hermione et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Laissons-les se reposer, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Le coup va être très dur pour eux.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Harry lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Mrs Weasley et ce que l'interrogatoire des Serpentard avait révélé.

Hermione était effondrée, un membre de leur petite communauté venait de donner sa vie pour celle qu'il aimait. Elle était en larmes dans les bras de Harry.

Il lui caressa longuement la tête, lui communiquant par ce simple geste, tout son amour. Il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort et lorsque Hermione se calma, il lui dit :

- Mione, ma princesse, nous devons mettre un terme à tout cela.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts, Harry. Je n'ai pas encore tout découvert au sujet de ce coffret. Ces grimoires sont assez obscurs, leur compréhension est difficile.

- J'ai peut-être une idée pour avancer. Associons les Gobelins à notre victoire et demandons leur de l'aide pour déchiffrer ces grimoires.

- On voit bien que tu ne connais pas l'histoire de la magie, reprit Hermione. La rancœur des Gobelins à l'égard des sorciers leur ayant toujours refusé le droit de porter une baguette est telle qu'ils n'accepteront jamais de nous aider.

- Si on ne va pas le leur demander, ça risque de nous prendre trop longtemps pour déchiffrer ces écrits.

- On peut toujours essayer, ça ne coûte rien, conclut-elle.


	16. Les Gobelins

Je n'aime guère mettre des annotations et polluer mes chapitres. C'est pourquoi je réponds toujours aux reviews en MP.

Cette fois c'est différent. Notre ami bachelor49 a manifesté son désir de lire l'interview d'Emma.

Comme tout scribouillard qui respecte ses lecteurs, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le satisfaire.

Si ça vous intéresse, voici le lien : h t t p : / w w w . fanfiction . net/s/6187647/1/

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 15. Les Gobelins.**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner, Les trois terribles Serpentard étaient solidement ligotés et les quatre autres présents la nuit se trouvaient tout à côté d'eux.

Dès que tout le monde fut installé, McGonagall se leva, réclama le silence et prit la parole.

- Cette nuit, un drame affreux s'est produit. Un élève en a assassiné un autre de sang froid. Jamais plus je ne veux que ça se reproduise et des mesures sévères viennent d'être prises. MM Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle se sont rendus coupable de torture sur la personne de Miss Weasley qui est toujours à l'infirmerie. Mr Malefoy, lui, s'est rendu coupable d'assassinat. Il a voulu tuer Miss Weasley mais dans un geste noble, notre ami Terry Boot s'est jeté entre le sortilège et celle qu'il aimait pour la protéger. Ces trois individus seront envoyés à Azkaban.

- J'y serai accueilli en héros, s'écria Malefoy.

Harry se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers le blond.

- Tu seras peut-être accueilli comme un héros, mais tu vas tout de même y aller, en prison. Je vais t'y mener moi-même.

- J'en sortirai plus vite que tu ne l'imagines.

- Si jamais je te retrouves sur mon chemin, c'est moi qui te tuerai, Malefoy, je t'en fais la promesse.

La directrice interrompit cette joute verbale et reprit la parole.

- Viennent ensuite le cas de MM Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Ayant participé activement à cette embuscade sans toutefois avoir utilisé de sortilège impardonnable, il seront renvoyés de l'école.

Un mouvement de protestation se fit entendre à la table des Serpentard.

- Et pour que tout le monde, y compris les Serpentard, sache bien que je ne tolèrerai plus ce genre d'agression, reprit McGonagall en haussant le ton, MM Malcolm Baddock et Graham Pritchard, les deux derniers élèves impliqués plus ou moins indirectement dans ce drame, seront tous deux en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« Enfin, voilà des sanctions exemplaires ! Il aura tout de même fallu un drame pour en arriver là », se dit Harry.

Il se rendit ensuite en compagnie de Kingsley et de Mr Weasley à Azkaban où ils emmenèrent Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

Il revint plus tard dans l'après-midi et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Ginny restait très marquée par le drame. Elle ne se remettait pas de la mort de Terry. Elle se sentait coupable.

Lorsque Harry fut tout près d'elle, Ginny se blottit dans ses bras et pleura.

- C'est de ma faute, s'il est mort, dit-elle entre ses sanglots.

- Non, lui dit doucement Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il t'aimait vraiment et a choisi de mourir pour que tu vives. Il s'est montré très brave et c'est maintenant à ton tour. Ce qui t'arrive est affreux, mais tu vas devoir faire face, bravement, comme il l'a fait pour toi. Laisse s'écouler ta peine et ne retiens pas tes larmes. Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite. Jamais tu n'oublieras Terry, mais lorsque tu auras consommé ton chagrin, tu apprendras peu à peu à vivre avec son absence, comme je l'ai fait après la disparition de Sirius et après celle de Dumbledore.

- Ma vie n'a plus de sens sans lui, Harry.

- Je sais ce que tu éprouves, Ginny, j'ai ressenti le même vide lorsque mon parrain et tombé de l'autre côté du voile, au Ministère. Tu devrais rentrer quelques jours auprès de ta mère, elle pourra t'aider.

- Tu me chasses ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? demanda Ginny, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité.

- Non, Ginny ! Mais tu as ta maman qui pourra t'aider et te consoler. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance et j'ai dû m'en sortir seul avec mes amis qui parfois faisaient preuve de manque de tact. J'aurais tant aimé avoir maman auprès de moi, pour me consoler, ajouta Harry la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Les paroles qu'il prononçait pour réconforter Ginny lui faisaient mal. Elle lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait pas connu ses parents, qu'il ne connaissait ni la douceur ni la chaleur des bras d'une maman.

Le mardi, eurent lieu les funérailles de Terry Boot. McGonagall avait proposé à ses parents qu'il soit inhumé auprès de Dumbledore. Le geste noble et héroïque qui avait été le sien lui en accordait le droit. Une seconde tombe apparut à côté de celle de l'homme qui avait veillé sur l'école pendant de nombreuses années.

Le lendemain, Harry alla se recueillir sur la tombe de Terry avant d'aller à ses cours, Ginny en étant dispensée. Elle était déjà là, agenouillée devant la sépulture de celui qu'elle aimait. Harry s'inquiéta de sa présence ce à quoi elle répondit calmement :

- Je suis venue lui dire adieu avant de repartir pour le Terrier.

Harry la laissa donc seule et lorsqu'il vint déjeuner et qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de Ginny, il fit immédiatement le lien avec le matin. Il se précipita vers le lieu où reposait Terry et y trouva Ginny étendue dans la neige, sans connaissance.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena directement à l'infirmerie. Il fit prévenir Madame Pomfresh qui arriva aussitôt.

Elle fit apparaître plusieurs bouillottes pour réchauffer Ginny et lui fit avaler une potion tonique.

Mrs Weasley était catastrophée. Elle ne s'était aperçue de rien et sa fille avait failli mourir.

Harry lui conseilla de rentrer au Terrier et d'aller préparer le retour de Ginny.

Le soir même il l'amena auprès de sa famille.

Alors que Mrs Weasley s'occupait de sa fille, Harry s'approcha de son mari.

- Mr Weasley, dit-il, il faut que je vous parle.

- Je t'écoute, répondit ce dernier en emmenant Harry à l'extérieur.

- Voilà, les recherches actuelles sont difficiles et une partie des renseignements dont nous avons besoin est rédigée dans une langue que même Hermione ne connaît pas. Le Gobelbabil !

- Si je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que tu voudrais demander de l'aide aux Gobelins.

- C'est en effet ce que je compte faire, mais je ne connais personne chez eux. Pourriez-vous me dire à qui je devrais m'adresser si je veux parler à quelqu'un ayant de l'autorité chez les Gobelins ?

- Je crois que tu devrais en discuter avec Bill. Il les connaît mieux que moi puisqu'il travaille chez Gringotts depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il pourra t'expliquer certaines choses.

- Et quand pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

- Je te l'enverrai ce week-end à Poudlard, car pour l'instant, il est en mission pour la banque et il ne rentrera pas avant vendredi.

- Merci, Mr Weasley, dit Harry.

Harry rentra ensuite à Poudlard où il retrouva Hermione plongée dans le grimoire incompréhensible.

- Je suis désespérée, dit-elle en levant la tête vers Harry. Je n'y comprends rien.

- On devrait recevoir la visite de Bill Weasley ce week-end. Il va venir nous expliquer deux ou trois choses qu'on a besoin de savoir avant de traiter avec les Gobelins. Viens, allons faire notre ronde et ensuite nous irons nous coucher.

Finalement, Bill vint les voir le lendemain et leur obtint un rendez-vous, le vendredi, avec Chernuk, le directeur de la banque, mais également un des chefs de la communauté gobeline. Il leur expliqua la façon de penser un peu spéciale des Gobelins, si bien que le lendemain juste après les cours, Bill revenait à Poudlard et les emmenait chez Gringotts.

Il les emmena à travers un dédale de couloirs et s'arrêta finalement en face d'une porte en chêne digne de la grande porte du château de Poudlard.

- Je ne pourrai pas assister à votre entretien, dit-il en frappant contre la lourde porte. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai expliqué sur leurs idées de propriété.

Harry ne put répondre à Bill qu'un « Entrez ! » crié d'une voix aiguë retentissait.

Bill ouvrit la porte et entra en faisant signe à Harry et Hermione de le suivre.

- Bonsoir Chernuk, dit-il en entrant, voici les deux jeunes sorciers qui ont demandé à vous voir.

A ces mots, le Gobelin assis derrière un énorme bureau redressa la tête et émit une sorte de raclement de gorge. Bill s'inclina et dit :

- Permettez-moi de me retirer, Chernuk.

- Allez , Weasley et venez me voir lundi, j'aurai une mission des plus importante à vous confier !

Bill sortit du bureau sans ajouter un mot et referma la porte.

- Ainsi donc, reprit Chernuk sans autre cérémonie, ce sont deux enfants qui ont demandé à me voir. Que me voulez-vous ?

Hermione serra la main de Harry et inspira profondément.

- Savez-vous qui nous sommes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je reconnais le jeune Monsieur Potter, mais vous, je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes.

- Celle qui me permettra de vaincre, dit Harry d'une voix sourde.

Chernuk les détailla attentivement tous les deux.

- Nous sommes venus vous demander de l'aide, poursuivit Hermione.

- Deux porteurs de baguettes viennent me demander de l'aide. J'ai peine à le croire, renchérit Chernuk d'un ton moqueur.

- Nous avons besoin d'aide pour vaincre Voldemort, reprit Hermione.

- Voldemort n'est pas mon problème. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?

- Pour l'instant, peut-être… S'il prend le pouvoir, croyez-vous que ça ne deviendra pas votre problème ? Pensez-vous pouvoir continuer vos petites affaires sans soucis ? susurra Hermione. Je crois que dans ce cas de figure, nous avons des intérêts en commun.

Chernuk parut réfléchir. Il resta un long moment silencieux avant de poursuivre.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement que les Gobelins accepteront de vous aider ? Trop d'injustices forment un rempart infranchissable entre nous.

- Certes, reprit Hermione, mais il y a des torts dans les deux camps. Je ne suis pas ici pour refaire l'histoire, mais pour chercher de l'aide.

- Que voulez-vous, demanda alors sèchement Chernuk ?

- Nos recherches nous ont appris que nous devrions rassembler trois objets dans un petit coffret…

- _Le Coffre de Lumière_, dit alors Chernuk, les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione s'interrompit à l'écoute de ces mots. Ainsi donc le Gobelin savait…

Chernuk reprit encore, plus pour lui-même que pour ses visiteurs.

- Ainsi donc, la légende serait vraie…

- Quelle légende ? demanda alors Harry.

- Depuis des temps immémoriaux, une légende circule chez nous et elle raconte que deux alliés improbables viendront nous demander de le fabriquer. Hélas…

Le Gobelin resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, ni Harry ni Hermione ne voulant le déranger. Il avait abordé lui-même le sujet, il valait mieux le laisser continuer.

- Hélas, reprit Chernuk, les secrets de fabrication ont disparu.

- C'est justement la raison de notre visite, reprit encore Hermione. Nous avons retrouvé de très vieux grimoires et l'un d'entre eux est rédigé dans une langue que je ne connais pas, le Gobelbabil. Il y est fait mention du _Coffre de Lumière,_ mais je ne comprends pas ce qui en est dit.

- Apportez-moi ce grimoire et je verrai ce que je peux faire, répliqua le Gobelin.

- Pardonnez-moi mais ce grimoire nous est trop précieux pour prendre le moindre risque. Je peux vous laisser venir au manoir le consulter, mais je ne peux vous laisser l'emmener.

- Vous voyez ! Vous refusez de partager vos secrets et vous espérez de l'aide de notre part grinça Chernuk. Vous êtes pareils à vos semblables. Vous venez nous demander de l'aide et vous nous méprisez.

Hermione sentit Harry se contracter et effectua une pression sur sa main afin de lui demander de rester calme.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'il s'agisse d'un refus de partage ? demanda Hermione.

- Et comment pouvez-vous expliquer cela autrement ?

Elle inspira profondément et reprit.

- Ces grimoires nous sont trop précieux, en ce moment. Je sais également que chez les Gobelins, la notion de propriété est très différente de la nôtre et c'est pour cela que je ne veux courir aucun risque de voir disparaître ce grimoire.

- Nous prendriez-vous pour de vulgaires voleurs ? tonna alors Chernuk.

- Pas du tout ! affirma Hermione, mais je sais que vous considérez que ce qui touche aux Gobelins et à plus forte raison les objets créés par eux, vous appartient de plein droit. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Vous pourriez en réclamer la propriété et l'emporter et c'est ce que je tiens à éviter.

- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous, demanda Chernuk plus aimablement.

- Que vous nous aidiez à traduire ce grimoire et que vous nous fabriquiez le _Coffre de Lumière_, termina Hermione. Cela nous permettra peut-être de vaincre Voldemort. C'est en tout cas notre seule chance et la vôtre par la même occasion. Nous pourrions pour une fois, travailler ensemble.

- Comment espérez-vous que nous puissions travailler ensemble ? Votre espèce nous refuse tout ce que nous demandons. Vous nous obligez à rester cantonné à Gringotts sans espoir de voir plus loin.

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer les choses, reprit Hermione, mais je peux vous promettre que si nous arrivons à vaincre Voldemort, les gens du Ministère devront nous écouter. Et là, peut-être sera-t-il possible d'envisager du changement.

- Encore des promesses… grinça Chernuk.

- Prenez vos responsabilités, intervint Harry. Si vous voulez le changement, faites-le savoir à tous et montrez-le en nous aidant !

- Harry a raison, intervint Hermione. Si vous nous aidez sans rien demander en retour, le Ministère sera obligé d'en tenir compte et c'est là que le changement que vous espérez peut survenir.

Le Gobelin resta un long moment silencieux. Ni Harry ni Hermione n'osèrent le déranger. Il avait une décision importante à prendre.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir décider, je dois en discuter avec mes homologues. J'enverrai Weasley vous avertir de notre décision.

- Merci, Chernuk, dirent en chœur Harry et Hermione.

A la suite de quoi ils sortirent du bureau et virent Bill qui les attendait dans le couloir.

- Comment l'entrevue s'est-elle passée ? demanda Bill légèrement inquiet.

- Il a pris la demande d'Hermione en considération et va en discuter avec d'autres Gobelins, précisa Harry.

- Alors vous avez toutes vos chances. Il est généralement le plus difficile à convaincre. Si vous l'avez amené à en parler avec ses 'homologues' comme il les appelle, c'est presque sûr que vous aurez l'aide dont vous avez besoin. Je suppose qu'il m'enverra vous prévenir.

- C'est en effet ce qu'il nous a dit.

Les deux jeunes sorciers réintégrèrent Poudlard où ils passèrent leur week-end à s'entraîner sur les sorts qu'ils apprenaient, seuls.

Dans la salle commune des Préfets, l'ambiance était morose. Emma pleurait dans les bras de Nico. Avec la mort de Terry, elle prenait vraiment conscience de la mesure du sacrifice de Dobby. Sans lui, Nico ne serait peut-être plus auprès d'elle. Elle se promit d'aller très souvent lui porter des fleurs.

Ron était assis dans un coin avec Susan et ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait le moindre mot. Il était catastrophé du drame que vivait sa sœur et sa petite amie, essayait de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort tragique de Terry et peu à peu, l'école retrouvait son ambiance particulière. On aurait dit que pendant une semaine, le château lui-même avait marqué le deuil. Même les escaliers qui parfois se montraient têtus n'avaient pas dérangé les élèves.

Le mercredi après-midi, Bill vint chercher Harry et Hermione pour une entrevue avec Chernuk.

- Je crois que c'est gagné, leur dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez promis, mais méfiez-vous. On ne s'en sort pas indemne quand on trompe des Gobelins.

- Rassure-toi, Bill, dit Harry. Nous n'avons fait aucune promesse que nous ne pourrons tenir. Juste celle de parler en leur faveur au Ministère après la chute de Voldemort.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Chernuk avait l'air si intéressé par votre proposition. Jamais personne n'a pris leur défense, vous êtes les premiers.

La rencontre eut lieu cette fois avec les deux autres personnages influents dans la communauté gobeline. Il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient au manoir, au cours du week-end.

Harry se promenait avec Hermione dans le parc du manoir et leurs pas les menaient doucement vers le lieu où reposait Dobby. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, Ils virent qu'un couple était agenouillé devant la tombe de l'Elfe. Ils s'approchèrent sans bruit afin de ne pas les déranger et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres.

- Nico, dit Emma, aujourd'hui je me rend compte de la chance que j'ai eu d'avoir Dobby pour veiller sur toi.

Nico passa son bras autour des épaules d'Emma et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou du jeune adolescent et reprit :

- S'il n'était pas venu à ton secours, c'est moi qui serais en train de pleurer ta mort.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, ajouta Nico et je ne pourrai jamais rien faire pour le remercier. Il est mort… Je suis si triste.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, Harry tira doucement la manche d'Hermione afin qu'elle fasse demi-tour et qu'elle le suive. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, elle lui emboîta le pas sans un mot.

- Emma ne sait pas à quel point elle est proche de la vérité, dit Harry alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

- De quoi parles-tu, Harry ?

- De ce qu'Emma a dit au sujet de Dobby. Il m'a confié avant de mourir…

Harry lui raconta la dernière conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Dobby avant qu'il ne meure.

- Il a offert sa vie pour sauver Nico, dit sombrement Harry. Juste pour qu'Emma ne soit pas triste… C'est tellement injuste que Voldemort s'en prenne à ceux qui me sont proches.

- Il doit savoir que ton moteur c'est l'amour et tente de faire le vide autour de toi. Il cherche ainsi à t'affaiblir.

- Il ne réussira qu'une seule chose, c'est renforcer ma détermination à le vaincre.

- Et je ferai tout pour que tu réussisses, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsque les Gobelins arrivèrent, ils furent très surpris de se retrouver dans un endroit où ils n'étaient pas venus depuis de nombreuses années.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit Chernuk, mais comment se fait-il que nous sommes dans le manoir Granger ?

- Vous connaissez cette maison ? demanda Hermione.

- Je connaissais personnellement Monsieur le Comte. Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- C'est la demeure de mes parents, dit Hermione tristement.

- Vous êtes la petite Hermione ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Vous me connaissez ?

- Pas personnellement ! Je ne vous ai vue que trois ou quatre fois. Si vous aviez décliné votre identité lors de votre visite, je me serais mis à votre service immédiatement. Votre père me l'avait fait promettre.

Ensuite, après un regard entre eux, les trois Gobelins s'inclinèrent face à Hermione.

- Madame la Comtesse, nous sommes à votre service, dirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione les emmena consulter le grimoire et ils durent faire appel à un autre personnage.

- C'est un dialecte très ancien, précisa Chernuk, peu d'entre nous le comprennent encore.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir le traduire ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Madame la Comtesse, j'ai dit 'peu d'entre nous', pas 'personne'. Accordez-moi quelques heures et je reviendrai accompagné de quelqu'un qui pourra le comprendre.

Les trois Gobelins disparurent et Chernuk ne revint que le lendemain. Il était accompagné de trois Gobelins capable de comprendre ce dialecte ancien.


	17. Viste au Terrier

**Chapitre 16. Visite au Terrier.**

A la fin du week-end, certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix restèrent au manoir avec les Gobelins tandis que Harry et Hermione regagnaient Poudlard en compagnie d'Emma, Susan, Ron et Nico.

Les cours reprirent et Hermione se rendit chaque jour au manoir s'informer de l'avancement de la traduction. C'était un travail ardu car il ne fallait pas commettre la moindre erreur.

Tous les jours, ils s'entraînaient sur les nouveaux sorts et quelques résultats commençaient à se faire sentir. Ils avaient déjà réussi à lancer un des sorts qu'ils étudiaient.

Les techniques spéciales portaient également leurs fruits et Hermione arrivait à tenir le Protego Ultimo pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de le tester en demandant à leurs amis de lancer une série de sorts, dont le nombre augmentait à chaque fois, sur le bouclier afin de mettre la résistance d'Hermione à contribution.

Pendant que les sorts pleuvaient sur le bouclier, Harry, de son côté, lançait le Fulgere qu'il commençait à bien maîtriser. Les mannequins se trouvant dans la Salle sur Demande étaient pulvérisés par la foudre qui s'abattait dessus.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les funérailles de Terry et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Ginny. Harry avait proposé à Hermione de se rendre le mercredi après-midi au Terrier afin de s'enquérir de l'état de leur amie.

Ils conseillèrent à Emma, Susan, Ron et Nico d'être très attentifs pendant leur absence et de rester ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent à proximité du Terrier, ils se promenèrent main dans la main pendant quelque temps avant de se rendre au domicile des Weasley.

Ils étaient encore à une dizaine de mètres de la porte, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit violemment. Ginny se précipita à leur rencontre et se jeta dans les bras de Harry, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Allons, Ginny, jamais je ne pourrais te faire une chose pareille. Mais après la terrible épreuve que tu viens de vivre, c'est de ta maman dont tu avais le plus besoin, et la preuve que tu comptes beaucoup à nos yeux, c'est que nous sommes venus prendre de tes nouvelles.

Elle s'écarta de Harry et s'approcha d'Hermione qui la prit aussi dans ses bras. Ginny ne pleurait plus mais son visage était triste.

- Tu es mon amie, dit Hermione, et jamais je ne pourrai te laisser tomber. Harry a raison, tu avais avant tout besoin du réconfort que pouvait t'apporter ta maman.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine et Mrs Weasley vint les prendre, à son tour, dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et se mirent à discuter autour d'une boisson.

Alors que Ginny et Hermione discutaient, Mrs Weasley se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry se leva à son tour et lui emboîta le pas. Dès qu'ils furent dans le salon, Harry interpella la mère de Ginny.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-il.

- Elle commence à aller un peu mieux, dit-elle tristement. Vous lui manquez beaucoup. Elle recommence à parler de vous.

Mrs Weasley sortit son mouchoir, essuya une larme perlant au coin de ses yeux et reprit.

- Elle a pleuré sans arrêt pendant quatre jours et je l'ai aidée à extérioriser son chagrin. Ca me faisait du mal de la voir ainsi, pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle pleure. Ca l'a beaucoup aidé à exorciser sa peine. Depuis hier, elle me parle de lui, sans pleurer. Elle me raconte combien il était doux et attentionné. Après ce qu'elle m'a révélé, j'aurais dû être en colère contre toi mais McGonagall est venue me parler. Elle m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour l'école. L'union des maisons. Tu as même accepté qu'Emma soit amie avec un Serpentard.

- Je sais que j'ai mal agi, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de les empêcher de s'aimer, dit Harry la tête basse.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Harry. Tu lui as offert ce dont une fille rêve. Pouvoir dormir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. J'en arrive même à souhaiter quelque chose qu'aucune mère n'accepterait. J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit enceinte de Terry.

- Croyez-vous que ce soit raisonnable, Mrs Weasley ? Elle n'a pas encore dix-sept ans.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais plus, je suis complètement déboussolée par le chagrin de ma fille. Mais elle l'aimait tellement…

Ils revenaient tous deux vers la cuisine lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre, réduisant la porte en miettes. Mrs Weasley fut projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce et resta par terre, inerte.

Harry se saisit de sa baguette et appela Hermione qui sortait de la cuisine avec Ginny, toutes deux baguettes prêtes.

Une seconde explosion retentit de l'autre côté du Terrier, réduisant en morceaux un pan de mur entier de la demeure, projetant de nouveau le corps de Mrs Weasley dans les airs.

Une troisième explosion, provoqua un tremblement de terre et la maison commença à osciller sur sa base.

- Ginny, s'écria Harry, va mettre ta mère en sécurité. Amène-la à Poudlard et préviens ton frère, qu'il nous amène de l'aide.

Elle s'approcha de sa mère qui gémissait. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout et elle transplanèrent toutes deux. Dès qu'elle furent parties, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent hors de la maison qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

Dès que Ginny reparut dans l'infirmerie, elle se mit à hurler à l'aide. Madame Pomfresh sortit précipitamment de son bureau et vint aux nouvelles.

- Vite, dit Ginny, elle a besoin d'aide. Harry et Hermione sont seuls au Terrier et il est attaqué.

Dès que Madame Pomfresh eut installé Mrs Weasley dans un lit, Ginny disparut à la recherche de son frère. Elle rencontra McGonagall qui l'interpella.

- Miss Weasley, je vous croyais chez vous. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Le Terrier vient d'être attaqué et Harry m'a demandé de venir chercher de l'aide. Il est seul avec Hermione.

McGonagall lança alors un signal d'alarme magique et quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave pénétraient dans le bureau de la directrice. Quelques instants plus tard, Emma, Susan, Ron et Nico y entraient à leur tour.

McGonagall ordonna à Ginny, Emma et Nico de regagner l'appartement des préfets et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Ensuite, les six personnes restantes transplanèrent vers le Terrier.

Dès que la maison des Weasley fut en vue, ce qu'ils eurent sous les yeux n'était que destruction et désolation. La maison s'était écroulée et n'était plus qu'un brasier. Juste à côté, Harry et Hermione, protégés par leur bouclier, faisaient face aux Mangemorts dont quatre étaient déjà au sol, inconscients.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent à portée, les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir, venant ainsi en aide au couple passablement éprouvé par la violence des sorts que leurs adversaires envoyaient. Harry s'aperçut tout de suite que de l'aide venait d'arriver et en avertit Hermione qu'il sentait trembler contre lui. Elle était au bord de la rupture.

- Courage, ma princesse, la cavalerie est arrivée.

Cela eut pour effet de rendre un peu de courage à Hermione. Cependant, Harry savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Il décida donc de tenter le sort qu'il maniait le mieux. Il observa ses adversaires et constata qu'il y avait un groupe de six Mangemorts assez serré. Il décida donc de tenter le Fulgere sur le groupe compact en espérant que les renforts viendraient à bout du reste de leurs ennemis.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la grappe de Mangemorts et s'écria :

- Fulgere !

Ce qui se passa alors, fut incroyable. Un nuage noir se forma au-dessus du groupe et instantanément, une pluie d'éclairs d'une violence rare frappa le sol, grillant ce qui se trouvait sur son passage et décimant le groupe de Mangemorts à chaque décharge.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais lorsque le calme revint, tous les Mangemorts présents étaient au sol, morts, brûlés par la foudre.

Harry sentit la main d'Hermione glisser sur son torse et elle s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. Il la tira immédiatement, la mettant ainsi à l'abri des attaques. Il ne participa pas à la fin du combat, se contentant de protéger Hermione si un Mangemort venait. Il put ainsi assister au combat mené par les renforts.

Rogue était aux prises avec un encagoulé et les sorts pleuvaient dru. A un moment, Rogue profita de la position détournée de son adversaire pour lui lancer un sort qui passa juste sous sa garde et l'atteignit au ventre. Il fut propulsé en arrière et le professeur de potions en profita pour enchaîner un second sortilège qui mit son ennemi hors combat.

Ron et Susan étaient aux prises avec deux Mangemorts et tentaient de se protéger mutuellement. Lorsque Ron lança un sort qui atteignit son adversaire, Susan reçut un Sectumsempra et s'écroula au sol. Ron devint blême et fit face au second Mangemort. Un combat féroce débuta entre eux, Ron était animé par la colère de voir Susan au sol. Après un combat acharné, il vint enfin à bout de son adversaire et se précipita vers sa petite amie. Elle était couverte de sang qui s'écoulait de plusieurs plaies qu'elle avait.

Les trois autres professeurs parvinrent à se défaire de leurs ennemis et Harry en profita pour se redresser. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Hermione pour constater qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. Il s'approcha de Ron qui était effondré sur Susan et qui pleurait.

Rogue s'en approcha et parla sèchement à Ron.

- Weasley, bougez-vous de là !

Amorphe, Ron obéit sans résister et se releva. Il avait les yeux rougis de larmes.

- Pas elle, dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de Harry. Pas elle, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

- Laisse faire le professeur Rogue, s'il peut l'aider, il le fera, lui dit Harry pour le réconforter.

Rogue se mit à genoux à côté de Susan et plaça ses mains à plat au-dessus d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant quelques instants et se mit à réciter une incantation complexe.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Mais après quelques secondes, le sang s'arrêta de couler.

Le visage du professeur de potion était tendu, il avait les traits tirés. Cette incantation devait lui demander de gros efforts.

Une longue minute s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait commencé à réciter ce contre-sort et les plaies de Susan commencèrent à se refermer lentement.

Il poursuivit son incantation jusqu'à ce que les plaies soient entièrement refermées et s'écroula au sol. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Dans la poche de ma cape, s'il te plaît, Harry.

Harry fouilla dans la poche de la cape du professeur Rogue et y trouva une petite fiole qu'il lui fit avaler.

Assez vite, le professeur de potion reprit ses esprit et se releva. McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave vinrent les rejoindre. Ron s'était de nouveau agenouillé et berçait Susan.

Harry revint auprès d'Hermione qui commençait à bouger. Elle reprenait lentement connaissance.

- Reste assise, encore un peu, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu es à bout de force, je vais te ramener à Poudlard où tu pourras te reposer. Attends-moi, je reviens.

Il aida Hermione à s'asseoir et l'adossa à un arbre puis il se dirigea vers le groupe de professeurs.

- Mr Weasley, vous devriez amener Miss Bones à l'infirmerie afin que Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix hésitante. Vous lui expliquerez qu'elle a reçu un Sectumsempra et que j'ai refermé ses plaies.

Ron regarda un moment le professeur Rogue et lui répondit comme sortant d'un rêve :

- Merci, professeur. Merci de ce que vous avez fait pour elle.

Il se releva ensuite, prit Susan dans ses bras et transplana vers Poudlard.

- Je crois que je vais ramener Hermione dans notre appartement afin qu'elle se repose, dit Harry. Je vous verrai plus tard. Professeur McGonagall, il faudrait avertir Mr Weasley de ce qui s'est passé ici et lui dire également que sa femme est à Poudlard.

- Nous nous en chargeons, dit aussitôt le professeur Flitwick, emmenez Miss Granger se reposer, c'est important et allez rassurer Miss Weasley ainsi que votre cousine.

- Nous allons faire venir des gens du Ministère et faire constater ce qui s'est produit ici, intervint McGonagall. Je viendrai vous avertir lorsque nous serons de retour au château.

Harry revint auprès d'Hermione et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Viens, ma princesse, lui dit-il doucement, je te ramène à Poudlard.

Hermione passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Harry et y enfouit sa tête. Il transplana directement dans le couloir en face de la porte de l'appartement des Préfets et appela Emma pour qu'elle lui ouvre. Il entra et déposa Hermione sur un canapé où elle s'assit péniblement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment va Hermione ? s'inquiétèrent Ginny, Emma et Nico.

- Elle est juste épuisée, elle se remettra très vite. Ron est à l'infirmerie auprès de Susan qui a été blessée.

Harry offrit une barre de chocolat à Hermione et en dévora une également. Il s'assit ensuite auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait besoin de décompresser après cette bataille.

Plus tard, il se rendirent tous ensemble à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Susan et de Molly. Quand ils y entrèrent, Ron pleurait dans les bras de sa mère et Susan dormait paisiblement. Il s'écarta de sa mère et vint prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

- A présent, je sais ce que tu ressens, petite sœur, dit-il. Je viens d'en avoir un avant-goût. J'ai cru que Susan allait mourir. Mon cœur était en morceaux.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Comment allez-vous, Mrs Weasley, demanda Harry en s'approchant de son lit.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment, livrant passage à Arthur Weasley, suivi de McGonagall.

- MOLLY ! GINNY ! Quel bonheur de voir que vous allez bien !

Il s'approcha du lit et prit sa femme dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Mrs Weasley se détacha de son mari et se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, Hermione, approchez-vous tous les deux.

Dès qu'ils furent à sa portée, elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras et murmura :

- Nous vous devons la vie, Ginny et moi, dit-elle d'une voix émue. Merci à vous deux.

Elle les embrassa ensuite longuement tous les deux.

- Potter, cette fois encore vous n'avez pas fait ans le détail, dit la directrice. Vous avez éliminé six Mangemorts en une fois, dont Malefoy père.

- Que voulez-vous dire par éliminé, demanda Harry

- Je veux dire que cette fois, il ne reviendront plus nous ennuyer.

- Ils sont… morts ? demanda Harry devenu blême.

- Oui, reprit Arthur. Mais dans une guerre, il y a toujours inévitablement des morts et tu dois te dire, que c'était vous ou eux.

Harry n'ajouta rien et resta silencieux.

- Je me demande tout de même comment ils ont pu approcher du Terrier ? demanda Molly.

- Si Voldemort a réussi à infiltrer le Ministère, ça n'a rien d'étonnant et plus aucune protection ne le retiendra, répondit McGonagall.

- Si c'est le cas, reprit Mrs Weasley, il va pouvoir entrer partout, même à Poudlard !

- Non, reprit Hermione. Jamais il ne pourra entrer ici. Les protections de Poudlard sont les mêmes que celles du manoir et même le Ministère ne les connaît pas. Les incantations sont extrêmement complexes et inconnues de tout le monde. Elle ont été mises au point par mon arrière-grand-père lors de la guerre contre le mage Grindelwald.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir, Arthur ? demanda Molly. Nous avons tout perdu.

- Nous trouverons une solution, lui répondit Mr Weasley.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscrète, mais vous pouvez vous installer au manoir en attendant de reconstruire le Terrier.

Après de nombreux palabres, Hermione parvint à les décider à venir s'installer chez elle et s'occupa seule, à la demande de Harry, de permettre à Mrs Weasley d'accéder au manoir. Il préférait rester un peu seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Hermione savait ce qui perturbait Harry et se promit de faire au plus vite afin de venir le réconforter.

Elle alla très rapidement s'occuper de Mrs Weasley et demanda aux elfes de les aider à s'installer. Ensuite elle revint à Poudlard avec Ginny qui voulait parler avec Harry.

Lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans la salle commune des Préfets, Harry était assis sur un canapé et semblait regarder les flammes tandis qu'Emma et Nico étaient assis au petit bureau, parlant doucement afin de ne pas troubler Harry. En fait, il ne regardait pas vraiment les flammes, il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur entrée.

Hermione vint s'asseoir et posa sa main sur celle de Harry. Il tourna la tête vers elle et avait un regard éteint.

- Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui, ce soir j'ai tué des hommes, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry, répondit Hermione. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous serions morts et rien ne pourrait plus l'empêcher de dominer le monde.

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda de nouveau vers les flammes. Ginny s'approcha du canapé et fit signe à Hermione de lui céder la place. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis venue te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de maman. Sans toi nous serions mortes toutes les deux.

Harry ne put se contrôler plus longtemps et se mit à pleurer sur Ginny. Le tension de l'après-midi retombait et il prenait vraiment la mesure de ce qui s'était passé. Il se sentait mal. Ginny le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put et jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione qui lui souriait, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Tu n'es pas comme lui, reprit Ginny lorsque Harry se calma. Tu ne les a pas tué pour le plaisir. Tu ne l'as fait que pour sauver tes amis et vous sauver Hermione et toi. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore t'aurait dit la même chose que moi.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis il l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Et puis, reprit-elle encore en le regardant intensément, c'est devenu une habitude pour toi de me sauver la vie, Croyais-tu vraiment que nous allions t'abandonner quand tu as besoin de nous ?

- Merci, Ginny. Merci de venir me remonter le moral. C'est bon de sentir qu'on a des amis autour de soi. Mais il est tard, tu devrais rentrer auprès de tes parents.

- Harry, je voudrais reprendre mes cours.

- Reste encore jusqu'au week-end avec tes parents. Tu connais le manoir et tu leur seras d'une grande aide pour s'y installer.

- Je vais aller les rejoindre, mais je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse, Harry.

- Laquelle ?

- Je voudrais que tu m'entraînes, poursuivit Ginny. Je voudrais me battre à vos côtés.

- Ginny !

- Non, Harry ! Je suis comme toi, en me prenant Terry, ils m'ont pris mon cœur. Je veux me battre pour la liberté et pour que d'autres ne connaissent pas ce que nous vivons.

- Je ne te dis ni oui ni non, répondit Harry. Je verrai ce week-end avec tes parents. Ils doivent donner leur accord. Je n'ai pas envie, moi, de me reprocher ta mort toute ma vie. C'est mon combat, pas le tien ! C'est mon destin. Crois bien que je suis déchiré de devoir y entraîner Hermione.

- Depuis qu'ils m'ont pris mon amour, c'est devenu le mien également, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je parlerai à mes parents et ils comprendront ma décision.


	18. Ginny

**Chapitre 17. Ginny.**

Il se retrouvèrent tous au manoir et y passèrent le week-end. Hermione s'intéressant davantage aux progrès des gobelins dans la traduction de ce grimoire.

Ce fut Arthur Weasley qui vint de lui-même aborder le sujet délicat 'Ginny'.

- Harry, dit-il en s'approchant, je voudrais te parler.

- Venez, Mr Weasley, allons faire quelques pas, dehors.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de la maison, Arthur prit la parole.

- Harry, Je n'ai pas envie de voir mourir ma fille et je vais, pour cela, te demander un immense service.

- Si vous voulez que je refuse qu'elle m'accompagne, je suivrai bien volontiers vos recommandations. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir mou…

- Ce n'est pas cela que j'attends de toi, le coupa Arthur.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Mr Weasley ?

- Tu dois te mettre en tête que c'est une Weasley avant tout. Elle a un tempérament de feu et ira jusqu'au bout de sa décision. Si tu refuses qu'elle se batte à tes côtés, elle ira se battre ailleurs et Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait alors lui arriver.

- Mr Weasley, si vous me demandez de la protéger, je ferai de mon mieux, mais avec le combat, ma surveillance ne pourra pas être constante.

- Et je ne te demande pas non plus de risquer ta vie ou celle d'Hermione pour protéger Ginny. Je te demande simplement de la préparer du mieux possible. J'aimerais qu'elle s'entraîne le plus possible avec vous deux. Je sais que ton entraînement est très poussé et c'est de cela dont elle aura besoin pour le combat à venir.

- D'accord Mr Weasley. A partir de maintenant, elle sera avec nous pour la préparation à ce combat.

- Merci, Harry.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le manoir, ils passèrent près de la tombe de Dobby qui était toujours très fleurie. Harry savait de qui provenaient toutes ces fleurs.

- Quel est cet endroit fleuri ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- C'est vrai que peu de personnes savent qui est enterré ici. Je leur ai demandé à tous de garder le secret. Ce que vous voyez là, c'est la tombe de Dobby. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver Nico et je n'ai pas voulu qu'on fasse n'importe quoi de son corps. J'ai voulu qu'il ait une sépulture décente. Seuls Kingsley et notre petit groupe sont au courant.

- Oh, je vois, répondit Arthur. C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il advient d'eux. Seuls ceux qui ont travaillé au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques peuvent savoir. Même Kingsley ne le sait pas. Même le Ministre de la magie, s'il n'a pas travaillé dans ce département, ne le sait pas.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit alors Harry.

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien te révéler parce que j'ai signé une clause de non-divulgation lorsque je suis entré dans ce service au début de ma carrière au Ministère. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Molly ni à aucun de mes enfants. Personne ne doit savoir…

- Croyez-vous que ce soit encore le temps des cachotteries et des mensonges ou des non-dits, alors que le Ministère est tombé sous la coupe de Voldemort ?

- Harry, tu va devoir me promettre de ne révéler à personne ce que je vais te dire.

- Est-ce si grave ? demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais si tout le monde le savait, cela créerait un mouvement de jalousie chez certains. Cela pourrait même aller jusqu'à un risque de massacre et il faut à tout prix l'éviter.

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous fais la promesse solennelle de ne rien dire de ce que vous me révélerez.

A ce moment-là, Hermione sortit du manoir en appelant Harry à cor et à cri.

Son attention détournée de sa conversation avec Mr Weasley, Harry se précipita vers Hermione qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma princesse ? Tu as l'air d'avoir reçu une bonne nouvelle.

- C'est au sujet de Ginny, répondit Hermione. Venez elle va vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Sans plus attendre Mr Weasley se précipita vers le manoir où il entra en trombe, appelant partout sa fille. Hermione et Harry le suivirent peu de temps après.

Mrs Weasley arriva en tenant Ginny dans ses bras et affichant un large sourire.

- C'est merveilleux, Arthur, dit-elle en apercevant son mari.

Lorsque Mr Weasley fut en face des deux femmes, Ginny se détacha des bras de sa mère et s'approcha de son père, la tête basse.

- Papa, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je suis… enceinte de Terry.

En quelques secondes, divers sentiments purent se lire sur le visage de Mr Weasley. L'étonnement d'abord, la colère contre sa fille ensuite, la résignation s'ensuivit et enfin le bonheur, la joie d'être grand-père.

- Je devrais être en colère contre toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je l'ai d'ailleurs été pendant une ou deux secondes, mais au final, je suis heureux pour toi.

- Merci papa, répondit Ginny. J'avais si peur de ta réaction.

- J'espère dit Harry en s'approchant de Ginny, que tu vas réfléchir et que tu vas renoncer à venir te battre.

- Au contraire, répondit-elle, je n'en suis que plus déterminée. N'oublie pas que moi je sais depuis plus longtemps que toi que je suis enceinte. J'avais déjà pris ma décision bien avant que tu ne l'apprennes et je ne suis pas prête à changer d'avis.

- Bien, conclut Harry ! Dans ce cas, prépare-toi car ton entraînement ne sera pas de tout repos. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir à la première escarmouche. Il y aura entraînement tous les jours !

Ginny, baissa la tête et répondit simplement.

- Merci, Harry.

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à un entraînement encore plus poussé que d'habitude. Harry se montrait dur et intraitable avec Ginny qui ne bronchait pas et qui pratiquait ses exercices avec assiduité.

Chaque séance commençait par deux heures de techniques spéciales dans le parc entre la fin des cours et le dîner.

Ensuite, ils se retrouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, comme au temps de l'AD.

- Ginny, dit un soir Harry, je vais te faire du mal, mais tu vas devoir te forcer à penser à Terry pour parvenir à lancer ton Protego Extremo. Je vais te lancer des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants afin de tester la résistance de ton bouclier.

Le visage de Ginny pâlit et elle resta un moment silencieuse. Ensuite, il y eut un tremblement dans la Salle et un bouclier d'un bleu nuit brillant apparut autour d'elle. Le bouclier vacillait.

Harry ne bougea pas et la laissa se concentrer. Le bouclier tint pendant quelques secondes, puis Ginny s'effondra en larmes.

- C'est trop dur, Harry. Je n'y arriverai pas, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Et tu veux participer à la bataille ? Si ton bouclier ne tient pas, je ne te laisserai pas venir.

Cela eut pour effet de redonner du courage à la belle rousse qui se releva. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes et Harry vit alors le bouclier de Ginny réapparaître. Cette fois, il se comportait comme celui d'Hermione. Il pulsait, tel un cœur.

Après deux longues minutes, Harry tenta de lancer un sort à Ginny. Il voulut commencer par un simple Expelliarmus et eut la surprise de voir le sort ricocher sur le bouclier et revenir droit sur lui. Il ne put l'éviter et sa baguette s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de Ginny.

Elle baissa son bouclier et rapporta la baguette à Harry.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. J'étais en colère contre toi après que tu m'aies parlé de Terry et j'ai souhaité que ton propre sort se retourne contre toi.

- Ne sois pas désolée, c'est moi qui suis triste de t'avoir fait de la peine. Mais le seul sentiment qui te permet de produire ton bouclier est ton amour pour Terry. Tu devais donc penser à lui pour y arriver.

- C'est le souvenir de la première nuit que j'ai passé dans ses bras qui m'a aidé ? dit-elle alors des larmes plein les yeux. Ce fut une nuit magique. Même si nous n'avons rien fait, cette nuit-là, le savoir contre moi me rendait heureuse. Je ne me sentais pas prête à m'offrir à lui et il n'a pas insisté et ne m'a pas forcé. Il s'est montré si tendre et si gentil, cette nuit-là… ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

- Je sais que c'est dur, Ginny. Il a donné sa vie pour toi mais tu dois te persuader que c'est son amour qui te permettra de triompher, ne l'oublie pas.

Les semaines passèrent et l'entraînement de Ginny devint de plus en plus difficile. Harry lançait des sortilèges de plus en plus puissants et le bouclier de Ginny tenait bon.

Ils commencèrent alors à se battre. Harry lui enseignait des sorts plus puissants que ceux qu'elle avait appris au temps de l'AD.

- Ginny, dit un soir Harry, aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir nous lancer des sortilèges impardonnables pour les apprendre.

- Mais je risque de vous blesser, dit-elle alors avec inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Hermione, tu ne parviendras pas à pénétrer notre bouclier, j'y veillerai.

- Sers-toi de tout ce que nous t'avons enseigné, lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Mais, un conseil, protège-toi derrière ton bouclier, les sorts risquent de te revenir.

C'est ainsi que commença le véritable entraînement de Ginny. Elle se rendit vite compte que Harry lui renvoyait ses sorts avec autant de puissance qu'elle les lançait. Elle comprit donc qu'elle devait y mettre toute sa rage afin de rendre ses sortilèges encore plus puissants.

Harry et Hermione s'amusaient tandis que Ginny, elle, souffrait de plus en plus. Son bouclier avait de plus en plus difficile à tenir les chocs en retour.

En revanche, elle était satisfaite de constater que ses sortilèges devenaient de plus en plus puissants, même si elle en subissait la douleur.

Un soir, elle lança un sort d'un telle puissance qu'au retour, son bouclier explosa littéralement, la projetant à travers la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione relâcha aussitôt le bouclier et se précipita vers Ginny qui était inconsciente, mais qui respirait.

- Quelle puissance dans son sortilège, dit doucement Harry en s'approchant à son tour.

- Je l'ai ressenti, dit Hermione, au moment de l'impact sur le bouclier.

Ginny bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Ton sortilège était tellement violent que ton bouclier n'a pas résisté, répondit Hermione.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Ginny.

- Si j'avais lancé le sortilège de mort…

- Tu serais morte, lui dit alors Harry. Tu dois t'entraîner à renforcer ton bouclier, encore ! Il DOIT résister à la puissance de ce que tu lances…

Les jours qui suivirent, Ginny ne vint plus participer aux entraînements quotidiens et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Même Emma n'y avait pas accès, la porte restait verrouillée.

Puis, un après-midi, elle vint parler avec Harry.

- J'aimerais reprendre mes entraînements, dit-elle. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un meilleur souvenir, encore.

- Nous nous retrouverons ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande, lui dit simplement Harry.

Ce soir-là, les exercices furent plus durs encore que les précédents. Hermione sentait de plus en plus leur bouclier trembler sous les coups de Ginny.

Son propre bouclier tenait tous les chocs. Elle avait pris le risque de relancer le même sort que le dernier de la précédente session et son nouveau bouclier ne trembla pas.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Harry vint lui parler.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé un autre souvenir qui te permet de rendre ta protection encore plus résistante.

Ginny baissa la tête et se mit à rougir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour fournir une explication mais Harry l'interrompit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de détails, lui dit-il doucement. Savoir que tu l'as renforcé me suffit. Ma curiosité n'ira pas jusqu'à te demander de révéler tes secrets intimes, ils te sont personnels.

A partir de ce moment-là, les entraînements devinrent encore plus intensifs et difficile pour Ginny. Harry lui en demandait toujours plus. Mais en en demandant toujours plus à Ginny, il obligeait Hermione à se surpasser.

Elle aussi, avait de plus en plus difficile à tenir le bouclier car la puissance des sorts de Ginny lui demandait de plus gros efforts pour les contrer.

Ginny continua à s'entraîner et devint une adversaire de taille. La puissance de ses sorts devenait dévastatrice et la Salle sur Demande commençait à se ressentir de tous ces sortilèges.

Harry commença alors à tester le bouclier de Ginny en lançant lui-même des sortilèges plus puissants. Il utilisa tous les sortilèges moyens en les lançant avec le plus de rage possible. La protection de Ginny tenait le choc sans problème.

Il réunit toute sa rage et sa hargne pour lui envoyer un Expulso qui aurait renversé tout sur son passage. Le bouclier de Ginny tint bon.

Harry décida alors de la pousser vraiment à bout et tenta un Tornado encore plus puissant que celui lancé dans la Grande Salle.

La Salle sur Demande fut littéralement pulvérisée par la puissance du sortilège et Ginny reparut sous son dôme bleu nuit brillant qui s'était mis à tourner sur lui-même comme une sphère lumineuse.

A la fin de la séance, Hermione vint féliciter Ginny pour ses progrès. Cette dernière restait très marquée car elle avait apparemment fait appel à un souvenir particulièrement douloureux.

Ron qui avait insisté pour assister à un des entraînements de sa sœur fut très impressionné.

- Elle est plus forte que moi, dit-il à Harry.

- Si tu t'exerçais un peu plus souvent, tu en serais au même niveau qu'elle. Je te signale qu'elle est tous les jours ici avec nous, alors que tu ne viens qu'un jour sur trois ou sur quatre.

Harry vit la mine de son ami s'allonger.

- Tu sais Ron, roucouler avec Susan doit sûrement être plus agréable. Mais que feras-tu le jour où tu te retrouveras face à Voldemort ? Vous devriez venir vous entraîner plus souvent, si vous voulez être prêts.

Les séances reprirent donc et s'intensifièrent encore pour Ginny.

Harry lança des sorts de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à utiliser même l'Imperium.

Elle continuait de résister.

Lorsqu'il utilisa le Doloris, Ginny modifia son bouclier qui se mit alors à tourner plus vite que la dernière fois et quand le sort frappa la protection de Ginny, il fut renvoyé vers son expéditeur avec une telle violence qu'Hermione s'écroula en hurlant de douleur.

Ginny avait réussi à percer le bouclier de Harry et Hermione, frappant cette dernière de plein fouet.

Harry se baissa aussitôt vers Hermione et la vit se tordre de douleur. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la réconforter.

Ginny s'approcha, la tête basse.

- Je… je suis… je suis désolée, dit-elle en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Ne le sois surtout pas, Ginny lui répondit-elle d'une voix cassée. Ca prouve que tu as plus progressé que nous. On s'est un peu endormi sur nos lauriers, croyant que notre Protego suffirait. Tu viens de nous montrer que nous aussi nous devons encore progresser.

- Ca veut dire aussi que si nous avions affaire à Voldemort maintenant, nous ne tiendrions pas, face à lui, ajouta Harry.

Quand Ron apprit ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière séance, il rougit de honte des progrès effectués par sa sœur et se promit de tout faire pour progresser également.

Dès lors, les entraînements eurent lieu tous ensemble et devinrent de plus en plus poussés, Nico et Emma les ayant rejoint également.

Le lendemain, pendant les cours, Hermione resta marquée par la veille, Harry étant au petits soins avec elle. Lors du cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall, elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son assiette et il lui raconta la dernière séance d'entraînement.

Hermione et Harry prirent l'habitude de se lever aux aurores et se rendirent tous deux dans le parc pour pratiquer les techniques spéciales. Ils avaient à tout prix besoin de se renforcer. Chaque heure de fourche était occupée soit par les techniques spéciales, soit par l'entraînement.

Le mercredi, Mr Weasley vint à Poudlard prendre des nouvelles de Ginny.


	19. Dobby

**Chapitre 18. Dobby.**

Ils étaient tous sous le saule des maraudeurs occupés à pratiquer les techniques spéciales lorsque Mr Weasley arriva.

Il attendit patiemment que sa fille interrompe son exercice et parla quelques minutes avec elle. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna.

Harry se mit debout.

- Continuez à vous entraîner sans moi, je reviens, dit-il à l'intention de ses amis. Je dois parler avec Mr Weasley.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et rattrapa bien vite le père de Ginny. Il l'interpella.

Mr Weasley s'arrêta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Tu veux me parler ?

- Oui, Mr Weasley ! J'aimerais reprendre notre conversation de l'autre jour. Vous aviez une révélation à me faire et nous avons été interrompus.

- Ah oui, je me souviens. Nous parlions des Elfes de maison.

- En effet, dit Harry. Vous vouliez me révéler un secret et je vous avais fait la promesse de ne rien répéter. Je peux vous réitérer cette promesse, si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu m'as déjà donné ta parole et je te fais confiance.

Il firent quelques pas dans le silence, Mr Weasley cherchant comment expliquer la situation des Elfes à Harry. C'était à la fois si simple et si compliqué. Mais comment révéler un tel secret ?

Lorsqu'il furent tout à fait seuls, Arthur se racla la gorge.

« - Harry, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que les Elfes n'ont jamais obtenu de statut légal parce que c'est une espèce qui a été crée par des sorciers, il y a de cela très longtemps.

Si les Gobelins, les Centaures, les licornes ainsi que moult autres créatures magiques existent depuis la nuit des temps, il n'en est pas de même en ce qui concerne les Elfes.

C'est une espèce magique créée de toutes pièces qui a une particularité. Elle est immortelle, Harry. Tu entends bien, les Elfes sont immortels.

Il y a environ deux mille ans que les Elfes existent et plus aucune famille de sorcier ne s'en souvient, qu'ils sont immortels. Moi-même je l'ignorais lorsque je suis entré au Ministère.

Un cas comme celui qui est survenu à Poudlard est extrêmement rare parce que les Elfes n'ont jamais, qu'à de rares exceptions près, été libres.

Ce que tu as vécu avec Dobby ne s'était JAMAIS produit. Aucun Elfe ne s'est jamais sacrifié pour aider un sorcier. Les seuls 'décès' d'Elfes que j'ai connu au Ministère étaient toujours dus aux mauvais traitements infligés par leurs maîtres.

Il y a vingt-cinq ans que je travaille au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques et je n'ai dû reclasser que cinq Elfes. En effet, lorsqu'un Elfe repasse par notre service à la suite d'un 'décès', il est renvoyé dans une autre famille.

Cela n'aura pas été le cas de Dobby, puisqu'il n'est pas revenu au Ministère. Il doit donc toujours être là, quelque part auprès de toi, attendant que tu le demandes. Je suis persuadé qu'il est près de toi parce que lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait donné sa vie je ne l'ai pas vu arriver au Ministère.

Je savais que tu y étais très attaché et je n'ai donc rien fait. Je savais qu'il s'écoulerait un long moment avant que quelqu'un découvre le pot au roses puisque personne n'est au courant et que notre département est totalement indépendant et ne reçoit d'ordres de personne. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien fait.

Voilà, Harry, je t'ai tout dit et j'espère que tu garderas ça secret. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux, digérant les paroles de Mr Weasley. Il regarda autour de lui pour être certain que personne ne pourrait rien voir.

- Dobby ?

Aussitôt demandé, l'elfe apparut dans un craquement sonore.

- Maître Harry a demandé Dobby ? Dobby est heureux de vous revoir, Monsieur. Il y a des jours que Dobby espère que vous ferez appel à lui. Bonjour, Mr Weasley.

- Bonjour Dobby, répondit Arthur.

- Moi aussi Dobby, je suis heureux de te revoir, dit Harry. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu dit ce soir-là que tu mourais en Elfe libre alors que ce n'était pas vrai ?

- Monsieur, Dobby était tenu de respecter certaines règles, même en tant qu'Elfe libre. Il ne pouvait rien vous révéler.

Harry se tourna vers Arthur.

- Mr Weasley, dit-il, je devrai pourtant en parler. Dobby ne va pas rester caché jusqu'à la disparition du dernier d'entre nous. Je vais devoir avertir tous ceux qui m'entourent.

- Demande-leur au moins de garder le secret.

- Vous connaissez ceux à qui je le dirai. Hermione, Emma, Ginny, Susan, Ron, Nico, votre épouse et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous savez que vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Je vous demanderai juste d'avertir les membres de l'Ordre. J'avertirai les autres ce week-end.

- Je les avertirai lors de la prochaine réunion, répondit Mr Weasley.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Dobby.

- Dobby, je te demande de rester caché jusqu'à ce week-end. Même si quelqu'un te demandait, tu n'apparaîtrais qu'à moi et moi seul jusqu'à ce qu'il sachent.

- Bien Maître, dit l'Elfe en s'inclinant. Monsieur a-t-il encore besoin de Dobby ?

- Non, Dobby ! Merci encore pour ce que tu as fait pour Nico.

- Monsieur, si Dobby devait recommencer, il recommencerait sans hésiter.

- J'espère bien que ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Dobby disparut et Mr Weasley prit congé de Harry qui vint rejoindre ses amis sous le saule. Il reprit ensuite ses exercices de techniques spéciales en s'installant à côté d'Hermione.

- Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda Hermione alors qu'ils revenaient vers le château.

- Je vous expliquerai ce week-end. Vous allez être très surpris.

- Tu es toujours aussi mystérieux, dit Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être mystérieux, mais je ne peux pas en parler, pas ici. Si quelqu'un l'entendait, ça risquerait de provoquer de la jalousie et je préfère l'éviter. Vous saurez tout ce week-end, au manoir. J'en connais même deux qui seront des plus heureux.

Ils poursuivirent les entraînements qui avaient pris une part importante de leurs activités. Ils étaient tous si obsédés par les combats qui s'annonçaient qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour être prêts et s'entraînaient de longues heures toutes les semaines.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au manoir, le vendredi après les cours, Harry les réunit tous, y compris Mrs Weasley et quand il prit la parole, l'auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« - Voilà, dit-il, peu après le triste événement de la Saint-Valentin, Mr Weasley est venu me parler et lors de notre promenade, nous avons fait halte devant la tombe de Dobby.

Ne sachant pas qui y était enterré, il me posa la question à laquelle je lui répondis sans hésiter. Il commença alors à m'expliquer quelque chose concernant les Elfes, mais nous fûmes interrompus par Hermione qui venait nous annoncer que Ginny était enceinte.

Cette explication interrompue a été achevée mercredi à Poudlard. »

Harry raconta dans le détail ses deux entrevues avec Mr Weasley en terminant par l'immortalité des Elfes.

- Ca veut dire que Dobby est toujours vivant ? interrogea Emma.

- Oui, Emma, Dobby est là, quelque part, attendant que nous l'appelions.

- Dobby ? l'appela Emma.

- Non, Emma, il ne viendra que si je l'appelle. Je lui ai demandé de rester caché jusqu'à ce que moi, je l'appelle, afin de ne faire peur à personne. Dobby, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu venir ? demanda Harry.

Dans un crac sonore, l'Elfe apparut.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'annoncer, Emma s'était précipitée auprès de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Oh, Dobby, dit-elle, merci de ce que tu as fait pour aider Nico.

- Miss Emma, vous auriez été si triste s'il lui était arrivé malheur. Dobby ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Nico vint rejoindre Emma et s'agenouilla devant l'Elfe.

- Dobby, dit-il, merci de m'avoir sauvé, ce soir-là. Merlin seul sait jusqu'où mon frère aurait été.

- Jeune Monsieur Nico, Dobby savait qu'il ne risquait rien en agissant ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien dire à personne. Il a dû jouer la comédie. Si vous saviez ce que Dobby était triste de devoir mentir à Harry Potter, lui qui a toujours été si bon envers Dobby.

Harry les laissa discuter tous les trois pendant un moment puis il intervint. Emma et Nico retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Dobby, une question me taraude. Depuis mercredi tu m'appelles maître, ton statut d'Elfe libre a-t-il changé ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai oublié de demander à Mr Weasley.

- Oui, Maître. Lorsqu'un Elfe 'meurt', il change de famille mais il redevient ce qu'il était au début de sa vie, un esclave. Votre esclave ! Cependant, ce que Dobby a fait lui a permis de choisir sa 'famille' et c'est vous qu'il a choisi, Monsieur.

- Je te rendrai ton statut d'Elfe libre, mais j'ai besoin de toi jusqu'à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu n'obéiras qu'à moi jusqu'à la fin.

- Monsieur, près de vous, Dobby ne ressens plus l'envie d'être libre. Dobby sait qu'il sera toujours bien traité auprès de vous. Ce qui n'était pas le cas chez ses anciens maîtres.

- Pas de discussion, Dobby ! Il sera fait comme j'ai dit. Tu seras de nouveau libre après la guerre.

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina profondément et dit :

- Dobby vous remercie, Monsieur.

Ensuite, tous les autres vinrent auprès de Dobby, lui parler, le remercier et le féliciter pour son courage.

- Si j'en avais le pouvoir, dit Hermione en prenant Dobby dans ses bras, je te libèrerais tout de suite.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger. Dobby est heureux auprès de Monsieur Harry Potter, même s'il n'est pas libre. Dites-vous que c'est Dobby lui-même qui a choisi son nouveau maître et qu'il ne pouvait pas en trouver de meilleur que Monsieur.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Dobby, conclut Hermione.

Lorsque Harry se mit au lit avec Hermione, ce soir-là, elle s'aperçut qu'il était perturbé. Elle vint s'étendre près de lui et lui demanda.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Tu as l'air étrange ce soir.

- C'est ce que m'a appris Mr Weasley qui me sidère.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange à part que les Elfes sont immortels ?

- Ben c'est justement ça ! Savoir que les Elfes ne sont pas naturellement doués d'une conscience. Savoir que c'est l'œuvre de Sorciers anciens qui les ont créés de toutes pièces et en ont fait des êtres immortels. J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire, c'est tout. Et puis, tu imagines la puissance de la sorcellerie et ce qu'elle permet de faire…

Pâques approchait doucement et la température extérieure se montrait plus clémente. La neige avait disparu et un timide soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez.

Harry était heureux de ces courtes vacances qui s'annonçaient. Ils allaient pouvoir pousser leurs entraînements plus loin et il pourrait se consacrer un peu plus à Hermione.

Chacun continuait à s'entraîner dur en vue de ce qui se préparait. Les combats entre Ginny et le couple Harry-Hermione devenaient de plus en plus violents et la Salle sur Demande finissait chaque fois complètement dévastée.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient réunis sous le saule en vue de pratiquer leurs exercices, Hermione prit la parole.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les grimoires au sujet du Protego Extremo, celui que tu produis est particulièrement puissant, dit-elle à Ginny. Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais résister à la foudre. Harry a pris un risque énorme, hier.

- Et si tu veux savoir, je suis contente qu'il ait pris ce risque. Et même s'il a joué avec ma vie, je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis rassurée de savoir que je peux résister à tout.

- Je ne tenterai certainement pas le sortilège de mort contre toi, intervint Harry. Si celui-là passe, c'en est fini de ta vie.

- Pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que je sache… ajouta Ginny.

Il se concentraient principalement sur les deux techniques qui leur permettraient de renforcer leur magie et leur résistance physique. Il y passaient près de deux heures, exécutant deux séries alternées.

Harry soupçonnait Ginny de pratiquer l'une ou l'autre série en plus, lorsqu'elle était seule. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi motivée.

Son visage restait triste mais affichait une détermination à toute épreuve. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre de la dureté des entraînements. Pourtant, il devait bien l'avouer, il s'était montré particulièrement exigeant avec Ginny. Il avait fait la promesse à Mr Weasley de la préparer au combat et il s'y employait de son mieux.

Parallèlement, elle les aidait aussi énormément. Sans ce que Harry lui faisait endurer, il ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'ils n'était pas, eux, assez préparés. Ils avaient étés obligés de se surpasser. C'était une situation bénéfique pour tous.

Ron et Susan avaient eux aussi énormément progressé et Emma et Nico ne se débrouillaient pas mal du tout non plus.

La dernière séance avait été particulièrement houleuse. Harry avait pris le risque de lancer un Fulgere contre Ginny et le sort avait rebondi contre le bouclier de la jolie rousse. Il s'était dispersé, provoquant ainsi plusieurs foyers d'incendie aux quatre coins de la Salle.

Mais avant chaque combat entre Ginny et eux, Harry prenait la précaution de demander aux autres de quitter la Salle sur Demande. Il n'était pas certain que leurs boucliers tiendraient et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les blesser.

Au début, Emma s'était sentie blessée par l'attitude de Harry. Mais lorsqu'elle revenait dans la Salle après la séance privée, force lui était de constater que les dégâts étaient considérables à chaque fois et elle se posait la question de savoir si son bouclier aurait tenu le coup. Elle avait donc fini par accepter et n'en tenait plus rigueur à Harry.

Le mercredi précédant les vacances de Pâques, une affiche apparut dans les divers tableaux d'affichage, annonçant le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle pour le dernier mercredi du mois d'avril.

Pansy Parkinson avait été nommée capitaine des Serpentard et avait tant bien que mal reformé l'équipe. L'inconnue pesait donc sur l'issue du match.

Des bruits de couloirs circulaient. Il y était question de la qualité médiocre de la nouvelle équipe de Serpentard et de la possibilité pour Poufsouffle de les pulvériser, qui leur permettrait ne pas terminer à la dernière place du classement.


	20. Le coffre de lumière 1ere partie

**Chapitre 19. Le coffre de lumière, première partie.**

Harry vit arriver les vacances de Pâques avec bonheur et le premier week-end, il se consacra uniquement à Hermione, laissant provisoirement tomber les entraînements. Ils effectuèrent des promenades dans le parc du Manoir main dans la main.

La semaine suivante, la routine reprit ses droits et lorsque le mercredi arriva, Hermione déboula en trombe dans la salle où Harry s'entraînait seul.

- Harry, CA Y EST ! Les Gobelins ont fini la traduction du grimoire. Ils vont transmettre les informations à Chernuk et la fabrication du coffre va pouvoir commencer. Enfin, on avance !

Harry avala bruyamment sa salive et Hermione le regarda.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et ajouta :

- Pense aussi à tous ceux qui souffriraient et qui mourraient s'il parvenait à prendre le pouvoir.

- Je sais tout ça, Mione. Il n'empêche que je devrai encore tuer des gens et ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser.

- Harry, tu dois te dire que tous ceux qui seront en face de toi ont choisi leur camp et qu'il n'hésiteront pas à te tuer s'ils en ont la possibilité.

- Ca ne me fait pas me sentir mieux pour autant, ajouta Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- Viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Ils sont allés chercher Chernuk.

Hermione entraîna Harry vers le bureau où les Gobelins avaient travaillé pendant des jours et des jours et lorsqu'il y entrèrent, Chernuk était déjà là.

- Madame la Comtesse, dit-il en s'inclinant, Monsieur Potter, je vous salue.

- Bonjour Chernuk, dirent Harry et Hermione. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, poursuivit cette dernière.

- Voilà, Madame la Comtesse, j'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez à la banque afin d'y régler quelques détails. Ensuite j'enverrai tous les documents nécessaires afin de lancer la fabrication du coffre de lumière, répondit Chernuk.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda s'il désirait l'accompagner.

- As-tu besoin de moi, Mione ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Si je puis me permettre, interrompit Chernuk, Madame la Comtesse ne risque rien à la banque.

- Je peux y aller seule, ajouta Hermione.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et vint l'embrasser.

- A tout à l'heure, ma princesse. Je retourne m'entraîner.

Lorsque Emma vint avertir Harry que le déjeuner allait être servi, il se rendit compte qu'Hermione était partie depuis plus de deux heures. En entrant dans la salle à manger, il questionna Mrs Weasley qui lui répondit qu'Hermione n'était pas encore rentrée et que personne n'avait de nouvelles.

Il commença à s'inquiéter et transplana sans attendre en face de la banque. Ce qu'il vit alors le glaça d'effroi. La porte était arrachée et se trouvait à plusieurs mètres. Une troupe d'Aurors du Ministère montait la garde pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer.

Harry repéra Kingsley et se dirigea vers lui pour s'informer.

- Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda Harry au bord de la panique.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ici. Il n'y a que des morts dans la banque.

A ces mots Harry devint livide et articula difficilement.

- Her… Hermione ?

- A ce que je sais, mais je ne suis pas entré dans le bâtiment, il n'y avait aucun sorcier dans la banque.

Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Hermione n'était pas morte, en tout cas pas ici.

- Le directeur de la banque a disparu. Il n'est nulle part. Il n'y a qu'un seul survivant et il est à Sainte Mangouste.

- Merci Kingsley, je vais essayer de parler au seul survivant de ce massacre.

- Il était inconscient et grièvement blessé lorsqu'il a été emmené.

Harry n'en attendit pas plus et transplana immédiatement vers l'hôpital sorcier où il se renseigna. Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à apprendre où se trouvait le Gobelin.

Il eut tout de même la chance de trouver cette jeune Médicomage qui avait soigné Emma. Elle lui indiqua où se trouvait le Gobelin blessé.

Harry resta assis toute la nuit et toute la matinée du jour suivant dans le couloir en face de la porte de la chambre, attendant le réveil du Gobelin. Il était paniqué, sans nouvelle d'Hermione.

Ginny vint le rejoindre au cours de la matinée et s'assit à côté de lui sans dire un seul mot. Elle revivait ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Terry. Elle savait exactement ce que ressentait Harry en ce moment

La jeune Médicomage vint avertir Harry que le gobelin avait repris connaissance et qu'étonnamment, il demandait à parler à Mr Potter.

Il entra en silence dans la chambre, suivi de Ginny. Il s'approcha du lit et ce que le Gobelin lui annonça le glaça d'effroi.

- Madame la Comtesse et Chernuk, enlevés par Malefoy.

Instantanément, Harry devint livide et se mit à transpirer. Il se sentit se glacer de l'intérieur. Il avait subitement très froid. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait une peur panique. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que Malefoy pouvait avoir fait subir à Hermione.

Ginny s'aperçut du changement chez Harry et s'en approcha. Lorsqu'elle lui prit la main, elle aussi eut peur. Jamais elle n'avait senti un tel froid en prenant la main de quelqu'un.

- J'ai peur, Ginny. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il a pu lui faire.

Harry était cloué sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le froid qui l'envahissait avait raison de son courage.

Il revit, comme dans un film, tous les moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec Hermione et commença à se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Puis une image vint s'imprimer dans sa tête. Le visage d'Hermione qui reflétait toute la confiance qu'elle mettait en lui. Cela fut comme un électrochoc et Harry sursauta.

Il se secoua et se tourna vers Ginny qui avait les yeux humides.

- Viens, lui dit-il. Rentrons ! Je dois parler à ton père. Il doit me dire où se trouve le manoir Malefoy. Je dois tout faire pour la sortir de là.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry et lui annonça sans trembler :

- J'y vais avec toi ! Malefoy est à moi !

- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas, tu as ma parole. Viens, dépêchons-nous.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir, firent appel à Mr Weasley pour obtenir les renseignements et transplanèrent directement auprès du manoir. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les accompagnèrent en renfort.

C'était une grande bâtisse d'aspect peu engageant. Elle avait l'air si vaste que Harry se demandait où Hermione pouvait se trouver. Il en fit le tour complet afin d'essayer de découvrir un endroit pour y entrer mais ne trouva rien.

Après que chacun ait cherché le moyen d'entrer, il se retrouvèrent tous pour faire le point. Hélas, pas le moindre orifice ne permettait de pénétrer dans cette demeure.

Harry était assis sous un arbre, la mine sombre. Mr Weasley s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Mr Weasley, demanda Harry, ne pourriez-vous obtenir le moyen de perquisitionner cette maison ?

- Il faudrait une bonne raison.

- Que vous faut-il de plus, s'indigna Harry. Ils détiennent Hermione et Chernuk.

- Nous le savons, tu le sais, mais nous n'avons que notre parole. Il faudrait des preuves solides pour que le Ministère nous accorde l'autorisation de fouiller la demeure des Malefoy. N'oublie pas que le Ministère est en partie sous la coupe de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Alors, je dois absolument trouver le moyen de pénétrer dans cette baraque, dussé-je la démolir en partie pour y entrer.

- Harry, reprit Mr Weasley, tu possèdes un atout que tu n'utilises pas. Dobby ! Il connaît la maison puisqu'il y a été esclave pendant plusieurs années. Il pourra peut-être te dire où pourrait être enfermée Hermione et même peut-être aussi de donner le moyen d'y entrer.

- S'il peut sortir Hermione et Chernuk de là, je n'aurai aucune raison d'y entrer. Dobby ? J'ai besoin de toi.

Aussitôt, l'Elfe apparut dans un craquement sonore.

- Maître Harry a demandé Dobby ?

- Oui, Dobby et c'est très important. Malefoy a enlevé Hermione et Chernuk. Toi qui a passé plusieurs années dans cette maison, aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où pourrait être enfermée Hermione ?

- Dobby sait même avec précision où sont enfermées les personnes indésirables dans cette maison, Monsieur.

- Pourrais-tu aller les délivrer ? s'il te plaît Dobby.

A ces mots, l'Elfe baissa les oreilles et répondit d'un signe de tête négatif.

- Désolé, Monsieur ! Dobby n'a pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation et Dobby ne pense pas qu'on la lui accorde, Monsieur.

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Si même Dobby ne pouvait y entrer, comment allait-il bien pouvoir délivrer Hermione ?

- Dobby se doit de respecter certaines règles, Monsieur, reprit l'Elfe. Il se doit aussi d'obéir aux ordres reçus, ajouta-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête et en souriant.

La lumière se fit aussitôt dans la tête de Harry qui venait de comprendre ce que Dobby voulait lui dire. Il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

- Dobby, reprit-il lentement mais fermement, moi, Harry Potter, je donne l'ordre à mon Elfe de maison Dobby, d'aller délivrer Hermione et Chernuk.

Dobby n'en attendit pas plus et disparut immédiatement.

Quelques minutes insoutenables passèrent et Dobby reparut, déposant à côté de Harry une Hermione inconsciente et ensanglantée.

Harry, paniqué à la vue de sa princesse dans cet état, se précipita sur elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'elle respirait encore.

Dobby reparut peu de temps après, amenant avec lui un Chernuk passablement éprouvé par les sévices qu'il avait subi.

Le Gobelin se redressa et fit un signe à Harry qui s'approcha de lui.

- Vous êtes un sorcier hors du commun, Monsieur Potter, vous venez de me sauver la vie. C'est la première fois qu'un sorcier pose un tel acte.

- Ecoutez, Chernuk, j'imagine que vous ne devez pas en être fâché. Racontez-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le hall de la banque et alors que nous nous dirigions vers mon bureau, nous avons été attaqués par derrière. Ensuite je me suis éveillé dans une cellule obscure où on y voyait à peine. Madame la Comtesse a été très courageuse, reprit le Gobelin. Toute la nuit elle a été torturée. Toute la nuit elle a hurlé, mais elle n'a jamais craqué. Elle n'a répondu à aucune question que son tortionnaire lui a posé.

Harry devint livide et se redressa d'un coup.

- Mr Weasley, pouvez-vous emmener Hermione à l'infirmerie de Poudlard en expliquant à Madame Pomfresh ce qui s'est passé.

- Que vas-tu faire, Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais peut-être secouer un peu le manoir et ses habitants en attendant votre retour.

Arthur s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Sois prudente et prend garde à toi, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ensuite, Mr Weasley disparut, emmenant avec lui Hermione. Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je suppose que quoique je dise, il n'y aura aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis.

- Non, Harry ! Je suis décidée et j'irai jusqu'au bout. Ce soir, je vengerai Terry ou j'irai le rejoindre, ajouta Ginny d'un air résolu. Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui va arriver, même si je sais que je risque d'y laisser ma vie.

- Alors je te promets que je n'interviendrai pas, quoiqu'il arrive. J'espère juste ne pas te perdre, tu m'es très chère, Ginny.

Ils firent encore une fois le tour de cette sinistre demeure, cherchant un endroit bien dégagé afin de ne pas risquer de mauvaise surprise lors de l'affrontement et lorsque Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait ou à peu près, il se mit en position, rassembla toute sa rage et lança un Fulgere d'une puissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteinte, au-dessus du manoir.

Il se forma un immense nuage noir recouvrant tout le bâtiment et pendant une minute entière, la foudre s'abattit sur le manoir Malefoy. Les éclairs pleuvaient, détruisant tout sur leur passage.

La panique se répandit parmi les habitants et ils sortirent tous, en hurlant.

Lorsque le sort se termina, Harry lança un Incendere tout aussi rageur que son sort précédent et l'air s'embrasa autour de la demeure, emportant avec lui tous ceux qui étaient trop près.

Drago Malefoy repéra assez vite les assaillants et se dirigea vers eux, accompagné de ses deux gorilles.

Ginny se protégea sous son bouclier et s'avança à la rencontre de son adversaire tandis que les trois hommes levaient leur baguette.

- A ce que je constate, tonna Ginny, tu n'oses pas m'affronter seul. Tu as toujours besoin d'aide. Je peux te jurer que cette fois tu vas payer la mort de Terry.

- Tiens, mais c'est Potter et la traîtresse à son sang. Potter, en détruisant le manoir de mon père, tu as toi-même condamné la Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle y était enfermée…

Dès qu'ils furent à portée, Harry pensa un Expulso et envoya voler Crabbe loin derrière. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur Goyle et lui lança un Incarcerem.

- Comme tu as si bien dit, Malefoy, elle ETAIT à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas si idiot que tu le prétends. Maintenant, on va voir ce que tu vaux en combat loyal. Je n'interviendrai pas durant votre affrontement mais tu vas goûter à la colère d'une Weasley ! Franchement, je te plains, ironisa Harry.

Ginny se plaça en face de son adversaire en le toisant. Son visage était fermé, on ne pouvait rien y lire.

Malefoy leva sa baguette et lança un Sectumsempra qu'il évita de justesse lorsque ce dernier ricocha sur le bouclier de Ginny qui ricanait.

- Si tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas me battre, Malefoy, tu te trompes. Il te faudra faire beaucoup mieux !

Elle sembla se concentrer davantage et son bouclier devint plus lumineux, deux images semblant se dessiner dans cette lumière. On aurait dit qu'un aigle chevauchait un cheval.

Les sorts commencèrent alors à pleuvoir des deux côtés, Malefoy évitant difficilement ses propres sorts en retour.

Les autres combats avaient cessé. Tout le monde regardait l'intensité de l'affrontement entre Ginny et Drago.

Harry voyait que Ginny commençait à grimacer. A ce moment-là, il sentit Mr Weasley se tendre à côté de lui. Il commençait à avoir peur pour sa fille. Harry le sentit se redresser avec l'intention d'aller l'aider.

- Non, Mr Weasley, lui dit-il en le retenant par le bras. Laissez-la, c'est son combat. Je lui ai promis que je n'interviendrais pas. Elle sait ce qu'elle risque et l'a accepté. Elle m'a dit ceci : « Ce soir, je vengerai Terry ou j'irai le rejoindre. »

Arthur se concentra alors sur le combat de Ginny en priant Merlin de lui accorder assez de force.

L'effort qu'elle produisait pour maintenir son bouclier l'épuisait. Elle lança tout de même un Tornado qui envoya valser Malefoy à plusieurs mètres.

Elle mit un genou à terre mais parvint malgré tout à maintenir son bouclier pendant que Malefoy se relevait péniblement.

Il se rapprocha en boitant et leva sa baguette tandis que Ginny se relevait, elle aussi, péniblement. Son visage était tendu et elle paraissait épuisée.

Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur Ginny et commença à prononcer le sortilège de mort.

- AVADA…

Le bouclier de Ginny se mit à tourner si vite qu'il semblait redevenu immobile. Il était devenu comme un ciel sans étoiles éclairé par la lune. On sentait que derrière ce bouclier couvait une puissance inouïe. Il se passa alors une chose incroyable.

Un cheval cabré sortit du bouclier. Sur sa tête était posé un aigle majestueux dont les ailes étaient déployées.

- KEDAVRA ! termina Malefoy.

Le cheval se plaça face au rayon de lumière verte et l'aigle battit frénétiquement des ailes.

Le sort fut stoppé net dans sa course et fut ensuite renvoyé avec un violence inouïe vers son expéditeur qui le prit de plein fouet et mourut sans vraiment comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Ensuite, tout disparut et Ginny s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente, complètement épuisée.

Mr Weasley se précipita sur sa fille tandis qu'une femme se mettait à hurler en se précipitant sur la dépouille de son fils.

- Je l'emmène à Poudlard, dit alors Arthur.

- Je vais venir vous rejoindre très vite, répondit Harry.

La femme se redressa brusquement et pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- Je vais te faire payer la mort de mon mari et de mon fils, Potter !

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, il désarma cette dernière.

- Comment voulez-vous me battre si vous ne pouvez même pas résister à un simple Expelliarmus ! dit Harry. Mais sachez que si je vous retrouve sur mon chemin, vous subirez le même sort qu'eux.

Ensuite Harry rentra à Poudlard auprès d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Hermione et Ginny étaient toujours inconscientes. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient au chevet de Ginny.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, il alla chercher une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Hermione en lui prenant la main.

Il appuya sa tête contre le lit sur lequel reposait sa bien aimée et pleura en silence, laissant la tension accumulée depuis le jour précédent s'évacuer.

Après un moment qu'il ne put évaluer, il sentit qu'on lui caressait la tête et se redressa doucement. Mrs Weasley était derrière lui et tentait de le réconforter en silence.

- Elle va se remettre, dit-elle.

- Je l'espère, répondit Harry, brisé. Sans elle… je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Je l'aime tellement.

- Nous le savons tous, Harry, mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. Elle aussi, elle t'aime plus que tout. Elle est forte et elle va se battre, sois-en certain.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le visage d'Hermione où se lisait une souffrance sans nom. La voir dans cet état lui faisait mal. Elle avait les traits tirés, le visage tendu et par moments, son corps était agité de soubresauts convulsifs.

Mr et Mrs Weasley rentrèrent dormir au manoir et Harry resta à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Hermione et Ginny.

Au cours de la nuit, il entendit Ginny marmonner dans son sommeil et s'approcha de son lit.

Il se baissa et l'entendit murmurer : « _Merci, mon amour_. » Il pensa qu'elle devait rêver de Terry et se tourna pour reprendre sa place.

Il l'entendit prononcer son nom. De nouveau il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, pleins de larmes.

Il amena sa chaise à côté du lit de Ginny et s'assit. Il lui prit la main et la pressa doucement pour lui procurer un soutien. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et lui dit d'une voix émue :

- Il était avec moi, Harry. Il m'a aidé à vaincre, ajouta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Harry se pencha et prit Ginny dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Il repensa à la scène incroyable et fit alors le lien avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Le cheval, c'est le Patronus de Ginny et l'aigle c'était celui de Terry. Il était réellement avec elle ou en elle au moment du combat parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu produire le Patronus de Terry en plus du sien.

Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle s'écarta de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Lorsque je suis tombée à genoux, Terry m'est apparu et m'a dit : « _Ginny, tu dois vivre pour notre petite fille. Je suis venu t'aider, mais tu vas devoir me faire la promesse de ne pas t'enfermer dans ton chagrin. Notre petite fille doit vivre dans la joie et non la tristesse._ » C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis relevée et ensuite je ne me souviens de rien. Je viens de revoir Terry dans mon rêve puis je me suis éveillée.

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu lors du combat.

- Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, Terry était en toi. Ton bouclier a produit les deux Patronus, l'aigle posé sur la tête d'un cheval cabré. Lorsque Malefoy t'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra le double Patronus s'est interposé et a battu des ailes, renvoyant le sortilège vers Malefoy. Puis tu t'es écroulée, inconsciente et ton père t'a amené ici.

- Merci, Harry, ajouta-t-elle. Sans toi je n'y serais pas parvenue. Merci d'avoir été aussi dur avec moi.

Harry lui fit un baiser sur le front et l'étendit sur son lit.

- Repose-toi, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

Il la borda et retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione qui semblait avoir un visage moins crispé.


	21. Le coffre de lumière 2eme partie

**Chapitre 20. Le coffre de lumière, seconde partie.**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était tout courbaturé et avait mal au cou. Il s'était endormi sur la chaise et sa tête était tombée vers l'arrière. Il se redressa péniblement et s'aperçut que Ginny le regardait.

L'infirmerie était baignée par les rayons de soleil du petit matin, apportant une douce chaleur. Il se leva et se massa le cou, essayant par ce geste d'évacuer la douleur. Son regard se posa sur Hermione et il vit que son visage paraissait plus serein.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda Ginny.

- Mal. Une chaise, c'est vraiment confortable ! dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il se baissa et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione en murmurant de manière inaudible.

- Courage ma princesse, je suis avec toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens dans une demi-heure environ.

Lorsque Harry fut dehors, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

- J'ai failli me trahir, dit-elle. J'ai presque répondu à son baiser, tant il était tendre. Viens, aide-moi, je veux pouvoir me lever vite.

En effet, les deux filles avaient parlé une partie de la nuit pendant que Harry dormait sur sa chaise. Ginny vint ensuite aider son amie à se lever et installa cette dernière en face de la fenêtre ouverte.

Hermione s'installa dans la position du 'balancier' parce qu'elle voulait faire une surprise à Harry. Elle voulait l'accueillir debout lorsqu'il reviendrait, pour le remercier d'avoir veillé toute la nuit. Elle avait donc besoin de reprendre des forces.

Elle resta dans cette position pendant vingt minutes et regagna son lit avec l'aide de Ginny. Elle se sentait un peu plus forte, mais ne pourrait pas tenir plus de quelques minutes sur ses jambes.

Lorsque Harry revint un peu plus tard, il vit qu'Hermione était étendue et semblait toujours inconsciente. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il se redressa et s'approcha de Ginny qui était assise. Il ne savait quoi dire et se contenta de prendre la main de son amie et de la lui serrer. Il avait le cœur gros pour elle.

Harry savait qu'elle avait du faire appel à des souvenirs très forts pour produire un tel bouclier. De plus, Terry lui était apparu, rouvrant une plaie déjà béante.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai mal, Harry. C'est comme s'il était mort hier.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai été envahi par le même vide après la disparition de Sirius. J'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre.

- C'est exactement ce que je ressens de l'absence de Terry. Un vide immense.

Harry se sentit alors saisi par la taille. Instantanément, il se retourna et vit Hermione, contre lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et pleura. La tension nerveuse qu'il subissait depuis deux jours venait de tomber d'un coup. Il était tellement heureux de voir Hermione debout qu'il craquait.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Si tu savais ce que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, répondit Harry lorsqu'il se fut calmé. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû t'accompagner.

Il prit ensuite Hermione dans ses bras et la déposa sur son lit. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement et s'étendit à ses côtés.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, lui dit-il. Reste étendue près de moi et essaye de dormir.

Il y resta jusqu'au déjeuner et Mr et Mrs Weasley vinrent prendre des nouvelles de Ginny. Après que les filles eurent fini leur repas, Harry les laissa se reposer et rentra au manoir en compagnie des parents de le jolie rousse.

A son arrivée, il fut assailli de questions sur l'état de Ginny et d'Hermione par Emma qui ne le laissait pas répondre.

Lorsqu'il put enfin prendre la parole, il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ d'Hermione pour Gringotts. L'aide apportée par Dobby pour la sortir du manoir et le combat entre Ginny et le fils Malefoy.

Tous avaient la bouche entrouverte au récit de Harry et Ron avait les yeux brillants. Il était fier des prouesses de sa sœur.

- Comment va Hermione, demanda Emma.

- Un peu mieux, mais elle a souffert pendant la nuit. Elle a été torturée par Malefoy. Je me rends compte qu'il aurait pu la tuer l'autre nuit, pour venger son père.

- S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui avait besoin de renseignements qu'elle devait pouvoir lui fournir et qu'il a insisté pour qu'on l'interroge d'abord, dit Mr Weasley.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Gringotts, demanda Harry.

- Non, aucune ! répondit Mr Weasley.

- Je vais aller voir Chernuk et essayer d'obtenir des informations.

Peu de temps après, Harry apparaissait devant la banque. La porte était remise en place et rien ne trahissait qu'un combat avait eu lieu, ici même, deux jours auparavant.

Il pénétra dans la banque et constata que deux guichets seulement étaient ouverts et que Chernuk officiait à l'un d'eux.

Vu que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et qu'il y avait peu de clients, Harry s'assit tranquillement, attendant que Chernuk soit disponible.

Dès qu'il eut servi son dernier client, le Gobelin posa une pancarte en face du guichet et s'approcha de Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé ici, mercredi. Notre vigilance nous a pris en défaut. Cependant, des mesures ont été prises afin que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus. Notamment l'interdiction de l'accès à la banque pour les Malefoy. Leur fortune leur sera restituée, mais ils ne remettront jamais les pieds, ici.

- Pour ce qui est de la branche mâle, vous ne risquez pas de les revoir. Le fils est allé rejoindre son père. Ils rôtissent tous les deux en enfer. Du moins, je l'espère…

- Vous voulez dire, que…

- C'est exactement cela. Il a rencontré la fille d'Arthur Weasley qui lui a fait payer la mort de son amour. Ce fut un combat difficile, mais elle l'a vaincu. Il ne reste donc que la femme de Lucius.

- Monsieur Potter, si je me permettais, j'insisterais pour me rendre au chevet de Madame la Comtesse. Je voudrais lui présenter des excuses au nom de toute la population gobeline.

- Cela lui fera certainement plaisir que vous veniez prendre de ses nouvelles, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle vous tienne rigueur de ce qui s'est passé. Je souhaiterais juste savoir si vous avez toujours les documents pour la fabrication du coffre de lumière ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, l'affaire suit son cours. Nos assaillants ne se sont heureusement pas intéressés aux documents que je transportais, pourtant j'ai eu très peur. Je les avais en effet dans ma poche et lorsque je suis rentré ici, c'est la première tâche que je me suis imposée : transmettre ces documents précieux à qui de droit.

- Venez ! ajouta Harry en tendant la main au Gobelin.

Ils transplanèrent dans le couloir, face à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, la salle était noire de monde. De nombreux visiteurs se pressaient autour des jeunes femmes.

L'entrée de Harry suivi de Chernuk provoqua un silence assourdissant. Aucun Gobelin n'avait jamais été autorisé à entrer dans l'école et Harry en amenait un.

Dès qu'il fut entré, Chernuk se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione et s'inclina.

- Madame la Comtesse, je suis venu vous présenter mes plus humbles excuses pour les événements de mercredi.

Hermione tenta de se redresser et Harry se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous, Chernuk mais contre moi. Je me suis laissée avoir comme une débutante. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de cette attaque.

- Je tiens à vous annoncer que la fabrication du coffre de lumière est lancée. Je vous l'apporterai moi-même dans quelques jours, précisa Chernuk.

Le samedi, Hermione regagna le manoir et les vacances se poursuivirent. Elle n'avait pas encore entièrement récupéré et se concentrait sur les techniques spéciales plutôt que sur l'entraînement.

Harry la rejoignit un après-midi. Il avait l'intention de l'emmener faire une longue promenade dans le parc.

Inévitablement, leur conversation dériva vers le combat de Ginny. Harry lui raconta en détails ce qui s'était passé, y compris la destruction du manoir Malefoy.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, dit-elle.

- Je peux t'emmener voir les ruines, mais te faire revivre le combat, ça ne m'est, hélas, pas possible.

- Je me contenterai d'admirer ton œuvre, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

Ils transplanèrent accompagnés de Rémus, Tonks, Ron et Susan. Le spectacle était désolant. Le manoir s'était effondré et était entièrement calciné.

Hermione vit trois petits êtres errer parmi les décombres. Elle se détacha du bras de Harry et s'approcha des ruines.

Assez inquiet quant à une mauvaise rencontre, il la rejoignit.

- Harry, il faudrait obliger la mère de Drago à les libérer. Ils n'ont nulle part où s'abriter et doivent rester dehors. Fais-les venir au manoir, s'il te plaît, fit-elle en indiquant les Elfes.

- D'accord, Mione, je vais m'en charger.

Ce qu'il fit le lendemain. Il se rendit à Sainte Mangouste et obligea la veuve Malefoy à libérer les trois Elfes.

Ils apparurent plus tard, accompagnés de Dobby qui les présenta à Harry. Il y avait là Merry, Ozel et Spinya. Ils prirent leur service au manoir et tout comme Dobby, furent tous trois très proches de Harry.

La semaine se termina paisiblement et le retour à Poudlard se fit le dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Les cours reprirent ainsi que les entraînements sévères. Ginny avait pleinement récupéré tandis qu'Hermione restait encore marquée par les tortures subies.

Le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle eut lieu le mercredi, apportant la victoire à l'équipe de Poufsouffle sur le score de trois cents vingt à six cents vingt. L'équipe de Poufsouffle prenant provisoirement la tête du championnat.

Harry était content. Le simple fait d'attraper le vif d'or assurerait la victoire à Gryffondor pour peu que Serdaigle n'ait pas trois cents points d'avance.

Alors que Ron sortait des vestiaires après l'entraînement, Harry l'aborda.

- Bonjour, mon ami.

- Tiens, salut Harry. Tu es venu assister à l'entraînement ?

- Oui et non. En fait je suis venu te parler de l'équipe.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu n'es pas satisfait de la manière dont je la dirige ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas cela. Je suis venu te demander si tu accepterais que je te donne un conseil.

- Harry, je n'oublie pas que tu m'as laissé ta place. Je t'écoute.

- Voilà ! dit Harry. Je me rends compte, maintenant que je ne le suis plus, combien il est difficile de diriger une équipe et de tenir en tête tant d'autres paramètres tout aussi intéressants. On reste concentré sur les prestations et les résultats de l'équipe sans faire attention à autre chose.

- En effet, répondit Ron, je me concentre sur des tactiques veillant à nous permettre de gagner.

- Tu as vu les différents résultats ? lui demanda alors Harry.

- Ben non, pas tellement.

- Tu peux tout remporter, cette année. La coupe, la meilleure attrapeuse, la meilleure poursuiveuse et le meilleur gardien.

- Comment ? demanda Ron.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je voyais l'équipe sous un autre angle depuis que je n'étais plus capitaine. Tu es en tête pour le meilleur gardien et tu en auras le trophée si tu ne prends que deux buts de plus que le gardien de Serdaigle. Avec ses prouesses, Emma est en tête pour le trophée de la meilleure attrapeuse et Ginny n'a besoin que de soixante-dix points pour remporter le trophée de la meilleure poursuiveuse. Même le trophée du meilleur batteur va revenir à Gryffondor. Ce trophée a d'ailleurs été gagné au cours du premier match de la saison, avec la pluie de Cognards s'étant abattue sur Emma.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, laissant à Ron le temps de bien enregistrer cette information, puis il reprit :

- Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire pour mettre une tactique particulière au point. Réunis ton équipe et parle-leur. Il se défonceront pour toi !

- Je vais y penser, Harry. Merci !

- C'est ton année de gloire, Ron. La seule année où Gryffondor aura remporté TOUS les trophées sera l'année où tu en étais le capitaine, lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ron rayonnait et Harry en était heureux pour lui. Même si c'était insignifiant, Ron aurait tout de même son petit moment de gloire à l'école.

Le mois de mai était arrivé, et avec lui une bonne nouvelle.

Chernuk avait demandé audience à Madame la Comtesse dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard.

- Bonjour, Chernuk, dit Hermione en entrant dans le bureau.

Le Gobelin s'inclina.

- Madame la Comtesse, c'est avec mes plus humbles excuses pour ce qui s'est passé que je vous remets le coffre de lumière.

Il tendit devant lui un paquet qu'Hermione saisit.

- Merci, Chernuk, dit-elle

Elle le déposa sur le bureau, le déballa et l'examina attentivement. Après quoi, elle referma le paquet.

- Madame la Comtesse, reprit Chernuk, Il est impératif de le mettre en place quatre jours avant sa mise en service qui devra avoir lieu le jour de la pleine lune, une heure après son lever. Il y a un document reprenant les directives de mise en service à l'intérieur du coffre. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour un renseignement quelconque, vous savez où me trouver.

- Bien, merci, Chernuk. J'espère que le coffre de lumière nous aidera à le vaincre.

Lorsqu'ils repassèrent par la salle commune des Gryffondor, une affiche attira l'attention de Harry. Le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle était prévu pour le mercredi treize mai.

Le soir-même, Hermione demanda à Harry d'effectuer la ronde seul et se mit à étudier le document qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du coffre.

Elle l'étudia tant et si bien, que le lendemain, elle avait rédigé à l'intention de Harry, un parchemin reprenant les diverses manipulations qu'il devrait effectuer ainsi que leur enchaînement.

Hermione calcula les éphémérides de la lune et découvrit que la pleine lune était prévue le onze mai et que son lever était à vingt heures vingt-quatre.

Elle alla donc aussitôt avertir McGonagall que Harry et elle devraient s'absenter le jeudi afin d'aller mettre le Coffre de Lumière en place et regagner le manoir le lundi après les cours afin d'aller le mettre en service. Hermione obtint ses autorisations sans le moindre embarras.

Ensuite, Harry et Hermione s'exercèrent à réciter l'incantation requise de manière parfaitement synchronisée. C'était la condition sine qua non pour que le Coffre de Lumière soit pleinement opérationnel.

_« _**Nous demandons à Aphrodite, Freyja et Hathor, les grandes déesses de l'amour de nous aider.**

**Si des esprits malfaisants viennent menacer l'amour, ici ou en tout autre lieu.**

**De les bannir et leur retirer leurs pouvoirs, de les disperser et de les éloigner.**

**Afin de veiller et de protéger l'amour, jusqu'à la fin des temps.**_ »_

Ils la répétèrent tant et tant qu'ils finirent par la connaître sur le bout des doigts et après deux journées de répétitions, ils en étaient arrivés à la réciter d'une seule voix.

En attendant le jeudi, Hermione étudiait l'endroit où se trouvait le Sorcier capable de fabriquer les médaillons jumeaux. Il se trouverait sur un îlot perdu au milieu de l'océan Pacifique sud. Plus précisément sur l'îlot sud du groupe Marotiri. Il se serait installé dans une grotte volcanique qu'il aurait aménagé.

Difficile de le rejoindre ! Il faudrait des semaines en bateau parce que c'est tout à fait en dehors des lignes régulières et y transplaner est très risqué. D'abord le risque d'être suivi par des Mangemorts, ensuite le risque de ne pas arriver exactement à l'endroit voulu et de se noyer.

Le Coffre de Lumière fut mis en place, dans la plus haute tour du manoir comme prévu et le week-end, une réunion avec Mr Weasley et Kingsley fut organisée afin d'essayer de trouver le moyen de se rendre dans ce coin perdu.

Le lundi, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent au manoir pour activer le Coffre de Lumière.

Il déposa précautionneusement les trois objets à l'intérieur et les positionna comme le préconisait les diverses notes d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent l'incantation, ils agitèrent leur baguette et il se produisit une silencieuse et violente explosion de lumière qui les surprit et les fit tomber en arrière.

Hermione trébucha contre un siège et se cogna durement la tête.

- _Aïe ! Oh, ma tête, que ça fait mal !_

Harry se releva très vite et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Ca va, ta tête ?

Hermione le regarda bizarrement.

- Comment sais-tu que je me suis cognée la tête ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Ben, tu viens juste de le dire…

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, fit Hermione d'un air pincé.

- Je viens juste de l'entendre, je ne suis tout de même pas fou.

- _Je me demande si toi tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête ? Tu imagines des choses…_

- Primo je ne me suis pas cogné la tête et secundo je ne m'imagines pas des choses.

Hermione affichait un air perplexe, limite apeuré. A son air, Harry se demanda si Hermione allait bien.

- Oui, je vais bien ! répondit-elle vexée.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense ? demanda Harry.

- Je l'ai nettement entendu !

- Je n'ai rien dit, ce sont mes pensées… reprit Harry, complètement éberlué et n'osant imaginer qu'il lui arrivait ce à quoi il était en train de penser, en ce moment.

- Alors… alors… alors… ajouta Hermione. Ca voudrait dire…


	22. Les médaillons jumeaux

**Chapitre 21. Les médaillons jumeaux.**

- Quoi ? demanda abruptement Harry comme pour obtenir une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà.

- _Je t'aime, Harry !_

Harry plissa les yeux en regardant Hermione.

- _MOI AUSSI ! _pensa Harry de toutes ses forces.

Hermione parut étourdie.

- Il n'était pas nécessaire de le hurler aussi fort, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Excuses-moi, ma princesse.

- Tu as compris, maintenant ?

- Serions-nous devenus télépathes ? demanda Harry.

- On le dirait bien… Mais peut-être est-ce dû à la proximité directe du Coffre de Lumière.

- C'est génial, dit Harry avec un immense sourire. Je vais pouvoir te dire des mots tendres que tu seras la seule à entendre.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

- On va se coucher ? Il est tard, on rentrera à Poudlard demain matin.

- Bien Madame la Comtesse, à vos ordres, Madame la Comtesse, lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire taquin.

Bien entendu, dès qu'ils furent de retour à Poudlard, ils firent un essai et constatèrent avec plaisir que la liaison qui s'était établie entre eux ne s'était pas éteinte en étant éloignés du manoir.

Le mercredi, eut lieu le dernier match de Quidditch que Gryffondor remporta cinq cents cinquante à quatre cents soixante-dix.

Emma observa longtemps les joueurs, laissant à Ginny la possibilité de marquer assez de buts pour obtenir SA victoire. De son côté, celle-ci se dédoublait, surgissant là où on ne l'attendait pas et se saisissant du Souafle pour aller marquer des buts. Sloper étant dévolu à la protection de Ginny et Coote à celle d'Emma.

La fête qui s'ensuivit fut relativement bruyante. Non seulement Gryffondor remportait la coupe mais également tous les trophées. Ron fut nommé le gardien de l'année et Emma l'attrapeuse de l'année. Ginny remporta le trophée de la meilleure poursuiveuse ayant marqué plus de deux cents cinquante points de plus que son opposant direct et le trophée de meilleur batteur revint à Sloper devançant de peu Coote.

Malgré son trophée de meilleure poursuiveuse, Ginny ne participait pas à la liesse générale. Son visage restait triste tandis que Ron était aux anges. Il rayonnait de bonheur dans les bras de Susan qui le complimentait sur ses talents de capitaine. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il eut difficile de se faire entendre tant la fête était animée.

- Taisez-vous tous ! cria-t-il plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir un semblant de silence. Ce qui nous arrive cette année est fantastique. Je tiens cependant à dire quelque chose :

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Peu après le match opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle, Harry est venu me parler.

Ron raconta sa conversation avec Harry insistant sur les conseils qu'il lui avait donné.

- Ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir-là m'incite à donner aujourd'hui un conseil à celui qui endossera la cape de capitaine l'an prochain. En effet, il est aussi l'entraîneur de l'équipe et je lui conseille donc de nommer un entraîneur-adjoint qui devra prendre en compte tous les paramètres que Harry m'a conseillé de prendre en considération. S'il est vrai que j'ai mis au point une tactique permettant de tout remporter, je n'ai pu la mettre au point que grâce aux conseils avisés de Harry.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione ramenèrent leurs amis à l'appartement des Préfets, Mr Weasley les attendait.

- Harry, Hermione, je voudrais vous parler, dit-il sans attendre.

- Mr Weasley, répondit Hermione, nous devons effectuer notre ronde. Si vous nous accompagnez, nous pourrons parler.

- Bien, je vais vous accompagner car j'ai des choses à vous expliquer concernant votre prochain voyage.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans les couloirs, Mr Weasley leur raconta comment ils parviendraient jusqu'au lieu de résidence de ce Sorcier Ermite.

« - Le premier Portoloin, dit-il va vous emmener au Sri Lanka. De là, un second vous emmènera en Australie et le troisième Portoloin qui vous attend à Sidney vous emmènera sur l'île de Rapa.

A environ deux kilomètres à l'est du village sud de l'île, vous trouverez une maison isolée. Elle est habitée par un vieux Sorcier qui vous indiquera comment rejoindre l'Ermite.

L'îlot sur lequel ce dernier se trouve, est situé à environ quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres au sud-est. Vous ferez cette dernière étape par la voie des airs. Six membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vont vous accompagner pour votre protection. »

- Quand partons-nous, demanda Harry.

- C'est prévu vendredi soir, vers vingt-deux heures. Vous partirez du manoir.

- Pourquoi partir si tard, interrogea Harry.

- Tu n'es pas au courant de grand chose, intervint Hermione. A mon avis, il doit y avoir neuf ou dix heures de décalage horaire entre ici et cet îlot. Tu ferais comment pour trouver un îlot perdu au milieu de l'océan en pleine nuit ? demanda-t-elle encore avec un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai que mon petit rat de bibliothèque adoré sait toujours plus de choses que moi, répondit Harry. J'ai toujours l'air un peu idiot à côté de toi.

La semaine se termina sans le moindre incident et ils regagnèrent tous le manoir, le vendredi dès la fin des cours.

Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol'œil, Rogue et Mr Weasley étaient présents lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Une réunion de dernière minute eut lieu peu avant le départ.

Harry prit Emma dans ses bras et la rassura sur le voyage qu'il allait entreprendre.

- Ne crains rien, nous ferons très attention.

- Quand reviendrez-vous, demanda-t-elle ?

- Ca Emma, c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, lui dit Hermione. On sait où on va, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre.

- Faites attention à vous, ajouta-t-elle encore.

- En principe, on ne devrait rencontrer personne. On y va par Portoloin et la dernière partie, on l'effectuera par la voie des airs, termina Harry.

Harry et Hermione allèrent ensuite se reposer deux ou trois heures avant de partir car la suite risquait d'être longue.

Vers vingt et une heures trente, ils se retrouvèrent tous et mirent les dernier détails au point. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

Le voyage dura environ une heure trente avec les petits trajets à effectuer pour rejoindre le Portoloin suivant et les quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres à effectuer en vol. Il arrivèrent donc aux alentours de neuf heures du matin, heure locale.

Ils explorèrent rapidement ce petit caillou de deux hectares et découvrirent la grotte où demeurait le Sorcier Ermite qui n'était apparemment pas là.

Rémus fit apparaître une sorte de palissade et ils s'assirent tous à l'ombre pour attendre celui qui pourrait leur fabriquer les médaillons, Hermione se reposant dans les bras de Harry.

Plus tard, ils prirent tous deux place au soleil et se mirent en position du balancier pour essayer d'évacuer leur fatigue.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'Ermite apparut. Il afficha un air interloqué en voyant tous ces gens assis sur son îlot, mais eut bientôt une explication quant à leur présence lorsqu'il aperçut Harry et Hermione en position en plein soleil.

Il s'assit auprès des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et discuta tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le couple vienne les rejoindre.

- Vous êtes à la fin de votre quête, dit-il lorsque Harry et Hermione s'assirent en face de lui. Il vous reste une épreuve pour mériter les médaillons.

- Quelle épreuve, demanda Hermione.

- Confiance, jeune demoiselle, confiance ! dit-il en se relevant.

Il leva les bras et trois plate-formes apparurent formant un V. Une sorte de chemin ressemblant plus à un labyrinthe se dessina, reliant la base de ce V avec chacune des pointes.

- Etes-vous prêts pour votre épreuve ? demanda l'Ermite au deux jeunes Sorciers ?

- Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

- On a toujours le choix de ses actes.

- Ma destinée… Que dis-je ? NOTRE destinée, reprit Harry en regardant Hermione, était déjà écrite avant notre naissance.

- Sachez, mon jeune Monsieur que les prophéties n'ont de valeur que si on leur en donne.

- Croyez-vous sincèrement que ce soit le cas ? Même si je voulais les ignorer, Voldemort, lui, s'y intéresse et m'aurait traqué que j'y aie prêté attention ou non. J'aurais dû fuir toute ma vie et vivre en permanence aux abois de peur de me faire tuer n'importe quand.

Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Tu es prête, Mione ? Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais nous devrons faire de notre mieux pour y arriver.

Hermione lui répondit mentalement.

- _Allons-y mon amour, je t'aime !_

- _Moi aussi, ma princesse. Plus que tout !_

Elle lui tendit ensuite la main et lui fit un sourire.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers le Sorcier Ermite et lui dit simplement :

- Nous sommes prêts.

Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent chacun à une des pointes du V.

- _Apparemment, il suffira d'avoir de l'équilibre pour suivre le chemin tracé. Bien entendu il faudra se repérer dans ce labyrinthe,_ émit Harry.

- _Fais toujours attention. Ne te précipite pas, ça me paraît trop simple, _répondit Hermione.

- _Je vais toujours essayer de progresser. On verra où ça nous mènera._

- _Harry, prends garde à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre._

Harry avança prudemment, pas à pas, tâtonnant le sol devant lui. Puis subitement, alors que le tracé devant lui indiquait qu'il aurait encore dû avancer droit devant, il n'y avait plus rien sous son pied.

- _Tu avais raison, ma princesse, ça paraissait trop simple. Le tracé que j'ai devant moi ne correspond à rien. Il indique que je devrais avancer et il n'y a rien devant moi. Que du vide !_

- _Ne bouge surtout pas et laisse moi réfléchir un peu, Harry._

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Harry appela Hermione.

- _Mione, je viens de remarquer quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que je peux progresser vers ma gauche._

- _Je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger._

- _ Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai juste tâté l'espace autour de l'endroit où je me trouve et je remarque juste que je pourrais progresser vers ma gauche._

Hermione se mit à avancer, pas à pas, prudemment et se retrouva dans la même impasse que Harry. Alors que son tracé lui indiquait qu'elle devrait progresser vers la gauche, il n'y avait rien. Si elle s'aventurait dans cette direction, elle chuterait dans le précipice.

Elle tâtonna l'espace autour d'elle et finit par constater qu'elle pouvait continuer à avancer. Elle réfléchit à tout ça et appela Harry.

- _Oui, Mione._

- _Ton parcours t'indique bien que tu dois continuer à avancer ?_

- _Oui, exactement !_

- _Alors je crois avoir compris le sens de notre épreuve et l'Ermite nous avait mis sur la voie. C'est la confiance. Le tracé que tu vois devant toi, c'est le chemin que je dois suivre et celui que je vois devant moi, c'est celui que toi tu dois suivre. Tu vas devoir faire abstraction de ce que tu as devant toi pour avancer et me faire une absolue confiance en te dirigeant là où je te le dirai. Il en sera de même pour moi. Je devrai suivre tes directives pour progresser, en ignorant ce que je vois devant moi._

Commença alors un chassé croisé, Harry progressait quelques pas et s'arrêtait lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, puis Hermione en faisait de même. Il prenaient alors chacun la direction que leur donnait l'autre et avancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, faisant demi-tour et empruntant une autre voie lorsqu'il n'était plus possible de progresser.

Le soleil tapait dur et Harry transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il avait déjà jeté sa cape au loin et sa chemise ne tarderait pas à suivre le même chemin. Hermione tremblait et avait de plus en plus difficile à avancer et à se concentrer.

Leur progression devenait de plus en plus périlleuse parce que la largeur du chemin à emprunter devenait de plus en plus étroite. Ajouté à leur fatigue et leur exposition au soleil permanente, Hermione était au bord de la rupture.

Elle s'arrêta aussi bien d'avancer que de penser. Harry se sentait terriblement seul.

Il lui laissa quelques secondes et l'appela mentalement.

- _Mione ?_

- _…_

- _Mione, ma princesse, je t'en prie, réponds-moi._

- _…_

- _Hé bien, Miss Granger_, continua Harry en essayant de se mettre dans la peau du professeur Rogue, _vous avez beau être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, vous ne parviendrez pas à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous n'êtes pas plus persévérante. Vous êtes comme Potter, égoïste et vaniteuse. Vous pensiez pouvoir y arriver et maintenant, vous voulez abandonner…_

- _De quoi vient-il se mêler, celui-là_, questionna Hermione.

- _Ah, enfin, tu me réponds_, continua Harry. _Je craignais de te perdre, ma princesse._

- _Je n'en peux plus Harry, je n'ai plus la force de continuer. Je vais essayer de te guider pour que tu sortes de là, mais je suis incapable de faire un pas de plus._

- _Mione, nous avons commencé ensemble et nous finirons ensemble. Si tu ne termines pas, je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin non plus. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ce qui me permets de continuer. Sans toi, sans ton amour, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais abandonné. Alors, mets-toi dans la tête que si tu abandonnes maintenant, je te suivrai. Une vie sans toi est inconcevable et insupportable. Je t'aime !_

- _C'est trop dur, Harry. Le soleil tape trop fort._

- _Enlève ta chemise et mets la sur ta tête pour te protéger des rayons du soleil, ça va t'aider._

- _Tu veux que je me montre nue à tous ?_

- _Mione, ce n'est pas la mer à boire que de se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Ta vie est plus importante._

Après ce dialogue silencieux, ils se remirent en marche tous les deux et finirent par se retrouver quasi à la fin de leur parcours.

Sentant qu'Hermione était à bout de forces, Harry décida de la faire sortir en premier lieu.

- _Ma princesse, je ne veux pas que tu restes sur ce trajet plus longtemps. Tu vas me dire exactement ce qu'il me reste à parcourir. Je vais le mémoriser et ensuite je te guiderai pour que tu termines._

- _Prendre à droite, avancer de quelques pas et encore prendre à droite, ensuite avancer et prendre à gauche. Avancer encore et prendre à droite, avancer de quelques pas puis prendre à gauche, prendre encore à gauche et avancer jusqu'au bout._

Harry s'était rendu compte que le trajet qu'Hermione venait de lui dicter était symétrique, pareil à un reflet dans un miroir, à celui qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne lui dit rien et annonça qu'il l'avait mémorisé.

Ensuite, il la fit avancer et fit le même trajet qu'elle en pensant qu'il devait aller à gauche quand elle allait à droite et inversement.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus que quelques pas à faire, il se précipita pour se retrouver face à Hermione et lui fit faire le dernier tronçon, la prenant dans ses bras une fois sortie de son labyrinthe.

- Comment peux-tu être là, alors que tu devrais encore effectuer ton trajet ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Quand tu m'as dicté mon tracé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai observé celui que j'avais en face de moi et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était le même mais inversé comme si je le voyais dans un miroir. J'ai donc avancé en même temps que toi et j'ai fait les derniers pas avant de te les dicter, pour t'accueillir. Tu viens de faire preuve de beaucoup de courage. Je t'aime, ma princesse.

Harry fit apparaître un parasol afin de mettre Hermione à l'ombre et l'aida à remettre sa chemise.. Elle était rouge et brûlante. Il s'employa à la ventiler au maximum.

L'Ermite s'approcha d'eux et récita une incantation. Ensuite il disparut jusqu'au lendemain.

Harry s'écroula à côté d'Hermione, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter. Lui aussi était épuisé et ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis un temps infini.

Enfin, vaincus par la fatigue, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir fait la fête. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre s'apparentait plutôt à un cauchemar.

Lorsqu'il entendit gémir Hermione, il se tourna vers elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était rouge comme une écrevisse et qu'elle était brûlante. Tout de suite, il appela à l'aide et l'Ermite arriva aussitôt.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et posa sa main sur son front. Il ressortit sans ajouter un mot et revint environ une heure plus tard.

Il tendit une petite fiole à Harry et lui dit :

- Essayez de lui en faire avaler la moitié et lorsque les rougeurs commenceront à s'atténuer, vous lui en ferez avaler l'autre moitié. Elle devrait être sur pieds dans quelques heures. Je vais m'occuper de vos médaillons.

Il ressortit sans attendre de réponse et Harry se mit péniblement debout. Il contourna le lit sur lequel on les avait installé et s'arrêta un instant pour observer Hermione qui s'agitait. Il déboucha la fiole et lui en fit avaler la moitié, puis il s'étendit à ses côtés, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Lorsqu'il vit que le visage de sa princesse commençait à perdre de sa teinte cramoisie, il se leva et lui fit avaler l'autre moitié de la fiole. Il revint ensuite s'étendre et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Harry s'éveilla, ouvrit les paupières et fut ébloui par la lumière. Hermione était lovée dans ses bras, signe qu'elle avait bougé. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait. Il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour, mon amour, dit-elle. Bien dormi ?

- Comme une souche, j'étais épuisé. Et toi, tu vas mieux ? L'Ermite t'a concocté une potion parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Oui, ça va mieux, j'ai récupéré.

- Dis-moi, Mione. As-tu des nouvelles des médaillons ?

- Oui, il est venu m'avertir qu'ils étaient prêts. Il ne lui reste qu'une incantation à prononcer lorsque nous les aurons passés autour de notre cou. Il attendait que tu t'éveilles.

- Alors, dit Harry en se redressant, allons-y.

Il se sentait faible. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis bien longtemps et son estomac se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs en grognant bruyamment.

Hermione le regarda et lui fit un sourire. Elle l'entraîna à côté où Harry découvrit une table bien fournie et appétissante.


	23. La dernière bataille

**Chapitre 22. La dernière bataille.**

Le Sorcier Ermite arriva alors que Harry terminait son repas.

- Je vois que vous avez récupéré de votre épreuve, dit-il en s'asseyant autour de la table et en arrachant une cuisse de poulet

- Ca va en effet beaucoup mieux, maintenant que j'ai avalé quelque chose, répondit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son repas, l'Ermite reprit :

- Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Il ne reste qu'une formalité.

Il se leva et passa un médaillon autour du cou d'Hermione et un autre autour de celui de Harry.

- Si vous voulez vous mettre en place, dit-il, je vais pouvoir prononcer la dernière formule.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent.

- Mettez-vous en face l'un de l'autre à quelques centimètres. Ensuite glissez votre main droite sous le médaillon de votre partenaire.

Ils firent ce que leur disait l'Ermite.

- Maintenant, reprit ce dernier, unissez vos mains droites afin de mettre en contact les deux médaillons. C'est bien ! Resserrez-vous ensuite dans une étreinte et placez votre main gauche dans le dos de votre partenaire.

Quand Harry et Hermione furent en position, il se mit à marmonner une incantation complexe et une lumière intense provenant de leurs mains unies éclaira la pièce.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, Le Sorcier leur dit :

- Voilà, c'est terminé.

Ils se séparèrent et eurent la surprise de voir que les médaillons s'étaient soudés.

- C'est extraordinaire, reprit l'Ermite. C'est la première fois qu'il est donné à un Sorcier de voir ça. Vos cœurs doivent être très unis pour que les médaillons se soient soudés.

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Il suffit de les séparer, mais il va en rester quelque chose au fond de vous. L'union qui existe entre vous va devenir permanente et un lien psychique devrait apparaître.

- Ce lien existe déjà, reprit-elle. Il s'est créé lorsque nous avons mis le Coffre de Lumière en activité.

- Oh ! répondit simplement l'Ermite.

- Vous avez l'air surpris, intervint Harry.

- C'est que ça non plus, ça ne s'était jamais produit. L'aide que les médaillons vous apporteront sera minime. En général, ils sont là pour aider leurs détenteurs à se découvrir vraiment et cela leur demande parfois des années. Vous en êtes déjà bien au-delà ! Vous êtes déjà presque prêts à affronter le mal.

- Nous sommes amis depuis de longues années, depuis notre première année à Poudlard, reprit encore Harry, et j'étais déjà amoureux d'Hermione avant de connaître la prophétie la concernant. Je l'aime depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, mais elle ne le sait que depuis cet été. Je n'avais jamais osé lui avouer.

L'Ermite leur tendit ensuite un parchemin sur lequel était inscrite l'incantation à prononcer lorsqu'ils introduiraient les médaillons dans le Coffre de Lumière. Ensuite, il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient repartir.

Les membres de l'Ordre vinrent les rejoindre et ils transplanèrent directement vers le manoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, il faisait sombre. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

- Viens, ma princesse, lui dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Allons prendre une bonne douche et nous étendre une heure ou deux. Nous, nous occuperons de nos médaillons plus tard.

- Je te suis, j'ai l'impression de dégager une odeur nauséabonde, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le manoir, où les instants qui suivirent ne furent que pur bonheur.

La journée qui suivit fut consacrée à raconter ce qui s'était passé avec l'Ermite.

Le début de la semaine fut consacré à étudier l'incantation qui leur avait été remise. Ensuite ils vinrent au manoir et déposèrent les deux médaillons à l'intérieur du coffre de Lumière.

Comme ils s'étaient entraînés à le faire, il récitèrent l'incantation de manière parfaitement synchronisée.

_« _**En ces noms qui sont au-dessus de tous les autres,**

**Au nom de la grande Freyja, de la grande Hathor, de la non moins grande Aphrodite et du tout puissant Merlin,**

**Aidez-nous à chasser d'ici et d'ailleurs la graine, la fleur et le fruit du mal.**

**Permettez-nous de leur jeter un sort de puissance et de pureté.**

**Qu'ils soient entravés par des chaînes et renvoyés dans les ténèbres, là où est leur place !**

**Qu'ils ne viennent plus jamais troubler les serviteurs du Bien !** »

Comme lors de la mise en activité du Coffre de Lumière, une explosion silencieuse de lumière eut lieu dans la tour du manoir. Mais cette fois, ils ne furent pas projetés en arrière. Ils se sentirent envahis d'une force phénoménale

Lorsque le Coffre se déverrouilla, Harry prit le médaillon d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle prenait celui de Harry. A ce moment-là, ils furent enfermé dans un dôme lumineux jusqu'au moment où ils se passèrent mutuellement les médaillons autour de leur cou.

Harry se sentit aussitôt envahi par une force encore bien plus puissante. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Maintenant, je comprends mieux la prophétie te concernant. Depuis que nous avons nos médaillons, je sens ta force en moi. Je te sens, là au fond de moi, ne demandant qu'à me venir en aide.

- J'espère juste pouvoir t'aider assez pour le vaincre, répondit Hermione.

- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire, ma princesse ?

- Non !

- A partir de maintenant, on abandonne l'entraînement au combat. On va se concentrer sur nous. On va pratiquer les techniques spéciales plusieurs fois par jour. On doit absolument se renforcer encore. Je ne tiens pas à renouveler l'expérience de Ginny. Je ne veux pas, si je lui lance le sort de mort, qu'il revienne et perce notre bouclier. IL DOIT TENIR ENVERS ET CONTRE TOUT !

Ayant obtenu une dérogation pour manquer certains cours à divers moments de la journée, Harry et Hermione passaient de longues heures dans le parc. Ils pratiquaient ainsi quatre séances par jour et en ressortaient assez éprouvés. Elle avait d'ailleurs suggéré de terminer la journée par une séance de 'Balancier', afin de ne plus être aussi épuisé en fin de séance.

Un après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient main dans la main, se rendant vers un lieu isolé afin de débuter une séance, ils entendirent des explosions venant de la direction de Pré-Au-Lard.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le village et ce qu'ils y virent les glaça d'effroi. Des Géants, des Inféris et des Détraqueurs étaient en train de saccager le village.

Ils transplanèrent immédiatement près des grandes portes du château et se ruèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall.

- Le village est attaqué, dit Hermione en se précipitant dans le bureau. Il faut alerter tout le monde.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de vérité.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive. Dobby ?

Aussitôt l'elfe apparut.

- Vous avez demandé Dobby, Maître Harry ? Dobby est à vos ordres, Monsieur.

- Dobby, il faut que tu ailles prévenir Mr Weasley au manoir. Il faut que tout le monde soit présent. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors du Ministère. Le village est attaqué ! Vite, Dobby !

Aussitôt l'Elfe disparut.

- Dobby ? demanda McGonagall. Je le croyais…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, répondit Harry, mais je le ferai dès que tout ceci sera terminé.

- Bien, Potter.

Les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à arriver et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le parc.

Hermione était allée recruter des volontaires parmi les élèves de septième année, les autres étant trop jeunes pour connaître la violence des combats.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient près d'une centaine dans le parc. Harry prit la parole.

- Ecoutez tous ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en palabres inutiles. Voilà la situation. Pré-Au-Lard est attaqué. Il y a des Géants, des Inféris, des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts. Il y aura certainement Voldemort. Ne vous en occupez pas, c'est de notre ressort. Nous allons, Hermione et moi, nous en occuper. Je vous demande d'être prudents et de ne pas vous lancer dans la bataille, la tête la première. Nous allons y aller par transplanage. Que ceux qui ne savent pas donnent la main à un qui en est capable ! Bonne chance à tous !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village, ils furent estomaqués. Ce n'était plus que ruines et des cadavres jonchaient la rue principale. Les Détraqueurs rodaient tandis que les géants s'acharnaient sur les derniers bâtiments encore debout. Le village était recouvert de nuages le plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Aussitôt, Ginny se réfugia sous son dôme de protection et en fit sortir le double Patronus.

Un aigle chevauchant un cheval se mit à poursuivre les Détraqueurs. Chaque fois qu'il en approchait un, l'aigle le frappait de ses ailes et cet être malfaisant était pulvérisé.

La panique s'installa bien vite parmi les Détraqueurs qui, comprenant qu'ils allaient être détruits, prirent la fuite en une débandade sans nom.

Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors ainsi que les élèves s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient des géants aidés des Mangemorts venus en renfort.

Certains étaient blessés, mais heureusement il n'y avait pas encore de morts à déplorer.

Harry s'approcha de Mr Weasley et vint lui dire.

- Nous avons besoin qu'un groupe ouvre une brèche afin de nous permettre d'approcher de Voldemort. Nous devons économiser nos forces pour l'affrontement. Si nous nous épuisons en ouvrant cette brèche, nous ne ferons pas le poids face à lui.

- D'accord, Harry. Laisse-nous quelques minutes, répondit Arthur.

Il disparut aussitôt et quelques instants plus tard, une pluie de sorts tombait sur le centre de la mêlée, laissant un passage béant entre les rangs des Mangemorts.

Harry et Hermione avancèrent à couvert, passant entre les ruines pour essayer de se dissimuler et s'approchèrent sensiblement de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'ils le distinguèrent, il se trouvait au milieu de la place du village et ne participait pas au combat. A ses côtés, se tenait son seul lieutenant encore en vie. Bellatrix Lestrange !

Il se précipitèrent vers la place suivis par quelques membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et dès qu'ils se furent rapprochés, s'engagea un combat sur la gauche entre les jumeaux et Bellatrix.

- Mione, c'est à nous de jouer, dit alors Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils lancèrent simultanément leur Protego Extremo et se préparèrent à se rejoindre.

Hélas pour eux, Voldemort ayant reçu des rapports détaillés des affrontements ayant opposé ses fidèles Mangemorts au couple, il savait qu'une fois leurs boucliers fusionnés, il deviendrait presque impossible de les abattre. Il lança donc un sort inconnu en direction d'Hermione afin d'empêcher qu'elle puisse tenir leur bouclier.

C'était sans compter sur la présence des membres de l'Ordre. Rogue ayant aperçu le mouvement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'était jeté devant la jeune femme et prit le sort de plein fouet, s'écroulant au sol.

Ce court répit permit au couple de fusionner et de lancer le Protego Ultimo sous lequel ils pourraient résister à tout. Du moins, ils l'espéraient…

Pendant ce temps, plus en arrière, Ginny se multipliait, lançant des Fulgere, pulvérisant plusieurs géants. Son entraînement portait ses fruits, elle était d'une aide précieuse.

Le combat opposant les jumeaux et Bellatrix restait toujours indécis quant à sa conclusion. Les sorts pleuvaient des deux côtés et étaient évités avec autant de souplesse de part et d'autre.

Dans tous les coins du village, les combats faisaient rage. Plusieurs élèves, Aurors et Membres de l'Ordre étaient tombés, ayant emporté avec eux au moins autant de Mangemorts.

L'issue de la bataille restait encore incertaine. Il fallait absolument que le couple vainque Voldemort, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner tant le nombre de Mangemorts était important.

Lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres s'aperçut qu'ils avaient réussi à fusionner leurs boucliers, il changea de tactique et se mit à les observer afin d'essayer de trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de vaincre. Pour essayer de gagner du temps, il engagea un dialogue.

- Potter ! dit-il. Enfin face à face. Je vois que tu es venu avec ta Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu m'as amené de la distraction. C'est bien !

- Tu te trompes, Tom. Et si quelqu'un devait servir de jouet, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter, répondit Harry d'une voix suave.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Et toi ? Comment oses-tu la traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe ? Alors qu'elle est d'une famille plus ancienne que la tienne et qu'elle est d'une lignée plus pure que la tienne. Comment oses-tu la traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe alors qu'elle est la fille de Andrew Alexander Prewit cinquième du nom et de Cassandre Mélodie de la Taille et que toi tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé ? Né de père moldu… Tu entends, Tom ? Comment oses-tu même paraître devant elle qui est mille fois plus pure que toi ?

La stupeur, apparue brièvement sur le visage blanc de Voldemort fit bien vite place au mépris et ses yeux rouges lancèrent des éclairs de fureur.

- Ainsi donc, c'était vrai ! Il existait bien une seconde prophétie. Je dois reconnaître que ce cancrelat m'a bien possédé. Il a réussi à mettre sa fille en sécurité.

- Tu te crois toujours plus fort que les autres, Tom, reprit Harry. Mais tu as tort. Tort de sous-estimer l'amour que les hommes ont dans le cœur. C'est leur plus grande force.

- L'amour est un sentiment puéril, Potter. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas ta force, mais ta faiblesse. Je pense t'avoir bien affaibli en m'en prenant à tous ceux qui t'étaient chers.

- Encore une fois tu te trompes, Tom. Maman à donné sa vie pour moi, pour me permettre de vivre. La preuve en est que tu as été anéanti, cette nuit-là. Tu n'as pu me tuer.

- C'est une erreur à laquelle je vais bientôt remédier, répondit sarcastiquement Voldemort. Je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé il y a un peu plus de seize ans, je vais te tuer, Potter.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, Tom, c'est que les parents d'Hermione se sont sacrifiés pour elle afin qu'elle m'aide à réaliser la prophétie. Tu te souviens, Tom ? « _mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore._ » Laisse-moi te présenter mon pouvoir. Celle que tu nommes la Sang-De-Bourbe. Hermione Granger, la fille de ceux que tu as fait assassiner. Elle était cachée sous ton propre nez et tu ne la voyais pas. Avoue qu'ils se sont bien moqués de toi, non !

Harry sentait Hermione rire doucement contre lui et en face, Voldemort semblait empli de fureur.

- Même ensemble, vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville. Vous êtes faibles, trop faibles pour espérer me vaincre, explosa-t-il.

- Il y a encore quelque chose que tu as voulu ignorer. Ce sont tes origines. Tu as tout fait pour cacher tes origines moldues en te prétendant de Sang Pur. Moi au contraire, je les revendique au nom de ma mère et j'en suis fier. Je ne me suis pas enfermé dans ces stupides idées de Sangs Purs. Mon père ne m'aurait d'ailleurs pas incité à le faire puisqu'il l'avait épousée. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'aimer Hermione au point d'être prêt à donner ma vie pour elle.

- Comme c'est touchant, reprit Voldemort. Non seulement je vais prendre ta vie, mais après m'être un peu amusé avec elle, je prendrai enfin la vie de la fille de celui qui a cru me rouler. Sache, Potter, que tôt ou tard, Lord Voldemort obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

- Contrairement à toi, Tom, il y a longtemps que j'ai accepté de mourir. Depuis que je connais la prophétie qui nous concerne, je me suis préparé à mourir. J'espère juste que si je meurs, je t'emmènerai avec moi.

- Ne rêves pas, Potter. Tu n'es pas de taille.

- Ecoute-moi, Tom, pendant que tu en as encore la possibilité. Même Hermione sait que nous risquons de mourir. Même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé ouvertement, les liens qui nous ont uni une nuit m'ont permis de le comprendre. Et ce lien, Tom, tu ne pourras JAMAIS le détruire. Même si l'un de nous meurt pour te détruire, l'autre continuera de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ayant dans son chagrin, la satisfaction de savoir que l'autre n'as pas donné sa vie pour rien et qu'il a emmené le mal avec lui.

- Il y a trop longtemps que tu me fais obstacle, Potter et je vais te donner la leçon que tu mérites.

- Contrairement à toi Tom, ni Hermione ni moi n'avons peur de mourir. La seul peur qui m'habite c'est de ne pas t'emmener avec moi, tandis que toi, tu as peur de la mort. Tu risques d'y retrouver ceux que tu y as envoyé. Ils pourraient te demander des comptes et ça, ça te fait peur !

A ce moment-là, la fureur de Voldemort explosa et une pluie de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres s'abattit sur le bouclier.

Harry ressentait les chocs et se disait qu'Hermione devait le ressentir encore bien plus fort que lui.

Il lança un Fulgere suivi d'un Incendere sans attendre et lorsque les flammes s'évanouirent, Voldemort apparut sous un dôme noir. Il avait produit un bouclier qui avait tenu les chocs.

En réponse, il envoya de nouveau une série de sorts qui fit de nouveau trembler le bouclier, que Harry sentait faiblir. Hermione était très éprouvée.

Aussi vite, Harry lança le Glaciare qui n'eut aucun effet.

- Tu ne m'amuses plus, Potter. Tes enfantillages commencent à m'énerver. Comment veux-tu arriver à geler les flammes de l'enfer ? Dis-toi que c'est de là que je viens !

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un cri déchirant et Voldemort en profita pour lancer le sort de mort.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le bouclier, Hermione gémit de douleur. Elle avait ressenti le choc avec violence et en souffrait.

Harry se dit qu'il ne fallait plus attendre et se décida à commencer à réciter l'incantation finale.

- **Ô Amour, toi qui triomphe toujours de l'adversité, donne-moi le courage de vaincre le plus terrible des fléaux…**

A ce moment-là, les médaillons s'envolèrent, quittant les cous de leurs détenteurs. Un vint se poster derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que l'autre se plaçait derrière le couple.

Une lumière intense se fit et un dôme apparut, englobant les trois adversaires, les isolant du reste des autres combattants.

Les Inferi disparurent presque instantanément, fuyant la lumière.

Voyant que la situation risquait de lui échapper, Voldemort lança une seconde fois le sortilège de mort. Lorsque ce second sort entra en contact avec le bouclier, Hermione poussa un véritable hurlement et Harry la sentit se mettre à trembler contre lui.

Il allait devoir faire très vite, le bouclier menaçait de céder.


	24. Est ce la fin ?

**Chapitre 23. Est-ce la fin ?**

Hermione était comme dans une brume. Elle avait mal et sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

Soudain elle entendit une voix qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendue. Ca devait être dans une autre vie. C'était si loin…

- Courage, ma petite fille, dit cette voix, vous y êtes presque. Harry n'a plus besoin que de quelques secondes et tu dois les lui offrir. Tu dois tenir !

- Papa ? C'est toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui et maman est près de moi. James et Lily sont également ici. Ils sont en train de parler avec Harry.

- Viens ma petite Hermione que je te serre dans mes bras, dit alors sa mère. Je suis très fière de toi, ajouta-t-elle en serrant Hermione contre son cœur. Tu es très courageuse !

- Oh ! Maman, si tu savais ce que tes bras m'ont manqué. J'avais oublié combien il étaient chaleureux.

- Je le sais ma chérie. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça. Nous sommes ici à cause de votre combat. Vous y êtes presque. Encore un petit effort et tout sera terminé.

- Maman, si tu savais que c'est difficile. J'ai peur, peur de le perdre. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus distant…

.

Un grand silence s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans un pré, au petit matin. Il y avait de la brume tout autour de lui.

Il entendit une voix masculine qui ne lui semblait pas tout à fait inconnue.

- Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, n'osant imaginer la personne qui était en train de lui parler. Si c'était vraiment celui qu'il imaginait, cela devait vouloir dire qu'ils avaient échoué et qu'ils étaient morts.

- Harry ?

- Papa ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui fiston, c'est moi. Je suis extrêmement fier de ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici. Tu y es presque. Il ne te reste qu'à terminer ton incantation et le mal sera enfin détruit.

Harry ne comprenait plus trop bien. Apparemment, il n'était pas mort et pourtant son père était venu lui parler.

.

- Je ressens ta peur, Hermione, reprit son père. Mais tu ne dois pas douter de son amour pour toi. Il est pur et sincère.

- Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Non, le terme n'est pas exact. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une partie de lui à laquelle il refuse de me laisser accéder.

- Oui, mais tu dois le comprendre et l'accepter, intervint la mère d'Hermione. C'est une partie de lui qu'il a réussi à isoler de toute influence extérieure. C'est la seule partie de lui à laquelle il faisait vraiment confiance car c'est celle qui lui a permis de rester en vie jusque maintenant.

- Nous avons ta mère et moi, longuement discuté avec James et Lily, depuis que nous sommes ici, reprit le père d'Hermione. Tu ne dois avoir aucun doute à son sujet, c'est un cœur pur. Il pense vraiment ce qu'il te dit et s'il ne te dit pas tout, il te dit tout de même l'essentiel. Qu'il t'aime !

- Je le sais, papa, mais c'est si dur de sentir qu'il me tient à l'écart de sa vie.

- Je croyais qu'ayant hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère, tu l'aurais compris. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, en ce moment, pour te l'expliquer.

.

Après une courte hésitation, Harry lui répondit.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Je sens Hermione faiblir, les sorts que Tom nous envoie sont d'une puissance telle qu'elle a du mal à résister. Elle va flancher.

- Harry, mon chéri, dit alors Lily, tu dois lui faire comprendre que tu la soutiens. Elle a besoin de le sentir. Elle est à la limite et toi seul pourra lui donner ce surplus de résistance dont elle a besoin.

- Comment puis-je faire, maman ?

- Ouvre-lui ton cœur en grand. C'est ton dernier combat, prépare-toi déjà à ce qui va suivre.

- Maman, elle sait déjà que je l'aime et que je donnerais ma vie pour elle.

- Oui, mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas assez. Ouvre-lui ton cœur et avoue-lui ton amour. Elle a besoin de l'entendre. C'est vraiment important pour elle ! Elle a besoin que tu la rassures.

.

- Et que devez-vous m'expliquer, demanda Hermione.

- Que c'est très difficile pour lui et qu'il a très peur de te perdre ! Même s'il ne t'a pas encore donné la clef qui te permettra d'ouvrir son cœur, tu dois lui faire confiance, reprit la mère d'Hermione.

- J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit plus ouvert et qu'il me parle plus de ce qu'il ressent.

- Ce que tu attends de lui viendra en son temps, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il s'est concentré sur le combat qu'il devait mener et que vous êtes sur le point de remporter, mais tu es dans son cœur. Souviens-toi de ce que vous avez vécu, rien que cette année. C'est grâce à lui si tu es revenue à Poudlard. C'est aussi grâce à lui si tu es encore en vie après ton passage chez les Malefoy. Et puis, il y a aussi cette épreuve que vous avez subie en Finlande. Crois-tu qu'il offrirait sa vie pour toi s'il ne t'aimait pas réellement ?

- Ca, je le sais maman ! Je l'ai dit à papa. Il m'aime et je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, dit Hermione.

- Alors tu dois te donner à fond. Pour lui ! Il a encore besoin de quelques instants pour réciter la dernière incantation et tu dois te surpasser pour lui offrir ce laps de temps nécessaire.

.

- Ce que j'ai essayé de faire avant tout, reprit Harry, c'est la protéger ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai peur de la perdre et ce que je suis déchiré d'avoir dû l'entraîner dans cette guerre !

- Tu t'es surtout empêché d'être pleinement heureux et tu l'en as empêché aussi. Il lui a tant manqué d'amour…

- Maman, à moi aussi, il y a tant de chose qui m'ont manqué.

- Je sais mon chéri, tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. Viens dans mes bras.

- C'est si bon maman de te sentir contre moi, même si ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je ne savais pas ce que représentait d'être dans les bras de sa mère. Jamais tante Pétunia ne m'a pris dans ses bras. Si tu savais…

- Pourtant, lorsque nous étions jeunes, Tunie n'était pas si méchante. Nous étions tous très unis. Maintenant, mon chéri, poursuivit Lily, on va devoir te quitter ! Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ouvre ton cœur à Hermione.

- Non ! Restez ! S'il vous plaît.

- Fiston, reprit James, notre temps à nous est écoulé depuis plusieurs années. Toi en revanche, tu as une longue, très longue vie de bonheur devant toi, si tu t'en donnes la peine. Adieu, fils. On se reverra lorsque tu viendras nous rejoindre.

- Adieu, Maman. Adieu, papa.

.

- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider, répondit Hermione. Je t'en fais la promesse, maman.

- Viens, ma petite fille, que je t'embrasse, reprit son père. Nous allons devoir nous quitter. Repense à ce qu'on t'a dit.

- J'aimerais tant que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, vous me manquez tellement.

- Harry ne pourra pas nous remplacer, ajouta sa mère, mais il pourra panser tes blessures comme tu pourras panser les siennes et vous pourrez être heureux ensemble.

- Adieu, ma petite fille. On se reverra un jour.

- Adieu ma chérie. Sois forte !

- Adieu maman. Adieu papa.

.

Harry eut l'impression que la brume qui l'entourait était en train de se dissiper. Il avait de nouveau, en face de lui, cette face de serpent.

Un flash se fit dans sa tête et il se remémora les paroles de sa mère. Il était peut-être temps de dire à Hermione ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout.

« - _Mione, ma princesse, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais je vais tout de même le faire._

_Je t'aime vraiment !_

_Ne crois pas que si mon comportement a changé ces derniers temps, tu en sois la cause. J'ai eu vraiment difficile de me faire à l'idée que j'avais tué des hommes et que je devrais encore en tuer._

_Tu dois vraiment savoir que si je suis auprès de toi, ce n'est pas à cause de cette prophétie. Si je suis avec toi, c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je voudrais pouvoir finir ma vie à tes côtés et avoir des enfants de toi._

_Tu ne dois surtout pas douter de mes sentiments pour toi, surtout après cette épreuve en Finlande. Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait et si malgré cela tu as encore un doute sur ma sincérité, tu n'auras qu'à interroger McGonagall et lui demander de te répéter ce que je lui ai dit avant qu'elle ne me remette le coffret de ton père. »_

- _Merci, Harry. Je t'aime et moi aussi je voudrais finir mes jours avec toi._

Au moment précis où Hermione lui envoya cette réponse, Harry la sentit nettement se détendre et le bouclier reprit de la vigueur. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et continua à réciter l'incantation.

_- _**Ce fléau qui s'est dressé devant le bonheur de l'humanité, permet-moi de le chasser et de le renvoyer là où il est né.**

Une légère vibration se fit ressentir dans l'air et le bouclier de Harry et Hermione devint encore plus lumineux.

Le visage de Tom commença à laisser paraître un masque de doute.

Tentant de les contrer, il envoya un sortilège qui fut absorbé par le bouclier.

Hermione, toujours collée contre Harry était tendue et se remettait à trembler.

Harry prononça la troisième partie de l'incantation.

- **Permets-moi, afin de pouvoir le repousser, de disposer de la force et de la puissance de la lumière de l'éternité.**

La vibration ressentie s'amplifia encore et le sol se mit à trembler.

La peur commença alors à se lire sur le visage du Seigneur des ténèbres qui tenta encore une manœuvre. Il envoya de nouveau deux sorts dont le sort de mort qui restèrent sans effet. Ils furent tous deux absorbés par le bouclier.

Hermione était à sa limite et allait céder d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, elle avait la volonté de tenir, laissant ainsi à Harry le temps de terminer l'incantation.

Enfin, Harry se concentra et prononça le sortilège final.

- **Lumos Aeternam !** hurla Harry, y mettant toute sa rage et toute sa haine contre celui qui avait pris tant de vies.

Un jet de lumière aveuglante sortit de la baguette de Harry et vint frapper Tom Jédusor qui prit le sortilège de plein fouet malgré son bouclier.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. On aurait dit que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait lui-même absorbé le sortilège et Harry crut qu'il ne réussirait pas à le vaincre. Voldemort lui-même dut le croire car il voulut répliquer.

- Si tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa tirade car quelques secondes plus tard, une puissante explosion de lumière dont l'épicentre était Tom Jédusor lui-même, se produisit à l'intérieur du dôme créé par les médaillons.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres explosa littéralement en milliards de petites particules noires qui furent absorbées par la lumière, puis tout cessa.

La lumière s'éteignit, le sol s'arrêta de trembler, les vibrations de l'air cessèrent et le dôme disparut.

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur le champ de bataille et tous les combattants encore debout purent constater que Voldemort avait disparu et que Harry et Hermione étaient étendus au sol.

Un combat reprit assez vite. Les deux adversaires se lançant des sorts et des contre sorts de façon enragée. Molly Weasley voulait à tout prix faire payer l'assassin de son fils, Fred. Son visage affichait des traits tendu malgré deux grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Face à elle, Bellatrix Lestrange affichait un rictus mauvais. Elle se moquait même de Fred, tentant ainsi de déstabiliser Molly qui de son côté ne se laissait pas abuser.

Lorsque Bellatrix lui lança le sortilège de mort, Mrs Weasley fit une double pirouette et se retrouva à quatre mètres de l'endroit que le sortilège frappait. Elle tendit sa baguette et lança à son tour le même sort qui frappa Bellatrix de plein fouet. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et mourut sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Apercevant le dernier lieutenant de Voldemort disparaître comme leur maître, les derniers Mangemorts se rendirent sans plus combattre.

Le spectacle était hallucinant. De nombreux corps de Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, d'Aurors, d'élèves et de Mangemorts jonchaient le village complètement détruit.

Ginny s'approcha ensuite du couple étendu au sol. Elle avait le visage paniqué par ce qu'elle risquait de trouver.

Elle se baissa et poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant ses amis respirer. Ils étaient inconscients, certes, mais ils étaient vivants et ils avaient vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Toujours-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Ginny penché sur le sien. Elle souriait.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir en vie, dit-elle. Hermione est inconsciente, mais elle respire calmement.

Harry tenta de se redresser et voyant ses efforts, Ginny lui tendit la main pour l'aider. De son regard, il balaya le paysage autour de lui. Ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux était affreux. Il y avait des morts partout.

Deux mètres devant lui, Rogue était au sol. Il s'en approcha presque en rampant. Il avait les yeux ouverts et Harry y décelait encore de la vie.

- Potter, approchez-vous ! dit faiblement le professeur Rogue. Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux, s'il te plaît. Tu as les mêmes yeux émeraude pleins d'amour que ta mère. Je vais mourir et je voudrais emporter avec moi le regard de Lily.

Harry le regarda et eut pour cet homme qui lui en avait fait baver pendant six ans, cet homme qui lui avait fait payer les rancœurs qu'il avait contre son père, cet homme qui venait de se sacrifier afin de leur donner le temps de vaincre Voldemort, un regard plein de tendresse.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le professeur Rogue se détendre brusquement. Il venait de rendre son dernier soupir, un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu sourire.

A quelques mètres derrière lui, Susan était penchée sur Ron étendu au sol, mais qui avait l'air de remuer. Un peu plus loin, Molly était en larmes sur la dépouille de son fils Fred.

Ce furent les dernières images que Harry emporta avec lui. Il perdit connaissance.

Il se réveilla. Il avait la tête lourde et plusieurs fanfares devaient s'y disputer le prix de la plus grande cacophonie.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Hermione occupait le lit voisin et elle semblait toujours inconsciente.

L'infirmerie était bondée. Les lits s'alignaient en nombre important et plusieurs Médicomages officiaient, allant d'un lit à l'autre, administrant ici une potion et là-bas un soin.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui et vint s'enquérir de son état. Elle lui apporta ensuite une potion et son mal de tête disparut aussitôt.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et tous les blessés qui pouvaient bouger le saluèrent chaleureusement, le remerciant ainsi de sa victoire contre le mal qui les rongeait tous.

Peu de temps après, McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie et vint immédiatement auprès du lit de Harry.

- Bravo, Potter ! Avec Miss Granger, vous avez livré un combat remarquable. Nous vous sommes tous redevables de notre liberté.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? demanda Harry.

- Depuis deux jours, répondit-elle.

- Quel est le bilan de cette guerre ? demanda sombrement Harry.

- Il est lourd, répondit la directrice. Nous avons perdu huit membres de l'Ordre, douze Aurors, onze élèves de Poufsouffle, douze de la maison Serdaigle et sept Gryffondor.

- Quel désastre, reprit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, poursuivit McGonagall, cependant il aurait pu être encore bien plus lourd si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été vainqueur.

Elle quitta ensuite l'infirmerie, laissant Harry se reposer.

Hermione reprit connaissance le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, c'était deux pupilles émeraude qui la fixaient.

- Bonjour, ma princesse, lui dit Harry. Bon retour parmi nous.

Il se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Aurais-tu un peu de place pour moi dans ton lit, lui demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se recula, laissant assez de place à Harry qui s'installa à ses côtés.

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la berça doucement, laissant vagabonder son esprit. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. La conversation avec ses parents et la déclaration faite à Hermione.

Madame Pomfresh vint ensuite ausculter Hermione qui allait bien. Elle était juste épuisée par l'effort fourni lors de la bataille.

Alertée par l'infirmière, McGonagall vint ensuite féliciter Hermione.

- Bravo, Miss Granger. Avec Mr Potter, vous avez livré un combat grandiose.

- Merci, professeur, mais vous pouvez me croire, c'était très éprouvant. Et j'ai reçu une aide inattendue.

Hermione raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours du combat et Harry enchaîna en expliquant ce que lui, avait vécu. Il réfléchit et se dit que le moment était venu de donner des preuves à Hermione.

- Professeur, puis-je vous demander de répéter à Hermione notre conversation le jour de mon anniversaire, je vous prie. J'aimerais lui apporter, en quelque sorte, une confirmation.

McGonagall raconta tout ce que lui avait dit Harry ce soir-là, y compris la menace de les laisser se débrouiller avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, s'il ne recevait pas de l'aide pour la ramener à Poudlard.

Puis, après une courte discussion amicale, elle regagna son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, Harry embrassa Hermione plus tendrement encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, il lui murmura.

- Mione, j'aimerais qu'à partir de ce soir, tu cesses de prendre ta potion contraceptive. Je voudrais que nous fondions une famille et avoir des enfants.

Elle ne répondit pas et se resserra contre lui. « _Merci maman, merci papa_ », pensa-t-elle alors.


	25. Retour à Privet Drive

**Chapitre 24. Retour à Privet Drive.**

La vie reprit son cours et Hermione devint fébrile, tracassée par ses révisions. Un soir, alors que Harry se prélassait sur le sofa, elle l'aborda assez sèchement.

- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas réussir tes ASPIC, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Et je devrais, comme toi, devenir un esclave des études ?

- Si tu veux réussir, tu devrais travailler un peu plus.

- Mione, j'ai envie de me reposer. Je n'ai fait que me battre toute ma vie et j'en ai marre de tout ça. Si je dois recommencer ma septième année, tant pis, je la recommencerai. Je VEUX le calme et la paix. Et puis, je vais te dire quelque chose. Je sens qu'on va les avoir nos ASPIC. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils nous poseront des questions auxquelles on pourra répondre.

- Tu es trop confiant, Harry. Ca te jouera des tours.

- Il ne s'agit pas de confiance, mais de certitude. Ils nous sont redevables et nous en remercieront. J'en suis sûr !

- Je l'espère pour toi.

L'année se termina calmement pour Harry et stressée pour Hermione. Une fois leurs ASPIC terminés, ils passèrent les derniers jours à flâner dans le parc.

Très souvent, ils venaient dans cette partie transformée en cimetière. Tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie dans cette guerre reposaient aux côtés de Dumbledore et de Terry. Ils venaient se recueillir sur leurs tombes et les remercier de leur sacrifice. Sans eux, ils n'y seraient peut-être pas arrivés.

Ron était complètement remis de ses blessures et filait, à présent, le parfait amour avec Susan. Plus rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais s'opposer à leur idylle.

Chacun pansait ses blessures comme il le pouvait et chacun le faisait à sa manière. Ginny passait de longs moments devant la tombe de Terry, venant le remercier de l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée et lui promettant de tout faire pour que leur fille vive heureuse.

La fin de l'année scolaire fut accueillie avec joie et ils regagnèrent le manoir par transplanage, sans demander l'autorisation à quiconque, avec leurs ASPIC en poche, Hermione ayant obtenu un Optimal dans toutes les branches.

Les premiers jours, Harry se consacra à Hermione et Emma. Il savait qu'il avait délaissé sa cousine afin d'être prêt pour le dernier combat et cherchait à se faire pardonner.

Un jour, il lui proposa de l'adopter, de devenir son tuteur légal et Emma accueillit cette proposition avec joie.

- Tu vas devoir être forte. Il va falloir que tu revoies tes parents.

- Si je suis certaine que c'est la dernière fois, je surmonterai cette épreuve, répondit-elle

Harry entreprit les démarches auprès du nouveau Ministre de la Magie. En effet, le Ministère avait été 'nettoyé' de tous les Mangemorts qui y officiaient et Kingsley Schacklebolt avait été nommé au poste de Ministre. Il reçut assez vite une réponse allant dans le sens de sa demande.

.

Harry était debout devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, avec à ses côtés, Emma, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il leva le bras, tendit un doigt et appuya sur le bouton qui fit tinter un carillon.

Un moment s'écoula et une femme grande au visage émacié et fatigué, aux traits tirés vint lui ouvrir.

« Tante Pétunia a beaucoup vieilli en à peine un an », remarqua Harry.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle pâlit et se recula.

Harry en profita et se faufila dans le couloir, forçant encore Pétunia à reculer. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa cousine contre son dos, Harry se retourna et d'un coup de baguette, fit se refermer la porte doucement. Il fit ensuite face à sa tante et lui dit :

- Bonjour, tante Pétunia. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Je suis venu vous demander quelques explications. Oncle Vernon est là ? Il est concerné, lui aussi.

- Il est dans le salon, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Harry s'avança et pénétra dans le salon. Il y trouva Dudley avachi sur un sofa occupé à se goinfrer d'un énorme paquet de chips en regardant la télévision. L'oncle Vernon, quant à lui, était assis dans un coin à une table et semblait occupé dans des écritures.

- Qui était-ce, Pétunia, lui demanda Vernon sans se retourner.

- Quelqu'un que nous ne pensions jamais revoir ? répondit-elle en grinçant comme un vieux phonographe.

- Et qui vous amène une petite surprise, ajouta Harry d'une voix forte en pointant sa baguette vers son oncle.

Pétunia n'ayant pas vu le geste de Harry, fut surprise de voir sa baguette en main. Elle poussa un cri et alla se réfugier près de son mari. Celui-ci se leva et se tourna vers son visiteur. Lorsqu'il reconnut ce dernier, il ne put que bafouiller.

- Ha… Ha… Ha… Harry ?

- Oui c'est bien moi, oncle Vernon. Je suis venu te parler.

- Range-moi donc cette chose, dit l'oncle en pointant son doigt vers la baguette de Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Elle te fait peur ? Je croyais que selon toi la magie n'existait pas et que nous n'étions que des gens bizarres et anormaux.

Il vit son oncle déglutir difficilement et en profita pour reprendre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, poursuivit Harry, mais j'ai la certitude que maintenant tu t'es rendu compte que la magie est bien réelle et qu'elle te fait peur.

Vernon resta silencieux.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser, reprit encore Harry et j'aimerais autant que possible que tu me fournisses les réponses qui vont avec. Je suis persuadé qu'en fouillant ta mémoire, tu y trouveras les réponses que je cherche.

- Que veux-tu savoir, demanda Vernon.

- La première chose que je veux savoir, c'est quelque chose qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis plusieurs années. Où est passée ma petite cousine Emma ?

L'oncle Vernon pâlit subitement mais essaya de se recomposer rapidement un visage avant de reprendre.

- Elle est sûrement morte, maintenant, répondit-il d'un ton où pointait l'agacement.

Harry sentit un tremblement juste derrière lui.

- Tu le crois vraiment ? lui demanda Harry l'œil étincelant et la colère montant inexorablement en lui.

- Personne n'a jamais retrouvé sa trace reprit-il d'un air détaché et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

- Peut-être que là où les recherches avaient lieu, il n'y avait rien à trouver, asséna Harry. Peut-être que ces recherches étaient volontairement envoyées sur des fausses pistes, par le premier concerné.

A ces mots, Mr Dursley s'était ratatiné sur lui même donnant l'air de lui avoir ajouté un troisième menton. Il resta silencieux et Harry en profita pour reprendre.

- Pendant toutes ces années tu m'as menti en prétendant rechercher activement ta fille. Or c'est faux, je le sais, tu le sais et même tante Pétunia le sait !

- Comment oses-tu me traiter de menteur, explosa l'oncle Vernon.

- Parce que c'est peut-être tout simplement la vérité, lui dit calmement Harry.

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de son oncle et se retourna en écartant sa cape.

- Tu peux te montrer, s'il te plaît, Emma ? lui demanda à voix basse, Harry.

Lorsqu'elle apparut, son visage était baigné de larmes. Ainsi c'était la vérité vraie, ses parents s'étaient débarrassé d'elle comme d'un objet devenu inutile.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, lui fit un bisou sur le front et pour l'encourager, lui dit :

- Je suis avec toi, souffla-t-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il se retourna ensuite et vit la mine déconfite du couple Dursley lorsqu'ils aperçurent Emma.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter…

Il se pencha vers Emma et murmura.

- Excuse-moi pour ce que je vais devoir dire.

Il se redressa et poursuivit.

- Je vous présente donc, EMMA DURSLEY, ma petite cousine Emma qui m'a tant manqué par ta faute oncle Vernon.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le salon du 4 Privet Drive mais il fut assez vite interrompu par Harry.

- Pas un seul d'entre vous ne daigne même lui dire bonjour. Vous me dégoûtez ! Tous !

A ces mots, Pétunia s'assit, mais le terme s'asseoir ne pouvant exprimer la manière dont elle effectua le mouvement, nous dirons donc s'écroula sur le sofa, situé heureusement derrière elle. Son visage se crispa et elle ne prononça plus un mot. Elle semblait dévorée de l'intérieur.

L'oncle Vernon ayant repris quelques couleurs ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par Harry.

- Sais-tu où je l'ai retrouvée ? lui demanda-t-il.

Vernon recommença à pâlir et Harry poursuivit.

- Je l'ai retrouvée à Poudlard. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment étonné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais te douter que nous finirions par nous retrouver. Mais avant Poudlard, sais-tu où elle était ? demanda encore Harry l'œil étincelant d'une colère mal contenue.

Vernon restait toujours silencieux.

- Allons, je suis certain que ta mémoire ne peut avoir oublié cette infamie. ABANDONNER SA PROPRE FILLE SOUS PRETEXTE QUE C'EST UNE SORCIERE. ELLE ETAIT A L'ORPHELINAT DE SAINTE JEANNE D'ARC, hurla alors Harry, laissant exploser sa colère.

L'oncle Vernon devint rouge de colère et explosa, à son tour.

- Ne hurle pas ça ici, cria-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, la voix redevenue douce. La vérité te fait si peur que ça ? Tu as peur que tes voisins sachent que ta femme a donné naissance à ce que tu détestes le plus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Dudley couina sur son sofa.

- C'est le petit monstre ?

A ces mots, Emma éclata en sanglots. Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et tourna la tête vers son cousin.

- Tu te souviens, Popkin ? la queue de cochon que t'avait offerte Hagrid ?

Harry agita sa baguette et une queue en tire-bouchon apparut au travers de son pantalon.

Dudley se mit à geindre et à gigoter, faisant émettre au sofa de nombreux cris de protestation. Emma tourna la tête vers son frère et, voyant la scène, ses larmes cessèrent et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

- Je peux t'assortir les oreilles et le groin qui vont avec, si tu ne la boucles pas, reprit Harry. Sois aimable et gentil avec ta sœur, c'est un conseil que je te donne.

A ces mots, Harry sentit Emma rire doucement contre lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en écarta.

- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, reprit Harry en s'adressant à son oncle. Je suis venu pour adopter Emma. Elle en a assez de porter son nom et je ne peux que la comprendre. Elle voudrait devenir une Potter et je serai fier de pouvoir au moins lui offrir un nom qui ne la fasse pas rougir de honte.

- Et tu crois que je vais accepter tes conditions ? répondit L'oncle Vernon d'une voix ayant repris de l'assurance.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies le choix. Je sais tout. Je sais que tu l'as amenée dans cet orphelinat sous le seul prénom de Danaé.

- L'orphelinat en question a été démoli il y a de cela quelques semaines. Reprit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton plus assuré et un demi-sourire sur le visage.

A ce moment-là, Emma, rouge de colère, lança un sort à son père et transforma la moustache de ce dernier en une broussaille digne de la fourrure d'un porc-épic.

Vernon Dursley explosa et traita de toute sorte de noms le petit monstre.

Harry le rappela à l'ordre en lui montrant sa propre baguette.

- Je peux faire beaucoup mieux qu'elle, comme par exemple te transformer en un ver te terre gluant si tu ne cesses pas tes insultes. C'est, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à ta propre fille que tu t'adresses, alors je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Vernon Dursley s'arrêta net à la menace proférée par Harry, menace qu'il prenait très au sérieux. Il avait encore bien présent dans son souvenir ce qu'avait subi sa sœur Marge. Elle avait orbité plusieurs heures autour du clocher.

Harry en profita pour reprendre.

- Même si l'orphelinat n'existe plus, j'ai en ma possession tous les registres et j'ai comme dans l'idée que si je faisais analyser l'écriture et la signature de l'inscription d'Emma sur ce fameux registre, enfin pas Emma mais Danaé, je crois que tu aurais d'autres soucis à te faire que de ressembler à un porc-épic.

Harry marqua un temps de silence et détourna le regard de son oncle. Il alla le poser sur son cousin et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il semblait qu'Emma s'était arrangée pour lancer le sortilège de Folloreille à son frère. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous y arriverons, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il releva la tête vers la moustache de porc-épic et lança un :

- Finite Incantatem !

Aussitôt, la moustache de l'oncle Vernon redevint telle qu'elle était et les oreilles de Dudley cessèrent de s'agiter.

Harry sentit Emma se tendre à ses côtés. Il en profita pour reprendre.

- Et puis, tonton Vernon, ajouta Harry d'une voix mielleuse, même si tu as des appuis bien placés, je doute que ces bonnes âmes se mêlent à une enquête policière. Nous pourrions, Emma et moi, aller raconter notre histoire aux autorités. Je crois qu'ils pourraient être intéressés. Qu'en dis-tu ? termina-t-il en lui vrillant un regard noir.

Vernon Dursley semblait se décomposer en entendant les paroles de son neveu.

- Tu te souviens ? poursuivit ce dernier. Je crois avoir dormi pendant onze ans dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant que l'espèce gros cochon qui tu as comme fils possédait deux chambres pour lui seul. Tu t'es débarrassé d'Emma, TA PROPRE FILLE, comme si tu étais allé jeter un vieux meuble à la décharge. Ne crois-tu pas que cela intéresserait les autorités ?

L'oncle Vernon était devenu rouge brique et tremblait de colère, mais il n'osait rien ajouter. Pétunia, elle, affichait un regard vide de toute expression. Elle avait les mâchoires crispées et était devenue pâle comme la mort. Dudley s'était recroquevillé sur le sofa et jetait des petits coups d'œil apeurés, tantôt sur sa sœur, tantôt sur Harry.

- Alors maintenant, il te restes deux options possibles, reprit Harry. Tu me laisses devenir le tuteur légal d'Emma ou tu t'expliques avec les autorités. Finalement, les moldus ne sont pas si bêtes. Ils ont découvert un moyen de savoir si deux personnes ont un lien de parenté. Il s'agit des analyses ADN ou quelque chose d'approchant. Tu vois que je suis bien renseigné.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda l'oncle Vernon redevenu pâle comme un linge.

- Simplement que tu m'accompagnes au Ministère. Tout est prêt et tu n'auras qu'a signer les papiers me permettant d'adopter légalement Emma qui deviendra officiellement Emma Potter. Il est grand temps que la tache qui lui sert de nom, disparaisse.

- Quand faut-il que nous y allions ? demanda Vernon toujours aussi pâle.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

L'oncle Vernon se leva et se dirigea comme un automate vers le portemanteau. Il décrocha sa veste mais fut interrompu par Harry.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Je vais t'y emmener, ce sera plus rapide qu'avec ta voiture.

De nouveau l'oncle Vernon se mit à trembler. Il avait vraiment peur de la magie et craignait ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Harry agita ensuite sa baguette et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'entendit se refermer et il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Ma princesse ? Tu peux te montrer. Toi aussi, Ron !

Dès l'apparition des deux personnes, La famille Dursley pâlit un peu plus, si toutefois c'était encore possible. Aussitôt, Harry se tourna vers Emma et lui dit :

- Je reviens très vite. Juste le temps de faire signer les papiers à ton père et je suis de retour. Hermione et Ron resteront avec toi en attendant.

Emma lui adressa un sourire et Harry vrilla son regard dans celui de son oncle en lui tendant la main.

- Allons-y ! annonça simplement Harry.

Vernon lui prit la main en hésitant et ils transplanèrent instantanément au Ministère.

Lorsqu'il reparurent dans l'atrium, Tonks les attendait. Elle s'approcha d'eux et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur l'oncle Vernon.

- Tu viens, petit frère ? Monsieur le Ministre vous attend.

Harry lui accorda un sourire et il se mit en route derrière Tonks, forçant son oncle à les suivre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bureau, Kingsley était dans le couloir et discutait avec un groupe de sorciers.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry lorsqu'il fut tout près.

- Allons Harry, Je pensais que nous étions des amis et que tu continuerais de m'appeler par mon nom.

- Mais à présent tu occupes un poste très important, Kingsley.

- Un poste qui te reviendra un jour, sois-en certain.

Après quelques paroles amicales échangées, ils transplanèrent dans le bureau du Premier Ministre moldu qui, averti de leur arrivée, les attendait.

Il s'approcha aussitôt de Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, permettez-moi au nom de la population de vous remercier. Sans vous, l'obscurité règnerait partout en Angleterre.

- Je ne suis pas le seul qui doit être félicité, répondit instantanément Harry. Sans ma princesse, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver. Vous devrez aussi ajouter tous les Aurors du Ministère ainsi que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et tous les élèves de Poudlard ayant participé à la bataille finale.

- Je sais tout cela, par le Ministre de la Magie et une cérémonie sera organisée afin que tous soient remerciés comme ils doivent l'être. Un monument sera érigé à la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie dans cette guerre.

- Toutes les familles touchées vous en seront reconnaissantes, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Je pensais voir Madame la Comtesse, reprit le Premier Ministre moldu.

- Elle est restée pour veiller sur ma cousine. Son frère étant capable de n'importe quoi, je préférais qu'elle ne reste pas seule. Maintenant, si vous insistez, je peux aller les chercher afin de vous les présenter, ajouta Harry.

- J'allais vous en prier, Monsieur Potter.

- Veuillez m'excuser quelques instants, je reviens très vite.

Harry disparut, laissant là son oncle.

Il reparut chez sa tante, prit la main de sa cousine et transplana dans le bureau du Premier Ministre moldu sans prononcer un mot.

Il revint aussitôt et prit la main de Ron et celle d'Hermione et leur dit :

- Monsieur le Ministre vous attend.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, il lâcha la main de Ron et s'avança en tenant celle d'Hermione, encore abasourdie par cette précipitation.

- Monsieur le Ministre, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma princesse, la Comtesse Hermione Granger.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers Ron et l'amena à côté d'Hermione.

- Voici mon meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.

Harry tendit sa main vers Emma qui s'approcha timidement.

- Et voici ma cousine Emma, la jeune fille concernée.

Le Premier Ministre moldu serra la main de chacun en les remerciant pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant cette guerre contre Voldemort.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Mr Schacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie, m'a longuement parlé de votre souhait et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas exaucé. Est-ce là le père de la jeune Emma ? demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête, l'oncle Vernon.

- Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, c'est bien lui !

Le Premier Ministre moldu fouilla dans un dossier et en sortit quelques feuilles qu'il étala sur son bureau.

- Si vous voulez signer, dit-il sèchement à l'oncle Vernon.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans rechigner. Il était tout de même impressionné de se retrouver en face du Premier Ministre qui venait même de remercier et de féliciter Harry et ses amis.

Après un courte conversation, Harry salua le Premier Ministre ainsi que Kingsley et prit congé, ramenant l'oncle Vernon chez lui. Il emmenait Hermione tandis que Ron ramenait Emma.

Dès qu'il furent de nouveau dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive, Harry fit un grand sourire à Emma tandis que Vernon rejoignait Pétunia.

- Cette fois, ça y est ma petite Emma, tu t'appelles officiellement Emma Potter.

La jeune adolescente fit un sourire à son cousin et vint l'embrasser.

- Je vais même pouvoir t'appeler papa, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Tout au long de cette année, tu as veillé sur moi comme si j'étais ta fille.

Harry se sentit fondre à cette déclaration. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa cousine lui transmettant ainsi ses sentiments. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes dans cette position puis Harry s'écarta d'Emma et dit :

- Il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Si madame la Comtesse veut se donner la peine, lui dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami et lui dit en souriant.

- Je te confie ma fille, prends-en soin.

- J'y veillerai comme si c'était la mienne, Monsieur le Comte, répliqua Ron, en s'inclinant.

Emma fit un immense sourire à Harry et se dirigea vers Ron.

- On y va, tonton Ron ?

Harry jeta un regard dégoûté sur les Dursley et leur dit alors.

- Je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons et c'est certainement mieux ainsi.

Emma sortit sa baguette et fit un clin d'œil à son cousin.

Harry, ne voulant pas être en reste, agita discrètement la sienne avec un sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Emma en indiquant Pétunia du regard. Lorsqu'elle vit sa mère enfler, Emma éclata de rire.

- Dis-donc, le porc-épic, reprit Harry hilare, ferme bien les portes et les fenêtres, ta montgolfière risque de s'envoler sans toi.

Lorsqu'ils s'évaporèrent, dans une explosion de rire, l'oncle Vernon avait de nouveau sa moustache de porc-épic et les oreilles de Dudley s'étaient allongées et s'agitaient dans tous les sens, tandis que tante Pétunia était collée au plafond.


	26. Ultimes révélations

**Chapitre 25. Ultimes révélations.**

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent au manoir, Ils étaient morts de rire. Même Hermione qui n'était en général pas partisane de ce genre de manifestation s'amusait autant que les autres.

Emma s'était effondrée dans les bras de Harry et ils avaient tous les deux, les larmes aux yeux tant ils riaient.

Ginny vint aux nouvelles et malgré son chagrin, elle fut obligée de participer à l'hilarité générale.

Emma quitta les bras de son cousin et vint réconforter son amie. Elle lui raconta la scène chez ses parents et Ginny, éclata de rire malgré sa tristesse.

- J'aurais aimé être là. Un sortilège de Chauve-Furie aurait pu les aider, ajouta Ginny en riant.

Voyant la scène, Harry se resserra contre Hermione et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Enfin, elle a retrouvé son rire. Merci à Emma.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et la rentrée approchait pour Ginny qui devait faire sa septième année. Elle commençait à aller un peu mieux. Elle se remettait doucement de la mort de Terry qui avait offert sa vie pour la sauver, mais elle était encore très marquée par l'événement.

Un matin, un hibou apporta une lettre de McGonagall, annonçant à Harry que sa tante Pétunia avait demandé à les voir lui ainsi qu'Emma. Elle se trouvait dans un hôpital dans l'est de Londres.

Il avertit Hermione et, après le petit déjeuner, se rendit à Poudlard demander des précisions à la directrice.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres renseignements. Je fus étonnée de recevoir un hibou de votre tante. Elle m'a demandé de vous avertir, ce que j'ai fait.

- Que peut-elle bien nous vouloir ?

- Tenez, reprit McGonagall, lisez la lettre, elle ne vous apprendra pas grand-chose de plus, sinon qu'elle va mourir. Elle est atteinte d'un cancer et n'en a apparemment plus que pour quelques semaines à vivre.

- Bien, je vous remercie, professeur.

- Comment va Miss Weasley ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Mieux, je pense, répondit Harry. Mais elle est encore très marquée par cette tragédie. Elle se sent coupable de la mort de Terry. Ce qu'il a fait ce jour-là était très noble. Il s'est jeté devant Ginny et a reçu le sortilège de mort à sa place.

- Il étaient très unis, ajouta McGonagall, mais avec le temps, elle apprendra à vivre avec son absence.

- La famille Weasley à emménagé au manoir depuis la destruction du Terrier. Ginny est donc bien entourée et soutenue par tout le monde. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser et je vais aller avertir Emma. A bientôt, professeur.

- Potter ? Attendez ! demanda McGonagall.

Harry attendit qu'elle lui en dise plus long.

- J'aimerais vous voir à Poudlard le premier septembre, dit-elle. J'ai besoin d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et vous me semblez tout indiqué. Vous en avez indéniablement les compétences.

- Soyez sérieuse, professeur, j'ai à peine dix-huit ans.

- Dix-huit ans et une expérience qu'aucun de nous n'aura jamais, même moi ! appuya-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, ajouta Harry.

- Ne réfléchissez pas trop longtemps, le rentrée est dans un peu plus de trois semaines.

- Je vous ferai part de ma réponse très vite, conclut Harry. Maintenant je dois y aller. Merci de votre proposition.

Harry transplana alors vers le manoir et y retrouva tout le monde. Il s'approcha tout d'abord d'Hermione qu'il vint prendre dans ses bras.

- Mione, lui dit-il tout bas, McGonagall vient de me proposer le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en septembre.

- C'est merveilleux, dit-elle et tu le mérites.

- Ca m'effraye un peu. Comment vont réagir les élèves qui seront en septième année, ils vont être presque aussi âgés que moi. Comment vais-je arriver à me faire respecter ?

- Harry, tu as toujours été, et c'est que qui me plaisait chez toi, très modeste. Ce que tu as fait impose le respect. Crois-moi si je te dis que tu seras le professeur le plus respecté de Poudlard !

- Oui, ma princesse, mais sans toi je n'y serais pas arrivé. Sans la protection que ton amour nous a apporté, nous serions morts.

- Je le sais et tu le sais, c'est le plus important. Je sais aussi que tu te moques de cette gloire qu'on t'attribue, mais tu peux en profiter de cette gloire, parce que les gens ont besoin de leur sauveur. Moi, je vise autre chose.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, Mione. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans un telle aventure sur un coup de tête ou parce que d'autres pensent que je dois le faire. Je voudrais pouvoir enfin décider de ma vie. D'un autre côté, cette proposition est plus tentante que ce dont me parlait Kingsley il y a quelques semaines. Je me verrais plus en directeur de Poudlard qu'en Ministre de la Magie. Je préfèrerais te laisser ce poste.

Hermione se mit à rougir car elle avait de l'ambition d'essayer de devenir Ministre de la Magie.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu, ma princesse ?

- Parce que c'est ce à quoi je voudrais parvenir, c'est ce que je vise. Devenir Ministre de la Magie !

- Crois-moi, Mione ! Si je peux t'aider à y arriver, je le ferai ! Tu y serais plus à ta place que moi. En attendant, il faut que je parle à Emma. Sa mère va mourir et demande à la voir. Je ne la forcerai pas, bien entendu, mais je dois tout de même lui en parler.

- Tu veux me parler, papa ? dit Emma avec un sourire en approchant.

- Oui Emma, et c'est très sérieux, fit Harry d'un air sévère qui fit disparaître le sourire de sa cousine. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, dit-il plus doucement en la prenant dans ses bras. Ta mère va mourir. Elle est atteinte d'un cancer et a demandé à nous voir. Je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner.

Le visage d'Emma se renfrogna. Elle avait encore très présent dans son souvenir toutes ces révélations faites quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant, elle était curieuse et voulait savoir ce que sa mère avait à dire.

- Oui Harry, je viens avec toi. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle nous veut.

Ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et se rendirent par les transports en commun moldus jusqu'à l'hôpital où était soignée la tante Pétunia. Ils grimpèrent les escalier jusqu'à atteindre le quatrième étage et pénétrèrent en silence dans la chambre.

Lorsque Pétunia les vit entrer, son cœur se serra et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Emma s'approcha lentement du lit et vint prendre la main décharnée de sa mère.

- Maman, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Tante Pétunia prit Emma dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Harry, restait debout près de la porte, perplexe quant à cette scène. Quand Pétunia se calma enfin, elle prit la parole d'une voix faible.

- Emma, je regrette ce que Vernon m'a obligée à faire. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je ne le mérite pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que je regrette tout ce que tu as enduré par ma lâcheté.

Emma était en larmes à présent, serrant sa mère contre son cœur et la couvrant de baisers. Pétunia écarta doucement sa fille d'elle et lui dit :

- Je dois parler à Harry. C'est important, lui dit-elle faiblement. Approche, Harry, s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle.

Entendre sa tante Pétunia lui dire s'il te plaît fut un choc pour Harry. Il se dit qu'elle allait probablement mal et se décida à l'écouter.

- Je t'écoute, tante Pétunia, dit Harry en se mettant de l'autre côté du lit.

« - Ecoute-moi attentivement, parce que je n'aurai pas le courage de recommencer.

Je sais que tu crois que je ne t'aimais pas, mais c'est faux. Si j'ai toujours été comme ça avec toi, c'est à cause de Vernon. Je ne cherche pas à justifier ce qui s'est passé, rien ne le pourrait.

Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que j'aimais Lily. C'était ma sœur et malgré que j'étais jalouse qu'elle était devenue une sorcière, je l'aimais.

Mais tu dois savoir que nous étions trois. Nous avions un frère qui est mort en même temps que Lily, enfin quelques heures avant elle. J'étais très complice avec Mark.

Ce que je vais te révéler est très important. Vous devez probablement avoir quelque part un cousin ou une cousine.

Mark avait une petite amie avec laquelle il voulait se marier. D'après la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec mon frère, je crois qu'elle était enceinte mais je ne pourrais pas te l'affirmer.

Elle se nommait Valéria Valentini. Elle a pris la fuite après le meurtre de Mark. Lorsqu'elle l'a découvert, mort, elle est allée près de Lily qui lui a conseillé de fuir le plus loin possible. De l'autre côté de l'océan si elle le pouvait.

Les autorités ont conclu à la mort naturelle de Mark, mais je n'y ai jamais cru. Mon frère était en bonne santé et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il meure.

Essaye de retrouver ce cousin ou cette cousine et si tu y arrives, tu auras, en vous retrouvant tous les trois, réuni les frères et sœurs comme ils l'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. »

La tante Pétunia fut ensuite prise d'une quinte de toux et Harry sortit dans le couloir pour demander de l'aide. Une infirmière vint lui faire une injection et quelques minutes plus tard, la tante Pétunia dormait.

- Emma, lui demanda Harry. Je vais aller à la recherche de ce cousin ou cette cousine. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes près de ta mère ?

- Seras-tu en colère contre moi si je reste ?

- Non, bien sûr ! Je suis même content que tu restes, lui dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est ta maman… Profite du temps qui t'es accordé auprès d'elle, ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête.

Harry se redressa et appela Dobby.

- Oui, Maître Harry, Dobby vous écoute.

- Dobby, j'aimerais que tu veilles sur Emma pendant mon absence. Que personne ne lui fasse de mal !

- Bien, Maître Harry.

- Merci Dobby.

Aussitôt, Harry transplana au Ministère et demanda une audience chez Kingsley. Il attendit environ une heure que ce dernier se libère et se promena en attendant. Il expliqua ensuite au Ministre ce que lui avait raconté sa tante et Kingsley lui promit de tout faire pour retrouver ce parent.

Harry revint ensuite auprès d'Emma et annonça à sa tante que les recherches étaient lancées.

- Dès que j'aurai des nouvelles, je t'avertirai, lui dit-il. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer. Je te ramènerai Emma, demain.

Pétunia lui fit un maigre sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Merci, Harry, dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix faible.

.

Pendant une dizaine de jours, Harry partagea son temps entre Hermione et Emma. Puis il reçut un hibou du Ministère. Il y avait un certain Mark Valentini qui étudiait à l'école de sorcellerie de Salem dans l'ouest des Etats-Unis.

Les recherches du côté moldu leur apprirent que sa mère, Valéria était morte en lui donnant naissance et il avait été placé dans un orphelinat d'où il avait disparu sans laisser de trace à l'âge de onze ans.

Le Ministère de la Magie prit la relève et ils découvrirent qu'il ne quittait jamais l'école de Sorcellerie, même pendant les vacances, ne se sentant bien que là-bas.

« Il est comme moi, il ne se sent bien qu'à l'école, son véritable monde ! » pensa alors Harry.

Il se prépara donc pour ce voyage et alla avertir la tante Pétunia qu'il avait découvert une piste. Elle était tellement sûre, qu'il emmenait Emma avec lui.

Un agent du Ministère qui connaissait bien l'école américaine les y emmena.

Ils furent reçus par le directeur de l'établissement à qui Harry expliqua les liens qui pouvaient les unir Emma, Mark et lui.

- Venez, suivez-moi, dit le directeur, je vais vous emmener auprès de Mark.

Ils le suivirent dans un dédale de couloirs interminables. Lorsque enfin il s'arrêta devant une porte, un jeune homme aux yeux verts sortait de la salle.

- Bonjour, dit-il en les croisant.

- Monsieur Valentini, veuillez attendre, je vous prie.

- Monsieur, le directeur ? demanda le jeune Mark.

- Ces personnes désirent vous parler et je ne puis que vous conseiller de les écouter. Allez vous installer dans le parc, il y fait un soleil radieux.

Ils sortirent tous les trois et allèrent se promener. Harry engagea la conversation.

- Mark, dit-il, je vais te poser des questions qui vont peut-être te faire mal, mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Que sais-tu de ta mère et de ton père ?

Son visage laissa transparaître un voile de tristesse.

- Rien ! Maman est morte en me mettant au monde et personne ne connaît mon père. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère venait d'Angleterre.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira, ce dont s'aperçut Mark.

- On dirait que cela vous apporte une certaine lumière. Pourriez-vous m'en faire bénéficier ?

- Je peux te dire qui était ton père, je viens de l'apprendre depuis quelques jours seulement. Mais j'aimerais que tu cesses de me vouvoyer.

- Je ne vous connais pas, donc je ne me permettrai pas de familiarité, dit encore Mark.

- Pourtant, tu peux, poursuivit Harry en souriant. Crois-moi ! Viens asseyons-nous, tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Harry reprit :

- L'histoire est très compliquée et je vais essayer d'aller à l'essentiel. Je vais la résumer mais je te promet de répondre à toutes les questions que tu me poseras. Celles auxquelles je pourrai répondre, bien entendu.

Harry resta un moment silencieux préparant dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire à son cousin.

- Ton père s'appelait Mark Evans, reprit-il. Il avait deux sœurs. Pétunia, la mère d'Emma, ici présente et Lily, ma mère. Nous sommes donc tous trois cousins.

- Cousins ? demanda-t-il comme pour recevoir une confirmation.

- Oui, Mark, tu es le fils du frère de maman.

- Tu es le fils de Lily Evans ? Tu es donc Harry ? Harry Potter !

- Tu me connais ?

- Tout le monde ici connaît ton histoire et tout le monde sait que tu as vaincu Voldemort. Mais que sais-tu de mon père ?

- Moi je ne sais rien, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'en dire plus. Tu devras venir avec nous en Angleterre. La mère d'Emma est à l'hôpital, elle va bientôt mourir, mais je suis certain qu'elle acceptera de te parler de son frère.

Mark était devenu fébrile et excité. Il ne tenait plus en place. La perspective de découvrir l'histoire de son père l'avait rendu nerveux.

- Il me faut avertir le directeur que je m'absente, annonça Mark.

- Ne veux-tu pas y rester, en Angleterre, auprès de ta famille ?

- J'aimerais, mais il me reste encore un an à faire à Salem.

- Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas ta dernière année à Poudlard, demanda Harry Je suis certain que McGonagall sera contente de t'y accueillir. Et puis tu auras un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que tu apprécieras, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau directorial où Harry alla demander si Mark pouvait quitter Salem et venir en Angleterre où il ferait sa dernière année.

- Tenez, dit le directeur, voici les papiers que vous remettrez à votre directrice. J'ai compris, lorsque vous m'avez raconté cette histoire, que vous l'emmèneriez rejoindre sa famille et je suis heureux pour lui qu'il l'ait retrouvée. Je l'ai si souvent vu errer seul, la mine triste.

Ils transplanèrent ensuite tous les trois vers le manoir. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui présenta son cousin Mark.

- Mione, ma princesse, je vais les accompagner à l'hôpital, auprès de tante Pétunia, mais je n'y resterai pas. Je reviendrai vite près de toi. Je pense qu'elle aura pas mal de choses à leur raconter.

Il embrassa tendrement Hermione puis appela Dobby.

- Maître Harry a demandé Dobby ? dit l'Elfe en arrivant.

- Oui, Dobby, je vais ramener Emma et Mark à l'hôpital. J'aimerais que tu veilles sur eux pendant mon absence.

- Bien entendu, Maître Harry.

.

Ils restèrent peu de temps au manoir et Harry les amena tous les deux auprès de la mère d'Emma.

- Tante Pétunia, dit Harry en entrant, j'ai retrouvé Mark Valentini, le fils de ton frère.

- Merci, Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Harry prit Emma dans ses bras et lui promit de revenir les chercher plus tard dans l'après-midi.

- Merci, mon petit papa, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Papa ? interrogea Mark, tout à côté.

- C'est une histoire que nous te raconterons plus tard, lui dit Harry. Maintenant, tu dois parler avec Tante Pétunia. Elle a des choses à t'apprendre sur ton père. Je viendrai vous rechercher plus tard, conclut Harry en prenant Mark dans ses bras.

Mark se laissa bercer par son cousin puis se redressa.

- Ca fait du bien de pouvoir s'abandonner dans des bras amicaux, sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

- Je dirais que ce sont des bras fraternels, ajouta Harry. J'ai trouvé la famille qui m'a tant manqué pendant toutes ces années. Pendant dix-sept ans, j'ai dû faire mon chemin seul. J'ai retrouvé Emma, il y a un an et maintenant je te retrouve toi !

Harry se sépara de son cousin et transplana vers le manoir.

Mark et Emma s'approchèrent du lit et Pétunia raconta son histoire. L'histoire de leur enfance et de leur jeunesse. Mark apprit sur son père, tout ce que pouvait lui apprendre tante Pétunia, puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit, tant Mark que Emma lui posèrent mille questions.

Elle en raconta beaucoup sur Lily à Emma, puis elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Harry chez elle.

- Tu lui diras, je suis certaine qu'il aimera savoir que sa mère était merveilleusement gentille. Tu lui diras aussi que je regrette sincèrement. Je ne lui demande pas de me pardonner, mais je veux qu'il sache que je regrette m'être laissé embobiner par Vernon, qui a su comment tirer les ficelles pour attiser ma rancœur contre ma sœur.

Emma raconta à Mark ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt chez ses parents, lorsqu'il vinrent exiger de son père que Harry puisse l'adopter et elle arriva même à en faire rire sa mère.

- Pourtant, dit-elle, j'étais très en colère contre Harry. Maintenant j'en ris avec toi ma petite Emma.

La petite adolescente s'était assise de l'autre côté du lit et avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Tu remercieras Harry pour moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. Il a bien pris soin de toi, bien mieux que moi. Tu es merveilleuse, ma petite fille.

Emma s'était mise à pleurer sur l'épaule de Pétunia quand la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à deux espèces de gorilles.

Lorsqu'il la vit contre sa mère, Vernon vira au rouge brique et se mit en colère.

- Que fait le petit monstre ici, cria-t-il.

- Ca suffit, Vernon ! Tais-toi ! lui intima Pétunia en affermissant sa voix comme elle le pouvait. Laisse-la tranquille, tu en as déjà fait assez comme ça ! Je regrette t'avoir écouté toutes ces années. J'aurais dû être plus attentive. J'aurais dû m'occuper beaucoup plus de Harry d'abord et d'Emma ensuite. Tu dois savoir une chose, Vernon. Je suis fière de voir ce qu'Emma est devenue, même si c'est une sorcière. Je dois aussi remercier Harry d'avoir veillé sur elle comme il l'a fait. Maintenant, si tu n'est pas d'accord, SORS ! Et si tu ne fermes pas ta boîte à méchancetés, je vous fais jeter dehors, toi et ton fils !

Ne sachant pas qui était dans la chambre avec sa sœur, Dudley contourna le lit avec l'intention de s'en prendre à Emma. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il fut interrompu brusquement.

- Où va-t-il, le gros cochon ? lança Mark en sortant sa baguette.

Dudley se figea et se retourna. Dès qu'il vit une baguette dans la main du garçon, il se mit à trembler et articula difficilement.

- Encore un monstre !

- On dirait que tu sais à quoi tu as affaire, lui lança Mark avec un sourire goguenard. Rien que pour faire plaisir à ta sœur, je ferais mieux que Harry qui s'était contenté de t'offrir la queue et de te proposer les oreilles et le groin du cochon. Moi je te transformerai entièrement en cochon si tu avances encore. Je t'interdis de toucher à ma cousine ! Tu entends, gros tas ? Recule !

Dudley devint tout pâle et alla rejoindre son père en tremblant. Celui-ci fulminait, mais les menaces proférées par ce jeune homme qui se prétendait cousin avec Emma ressemblaient étrangement à celles de Harry. Il décida donc de ne pas bouger pour l'instant.

- Vernon, reprit faiblement Pétunia, laisse-moi te présenter Mark Valentini. Le fils de mon frère que Harry a, à ma demande, recherché et retrouvé. Tu vois, lui aussi est un sorcier et même s'il n'est pas aussi puissant que ne l'est Harry, il pourrait tout de même te malmener. Je crois que pour une fois, ça me ferait bien rire.

- Ah ça te ferait rire ? explosa l'oncle Vernon.

- Oui Vernon, c'est le seul cadeau que je pourrai jamais faire à ma fille, la faire rire. Tu as trop dirigé ma vie tout au long de ces années et les quelques jours qui me seront encore accordés je veux les passer auprès de ma fille que ça te plaise ou non. Je déciderai comment se dérouleront mes derniers jours, pas toi !

Emma n'avait pas bougé et était toujours contre l'épaule de sa mère. L'après-midi avançait et Dudley, furieux de s'être fait ridiculiser, se rapprochait sensiblement de Mark. Il voulait le frapper et ensuite se ruer sur le petit monstre, histoire de venger son honneur.

Lorsqu'il fut à portée, il leva son bras en serrant son poing. La porte s'ouvrit en silence et une voix tonna :

- Incarcerem ! Furunculus !

Dudley se retrouva ligoté et bâillonné et des furoncles se mirent à lui pousser partout sur le corps.

- Je t'avais pourtant averti, Popkin, de ne pas toucher à ma famille, lui dit Harry d'une voix mielleuse.

Mark rigolait et Emma tressautait dans les bras de sa mère, qui elle aussi, riait.

Harry agita sa baguette et annula les sorts.

- Je te conseille de sortir et de revenir… quand nous serons repartis. Ah oui, poursuivit Harry en riant, emmène le porc-épic avec toi. Sa présence m'indispose et je pourrais me laisser aller à quelques sortilèges.

A ces mots, l'oncle Vernon sursauta et se dépêcha de sortir, devançant son fils.


	27. La famille s'agrandit

**Chapitre 26. La famille s'agrandit.**

Tante Pétunia s'éteignit quatre jours plus tard, en paix avec elle-même et avec les siens qui lui avaient pardonné. Emma pleura la mort de sa mère, mais cette dernière lui avait demandé peu avant de rendre son dernier soupir de continuer à vivre, à rire et à chanter.

- La vie ne s'arrête pas pour toi, à ma mort, Emma. Tu as la chance d'avoir retrouvé tes cousins qui veilleront sur toi. Sois heureuse ! Vis, danse, chante, amuse-toi et surtout, RIS ! Ton rire, si cristallin, est quelque chose qui m'a tant manqué tout au long de ces années, ma petite Emma. Alors fais-en profiter tous ceux qui sont autour de toi.

Mark avait fait connaissance avec Ron et Susan, Avec la famille Weasley au grand complet, avec Hermione, avec Nico et surtout avec Ginny.

Harry lui ayant raconté les événement survenus à la Saint-Valentin de cette même année, Mark avait décidé de se montrer attentionné et gentil avec Ginny, qui peu à peu reprenait goût à la vie.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Harry demanda aux Elfes du manoir de préparer un repas en plein air. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Harry prit la parole.

« - Mes amis, je vous ai réuni ici, pour vous annoncer trois grandes nouvelles.

La première, c'est que j'ai retrouvé un membre de ma famille que je tiens à vous présenter ce soir. Voici Mark Valentini, le fils du frère de maman. Son père a été assassiné peu avant ma mère et sa mère est morte en lui donnant la vie.

La seconde, c'est que la famille va encore s'agrandir dans quelques mois, poursuivit-il en prenant la main d'Hermione. Ma princesse est enceinte. A ce propos, je voudrais resserrer les liens de notre famille et j'aimerais que Mark en soit le parrain et Emma la marraine.

Et la troisième est pour vous professeur McGonagall. J'accepte votre proposition. »

Mark affichait une mine perplexe tandis qu'Emma montrait un visage barré d'un large sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux, dit Harry en s'approchant de son cousin.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne sais pas trop quel sera mon rôle.

- Tu l'apprendras très vite. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si compliqué. Mais profite de ta soirée car demain nous allons nous réunir et te raconter une très longue histoire.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers Ginny qui parlait avec Nico et Emma. Il la regarda attentivement et se souvint que malgré sa grossesse qu'elle lui avait caché, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde et s'était jetée dans la bataille. Elle avait été très courageuse.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus rien cacher. Elle était à un mois de son accouchement et son ventre s'était arrondi. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'interpella :

- Ginny, je voudrais te parler, tu peux m'accompagner, s'il te plaît ?

Elle se leva péniblement et accompagna Harry qui lui offrit son bras.

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à te parler, dit Harry, lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés. J'ai promis à Mark de lui raconter notre histoire.

Ginny releva la tête et afficha un air interrogateur.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu te sens assez forte pour y participer. Ca risque de remuer de douloureux souvenirs pour toi, mais je devais te le demander. Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu me reproches de t'avoir écartée. Je sais aussi que tu attends un heureux événement pour bientôt et que les émotions fortes ne sont pas recommandées.

- Rassures-toi, Harry, je me sens assez forte pour parler de Terry.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui ! Il a donné sa vie pour moi. Non, pas pour moi ! Pour nous ! dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre rebondi. Il l'a fait volontairement pour essayer de nous protéger et il a réussi. Crois-tu qu'il aimerait me voir continuer à m'apitoyer, alors qu'il m'a fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux ?

Harry regardait Ginny. Il ne l'avait plus vue aussi résolue depuis bien longtemps.

- Alors, Ginny, rendez-vous ici, demain après le petit déjeuner. Nous aurons une longue histoire à raconter à mon cousin.

Il ramena son amie à sa place et alla rejoindre Hermione.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle ?

- Elle veut être présente. Elle se sent assez forte pour parler de Terry et de son sacrifice, sans pleurer.

.

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvaient dans le parc et Harry commença son explication pour ses deux cousins.

Il leur raconta son enfance dans le placard sous l'escalier chez les Dursley en insistant sur certains détails où Emma avait un rôle.

Il leur raconta qu'il n'apprit qu'un mois avant d'entrer à Poudlard qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il était déjà célèbre. Qu'il avait appris tout cela de Hagrid le demi-géant, garde chasse de Poudlard. Il en profita pour présenter Hagrid à Mark.

Il raconta qu'il avait été confronté à Voldemort dès la première année alors que celui-ci partageait le corps de Quirrell. Il raconta le Troll dans les toilettes, le parcours sous la trappe, la fantastique partie d'échecs et le sacrifice de Ron pour permettre à Harry d'arriver jusqu'à la pierre philosophale et empêcher Voldemort de se l'approprier.

Il raconta la seconde année où il découvrit qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les serpents. Il raconta les élèves pétrifiés y compris Hermione, comment il découvrit où se trouvait la chambre des secrets et comment grâce à Hermione il savait à quoi il allait être confronté. Il raconta comment il tua le Basilic et comment il détruisit le journal de Jédusor libérant ainsi Ginny de sa possession.

Il raconta la troisième année au cours de laquelle il apprit l'évasion de Sirius Black, son parrain. Il était soupçonné d'avoir vendu les parents de Harry à Voldemort. Il raconta sa première rencontre avec un Détraqueur qui lui avait fait revivre l'assassinat de sa mère. Il raconta l'hippogriffe, le Retourneur de temps, le sauvetage de Buck et de Sirius.

Il raconta la quatrième année, la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'attaque des Mangemorts, la Coupe de Feu, le retour de Voldemort et l'assassinat de Cédric.

Il raconta la cinquième année, l'attaque d'un Détraqueur près de chez la tante Pétunia, Dolorès Ombrage, l'AD, la prophétie, le combat au Ministère, sa possession par Voldemort et la fuite de ce dernier. Il raconta, une boule s'étant formée dans la gorge, la mort de Sirius, passé de l'autre côté du voile.

Il raconta la sixième année, année de terreur. La montée en puissance de Voldemort, les meurtres, les disparition inexpliquées.

Il raconta la septième année, la mort de Dumbledore et la difficulté de ramener Hermione à Poudlard, la seconde prophétie, l'orphelinat, la découverte du manoir familial d'Hermione, leur patience et leur persévérance pour atteindre le collier Menat, les retrouvailles avec Emma disparue depuis six ans, les nouveaux sorts de protection, leur courage, leur force et la confiance en leurs amis pour ramener le miroir de Vénus et la première utilisation du Protego Ultimo, le premier match de Quidditch d'Emma et sa fantastique prestation, le bal de Noël, Nico torturé par son frère, le sacrifice de Dobby, la terrible colère de Harry, l'épreuve subie en Finlande pour tester leur amour et ainsi gagner le collier des Brísingar, le retour de vacance, la tornade dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il aborda le bal de la Saint-Valentin, Ginny l'interrompit.

- Harry, j'aimerais raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu crois que ça ne va pas être trop dur pour toi ? demanda Harry.

- Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit hier…

Ginny se leva donc, prit une profonde inspiration et raconta son calvaire.

« - Nous étions heureux, ce soir-là, Terry venait de m'offrir une bague et m'avait demandé de l'épouser après mes études. Je nageais dans le bonheur. Ensuite, quelqu'un a lancé une chenille autour de la Grande Salle. Lors du second tour, je me suis sentie tirée vers l'extérieur et j'ai entraîné Terry à ma suite. A ce moment-là, j'ai pensé que la fête allait parcourir le château.

J'ai bien vite déchanté lorsque j'ai entendu la porte se refermer bruyamment derrière moi. Nous nous sommes arrêtés Terry et moi et j'ai vu qu'il y avait cinq Serpentard autour de nous. Ils nous ont vite emmené dans un couloir désert et Goyle a lancé un Stupefix sur Terry.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle me faisaient subir le Doloris à tour de rôle. Terry a dû sortir de sa stupéfixion assez vite parce que lorsque Malefoy a prononcé le sortilège de mort en me visant, Terry s'est jeté sur moi en criant : « NON ! Vous devez vivre. » A ce moment-là, il était le seul à savoir que j'étais enceinte de lui. Après cela, je me suis éveillée à l'infirmerie.

Ce que j'ai subi ce soir-là, n'est qu'un avant goût de l'enfer. Le véritable enfer, c'est maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Il ne connaîtra pas sa fille. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'aimerait pas me voir m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je suis une Weasley, après tout et ma fille ne vivra pas dans la tristesse. Terry ne le veut pas. Il a donné sa vie pour qu'elle vive et elle vivra ! Notre petite Terry vivra heureuse ! J'en fais le serment. »

Après cela, Ginny alla se rasseoir. Elle paraissait calme, mais Harry se doutait qu'elle devait être déchirée. Il se leva et reprit son récit.

Il raconta les Gobelins, la destruction du Terrier, la première fois où il a tué des Mangemorts et combien il s'est senti mal par la suite, le volonté de Ginny de participer à la bataille, la demande de Mr Weasley et l'entraînement sévère de Ginny, la révélation sur Dobby, le coffre de lumière et l'enlèvement d'Hermione, le sauvetage de cette dernière et de Chernuk par Dobby, la destruction du manoir Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il voulut aborder le combat de Ginny face à Malefoy, Elle se leva et raconta comment Terry était venu à son secours à la condition qu'elle élève leur fille dans la joie et la fin du combat telle que la lui avait racontée Harry. Ensuite elle se rassit.

Harry reprit la parole et raconta la mise en place du Coffre de Lumière, la découverte de leur télépathie, l'épreuve de confiance mutuelle pour obtenir les médaillons jumeaux, la bataille finale et l'aide inattendue reçue de leurs parents respectifs. Il raconta aussi l'épisode Privet Drive qui fit rire l'assemblée, Ginny y compris.

A la fin du récit, tout le monde resta silencieux, comme si chacun essayait de se remémorer les divers événements relatés. Harry se leva et s'approcha de Mark.

- Si tu as des questions à me poser, je suis à ta disposition, mais je pense que tu auras besoin de quelques jours pour assimiler tout ce que je viens de te raconter.

- Et comment ferai-je si j'ai des question lorsque je suis à Poudlard ?

- On se verra tous les jours.

- Il me semblait que les élèves y restaient au moins jusque Noël, fit remarquer Mark.

- Moi, j'y serai du lundi au vendredi. Je serai ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est vrai ? demanda avec un large sourire, Emma qui avait entendu.

- Oui, lorsque je suis allé voir McGonagall pour m'informer de la lettre que ta mère lui avait envoyée, elle me l'a proposé et j'ai demandé à réfléchir. Et lorsque j'ai dit à McGonagall hier que j'acceptais sa proposition, je marquais mon accord pour le poste. Donc, la semaine prochaine, je serai votre professeur et ne croyez pas que je serai de parti pris. Je tâcherai d'être impartial.

- Tu vas loger à Poudlard ?

- Non, sauf si ma présence est nécessaire. Je reviendrai chaque jour auprès d'Hermione. J'essayerai même que vous obteniez l'autorisation de revenir chaque week-end.

- Ginny va rentrer en même temps que nous ? demanda Mark.

- Non, elle va suivre ses cours par correspondance jusque Noël au moins, et je lui rapporterai ses cours chaque soir. Elle va s'occuper de son bébé.

- Ce matin, nous avons reçu nos lettres de Poudlard et J'ai reçu, tout comme Ginny, un insigne de Préfet en Chef.

- Alors, mon pauvre, ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire, tu vas devoir faire les rondes tout seul jusqu'à ce que Ginny te rejoigne.

- Faire des rondes dans un château que je ne connais pas, ça va être amusant. Je vais m'y perdre.

- Je m'arrangerai avec Hermione pour t'accompagner dans tes rondes la première semaine. Tu apprendras vite à connaître Poudlard. Nous te rejoindrons et te ferons découvrir le château. Tu vas avoir un appartement privé que tu partageras avec Ginny. Il est situé tout près de la bibliothèque.

Le visage de Mark s'illumina. Harry s'en aperçut et se dit qu'il mettrait Mark en garde.

.

Lorsque la cérémonie de répartition eut lieu lors de la première rentrée de Harry en tant que professeur, il fut très ému. Il était également inquiet quant à l'accueil que lui feraient les élèves.

Quand la directrice prit la parole et présenta le nouveau corps professoral, Harry fut acclamé par tous les élèves. Tous se mirent debout pour l'applaudir et McGonagall eut du mal à rétablir le calme.

Il avait reçu de la directrice, les diverses matières qu'il devait enseigner aux élèves des différentes années. Son premier cours allait vite lui apprendre comment les élèves allaient le voir. Il avait cours avec les septième année et avec les élèves de Serpentard pour commencer.

Contrairement à ses craintes, il fut traité avec respect et à son tour, il décida qu'il traiterait ses élèves avec respect. La première journée fut consacrée à faire connaissance avec ses élèves et à voir ce qu'il connaissaient déjà.

Harry fut étonné du peu d'intérêt que les élèves de Serpentard avaient pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, la plupart de leurs parents avaient courtisé ces mêmes Forces du Mal et donc ne cherchaient pas vraiment à s'en protéger.

En revanche, les élèves des autres maisons suivirent le cours avec une attention soutenue. Pas une seule fois, Harry n'eut à se plaindre de qui que ce soit. Hermione avait vu juste, il était respecté par tous.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour la ronde, Harry interpella son cousin.

- Mark, dit-il, je voudrais te parler de Ginny.

- Je t'écoute, répondit ce dernier.

- Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques semaines, mais je vois bien comment tu la regardes. Chaque fois que je vous observe, je m'aperçois que tu la dévores des yeux. Je voudrais cependant te mettre en garde. Je ne voudrais pas que tu la fasses souffrir.

- Harry, répondit Mark, si tu penses que je ne cherche qu'à la mettre dans mon lit. Tu te trompes.

- Je ne sous-entend pas que…

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, s'il te plaît Harry. C'est vrai que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Ginny, m'intéresse. Mais je ressens le besoin de la soutenir, de l'aider et de la protéger, surtout. Puis, dis-toi une chose, le jour où on se retrouvera dans le même lit, elle sera plus expérimentée que moi.

Harry fut satisfait de cet entretien et n'insista pas, se concentrant sur la ronde de Mark.

.

Le lundi suivant, Hermione commença sa carrière au Ministère et alla travailler au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques sous les ordres d'Arthur Weasley.

Elle fut très étonnée lorsqu'on lui fit signer une clause de confidentialité lui interdisant de révéler quoi que ce soit.

La Miss-Je-Sais-tout fut à son affaire. Elle se plongea dans de nombreux grimoires et étudia tant et si bien, qu'à la fin de sa première année, elle aurait pu prendre la place de Mr Weasley.

En une seule année, elle avait réussi à tout savoir sur toutes les créatures magiques.

Ginny mit au monde la petite Terry Andréa Weasley Boot, le vingt-huit septembre et Harry et Hermione en furent les parrain et marraine. C'était une petite fille ayant les cheveux châtains de son père et les yeux bleu océan de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle présenta la petite fille aux parents de Terry, la mère en fut émue jusqu'aux larmes.

- J'ai eu la chance que le prénom de mon Terry puisse convenir à sa fille, dit Ginny. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle porte le nom de Boot. Hélas, le destin en a décidé autrement. Je peux cependant vous jurer qu'elle saura tout ce qu'elle doit savoir sur son père. A quel point c'était un homme courageux !

Enfin, après cet heureux événement, Harry et Hermione commencèrent à parler de leur mariage.

- Ma princesse, dit Harry, j'aimerais qu'on invite beaucoup de monde pour cette occasion. Tous nos amis et tous ceux qui ont participé à cette guerre.

- Et moi, je voudrais te faire une surprise également, lui répondit-elle.

- Ha ? fit Harry intéressé. Et c'est quoi cette surprise ?

- Si je te le dis, ça n'en sera plus une. Tu attendras le jour de notre mariage.

- Bien Madame la Comtesse, dit alors Harry en s'inclinant.

Hermione demanda une audience à Kingsley pour lui parler de son idée. Il lui obtint un rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre moldu et s'y rendirent ensemble.

Après les formules de politesse d'usage, ce dernier prit la parole.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, Madame la Comtesse ? demanda-t-il.

- Voilà, Monsieur le Ministre, Nous avons décidé de nous marier, Harry et moi et je voudrais lui faire une surprise. Mon père, dans une lettre, m'a fait savoir que le titre de Comte Granger resterait vacant jusqu'à ce que celui que mon cœur aurait choisi endosse cette responsabilité. Harry est l'homme de mon cœur et je voudrais lui faire la surprise qu'il soit anobli avant notre union. Pensez-vous que ce soit possible ?

- C'est tout à fait possible, je dois juste en référer à sa majesté qui est la seule à pouvoir prendre ce genre de décision. Mais elle connaît déjà votre histoire que je lui ai succinctement narrée dans un rapport confidentiel.

- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, dit Hermione.

Ensuite, après avoir pris congé, elle transplana et reprit son travail, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Le mariage eut lieu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry fut surpris de voir le Premier Ministre moldu mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il apprit que la Reine allait venir.

Une courte cérémonie précéda le mariage en lui-même. Harry fut élevé au rang de Comte Granger par Sa Majesté. Il eut une pensée pleine d'amour pour Hermione car il savait que c'était là sa surprise.

Après quoi, la vie reprit son cours et Ginny reprit sa place à Poudlard. McGonagall avait prévu une nounou pour s'occuper de la petite Terry pendant que Ginny serait en cours. Mark lui proposa même de s'occuper seul des rondes le soir afin qu'elle reste auprès de sa fille.

Il lui arrivait même assez souvent de se relever la nuit lorsqu'il entendait gémir Terry.

Ce fut le cas, le soir du quatorze février. Terry pleurait et Mark s'était levé pour la bercer, laissant ainsi Ginny se reposer. La journée avait été pénible pour elle, c'était un terrible anniversaire. Il s'assit dans le rocking-chair installé à côté du lit du bébé et commença à se balancer doucement.

La petite Terry, se sentant en sécurité, se rendormit assez vite dans ses bras et il ne put résister bien longtemps, non plus. Il s'endormit, lui aussi.

Quelque temps plus tard, il ne vit pas une ombre passer à côté de lui, s'arrêter et jeter un regard de tendresse sur ces deux êtres endormis.

Lorsque cette même ombre reparut près de deux heures plus tard, elle s'arrêta et se pencha pour observer la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Mark dormait toujours et la petite Terry était blottie tout contre lui, s'agrippant à la cape du jeune homme.

L'ombre tendit les bras et détacha doucement les mains de la petite fille. Elle la prit ensuite et la berça tendrement en lui chantonnant une berceuse.

Ensuite, elle déposa la petite fille sur son lit et lui parla doucement.

- Il est très gentil et il t'aime beaucoup. Il ne pourra jamais remplacer ton papa, mais il ferait un père honorable qui prendrait toujours soin de toi, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois te bercer la nuit.

Elle remonta la couverture afin que la petite Terry ne prenne pas froid et l'embrassa.

- Dors bien mon petit trésor, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se retourna ensuite avec l'intention d'éveiller Mark. Elle voulait lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, elle se douta qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de confier à sa fille.

En effet, Mark ne sentant plus le poids de la petite Terry, s'était éveillé et avait ouvert les yeux. Voyant Ginny qui prenait sa fille, il les avait refermés aussitôt. Il se leva et s'approcha de Ginny.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je serais heureux de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle… et de toi.

Il s'avança encore et lui prit doucement la main.

- Où étais-tu ? Tu es gelée.

- Je suis sortie, je devais lui parler, lui expliquer ma décision et lui dire au revoir.

Mark n'avait pas besoin de poser de question. Il savait qu'elle parlait de Terry.

- Ce matin, reprit Ginny, je ne savais pas encore ce que je ferais. Maintenant, tout est beaucoup plus clair et je sais que je dois avancer, pour elle. Mark, ne crois pas que je sois aveugle ou insensible. J'avais déjà remarqué bien avant que tu ne fasses ta demande au mariage de Harry que tu t'intéressais à moi. Je le sais depuis que Terry est née. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ton comportement pour s'en persuader. Et puis, il y a aussi toutes ces nuits où tu t'es relevé pour la changer, la bercer et la remettre au lit. Je sais depuis longtemps que tu t'es attaché à nous, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire d'amour.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Mark. Te sens-tu prête à reconsidérer ma demande de Noël ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, s'approcha tout contre Mark, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'était ça, que je devais lui annoncer, lui dit-elle en s'écartant.

Il prit l'initiative du second baiser auquel elle répondit avec tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mark lui dit :

- Merci, Ginny. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je prendrai soin de vous deux, je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Lorsque le printemps arriva, Hermione donna naissance à un petit James Andrew Potter Granger. Les parents étaient éblouis, il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs et les yeux chocolats de sa mère.

Quand Harry s'approcha de Mark et lui tendit son filleul, ce dernier lui dit :

- Maintenant, je sais quel sera mon rôle. Je l'ai découvert avec la petite Terry.

- Je t'avais dit que tu le découvrirais vite.

- Ces petits bouts demandent juste d'être aimés, quelque chose qui nous a manqué dit Mark en déposant James dans les bras d'Emma.

- Et c'est quelque chose qui ne se reproduira jamais, termina Harry en embrassant Emma sur le front. Je serai toujours là pour vous.

.

Alors qu'il étaient seuls, Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Hermione.

- Madame la Comtesse, accepterez-vous de continuer à côtoyer un 'sans domicile fixe' ?

- Quelle idiotie vas-tu encore inventer ?

- C'est en effet un folie, mais j'ai pris cette décision afin que Mark et Emma puissent profiter d'une vie de bonheur après l'enfance et la jeunesse malheureuse qu'ils ont connues. Moi, j'ai trouvé ma vie de bonheur auprès de toi, je ne demande rien de plus.

- Te connaissant, je crois que la folie doit être profonde, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

- Dès que j'ai vu Mark et Ginny se rapprocher à Poudlard, j'ai pensé à leur avenir. J'ai pris des décisions très importantes. J'ai réuni la fortune de mes parents et celles des Black dans un seul coffre. Ensuite j'ai commandé la réfection complète du 12 square Grimmaurd. La deuxième folie est également en route. Je fais reconstruire la maison de mes parents à Godric's Hollow. La troisième n'est pas mal non plus. Je fais partager le reste de la fortune en trois parts égales. Mon cadeau de mariage pour Mark sera un coffre bien garni et le 12 square Grimmaurd et mon cadeau de mariage pour Emma sera le même coffre et la maison de Godric's Hollow. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande asile, Madame la Comtesse.

- Même s'il ne te restait rien, ta place serait toujours ici auprès de moi, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. N'oublie pas que tu es à présent le Comte Granger et que tu en possèdes la fortune.

- Maintenant, il me reste une tâche importante à effectuer et je sais que celle-là, tu vas l'approuver.

Harry se leva et se saisit d'un paquet posé sur une commode.

- Dobby ? appela-t-il ensuite.

- Maître Harry a demandé Dobby ? interrogea l'Elfe dès son apparition.

- Oui, Dobby. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

L'Elfe ouvrit le paquet et à la vue de son contenu, il baissa les oreilles.

- Maître Harry n'est pas content de Dobby ? demanda-t-il la mine penaude en tendant la veste devant lui.

- Dobby, je tiens toujours mes promesses, même si parfois c'est avec un certain retard. Surtout celles qui sont faites à des amis comme toi. Au mépris du danger, tu as sauvé Nico et Hermione et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu redeviens un Elfe libre et si tu souhaites rester à mon service, tu seras le bienvenu mais tu seras payé, dorénavant.

- Oh ! Monsieur, Dobby vous remercie, dit-il en s'inclinant.

.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, McGonagall demanda à Harry de la rejoindre dans son bureau.

Lorsqu'il entra, il la trouva l'air grave et la mine triste.

- Potter, dit-elle lorsqu'il entra, l'an prochain j'aurai besoin de vous. Tous vos temps libres entre les cours, vous viendrez les passer ici, avec moi.

- Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? Vous m'inquiétez.

- Depuis que Miss Weasley a repris ses cours, je l'observe attentivement, ainsi que son entourage et j'ai vu tous les efforts consentis par votre cousin pour la soulager de ses occupations. Il a effectué les rondes, seul et je l'ai vu très souvent tomber de fatigue le matin, ce qui signifie qu'il s'est souvent levé la nuit pour la petite Terry.

- Je sais depuis longtemps qu'il a des sentiments pour Ginny, poursuivit Harry. Je l'avais prévenu en début d'année de prendre garde à ne pas la faire souffrir.

- Je ne me pardonne toujours pas la mort de Terry Boot, reprit McGonagall. Vous aviez raison, j'aurais dû intervenir beaucoup plus vite et ce drame ne se serait jamais produit. Je me rends également compte qu'une petite fille ne connaîtra pas son père à cause de moi. Je suis responsable de sa mort.

Elle se racla la gorge comme pour se donner du courage et reprit :

- Je ne suis plus à la hauteur, Potter. J'ai décidé de quitter mon poste et je voudrais vous former pour me remplacer. J'ajouterai même que je souhaiterais nommer une nouvelle équipe, plus jeune et plus dynamique pour diriger Poudlard. Le mal est vaincu et les vieilles idées doivent disparaître, remplacées par des neuves. Vous êtes ce sang neuf et je vous demande de former votre nouvelle équipe. Revenez me voir à la mi-août avec vos propositions.

- Vous me prenez de court, mais je vais y réfléchir.

Ce qu'il fit pendant tout le mois de juillet. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre et en était venu à la conclusion que Ginny avait le courage d'une Gryffondor et qu'elle en serait une parfaite directrice. Il pensa à Neville dont la loyauté pourrait redorer le blason de la maison Poufsouffle. Quant à Serdaigle, les résultats aux Aspics de Mark feraient pâlir de jalousie son blason.

Il fit venir Neville au manoir et alla à la rencontre des amoureux. Il les fit venir tous dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Voilà pourquoi je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre. Quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, McGonagall…

Harry leur raconta sa conversation et leur fit part de ses propositions.

- Mais tu n'as personne pour Serpentard, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Si nous trouvons un bon professeur de potion pour les cinq années suivantes, j'endosserai la cape de directeur de Serpentard pendant cette période. Ensuite, je vais de nouveau lancer un pavé dans la mare. J'ai bien envie de terminer ma révolution entamée en début de septième, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'allez-vous donc encore inventer, Monsieur le Comte, dit alors Hermione qui avait entendu sa dernière tirade.

- Je voudrais nommer le petit Nico à la tête de la maison Serpentard. Tu vois le chambardement que ça va provoquer ?

- Oh, vous êtes diabolique ! Un ex-élève de Serpentard ayant fait toute sa scolarité à Gryffondor reviendrait prendre la place de directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Vous faites fort, Monsieur le Comte, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

- Mais ça va encore plus loin, plus en profondeur, il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu, lui susurra Harry avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Ils se regardaient tour à tour, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Harry. Ce dernier accentua son sourire.

- Je suis déçu, dit-il, mon petit rat de bibliothèque adoré n'a pas vu ce que j'avais fait.

Le visage d'Hermione se renfrogna. C'est vrai que pour une fois, elle ne voyait pas où voulait en arriver Harry. Elle enrageait contre elle-même.

- C'est simple, reprit Harry. Regardez d'où vous venez tous. Vous serez tous les quatre issus de Gryffondor. C'est important parce que même si les rivalités scolaires entre les diverses maisons sont présentes, JE SAIS qu'au moindre problème sérieux, les quatre maison se reconnaîtront sous la bannière qui les a éduqué.

Un long silence s'installa. Chacun méditant sur ce que venait de dire Harry. Hermione se baissa et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle-là. Cela prouve que déjà bien avant de prendre tes fonctions, l'unité de l'école est ta priorité. Je suis fière d'être ta femme, Harry.

.

Mark et Ginny se marièrent à l'automne.

Pendant un an, Les trois futurs directeurs de maison subirent un stage grandeur nature, donnant déjà cours sous la tutelle des anciens.

A la fin de cette seconde année, Harry, Ginny, Mark et Neville prirent leurs fonctions à Poudlard et Hermione prit la relève d'Arthur Weasley qui prenait sa retraite.

Dès cet instant, elle prépara toute une série de dossiers qu'elle rangea précieusement dans la bibliothèque secrète du manoir.

Harry lui demanda à quoi allaient servir ces dossiers et elle lui confia ses intentions.

- Tu sais que mon rêve est de devenir Ministre de la Magie, ces dossiers sont là pour préparer quelques réformes si j'arrive à ce poste.

- Tu y arriveras, Mione, tu es la meilleure, lui dit tendrement Harry.

.

.

Vingt années se sont écoulées…

Depuis vingt ans, Harry, Ginny, Mark et Neville sont en poste à Poudlard.

Depuis quinze ans, Hermione est Ministre de la Magie et Nico est en poste à Poudlard.

Hermione a mis en place plusieurs réformes dont une accordait aux Gobelins les mêmes droits que les sorciers. Tous les elfes sont à présent libres et elle a réformé également certaines restrictions concernant d'autres espèces de créatures magiques. Depuis qu'elle est en poste, elle fait l'unanimité auprès de tous.

Elle compte briguer un quatrième mandat et mettre un terme à sa carrière afin de se consacrer à ses enfants et ses petits enfants. L'épouse de son aîné allant mettre au monde son premier enfant.

Harry et Hermione ont eu trois enfants Mélodie Lily, née deux ans après James et un petit Sirius Albus Severus, né trois ans après Mélodie.

Ginny et Mark ont à présent quatre enfants qui courent partout dans Poudlard. Un petit Harry Mark, né dix ans après Terry. Ginny aura eu besoin de temps avant de se sentir prête à offrir des enfants à Mark qui s'est montré patient. Il a été récompensé car deux ans après Harry, naissait la petite Lisa Molly et deux ans plus tard naissait encore un petit Frédéric Arthur en souvenir de son frère.

Parfois, pendant l'été, on voit un aigle de lumière survoler le Square Grimmaurd…

Deux ans après sa mise en poste, Nico épousa Emma qui lui donna deux enfants. Un petit Tobby Harry qui va entrer à Poudlard en septembre et une petite Pétunia Hermione qui y entrera l'an prochain.

Ron, s'est marié la même année qu'Emma, mais pris par sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch, Il a préféré attendre pour avoir des enfants. Susan lui a finalement donné un petit William Andy qui va fêter ses cinq ans et une petite Tania Ginevra qui vient d'avoir trois ans.

Dire qu'il vivront heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours serait mentir. Rien ne dit qu'il ne surviendra pas un problème. Mais Harry est certain d'une chose, si une crise grave devait survenir, tous les élèves seraient groupés sous une seule et même bannière. La bannière de Poudlard et plus chacun dans sa propre maison.

Il y veillerait lorsqu'il prendrait la décision de remplacer l'équipe dirigeante de l'école, ce qui n'était pas pour demain…

**FIN.**


	29. Remerciements

Merci tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fiction.

Un grand merci ceux qui m'ont reviewé et aussi tout ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait.

Il est bien entendu que rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire.  
L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent la grande Jo,  
sauf Emma Dursley, Nico Crabbe et Mark Valentini qui sont nés de mon esprit.  
Je certifie également que j'ai écrit cette fiction uniquement dans le but de faire plaisir aux lecteurs et que je n'en ai pas tiré de profit.

J'espère que vous aurez passé un aussi bon moment en la lisant que celui que j'ai passé l'écrire.

Je suis malgré tout un peu déçu. Je viens de me rendre compte, alors que la publication est terminée,que j'avais commis une grossière erreur dans le chapitre 9 intitulé le Miroir de Vénus et les Techniques Spéciales et personne ne s'en est rendu compte.

Quelqu'un est-il capable de la retourver ?  
Je vais vous laisser quelques jours afin de voir si quelqu'un la découvre.  
Dans le cas contraire, je vous la communiquerai.

Encore merci de m'avoir suivi.

Dany.


	30. Solution

Bon ben apparemment personne n'a trouvé.

Ou peut-être que personne n'avait envie de chercher.

L'erreur vient dans le fait que je fais dire à Hermione qu'elle a asticoté

Ses parents pour apprendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait sur la magie

Alors qu'elle est orpheline depuis l'âge de quatre ans.

J'espère que vous avez passé un aussi bon moment à lire ma fiction

Que le bon moment que j'ai passé à l'écrire.

Dany.


End file.
